Akame ga Kill: Clockwork
by Dark The Relentless
Summary: Amongst the corruption of the Capital, two men within plot to overthrow the current system in the hopes of restoring the former glory of the one mighty Empire. (AU. Contain spoilers!)
1. Prologue

The Capital; a corrupt cesspool of scum and villainy were the greedy rule and the masses suffer. At the top of this corruption was Prime Minister Honest. He freely manipulated the young emperor Makoto to carry out his will. Anyone who would have challenged him have grown silent, either out of fear or assassinated by Honest's various 'minions'.

Joker despised it, he despised this rotten government, and the greatest irony of all: he was apart of it. He was a politician, one of the bureaucrats that fed off the dying empire. It disgusted him, how these people only cared about their well being while the citizens they were sworn to serve lay dying in the streets due to starvation at best.

Joker inherited this position from his father, had he not giving his father his word on his death bed Joker would have left this life along time ago. He had seen the sparks of rebellion rise time and time again throughout the land, only to be snuffed out by the Empire's agents.

_Child assassins_, when Joker learned of this he almost openly declared his hatred with the government, but such a move would only bring his own execution. So he did what he had been doing all these years, he held his anger and remained silent.

He hated himself for being such a coward, sometimes Joker wish he _did_ declare his disgust just to end this sad, awful joke. Perhaps he could have become a martyr. Joker was glad he didn't, for he meet an unlikely ally and fellow politician who shared his views on the Capitol.

"The current government is a rotten cancer slowly sucking the life out of this once glorious empire." He told Joker. "Perhaps together, we can make it grand once again."

What his benefaction suggested was treason, but with the current state of affairs within and around the Empire, such a plot could work without as much risk of discovery...Until it was too late of course.

With the sparks of rebellion forming into a powerful flame in the form of the Revolutionary Army gathering its strength in the south and the threat of Prince Numa Seika in the North, the Empire's attention was diverted between these exterior threats. They wouldn't be expecting a coup from within.

It was a risk well worth the end results if they were to succeed, and they WILL succeed, for Joker's ally had a few trump card under his sleeve:An Imperial Arm he kept hidden from the Prime Minister.

There were 48 of these mysterious and powerful Arms all with various appearances and abilities. Most are unaccountably for but the Empire has a dozen or so. Joker's spies also told him of a group of assassins linked to the Revolutionary Army operating in the Capital that is made up of Imperial Arms users.

This particular Arm's ability was on par with the dreaded Ensdeath's ice manipulating Imperial Arm, but for a different reason than one would 1st think: This Arm had the ability to manipulate one's memories and mind, replacing and rewriting them however the user choices.

With the help of the Imperial Arm, Joker and his ally have gradually amassed a secret army of their own, ready to fight and die on their command.

Inspired by the group of assassins known as Night Raid, -the latter of which was becoming a concern to the corrupt government and other greedy scum within the Capital- Joker suggested they form their own cover unit.

Thus Clockwork was born; a group of 5 including Joker himself which carries out espionage, sabotage, and eliminates other threats to the planed coup d'etat.

These men and woman fight for the reformation of a dying empire and, like many others, would die if needed to change the current corruption within the Capital.

* * *

On one of the various rooftops overlooking the Capital's military district, 5 figures covered by the pitch black night stood overlooking a large square. The square was filled with warehouses containing various munitions for the Army and several Imperials patrolling the grounds.

"Is everything set D?" A man with long black hair and brown eyes who wore an outfit perfectly suiting for a nobleman asked.

The man he referred to as D was crouched in front of him. The latter had short blue hair, a scar across his nose, dark blue eyes and wore a skin tight shirt that framed his biceps, a red helmet similar to what the Imperials wore, green baggy pants with various pockets, short black boots and two generator looking gadgets on the back each of his shoulders.

D looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Aye, all set and ready to go J."

A shorter, teenage looking man with short gray-blond hair and yellow "snake eyes" and wore black pants that became puffy just before they reached his feet, white bandages that were wrapped around his lower legs and arms, black slip-on shoes, and a thin, green, unzipped hoody that showed his chest crossed his arms. Two twin swords were holstered on each of his sides.

"Finally, our enemies shall know of our existence." He said.

The 4th man, the tallest one of the 5, chuckled. "And here I though you liked all this sneaking around S?"

The tall man had dark spiky hair, black eyes, a small scar on his chin, and wore dark blue pants, sandals with flame portrayed on them, and a large coat he kept unzippered with these fluffy feathers spread around the top of the coat.

"Even I get tired of staying in the shadows P." S replied. "A change of pace every now and then is all I ask."

The 5th member of the group -A brown-skinned man from the western tribe with light gray hair, gray eyes and multicolored war paint on his face, arms and chest and wore nothing more that a straw made skirt and several small bands around his right arm and left leg and held a wooden spear in his left hand- Grunted in agreement.

"Today marks the beginning of my revenge for the decimation of my tribe." He said emotionlessly. "Let us wait no longer."

J smirked. "You heard R, D. Do what you love best."

D smiled, showing his teeth. He pulled out a small detonator from one of his many pockets. "With pleasure!" D said as he pressed the button.

Suddenly, warehouse after warehouse exploded in a huge ball of fire. Panicking, the Imperials ran back and forth trying to figure out what was going on while trying NOT to get caught up in the blasts. After most of the warehouses were blown to pieces and other set on fire, secondary explosions rocked the square shooting out various colors high up in the sky.

The colors began to take shape over the red lit night. They showed a picture of a large clock tower with various decorations spread around it as if they were the frame of some art piece.

Above the tower word took shape: CLOCKWORK

"You've outdone yourself." J said.

D rubbed his thumb over his nose. "That's nothing. You should see when I'm truly inspired."

J pulled out something from his left side pocket; it was a strange metal glove with a purple jewel in the center of its backside. J put the glove on over his right hand.

"Now its my turn." As he said this, the jewel fastened on his glove began to glow, what looked like an eye appeared inside the purple jewel and quickly opened soon after it formed.

_'Obey my command.' _

These words echoed in the minds of several Imperials located in the burning square below. These men were already _marked_ by J prior to this operation.

'_Strike at those who serve the corrupt government of the Capital. Spare no one!_'

At the voice's commanded, those Imperials whose minds were affected drew their weapons and yelled in bloody raged. They rushed to the nearest Imperial not _marked_ and violently attacked them.

The members of Clockwork could hear the screams and shouts from there:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Death to the Capital!"

"Arrgaaa!"

"Why are you doing this?! Aren't we friends?!"

"I have no friends who serve the corrupt."

"Someone get reinforcements!"

"Die traitors!"

"Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

"To the restoration of our glorious Empire! Show no quarter!"

The rising flames illuminated the square, showing the ongoing battle between those who were but a moment ago allies.

"Now isn't that a wonderful sight." P said with a smile. "You gotta love that Imperial Arm of yours J."

J moved the glove in front of his face. "The power to twist one's memories and enslave one's mind. A truly powerful weapon in our struggle against the Capital. The Conqueror's Hand; a fitting name for such an Imperial Arm."

J lowered his hand and turned around. "We're done here. Time to withdraw." The other 4 followed him without delay, leaving the square in its state of disarray.

* * *

**Hello all! Dark here, showing off one of my various story ideas. I've been following Akame ga Kill (or Kiru) since the anime came out a month ago, and I've seen the potential 'sandbox' that this anime can be. So I though up this story idea of two politicians within the Capital planning a coup while everything else is going on in the main story.**

**This entry is nothing more than a "sampling"(which I extended for better detail of characters and such.) Seeing if anyone would wish to see this story take form. Comment ur opinions on a Review and perhaps you'll get your wish.**


	2. The Day After

Joker, or better know as Jast Ritterlichkeit (Pronounced as Vast Rit-ter-lih-kite) walked down one of the many large passageways of the Imperial Palace. Occasionally he spotted a few servants or fellow politicians talking amongst themselves.

As Jast passed he heard bits and pieces but each conversation was about the attack that occurred last night. Joker smiled at his group's debut, that was just the start and already the Capital was in an uproar.

Jast walked along an open passageway that had gardens to either side. "Have you heard the news Jast?" A familiar voice called out ahead of him.

Jast looked to the source of the voice, it was Fuyu: the Chairmen of the Senate and a close friend to Jast. The man was sitting in a chair set in one of the outside gardens, he was holding a cup of tea in one hand while resting his other on the table before him.

Fuyu had medium sized wavy bluish white hair and same colored eyes, a common feature for one of the Partas clan. He wore a white colored outfit befitting an Imperial Politician, he also wore a short cape over his left arm and a handful of military medals hanging on his right chest.

"They say an uprising took place in the Military district last night." He said with a sly smile as Jast approached him. "Several key storage areas were set ablaze as several of the guards rioted against the Capital."

Fuyu took a sip of his tea before continuing. "They say that they managed to capture several of the rebels, but they only spoke anti-government accusations despite even the most sophisticated interrogation techniques."

Fuyu looked up at Jast, the latter whom was standing to his right. "Quite frankly the Prime Minister is at a loss of how these traitors could withstand such pain and agony without spilling a single useful piece of information before he ordered their executions."

Jast smiled. "And its all thanks to you." He said with a whisper.

Fuyu looked away with a smug look on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jast." He took another sip of his tea. "I'm just a simple politician serving our glorious Empire."

Jast kept the smile on his face. 'You may say that in case someone unwanted is listening in, but we both know that you gave me the Conqueror's Hand.' He thought to himself. 'You are a true patriot, despite your origins from the North you wish to see this Empire return to its former glory same as I.'

Jast was about to add to his friend's fake obviously when someone caught both their attentions. "Oh? And what business does the noble Jast of the Ritterlichkeit house have with my dear brother?" A female voice filled with pride and a hint of dread said from the way Jast approached from. Both Jast and Fuyu turned to see the all to familiar person.

"Esdeath!" Fuyu almost jumped up from his chair, he placed his tea cup on the table in front of him and quickly paced over the the fearsome general with arms open. He embraced the fabled Strongest of the Empire, rubbing his left cheek affectionately on her right. "It's been too long!"

Esdeath smiled. "Its been one day Fuyu." She 'gently' started pushing the overaffectionat Fuyu from her face. "Honestly, its like you can't live without me in your presence."

"Oh but I _can't_!" Fuyu managed to say despite his face being pushed away. "Your big brother Fuyu can't live without his little sister Esdeath!"

Esdeath chuckled coldly. "Maybe I should start taking you on my military campaigns. It would be like old times."

Before Fuyu could reply, Jast cut into the conversation. "Speaking of, where did you return triumphant from battle this time General Esdeath?"

Esdeath looked at the long, black hair politician in amusement. "The Northern Territory, were I defeated the hero prince Numa Seika and put an end to the threat of invasion from the Northern Tribes."

A cold drop of sweat ran down Jast's neck. Once again Esdeath exceeded everyone's expectations by defeating the Northerners within a _day_. Everyone's except Fuyu's and himself. Still, the feat was rather unbelievable all the same.

"Most thought quelling the Northerners would take a year." Jast said with a half smile.

Esdeath smirked. "For any other general perhaps, but I'm very different from most of the one's that call themselves generals here."

Fuyu released Esdeath from his embrace and patted her shoulder. "Indeed! My dear sister is far above these pathetic military men. Most had barely seen as much combat as the two of us have."

Esdeath looked at Fuyu. "If you truly feel that way, why don't you become a general again? I'm sure I can persuade Honest if you want."

Fuyu let out a short laugh. "I've had my fill of war for now dear sister, I rather enjoy the pointlessness of politics and bureaucratics. They tend to show how much time is wasted arguing over the obvious choices and the ridiculous excuses these politicians make to have their way."

Fuyu nodded to Jast. "Not including you Jast. You're one of the few who doesn't waste time arguing over pointless matters and gets down to the manner at hand. I respect that audacity."

Jast responded with a nod. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"As much as I want to amuse you further," Esdeath said more to Fuyu than Jast. "I'm afraid I must leave you now. The Prime Minister wanted to speak with me."

Fuyu looked to her with a smile. "Best not to keep that greedy bastard waiting, assuming he still isn't huffing and puffing his way towards your meeting place."

Esdeath let out a short laugh. "You always know how to put me in a good mood." She placed her left hand over his cheek and smiled. "I'll see you later brother." And with that, she left the two and walked off to meet Prime Minister Honest.

After the fearsome general was well out of sight, Jast turned to Fuyu. "It always surprises me to no end how casually close you two are."

Fuyu chuckled. "Its all an act I assure you. An inside joke between the two of us to throw off these weak minded fools within the palace." He gave Jast a sly smile. "We're not even brother and sister. Just the last two survivors of our clan, though I suppose that makes each other the closest thing to family we have left."

Jast gave Fuyu a half smile. "I recall you mentioning that once or twice, though you never did tell me how you survived the slaughter of your clan."

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "I didn't? Well I suppose I can tell you as we make our way to today's pointless debate." As he said this, the Chairmen of the Senate walked around Jast and began to walk towards the Senate hall. "Politics can be so amusing, but so bothersome at the same time."

Jast followed his friend and nodded in agreement. "Just goes to show how pointless these hearings really are."

"Indeed! When this government is remade the 1st thing to go will be the useless politicians and these time wasting debates."

Jast eyed his friend. "Careful what you say, it might send the wrong idea." He said as a warning.

Fuyu chuckled. "Forgive me, I tend to forget where we are sometimes. Anyway, I have yet to tell you how I survived that brute attack upon my people."

Fuyu paused for a moment before continuing. "You see, unlike Esdeath who was fortunate enough to be away during the time of the attack, I was there in the thick of it."

"The Northern Tribe that attacked us spared no one as they murdered and raped the members of my clan. I received an almost fatal wound from a sword wielding tribesmen as I tried my best to help fight them off, but I was just a child back then and could do little to help my people."

Fuyu frowned. "I laid on the frozen tundra bleeding out, my friends and family all dead or dying around me. I was sure I would die with them but that's when I heard a voice." Fuyu smiled again. "It called out to me, penetrating my mind. '_Are you the one? The one I've been waiting for?_' It asked of me."

"Suddenly with renewed strength and curious determination I managed to pick myself up and set out to find the one calling out to me. I followed in the direction the voice seemed to come from, along the way I found medical herbs that I used to stop myself from bleeding to death. If I didn't know any better I'd say that the owner of the voice placed those herbs there."

"I kept walking for days, finding food and other essentials curiously placed along my path, all the while continuously hearing the voice calling to me."

'_Are you the one? The one I've been waiting for?_'

"Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months before I finally stumbled upon a cave. Looking into the cave, I heard the voice echo from within.

'_Come young one, come and prove you are the one I seek._'

After a moments hesitation, I marched into the cave. At the end of the cave, I found a Danger Beast. Some sort of giant ice lizard. It attacked me, quickly proving to be tougher than any other Danger Beast I had fought before."

"Our battle raged for many hours, finally I managed to land a death blow on the formidable beast. I collapsed on my knees, exhausted from the hard fought battle. Suddenly, I bright purple light shone from within the back iced wall of the cave and once again I heard the voice that lead me here."

'_Well done, young warrior. You have proven your worth to me._'

"The ice wall began to shatter, revealing a metal glove with a purple jewel embedded in the center. Again the voice spoke as the mysterious object seemed to drift down towards me.

'_You are the one I have waited almost a millennia for. You are my new master, use me, the Imperial Arm known as the **Conqueror's Hand**, as you see fit._'"

"I took the Imperial Arm and wore it, feeling its power while at the same time completely understanding it in an instant." Fuyu looked at Jast. "You know the feeling too, when you first wore the **Conqueror's Hand**."

Jast nodded. That Imperial Arm seemed to telepathically tell its user everything function it is able to do at an incredibly fast speed. When Jast first realized this, he was quite baffled at the Imperial Arm. It was like a living essence, but different from the organic Imperial Arms he has head of.

"Later, I would journey to the Capital were I would find Esdeath, the only other known survivor of our clan. At this time she was well on her way of making a name for herself in the Imperial Army." Fuyu continued his tale. "The Empire was more that agreeable to have a second Partas clan survivor amongst their ranks and almost instantly conscripted me into the army."

Fuyu smiled. "I proved to be just as fearsome as Esdeath in combat and on the chance occasion that the two of us were on the same battlefield left nightmares in the minds of friend and foe alike."

"However, I developed a taste for politics and proposed several laws and projects that still greatly benefit the Empire to this very day. When Honest took over as Prime Minister, he persuaded the young Emperor into giving me the position of Chairman of the Senate."

Fuyu chuckled. "In the current Empire, Chairman is the third most powerful position. The second being Prime Minister and first of course the Emperor. He made a deal with me, offering bribes in the way of women and wealth in exchange for the names of his all political enemies."

Fuyu looked back at Jast. "I believe you know that you are on that list as well Jast, but you are far from the top of it I assure you."

"How reassuring." Jast said sarcastically.

"At least you don't need to worry about any assassination attempts, at least for the time being." Fuyu said casually.

"Its funny, with Esdeath in the military accepting favors in return to be allowed to act as she wishes, myself as the Chairmen of the Senate, revealing his political enemies and suppressing them as he requests, and the young Emperor being manipulated into doing as Honest wishes, the Prime Minister hold an alarming amount of power within the Capital. One would dare say that he himself is the government."

'That will change in the coming days.' Jast thought to himself. 'Honest's days as Prime Minister are numbered.'

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"What should be done about the recent uprising?!" One of the more annoying politicians by Fuyu's definition: a loud mouthed fool by the name of Nark shouted across the room. Today's hearing has been about the attack that shocked many within the Capital.

"The destruction of those supplies at the hands of our own soldiers greatly calls the loyalty of our own soldiers into question! Who can we trust if those that sworn to fight for the Empire turn their swords against us?!"

"I agree with Senator Nark." An elderly senator whose name Fuyu forgotten added. "I propose that a review of the loyalty of the Imperial Army, as well as an investigation of any who even seem disloyal to the Empire be issued immediately."

Fuyu smiled. "Then we shall cast a vote upon the point brought up my Senator Nark and Senator Miru." Fuyu hesitated briefly to quickly read the elderly senator's name which was thankfully on a sheet in front of him along with the seating order of each Senator.

Being Chairman didn't mean he remembered the names of every politician within the Senate, which was why he silently thanked Jast once again for giving him the sheet.

"All those in agreement." Fuyu waited, allowing those who agreed to raise their hands. Almost every Senator in the room raised their hands. "Very well, it is decided that the Senate shall request a review of every soldier's loyalty within the Imperial Army as well as an investigation into those whose loyalties seem wavered."

Fuyu looked at Senator Nark. "Senator Nark, as this motion was brought up by you I ask that you make up the request as well as overseeing the motion being presented to Commander-in-Chief Budo." Fuyu smiled, he truly liked making these politicians accountable for their own ideas.

Senator Nark looked back at the Chairman, half in surprise, half in resentment. "I shall see to it immediately Chairman Fuyu."

Fuyu straightened himself in his chair. "Very well then, unless anyone has anything else the wish to bring up today, I call today's hearing concluded."

The Senators waited a few moments before gradually standing up and heading towards one of the various exits of the large Senate Hall, which was in fact more of a large theater like room.

Fuyu slumped back in his chair and let out a sigh. "It is so stressful to keep up appearances."

"Thankfully this hearing wasn't as long lasting as they usually are." Jast said as he approached his friend. "Otherwise you would have had a headache like you usually get."

Fuyu smiled, still slumped back in his chair. "I am thankful for that, and it was amusing how Senator Nark resented me for making him do all the work for his idea." He looked at Jast. "These politicians think that they can get away with any real work."

"Which is why you both despise these politics and yet enjoy using you power to make these Senator do what they should be doing."

"Thus most despise me but can do little about it." Fuyu laughed. "I'm going to enjoy their reformation."

"No need to get ahead of yourself Fuyu." A new, younger sounding voice said. "We're only at the first step." Jast turned around and saw the youngest looking member of his group Clockwork.

Serpentine was the young teen's name or rather the organic Imperial Arm controlling the boy's body. Serpentine was a parasitic organic Imperial Arms in the form of a snake, he bites a person, injecting his venom which allows him to..._reproduce_ inside of that person's body and take control.

Currently his host name is Steven, the youngest child of a wealthy merchant residing in the palace as well as a user for another Imperial Arms. Shortly after Serpentine took control, Fuyu persuaded Honest into allowing a playmate or two for Emperor Makoto. This allowed 'Steven' to get close to the Emperor as a friend and an agent for Fuyu and Jast in case they need an ally close to the Emperor.

Steven wore a pure white dress shirt and pants, black dress shoes and a red bowtie. He hid his yellow snake eyes with a pair of contacts Fuyu gave him, making them appear to be normal human light blue eyes.

"Ah, Steven." Fuyu said with a smile. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"The Emperor requests your presence. He wishes to hear more about your heroic tale of Vallocc the Pure." Serpentine said rather unamused. "He seems to enjoy these made up stories of yours. After this coup is over perhaps you should take up writing."

Fuyu laughed. "I think I'll be far too busy being the new Prime Minister Steven, but thank you for the suggestion." He sat up from his chair. "By the way, are there any issues with your family?"

Serpentine shook his head. "They don't suspect a thing, how could they when I retain my host's memories and habits?"

Fuyu smiled, he began to move down towards Jast. "Good, not that I doubted you couldn't perform the role of Steven well. I'm just worried that you may make a mistake."

"If that were to happen, I would just jump to another body."

"Perhaps..." Fuyu looked at Jast. "This may take awhile, as the young Emperor is a fan of my stories. I'll meet you at the usual place tonight."

Jast smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

_8PM, Imperial Time._

In side of his office, Jast sat in a chair adjacent to his desk, he was reviewing several new laws and taxes recently put in place while writing down any issues he found with them as well as his personal opinions. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Jast said without turning his gaze.

The door opened as Fuyu stepped into the room. "Sorry I arrived so late, I ran into Esdeath on the way here an learn something interesting."

"No problem Fuyu, I had to review this paperwork anyway." Jast looked up at his friend and co-conspirator. The latter had pulled up a chair and sat across the busy politician. "What news did you learn from your 'dear sister'?"

Fuyu rested his elbows on the table, he folded his hands together in front of his mouth. "Honest asked her if she could start killing off some of his political enemies. Top of his list was the former Prime Minister, who is on his way to the Capital as we speak."

Jast shot a serious look at Fuyu. This move was a bit bold for Honest. "She's going to kill him in plane daylight?"

"More specifically her Three Beast, but yes." Fuyu lifted one of his hands and used to rest his head on one side. "Apparently they're gonna frame Night Raid for the assassinations. At first no one will believe it, but the intended targets have heavy guards."

"So when the kill number rises, people will start to believe Night Raid killed them due to the skill someone has to have in order to kill such heavily guarded targets..." Jast concluded. "Its clever as a frame job, but there has to be more than that."

Fuyu smiled. "I agree, this is a ploy to draw out Night Raid. Using their name to kill just politicians will anger them and draw them into confrontation."

The Chairman reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He placed it on the table and pushed it towards Jast. "I have a copy of the hit list and circled the one that will be useful after our coup. Unfortunately we may not be able to save all of them but we can save most if we split up our forces."

Jast picked up the list and looked over it. There were over fifty names of various politicians known to disagree with Prime Minister Honest. Out of those names, about half were circled by Fuyu. He noted that the Former Prime Minister wasn't one of the circled names.

"Quite a number of targets here," Jast looked at Fuyu. "How do you think we should deploy our forces?"

"I think Pyro and Drake should be deployed to protect the most valuable on that list." Fuyu said, gesturing Jast for the list. The latter gave him the list, then Fuyu pointed out the names of the two most valued politicians he circled. "I'll give you their locations later, as for the others. We'll send several of our other _volunteer_ forces to provide additional security."

"What about Serpentine and Raryu?" Jast stopped himself from adding 'and myself'

"They'll be on standby, a few of these targets will be here in the Capital. Who knows, this may give Raryu his chance to kill The Three Beasts."

"That's right." Jast placed one of his hands on his chin. "He only agreed to help us if he can take revenge for his tribe that was decimated by Esdeath's army."

"And in the coming days we may be able to give him an advance deposit."

Jast nodded. "I'll begin making preparations in the morning."

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "Very well, I bid you a goodnight Jast." He said as he sat up from his chair. Fuyu began to move towards the door, opened it and took a step out before turning back around.

"To think, our little group only reveal themselves yesterday and already it's being tested against some formidable forces."

"Life moves in strange ways sometimes."

Fuyu laughed. "All too true Jast. All too true." With that, he closed the door to Jast's office. Moving on to his own chambers and eagerly awaiting tomorrow when his forces will match their worth with Esdeath's.

* * *

**Hey everyone! First wanna say thanks for reading this, means a lot to me. Second this entry is just an extension to catch the interest of readers and see if they wish this story to continue or not. Third, in case anyone didn't figure it out the events of this chapter take place during the beginning of Episode 5 in the anime. (And yes, Sheele is dead. Sorry fans of her's, she died way too soon in the story for me to include her.)**

**To that end, I've been reading Akame ga Kill manga and noticed how much different it is after Miss JUSTICE dies by Mine's hands. There are a ton of story elements altered and abandoned in the anime that I think would have been worth keeping in.**

**So,(should enough readers wish this story to continue) I'll be following the manga story rather than the anime.**


	3. The Three Beasts p1

**Midday, following the assassinations of 4 political figures by the Three Beasts.**

Fuyu once again visited Jast in his private quarters.

The continued on the topic they discussed last night; the planed assassinations of certain politicians whom spoke out against Prime Minister Honest. As of now, 4 political figures along with 80 or so elite guards laid dead.

At each location, obviously fake poster claiming Night Raid executed these victims were scattered all around. At first, most didn't believe the assassin group carried out the crime, but due to the elite soldiers guarding each target, it started to seem that only Night Raid _could_ do such a feat...or some group of similar strength.

Either way, the true objective of this tactic was coming to head as the revolutionary assassins certainly wouldn't take this sitting down.

Fuyu and Jast sat across from one another, so far none of the politicians the forward wished to be saved were targeted. As a precaution, he made sure to station other units by these particular targets in case they did come under attack.

Now they were trying anticipate the next one the Three Beasts would target, and both likely targets were political figures needed for their overall plan.

"There are two likely targets that the Three Beasts will strike next." Fuyu said as he pulled out his copied list of potential targets Honest assigned to Esdeath. The names of the four already killed men, including the former Prime Minister were crossed off.

"The 1st is Senator Gon, who plans on distributing rice rations in a village up North." He said as he pointed at the name. Gon was a generous man, always doing what he could to ease the suffering of the people of the Empire.

You know, what every member of this government SHOULD be doing.

Fuyu moved his hand up towards the second name.

"The 2nd, and more likely in my opinion is Senator Ty, who is attending a party aboard the Ryuusen."

Ty was an man of great audacity. He worked behind the scenes, supplying all who resisted Honest's policies with money, shelter, and other needs. It's even rumored that he supplies the Revolutionary Army, though that remains to be proven.

"We'll send Pyro and Drake to guard the senator up North." Fuyu said as he crossed his arms. "Though its unlikely he'll be targeted, we can't afford not to send someone in case I'm wrong."

"What about Gon?"

"Raryu and Serpentine will guard him." Fuyu leaned back in his chair. "If I'm right, Raryu will get a taste of what we promised him. That will keep him from deserting us for a time."

Joker rested his elbows on the table before him and folded his hands together. "If we can deliver, it'll keep him from from storming off to try and enact his revenge on his own. More than likely getting himself killed in the process."

Fuyu let his head slim to one side. He smiled at his friend. "You know, at this point Night Raid will be making their move. There's a good chance our men will run into them."

"If that happens, they deal with it." Jast said with a sigh. "Besides, our objectives are the same this time. There's no reason not to cooperate."

* * *

**Two hours later, in the Northern region of the Empire.**

Lubbock and Akame watched Senator Gon from afar, in a tree to be more specific. The forward was alert while maintaining his 'net' -a system of wires place strategically across the surrounding area- a by product of his **Imperial Arms Cross Tail**.

The latter, being the glutton that she is, was munching on Lubbock's ration bar.

It had dawned on the two that the phony assassins most likely weren't targeting this senator some time ago, but decided to remain until the target finished distributing rations to the village.

However, what the two didn't realize was that they were about to encounter members of a infamous group who's destiny will intertwine with theirs.

"It looks like they're going after the other target after all." Lubbock said. "Not that I'm complaining, but I hope the others can handle it."

Akame looked at the sky. 'Tatsumi, Bulant. Please come back save.' She thought.

"Achooo!" An unfamiliar voice rang out beside the two assassins. "Man, it's cold up here."

Lubbock turned his head while Akame sprang to her feet.

They looked at the source: A tall, spiky haired man in his mid-twenties rubbing his nose as he lounged on a tree branch.

Pyro, noting that he's discovered, waved at the two.

"Hey, what's up?"

"H-How long have you been there?!" Lubbock asked.

Pyro looked up as he used his index finger to scratch his cheek. "Huh. Let's see...About 5 minutes? Or was it 10? Defiantly a handful."

Lubbock pointed at the latter. "That's impossible! There's no way you'd be there without tripping one of my wires!"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down." Pyro held a finger up to his mouth for emphasis. "Besides, if I couldn't I wouldn't be here without you knowing it would there?"

"I mean I don't see how you could."

Pyro shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I'll show you someday." He turned his gaze to Akame, the latter had her hand firmly on her katana.

He smiled at her. "You look just like your mother, Akame."

This caught the latter of guard, he grip on her sword lessened a bit.

"Do I...know you?"

"You don't remember?" Pryo rolled over, returning his gaze to the sky. "That's too bad."

Before she could press the issue, Lubbock cut in.

"I'm picking up movement. Ten o'clock."

Almost instantly after he finished speaking, they heard the sound of rustling bushes. A moment later, a blue haired man dressed similarly to an Imperial soldier popped out of the thick snow covered bush.

The man cursed as he rumbled about 'finding' and 'losing' something.

"That's one of the guys I work with." Pyro said, remembering that he suddenly left Drake by himself without much explanation. "Hold on I'll talk to him."

He jumped down from the tree, catching his fellow Clockwork member by surprise. "Good god Pyro, I almost electrocuted you!"

"Hehehe, sorry about that."

"Where the hell have you been anyway?"

"Just doin a little recon."

"Ah, that right? Well next time tell me before you go disappearing like that again!"

"Ok, Ok. I got this side handled. Why don't you circle around the village and keep an eye on it from there?"

"What, after I walked through that massive thicket?"

"Just do it."

Drake let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, whatever."

The blue haired deserter disappeared into the bush, cursing as he went.

Pyro waited till his friend was out of hearing range before he turned back to the members of Night Raid.

"There, now we won't have any disturba-"

Akame jumped down and drew her sword. She rushed at the unsuspecting man, hoping to land even a slight blow on the latter.

Pryo say the attack coming and quickly dodged.

"Easy! I only came here to talk!"

She ignored him and continued to slash at the man. Each time narrowly missing his revealed chest.

"You know, if you keep this up those people in the village will notice!" Pyro said between dodges.

"He's got a point Akame." Lubbock added. "It'll be a pain if we're noticed now."

Akame backed off for the moment, readying her next strike.

"That maybe true, but this man saw us. We can't allow him to leave."

"Scary." Pyro said with a smile. "It's funny how much a person can change in a matter of years, huh Akame?"

"Stop pretending that you know me."

"Oh but I do, though we only meet for a short time." Pyro placed his hands in his coat pockets. "So tell me, hows that sister of yours doing?"

Akame lunged forward and cut across the man's chest. "You shouldn't have let you guard down."

"Who said I did any such thing?"

Akame's eyes widened, she quickly jumped away. She looked at Pyro, particularly at the spot she struck. There was no cut or gash, not even as much as a scratch.

"Impossible, I know I hit you."

"Aye, you did." Pyro patted his chest. "But you can't cut what isn't a solid figure."

Fire appeared out of nowhere and started to engulf the man. No it was more like parts of his body were _transforming_ into fire.

"I've heard about your Imperial Arms, **One-Hit Killer Murasume**." Pyro spoke despite the fact half of his face was now formless fire. "Deadly to any with a beating heart, but fire doesn't exactly have a heart now does it?"

"So that's how he got around my net." Lubbock mumbled.

"My name is Pyro, well not my real name more like my codename. Anyway, this is my Imperial Arm; **All To Ashes: Phoenix Flame**."

Pyro waited a moment to revert his body back to normal before continuing.

"I belong to a group known as Clockwork, though I doubt you've heard of it since we recently went public."

"What do you want from us?" Lubbock asked.

Pyro looked at him. "Nothing, in fact our mission here is the same as yours."

"If I wanted I could have avoided you all together, but I wanted to see little Akame all grown up." He looked at the latter as he said the last bit.

"Now that I have, and I gotten the introductions out of the way, there's no need for me to remain here."

Suddenly, a whirlwind of fire surged around the Clockwork agent and in the next moment vanish along with him.

"That was...different." Lubbock said before the two fell into an awkward silence.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the Ryuusen**

'This is a joke.' Raryu thought. 'I'm the most suspicious looking guy here with this stupid thing on.'

The tribesman shifted uncomfortably in the tux he was forced to wear. The thing was barely staying together on his muscular body. A moment earlier, a button snapped off and flew across the room hitting a young woman in the face, knocking her to the ground.

It was a bit embarrassing, and ultimately fruitless as a disguise. Even if the tux fit him perfectly, we still showed the outer appearance of a man from Ban Tribe. So obviously everyone kept an eye on him.

The only other person who seemed out of place was a younger male in a white tux. He had no murderous intent so Raryu ignored him for now.

Raryu cursed under his breath. He was a warrior, the only reason he was playing the fool was thanks to his current partner Serpentine. He brought his host Steven, and that body would make him stand out even more so since it was the son of a noble.

Most people here were nobles, which increased the chance of Serpentine's cover being blown. Instead, he hid in the shadows keeping an eye on thing.

Though he could have taken control of another person's body as he can control multiple bodies at a time, everyone here except for Senator Gon's bodyguards had no combat capabilities.

In order to infect someone and not raise suspension (at best) he'd need to be alone in the first place, and that clearly wasn't going to happen.

Raryu moved over to the punch bow and poured himself a drink. He took a sip before placing the cup on the table before him.

"Too sweet." He said bluntly.

He turned around, about to head back were he once stood when a strange calming music started to play. The Ban Tribe member raised his eyebrow. This music was odd, it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

What happened next was even stranger.

One by one, everyone around Raryu started to fall down. He knelt down to the nearest one, alive but in a trance of some sort. Most likely caused by the music.

Raryu stood up and noticed the suspicious looking teen struggling to stand. 'He's not the cause of this.' He concluded.

The teenager managed to stand up, then slowly stumbled off outside.

Raryu watched him go, noting a blur in the corner of his eye.

"Serpentine," He said without turning his head. "Where is that music coming from?"

"No idea." He replied. "But it's defiantly an Imperial Arm."

"So they're here." A smile formed on Raryu's face. "Finally."

"First things first." Serpentine took a few steps towards the passed out Senator Gon and his entourage. "Let's move Senator Gon to a secure location. Then track down the assassins."

Raryu move towards and lifted the senator over his shoulders. "Understood."

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

Tatsumi felt like crap. His body wasn't responding quite the way he wanted. This was a problem, especially given the situation he got himself in.

Right now he was fighting one of the phony assassin's pretending to be a member of Night Raid, the organization he was apart of.

This man was a brute, on top of that he had an **Imperial Arm: Belvaac**, A double bladed axe that can split form into two and act like a boomerang.

Tatsumi was a bit out of his league, but he had to try. If not, how the hell could he save his village?

Fortunately, Bulat or as he called him Bro, showed up and saved his dumb ass before he got himself killed.

Now Bulat stood off against the man: A servant of Esdeath named Daidara.

"Tatsumi, its very important that you pay close attention to how I fight ok?" Bulat said to Tatsumi, whom was sitting behind him.

Tatsumi stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

Bulat gave him a smile, then bent down an placed one hand upon the ground.

"INCURSIO!"

An aura of fire spawning out of nowhere surrounded him. A mirage of the Incursio battle armor appeared above Bulat. A blue whirlwind enveloped the former Imperial Soldier, then the fire as well as the whirlwind around him vanished. Leaving Bulat fully equip in his Imperial Arms.

"Awesome!" Daidara lifted his twin axes up. "I'm gonna get a ton of experience points from killing this guy!"

As he spoke, the other members of the Three Beast -Nyau and Liver- appeared on Bulat's flanks.

Tatsumi's eyes widened. "Behind yo-!"

Without warning, a wooden spear flew past Tatsumi's head a pierced through Daidara's chest. The latter staggered forward, his comrades momentarily took their attention off Bulat.

A mistake on their part.

Bulat took advantage of the opportunity and landed a left hook onto Nyau, then at an alarming speed, delivered a right kick onto Liver. The latter managed to block in time, reducing the damage as he flew into a nearby wall.

The Night Raid member landed, turning his gaze towards or rather past Tatsumi.

Standing in the doorway to the interior of the ship was a brown-skinned, light gray haired man of the Western Tribe, instead of the typical straw skirt he wore a pair of black pants and a tux that seemed ready to explode at any moment.

Daidara slowly walked towards the man, blood flowing from his mouth and the open wound in his chest.

"Bastard...Who the hell are you?" He said with difficulty.

The Westerner ripped off his tux, revealing his muscular built chest. He began to walk towards the dying Beast.

"My name is Raryu. I am a survivor of the Ban Tribe."

He dashed forward, grabbing on to the wooden spear still impaled in Daidara's chest. Using the spear, Raryu hoisted the brute up. Helpless, Daidara could do nothing as the tribesmen slowly spun the tip of his spear further into his chest.

"I have come here to kill you."

Without any warning, Raryu slammed the Beast into the ground, freeing him from the spear. Raryu pounced on the latter, diving his spear into Daidara's right hand causing the latter to let go of the one half of his axe.

The tribesmen stomped his right foot on Daidara's shoulder, the latter yelled, throwing his left hand armed with the other half of his Imperial Arm. Without so much as looking, Raryu caught the blow with his left hand, then firmly grabbed onto Daidara's arm his his right.

With his left foot firmly on the ground, his right pressing into Daidara's shoulder and with his spear pining his right hand, Raryu pulled on Daidara's left arm.

He could feel it popping from its socket, but that wasn't enough. This man had to feel more pain, more agony and helplessness before he died.

Raryu pulled with more strength, this time he could feel flesh taring. Daidara screamed in pain, but that only made the tribesmen pull harder.

Veins pulsed angry on his arms and neck as many agonizing moments passed before Daidara's left arms was ripped from his body.

Blood gushed out as the minion of Esdeath screamed in pain.

Raryu threw the arm aside without a second thought, then pressed his right foot into the man's neck. The latter stopped screaming as Raryu slowly pressed deeper and deeper.

Daidara let out a single c_hak_. Then his body fell limp. He was dead.

Raryu removed his spear, then looked at Bulat and Tatsumi.

"That was brutal." Tatsumi said in shock.

Raryu turned his unemotional gaze to the young teenager. "That was but a merciful death in comparison to what he and his kind did to my people."

"Tatsumi, this guy's one of the survivors of a western tribe Esdeath nearly wiped out a few years ago." Bulat added. "His tribe gave the Empire so much trouble that they had to send her to deal with them."

Raryu closed his eyes. "I will never forget that day. The day Esdeath and her army destroyed my village. Then she had the audacity to let what few of us survived free."

He reopened his eyes. "I shall make her, and everyone that serves under her pay for that mistake."

"So one of the barbarians Master Esdeath let free has come to enact his revenge." Liver said as he started to approached his opponents. He stopped a few feet from both Raryu and Bulat. Liver's gaze turned toward the latter.

"And what a surprise to see you like this Bulat. I see that you still have Incursio after all these years."

Bulat's eyes widened as he finally recognized who was standing before him.

"It's you. General Liver."

* * *

**And that ends another chapter of Clockwork. **

**Now, originally I planed on writing this IF ppl commented and wanted me to continue, but now due to the recent English dub of Akame ga Kill causing me to get back into this plus the fact that this will be one of the stories I work on when I lose focus on my main work, I'm continuing it but at a gradual pace.**

**And this is where it starts to separate from the main track of the anime and leans more towards the manga (as the anime should have continued to, because it is a million times more awesome when they separated.)**

**Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next entry!**


	4. The Three Beasts p2

**A top the ship known as the Ryuusen, a battle raged between three key factions who's actions will decide the fate of the Empire: The private covert ops squad known as Clockwork, the Revolutionary Army's cover assassination group Night Raid, and Esdeath's private army known as the Three Beasts.**

**So far, one of the Beast have been brutally slain while another temporarily knocked out of commission. Now, Bulat of Night Raid, Raryu of Clockwork, and Liver of the Three Beast stare one another down. **

**The ominous calm before the storm. Who will survive this epic showdown?**

* * *

** Aboard the Ryuusen.**

"So one of the barbarians Master Esdeath let free has come to enact his revenge." Liver said as he started to approached his opponents. He stopped a few feet from both Raryu and Bulat. Liver's gaze turned toward the latter.

"And what a surprise to see you like this Bulat. I see that you still have **Incursio** after all these years."

Bulat's eyes widened as he finally recognized who was standing before him.

"It's you. General Liver."

"It's former general actually. Ever since I pledged my undying loyalty to Master Esdeath, I have become her devoted servant."

The three stood in silence for a few moments.

"If things were different, I would be drinking a toast to our reunion. Since they're not, I'm going to have to kill you." Balat said as he whirled his spear around. "The mission comes first!"

"I couldn't say it any better myself." Liver replied as he ripped the glove off his right hand. He extended it out, revealing a dragon shaped ring. "General Esdeath's wishes shall be realized, and to insure that I am successful, she has given me this Imperial Arms!"

As the formal general spoke, large bodies of water sprung out and danced as if they were alive.

Unphased by the clearly unnatural act, Raryu took a step forward.

"Imperial Arms or not, nothing will save you from my vengeance." He said bluntly before whirling his spear around. "Prepare yourself."

The three powerful fighters held their ground, waiting for the other to make the first move.

* * *

**Elsewhere, in the Imperial Capital.**

General Esdeath sat on a bench outside a simple dessert shop. She licked on an ice cream cone she ordered a shot time ago in mix disappointment.

Originally, she only revealed herself in such a vulnerable state to bait a gang of assassins she recently been tasted with erasing: The group known as Night Raid.

Up until a few minutes ago, Esdeath though that one of the members would've taken the bait, as she sensed a hostile aura following her for sometime. That aura, or rather the person it belonged to was long gone now.

Clearly, these assassins were smarter than she thought, but it would only be boring if they didn't present any sort of challenge.

"Stopping to enjoy the pleasantries are we?" A familiar voice called out to her. She looked at the source and smiled. It was her 'brother' Fuyu.

"What's wrong with enjoying the simple things in life?"

That got a chuckle out of the Chairmen. "Nothing at all." He gestured his hand to an empty spot on the bench. "May I?"

Esdeath smirked in response. "You would even if I said no."

"That maybe true," Fuyu said as he approached the bench. He whirled around and sat with a smile. "But it's only polite to ask first."

Esdeath let out a snort. "My brother, always one to give me a good laugh."

"What can I say? I would've made quite the comedian."

"Perhaps."

The two fell silent for a few moments.

"Would you like one of these ice creams?" Esdeath said casually. "They're actually quite good." She smiled. "My treat of course."

"Heh, how can I pass up such a generous offer?"

Esdeath called for the owner or some worker from the shop, soon after he gave Fuyu an ice cream cone.

He took a lick, and savored the wondrous flavor.

"So what brings you out here?" Esdeath finally asked the question that was on her mind. "Its rare for you to leave the palace anymore."

Fuyu took a breath before answering. "Just out for a stroll. Seeing the sights." He looked at his 'sister'. "Nice change of pace from the stuffy halls and overwhelming idiocy of the bureaucrats."

Esdeath smirked. "Look who's enjoying the pleasantries now." She crossed one of her legs. "If you're truly feel that way, why don't you return to the military? I'd be more than willing to talk to the Prime Minister if you wish."

Fuyu let out a single laugh. "You're still bringing that up? Thanks but I have to decline." He took another lick of his ice cream. "Besides, who else could keep the Minister's political enemies in line as effectively as I?"

"That's too bad." Esdeath said with a shrug. "I here I was hoping we could strike fear into the hearts of our enemies like the old days."

"The two of us decimated entire armies by ourselves. No one could touch us." Fuyu closed his eyes. "Those were grand times."

The two fell silent once more. After a few moments, Fuyu broke the lasting silence.

"Your Three Beast are out hunting this...Night Raid I've heard so much about?"

Esdeath replied with a casual nod. "I've given them the task of drawing them out and executing as many as possible."

"It would be a shame if anything were to happen to them."

"If they die, then they are weak. Only the strong survive in this world."

Fuyu smiled. "Thus the famous view of life of our late chieftain."

The two fell silent after that, not cause of the awkward note on Esdeath's father but because there was nothing more to say on the matter.

At that point, the Chairmen of the Senate sat up. "I best be going. I wish you good day sister."

He took a few steps away from the bench before turning back around. "Oh, and thanks for the ice cream."

* * *

Bulat and Raryu held their fighting stance, awaiting for the former General Liver's attack. No doubt the latter was debating on which opponent to strike at first.

Underneath that armor, Bulat kept an eye on Raryu.

The tribesmen had clearly stated he was here to enact revenge on everyone responsible for the destruction of his tribe, but that only made him an ally of circumstance at best.

After all, for this man to be aboard this ship and even knowing that the Three Beasts were targeting bureaucrats meant that he wasn't alone.

Just how many other people with this guy? Sure, over the years Esdeath made quite the number of enemies but very few would have the audacity to strike back at her in such an organized way.

Well not really organized in this case more like countering her movements but still. It didn't change the fact that there were too many unknowns about this guy and who he was working with.

For now, Bulat decided to take a gamble.

"Mind if I get the first crack at him?" He said without moving his gaze from his former superior. "I have a score to settle with this old friend of mine."

Raryu eyed Bulat for the briefest of moments. "I know of your history with this man, Bulat." He said bluntly. "Known as the Hundred Man Slayer, you and Former General Liver worked side by side during the war with the Southern Tribes."

"So you know about me? Well isn't that flattering." Bulat tightened his grip around his spear. 'So he knows what we did. I don't know the relationship between the South and West Tribes but that might make him an enemy.'

"Before you draw any conclusions, I'll have you know that the Ban Tribe had no relationships what-so-ever with the Southern Tribes." Raryu said, as if reading Bulat's mind. "That along with the fact that you worked with my prey before he was conscripted by Esdeath means that I harbor no ill will towards you."

A half smile formed on the giant's face. "In fact, it make me rather curious of your strength."

The tribesmen twirled his spear and slammed the butt of it on the ground.

"As such I will allow this request, but know that if I believe you are having difficulty with him I will step it."

"Heh, how very generous." Bulat focused on his old friend. 'I have to end this fast.' He thought.

The tribesmen looked at the armored Bulat beside him. "Be sure not to disappoint."

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Bulat stepped forward. Liver focused his eyes on his old friend while keeping the tribesmen within his view.

"So you mean to fight me one at a time?" Liver crossed his arms. "Unwise and foolish, but honorable."

"What can I say?" Bulat settled in a fighting stance. "I like to settle the score between us."

Liver chuckled. "Since I know all about **Incursio**, it is only fair I enlighten you about my own Imperial Arms."

He extended the ring on his finger once more. "**The Black Marlin**: This ring was crafted from the organs from Water type Danger Beasts. As such, its user can freely control water."

Liver smiled wickedly. "As you should have pieced together by now, it is rather _fortunate_ that we should be fighting in a place such as this."

Unphased by the simple scare tactic, Bulat decided to tease his former ally.

"So you fight with water now?" He replied. "Rather convenient that your boss is an ice user."

Liver frowned. "Master Esdeath can manipulate ice from thin air while I have to rely on liquids around my surroundings to control. Do not compare me to her."

He clenched his fist before throwing his arms to his sides.

"She is a _god_!"

"A god of death perhaps." Raryu muttered.

A moment later, several streams of water rushed towards Bulat.

"**Water Cannon Missile!**" Liver shouted.

"Heh, touchy."

Bulat said as he quickly moved his spear in front of him and began spinning it around at an alarming speed. The streams of water collided with the spear and were brushed off easily by Bulat's twirling spear.

* * *

The third member of Esdeath's three beasts; a twisted shota named Nyau, finally started to move after being smashed into a pile of crates.

"Damn it." He muttered, grasping his still aching head. He looked at Bulat, that latter still deflecting Liver's **Water Cannon Missile** attack. "That guy's the second strongest person I know but since we're surrounded by water I'm sure Liver can beat him."

He sat up and held up his own Imperial Arms: a flute like weapon known as **Scream**. "But I should back him up just in case-"

"Like hell you will!"

Nyau looked up and saw a flying Tatsumi falling straight towards him. Quickly, Nyau raised his Imperial Arms overhead and caught Tatsumi's opening attack.

"You guys are freakin crazy if you think I'm just gonna sit back and let you gang up on my friend!"

"You in the way!" Nyau pushed Tatsumi back, causing the latter to land a few feet away.

Nyau crouched down and got on all four. He pounced forward like an animal attacking its prey.

"You Night Raid guys are so annoying!"

Nyau quickly closed the gap between them and began to pound his Imperial Arms against Tatsumi's sword.

Tatsumi managed to withstand each of the blows and once he seen an opening, went for a counter strike.

The newest member of Night Raid swung his sword, aiming it at Nyau's chest. The shota saw the attack coming and somersaulted over Tatsumi. Upside down, Nyau smiled as he prepared to attack his opponents open flank.

"Too eas-"

"**Tempest Swirl!**"

At that moment, a green whirlwind hit the demented shota, sending him tumbling end over end on the ship's deck.

Tatsumi spun around, looking first at the collapsed Nyau, then in the direction the whirlwind originated from.

Standing there was a boy almost as old as Tatsumi wielding a set of twin blades. The boy had short grayish blond hair and wore a green hoody, black puffy pants, black slip on shoes and had white bandages wrapped around his lower arms and legs.

His outfit simply screamed foreigner and yet he looked like he was from this area.

The most alarming feature of all was his yellow snake like eyes.

The young teenager walked towards him, stopping besides the large tribesmen.

Neither one looked at the other as they spoke.

"I was bored so I decided to come out and play." The forward said sarcastically. "I'll handle the devil child over there if you don't mind."

"Fine." Raryu replied as he crossed his arms. "As long as he dies, that's all that matters."

"Understood." The teenager continued his march towards Tatsumi. He stopped when he was directly in front of Tatsumi. He looked at the latter and gave a half-smile.

"I'll be cutting in now, but you can still fight him if you want. Just don't blame me if you get killed."

Tatsumi paused for a moment before smirking in response. "Like I'd get myself killed when Bro is watching."

The teen closed his eyes and laughed. "I like your attitude." He leaned one of his twin swords on his shoulder. "The name's Serpentine."

"Tatsumi-"

Nyau rushed at the two, focusing more on his newest opponent than his first. He raised his **Scream** up in the air and brought it down hard. Without even acknowledging the latter's presence, Serpentine raised one of his swords and blocked the attack.

"Tatsumi eh?" He said, still ignoring Nyau's attack. "Not a bad name for a kid."

"Who you calling a kid!" Tatsumi pointed his finger at Serpentine. "You're younger than me!"

Serpentine closed his eyes and grinned his teeth in a smile. "Oh please, I'm hundreds of years older than yo-"

"-HEY! Did you forget about me?!"

Serpentine frowned as he reopened his eyes. He looked at Nyau. "That was rude. We were in the middle of a conversation."

"We're in the middle of a fight bastard!" Nyau shouted. "If you wanted to talk you shouldn't have butted in like that!"

Serpentine shook his head in disappointment. "Clearly you know nothing about edict."

A gust of wind blew Nyau back. Surprised, he was nearly caught off guard by Serpentine's next attack.

"I'll just have to teach you!"

He sliced at open air as Nyau barely dodged, he moved around to the side and lauched a volley of attacks. Serpentine deflected them all with his swords.

"Tatsumi~" He half sung in between blows. "Anytime you're ready~"

Tatsumi let out a battle cry as he rushed Nyau. The latter clenched his teeth as he spun around. The two clashed, matching blow for blow.

'This guy might be fast.' Tatsumi gave his next blow all he had. "But Akame's faster!" He shouted as he pushed Nyau back several feet.

"Don't you compare me to some assassin!"

Serpentine appeared behind Nyau, blades ready to strike.

"You're right, cause an assassin wouldn't let their guard down." He said with a tone so calm it sent a wave of fear straight through his opponent.

_SLIIICEEE!_

Nyau flipped away as pieces of his jacket came flying off.

Serpentine let out a breath and relaxed his stance. He smiled at Nyau. "Impressive, I didn't think you could dodge that."

The latter wiped a drop of sweat off his face before replying. "Don't underestimate my speed, I'm way faster than I look."

"Oh?" Serpentine released his grip on his twin swords, but instead of falling to the floor they simply hovered there.

"You might be fast," He said as the twin swords began to spin round and round, slowly at first but gradually faster and faster.

"But are you faster than the wind?"

* * *

Liver looked down at Bulat, the latter held his ground. Before him was a giant serpent made of water and Liver rode on top of it.

"The water pressure from this next attack will destroy you." Liver said before throwing his right hand forward. "Say goodbye Bulat!"

He jumped off the water snake, a moment after it rushed towards Bulat. "**Snake of the Abyss!**"

The liquid serpent was mere inches away when Bulat made his move. He jumped up, aiming his spear towards the center of the snake. With some effort, he cut the serpent in two.

He looked up at his opponent, the two only a feet or so away from the other.

Liver chuckled to himself. "It seems I was correct in assuming you would attack the serpent head on instead of dodging it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You knew that that if I destroyed this ship all the people on board would perish, including the politician you're here to protect."

"Now that you're hovering in midair, your chances of dodging this next attack are slim at best!"

Pillars of water formed out of the ocean and rushed towards Bulat. Unable to dodge, or much else for that matter, each pillar of water hit Bulat square in his backside.

"**Dark Dragon Spears!**"

The force of the blow sent Bulat flying past Liver as well as shatter most of his armored face mask.

The water dissipated, allowing Bulat to fall to the down. He half turned towards the deck, staring at his opponent.

"It takes more than a splash of water, to extinguish the fire burning in my soul!"

By the time Bulat started to fall, Liver had already landed on the deck. He looked up as the forward yelled to him.

"But of course, I know better than to think such a simple strike would finish you off." Liver said. "We fought side by side so many times after all. You and I know each others strengths and weaknesses better than anyone else."

He extended his right hand outward, slowly pointing it towards Bulat. **The Black Marlin** began to glow a dark blue as it moved towards its intended target.

"Which is exactly why I want to finish you off with my ultimate attack. You deserve nothing less, my old friend."

"**Water Dragon Heav-**"

Raryu's spear grazed Liver's cheek, diverting his attention.

With the latter's focus now on the tribesmen, Bulat landed safely on the deck. He panted, looking at Raryu whom had probably just saved his life.

"Take a breather Bulat," The Ban survivor said without as much as a glance. "It's my turn."

"Very well then." Liver raised his hand up to his check. Wiping the blood flowing from his newly gained cut. "While I recognize your strength, you are rather foolish if you think you can defeat me without an Imperial Arm."

"He's right." Bulat said between breaths. "Without an Imperial Arm, you can't defeat him."

"His fellow companion had an Imperial Arm, and I dispensed with him easily."

"Only cause you caught him off guard."

"Even so." Raryu began to walk towards Liver. "I must."

Bulat started to get up, determined to help this man who was walking into a meat grinder.

"Listen! You can't win withou-"

"You're wrong." Raryu stopped, turning his head back to Bulat. "Besides, you almost at your limit."

As the tribesman said that, the **Incursio** armor vanished into thin air. That last attack must have done a greater deal to him than he thought.**  
**

Raryu turned his head back around. "You have done well, Bulat. Now watch how a warrior from the Ban tribe fights."

He clenched his fists, staring at his opponent with such intensity that its was almost palpable. The two locked eyes with each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly, Liver threw his right hand forward. "**Water Cannon Missile!**"

Streams of water flew towards Raryu, the latter threw his arms forward and blocked the attack.

When they made contact, the force of the blow pushed Raryu a few inches back.

Liver laughed at his struggle. "What can a barbarian without an Imperial Arm do against me?"

Raryu held his ground. He roared a battle cry. "I'll _show_ you!"

He took one step forward, then another and another. Slow, he regained his lost ground and pressed forward.

Liver's eyes widened, as did Bulat's.

"How is this possible?!" Liver shouted. "No human being can withstand this kind of pressure!"

Raryu continued to press forward, forcing Liver's hand.

"Find then." His clenched his right hand. Even larger pillars of water emerged from the surrounding ocean.

"**Dark Dragon Spears!**"

This attack his Raryu on his sides, stopping his advance.

The latter ginned his teeth. Struggling to hold his footing.

"Such stubbornness." Liver said bluntly. "But you can only hold out for so long."

Slowly, Raryu was pushed back once more. Veins popped out all around his body as gathered his strength.

"This is not the end!" He yelled before doing the impossible.

With a roar, Raryu lowered his arms and charged forward as if there wasn't any water pressure there in the first place. Now exposed, his body suffered the full might of Liver's attacks, but the tribesmen somehow ignored it. Shutting out all pain as he ran threw the water pillars.

"What?!" Liver yelled, he couldn't believe it. How was this possible!? No mere mortal should be capable of what he was witnessing!

He commanded more of the surrounding waters to assault the tribesmen, but this proved fruitless as he just kept coming.

Finally, Raryu broke through the pillars of water. His was bruised, blackened and bleeding, there was no way he could have survived all that and still be standing!

Yet here he came running, raising his fist at a petrified Liver who just couldn't comprehend how such a person existed. And this man was of the Ban Tribe! The very tribe he, his fellow Three Beasts and Master Esdeath _destroyed_ a few years back!

How could a man -a _barbarian_\- improve this much in such a short amount of time?! Or was he like this since back then?! If so why in god's name couldn't he remember this man?!

The gap closed between them, the tribesmen now towering over the former general.

As Raryu swung his fist down Liver could only stare at the man and wonder how could General Esdeath allow such a monster to exist.

* * *

Nyau panted as he struggled to stay on two feet. His black jacket in complete shreds thanks to Serpentine's unrelenting attacks. Somehow, this teenage boy had such a mastery over manipulating the wind that he had to be an Imperial Arms user.

He thought that his opponent's twin swords where his Imperial Arms, but that came into question as they now flew at him from every angle.

If they _were_ this boy's Imperial Arms than that meant he didn't need to physically hold them to utilize it's powers, if they weren't than that meant his Imperial Arm was hidden somewhere on his body.

Either possibility was bad news for him.

He was lucky he only got away with scratches and torn up cloths.

The twin blades spun back into the hands of Serpentine. Nyau noted that this happened ever 5 minutes or so. Meaning that there was a time limit to his attack. He could've and _would have_ taken advantage of it were it not for the _other_ annoyance.

"Tatsumi, get ready!" Serpentine called out to the assassin.

The eager teenager gripped onto his sword. "Do it!"

Serpentine extended his swords out toward his opponent. He crossed the blades, a moment later they glowed with a light green.

"**Tempest**** Slash!**"

He swung both sword forward, unleashing an X shaped wave of green energy. It rushed towards Nyau at a breathtaking speed.

The latter jumped out the way, saving all but his left leg to the attack. Nyau rolled on the deck, stopping after a few moments. He tired to get up, but his leg didn't respond.

The shota looked down to see his leg horribly cut up to the point that he seen white bits of bone.

"Now Tatsumi!"

Nyau's eyes widened as he looked at the charging figure of Tatsumi. The latter held his sword above his head, poised to swing it down and cut the young killer in two.

Moments from his end, Nyau tried to bring his Imperial Arms up to block the attack. It was only a futile effort as he wouldn't make it in time.

_Pwesh!_

A pillar of water hit Tatsumi square in his back. He fell, screaming in pain. The young assassin caught himself before his face hit the deck, he coughed spitting up blood.

Nyau smiled, looking at his comrade who just saved his life.

His eyes widen once more as he seen what it cost in return.

"LIVER!"

* * *

**_Moments earlier..._**

Former General Liver stood paralyzed in fear. Out of all the opponents he fought, this one was truly a devil. Not matter what he thrown at him, no matter what he'd do to him now, this barbarian would just take it and keep coming for more.

Liver had seen many horrors through war, many things that made men lose their minds and more. Yet, none of that affected him as much as he witnessed in others. Maybe it was due to Bulat being at his side back then, but still.

This was different.

This man-no this _monster_ was the only opponent who scared him. Now he knew how his men truly felt when they were faced with an enemy about to take their life and there wasn't a damn thing they could do to stop it.

Raryu's fist started to come at him, and yet it was moving quite slowly. As if time had slowed to allow Liver a few moments to admire and reflect upon his life before it came to an end.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. Liver turned his head and saw his younger companion about to be cut down by that young teenage boy Bulat brought with him.

His mind raced, both of them where about to be taken out. They would fail Master Esdeath.

The very thought send a wave of reality back to the fearful man. It only took a moment for him to realize what he had to do.

As quick as he could, Liver held his right hand out towards Tatsumi sending a pillar of water rushing towards the young man.

The loyal servant closed his eyes. 'I leave the rest to you Nyau.'

Finally, the long awaited blow from Raryu's fist made contact and then everything went black.

* * *

Liver flew into the wall at an alarming speed. His body impacted off the surface before he bounced onto the ground.

"LIVER!" Nyau yelled.

Raryu walked toward the collapsed form of Liver.

"I commend you for rescuing you comrade, but that move just cost you the battle." He stopped a few feet from the man. "Though I doubt you could have done anything to defeat me."

He looked toward the only surviving member of the Three Beasts. The later eyes shook in a mix of fear and hate.

Raryu took a step towards the shota. "Only one left."

Then, he felt something grab at his feet. Raryu looked down at a still alive Liver. The man coughed up blood as he reached for something in his pocket.

"I'm...still alive."

Raryu stared at his prey unemotionally. "So you are." He turn back around. "That will soon change."

Liver let out a weak laugh. "That...it will." He stabbed himself with an injection of some sort. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Liver managed to stand up with little difficulty.

"A little enhancement I had saved just in case." He said as blood trailed out of his mouth.

Raryu closed his eyes. "It won't save you."

Liver smiled. "Your right, it won't." He drew out a sword. "But enhancing my strength isn't the only thing this drug does."

Raryu opened his eyes as Liver cut his left arm off. Blood spewed everywhere as the man dropped his sword.

Bulat, Tatsumi and Nyau gasped at the drastic move.

"What are you planing?" Raryu asked bluntly.

Liver smiled, he held out his right arm.

"**Secret Move: Blood Blade Decapitation!**"

Liver's blood became solid then flew towards Raryu.

At this close a range, the giant tribesmen hand little chance to dodge any of the incoming attacks. They pierced his body, mostly his arms and upper chest, but nothing fatal.

Liver smirked wickedly as he fell to his knees. "That drug also doubles as a deadly poison. No matter how strong you are, you can't survive it once its in your blood."

He looked at the deck floor, it was stained with his own blood. Even though he was dying, he felt nothing but joy at taking such a deadly foe with him. "I'll take you with me."

Raryu stared at the man for a few moments. "No, you die alone."

Liver looked up, his joy turned to fear. 'There was no way, he has to be lying.' Liver thought to himself.

Raryu knelt down and placed his head near the man's ear. He whispered something so low no one but those two could hear.

Liver's eyes widened in disbelieve for a moment, then glittered with realization and a hint of sadness.

"I see...No wonder why...I couldn't..."

Liver's head slumped on Raryu's shoulder, his eyes losing light. With the last of his strength, he looked at his old friend Bulat. The latter stared back with a look that almost seemed like regret.

'It's a shame. That we couldn't settle things between us.'

Liver thought as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Raryu wrapped his right hand around Liver's back, giving his prey a sort of hug before gently placing his body on the deck floor.

The Ban tribesmen stared at his fallen opponent for a few moments before turning towards Bulat. He moved towards the later.

He stopped almost directly in front of the Night Raid member. "Told you I would win."

Bulat had his mouth open in shock. Sure he seen some pretty incredible things in his life but this was pretty up there. Finally, he managed to break out of his shock.

"Man, I never seen someone like you. How can you be that strong without an Imperial Arm?"

Raryu looked away from Bulat, focusing on his comrade Serpentine. The latter was carrying a wounded Tatsumi over to them.

"It's a secret." Raryu said with a half-smile.

Bulat turned his head towards the two approaching. He waited till they were closer before speaking.

"How you holding up Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi gave a half-smile. "Well, my insides ache like hell but I'm alright."

Bulat smirked. "Well that's good. You held up well considering you don't have an Imperial Arms."

"That's nothing compared to what the big guy here did."

Raryu closed his eyes. "That's not true. You have only a fraction of my combat experience and survived a battle against three powerful Imperial Arms users." He opened his eyes once more. "That is quite remarkable for someone so young."

The mood was broken by the sudden arrival of a familiar musical sound. Everyone turned to the last of the Three Beasts. Nyau was still kneeling on his good leg, but the latter knew it wouldn't matter in a moment.

Serpentine was the first to speak. "I was wondering when he'd try something."

Then, Nyau grew twice his size, bulking up to rival Raryu's body. Nyau stood on both legs, and while his left leg was still cut and bleeding his Imperial Arms allowed him to ignore the pain for a time.

"My Imperial Arm can do much more that put people to sleep." He said in a new, deeper sounding voice. "It can do all types of things like transform me into a giant hulk to tear you all to pieces!"

He cracked his neck back and forth a few times. "It's been sometime since I've been in this body. I almost forgot what it felt like."

Bulat grinned his teeth. "Damn it. My body's still recovering."

"And I have taken considerable damage." Raryu said bluntly. "I don't think I can defeat this one in my current condition."

Bulat turned his head to the giant tribesmen. "Oh so you can be defeated."

Raryu crossed his arms and replied. "I never said I couldn't."

Bulat looked to Serpentine, then at Tatsumi. 'Tatsumi's in bad shape, but it could be worse. Maybe we have to rely on this other guy.'

"Bro." Tatsumi grabbed the man's attention. "I can still fight. Just not very well."

Serpentine shrugged. "Go for it if you want. I really don't care."

'Then again maybe not.' Bulat looked into Tatsumi's eyes and smiled. "Well now, haven't you grown into a brave man Tatsumi."

Bulat reach to his left shoulder. "I got a present for you, tough guy."

He pressed a hidden button. A second after, a slot on the back of his armor opened up, smoke rushed out as something flew out from under it. It spun around to his right, Bulat caught it mid spin: It was a grey sword with a red jewel in the center and a broken chain dangling on the bottom.

Bulat held the sword out to Tatsumi. "Tatsumi. I entrust this to you from now on."

Tatsumi started to move his hand towards the sword. "Thanks, but...what is it?"

"It's a key to **Incursio**."

"Huh?!" Tatsumi held his hand back a little. "You're giving me your Imperial Arms!?"

"That's right!" Bulat winked at his student. "Consider it a gift for all the hard work you've done so far."

"But, are you sur-"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't." Bulat grabbed Tatsumi's hand and guided it to **Incursio's Key. **"You can tell if an Imperial Arms is a match from the first impression of it. I promise you can do this. I know you can."**  
**

Nyau let out a laugh. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not anyone can use that armor you know! It could kill you!"

Tatsumi hesitated for a moment. "If you say I can..." He grabbed the key. "Then I know I can!"

"That a boy Tatsumi!" Bulat slapped the side of Tatsumi's shoulder. "Now go on and show this guy what a man can do."

Tatsumi nodded before spinning around toward Nyau. "There's no one in the world I respect more than you." He held the sword with both hands. "I won't let you down Bro!"

"Oh well, if you wanna die so be it." Nyau pulled his fist back. "Then I better hurry if I'm gonna kill you. Time to DIE!" He lunged forward.

"Now scream Tatsumi!" Bulat yelled. "With all the fire burning within your soul!"

Tatsumi roared, yelling with all his might.

"**INCURSIO**!"

A red circle formed around the young teen. Then a giant phantom of the **Incursio** armor appeared behind him. Chunks of its armored face blew off, revealing a six eyed Danger Beast. It leaned forward, holding an armored hand at each side of his new user.

Nyau halted his charge, alarmed at the sudden appearance of this Beast.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?!" He took a half step back when he realized the answer to his own question. "Don't tell me, the materials are still alive!"

"Hehe, that's right." Bulat replied. "This Imperial Arms was made from the flesh of a dragon type Danger Beast known as Tyrant. It vitality is extremely high and can adapt to survive any type of environment. Even though its part of an Imperial Arms, the flesh is still alive to this day."

A red aura surrounded Tatsumi, then gradually the **Incursio** armor began to form on his body, molding to his physic.

"Its adapting to his form." Raryu added. "An Imperial Arms that evolves, quite a terrifying weapon indeed."

In mere moments, the transformation was complete. Tatsumi, now armed **Incursio** armor, stared down Nyau.

"Esdeath's army used Night Raid's name to commit the murders of many innocent people. In its time for you to pay!"

"Oh yeah?" Nyau said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "You think you can beat me just cause you adapted to that armor?!"

Tatsumi looked at his arms, feeling his newfound strength. He pointed a finger at Nyau. "I don't think, I _know_. I'm about to end this!"

Nyau bit his lib, he couldn't accept this. Defeated by a kid who just acquired an Imperial Arms? What the hell did he take him for!? He was one of the elite soldiers of Esdeath's arm!

He wouldn't be beaten by some green horn kid who knew absolutely nothing!

Nyau yelled in frustration, charging at Tatsumi with all the speed he could muster. His left leg scattered blood across the deck, but he couldn't feel the pain thanks to his own Imperial Arms.

Tatsumi rush his opponent head on, letting out a battle cry. The two clashed, their fists colliding with the others. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

Then Nyau felt pain, not from his leg but rather his fist.

He looked and saw his fingers cracking, bones breaking off and blood squirting outward. He gasped, the last action he took before being sent flying backward.

Nyau smashed through the wooden railing of the ship like it was a stack of paper before violently crashing in the ocean.

The force of the impact sent enough ocean water upward that it seemed to rain for the next few moments.

"What do yeah know." Bulat said with a smile. "If you're this strong now, you'll have no problem surpassing me one day."

Though he knew the last comment was more to the latter's self, Raryu couldn't help but nodded in agreement.

"He seems to have great potential." The Ban tribesmen said. "You have a fine student Bulat."

Tatsumi spun around before his armor vanished. "I did it Bro..." His voice trailed off as he fell to the deck.

"Tatsumi!" Bulat rushed to his student's side, holding his head in his arms. "Come on, hang in there!"

Tatsumi opened his eyes, he looked at his role model and smiled. "Sorry, lost my strength there for a moment."

Bulat sighed. "You had me worried for a second there." He laughed. "Guess all you needed was a strong man to hold you in his arms."

"Come on Bro, why did you need to make it weird?"

The two laughed for a while before slipping back into silence.

"You really impressed me today." Bulat said, breaking the silence. "You won your first battle using an Imperial Arms."

"It was all thanks to you."

Bulat smirked. "Is that so? Well I am an ideal role model for a strapping young man like you." He inched his head closer. "And maybe later, you can repay me for all my hard work."

Tatsumi replied with a nervous laugh.

Before the mood got any weirder, they heard a splash of water. The two members of Night Raid turned towards the noise and saw Serpentine dripping wet. In one hand he held the Imperial Arm **Scream**.

He held it out to Raryu.

"Wasn't easy getting this." Serpentine said as he dropped the flute into his partner's hand. "Almost sank to the very bottom."

Raryu nodded his thanks before pacing over to the corpses of Daidara and Liver. He paused at each body, kneeling down as he scooped up their individual Imperial Arms. The tribesmen turned to Tatsumi and Bulat, moving in their direction while holding the three Imperial Arms with one hand.

He stop a few inches from the two. He took a knee, then held out the three items to the members of Night Raid.

"A gift for your assistance." He said bluntly.

Bulat hesitated a moment before grabbing the Imperial Arms. "You sure about giving them to us?"

Raryu nodded. "I have no uses for such weapons." He sat up and took a few steps back.

Bulat pulled Tatsumi to his feet, keeping an arm on his shoulder to help keep balance.

"Uh thanks." Tatsumi added.

Bulat realized something he should have asked earlier. "I never did catch your name."

"Of course, my name is Raryu." Raryu gave a half smile. "Apologies for not introducing myself sooner."

"Its cool man," Bulat said with a smile. "We were in the middle of a battle and all. No time for the whole meet and greet."

Raryu stared at the latter for a few moments before turning a full 180. "I look forward to the day we will cross spears."

Bulat blinked a few times before let out a chuckle. "Uh yeah, that would be fun."

Raryu turned his head slightly to his left.

"Tatsumi was it?"

The latter snapped to attention. Raryu looked over his shoulder and gave the young man a smile. "You'll grow up to be a fine warrior someday."

And with that, he began to walk towards Serpentine.

The latter looked at the members of Night Raid. He smiled and gave them a nod.

Once the large tribesmen stood right next to his fellow member of Clockwork. The latter held out his twin swords.

"Its been fun Night Raid. Till next time!" He said before the two of them vanished into a green whirlwind.

* * *

**A few days later...**

General Esdeath looked at the graves of her Three Beasts. They were buried in a cemetery specifically for soldiers. Each of the three graves had a bouquet of white lilies. Placed there by her own hands.

"Liver, Nyau, Daidara. All three of you died trying to carry out my will. I suppose that means you were simply weak. Victims of the laws of natural selection."

"You really do take those words to heart don't you sis?"

Esdeath turned her head and saw Fuyu approaching her.

She smirked. "It is the only truth in this life after all."

"Oh I agree." Fuyu stopped a few steps from his dear sister. "But that doesn't mean there aren't ways to get around it."

Esdeath tilted her head. "Are you growing sentimental?"

Fuyu shrugged. "Just seeing things in a different light."

Esdeath stared at her brother for a few moments before turning back to the graves of her subordinates. She placed her hand of the grave before her: Liver's. She rubbed her hand back and forth along the white marble cross.

"I cannot change the past, but I promise will avenge your deaths."

She retracted her hand, then turned to Fuyu. The latter smiled as he placed a hand on his hip.

"I heard you're forming a new unit."

"Yes, they should be arriving today." Esdeath smiled. "Each one is an Imperial Arms user specifically chosen by the Prime Minister."

"I see, and this group's goal shall be the same as your current task?"

Esdeath nodded. "The complete eradication of Night Raid, along with any other criminals within the Capital." She began to walk off. "Now if you excuse me, I need to inspect my new subordinates." She said as she past her brother.

Fuyu half turned. He smiled as he watched his sister leave.

'Ready for Round Two? I expect no less, my dear sister.'

* * *

**Hey guys and girls! Hope you enjoyed this latest entry of Clockwork.  
**

**So, for now Bulat's alive. Who know's how long that will last? :) **

**Also we see some of the abilities of Serpentine, or rather Steven's, Imperial Arms as well as the capabilities of Raryu. Of course, the source of his inhuman strength and seemingly immunity to any pain comes from a secret only he and most of his fellow Clockwork members know. **

**Oh and Liver before he died. What exactly is that secret? You'll find out, eventually.**

**Till next time!**


	5. The Jagears

**Night Raid's HQ, outside the Imperial Capital...  
**

The surviving members of Night Raid were gathers in they usual conference room: a well designed throne room with a table, fire place and a few chairs.

The various members of this covert ops group stood around the throne, of which their boss Najenda sat in. This silver haired woman was a former general of the Imperial Army as well as the leader of Night Raid.

"I have gathered you here to share some rather important news." Najenda said in her usual down to business tone.

"First, there's talk about Esdeath forming a new group of Imperial Arm users. No doubt this group's sole purpose is to confront us, and until we find out more about these members and their Imperial Arms I'd rather avoid any direct confrontation."

"Second, is the appearance of another faction within the Capital known as Clockwork. Two of their members made contact with Akame and Lubbock during our last mission." She looked in Tatsumi and Bulat's direction. "And while it has yet to be confirmed, two more members might have confronted Tatsumi and Bulat."

She returned her gaze to he subordinates as a whole.

"While it seems that their enemy is the Empire, we have no idea who they are or what their overall objective is. It is possible that they could be another covert group sent by the Revolutionary Army, but seeing as we have been kept in the dark about the existence of another group similar to ours operating in the Capital it is rather unlikely."

"Could be that they have some top secret mission that the higher ups couldn't tell just anyone about them." Lubbock replied.

"Which is why I've decided to go to the Revolutionary Army's HQ. We need to find out if this new group is one of ours."

Najenda looked at each of her subordinates before she continued.

"While I'm there I'll see if I can recruit some new members. We'll need them for our future battles, whether or not if Clockwork turns out to be our foe."

She smiled as she looked at the Akame.

"Akame, you're in charge until I return. Keep everyone training and lay low, understood?"

Akame nodded. "Sure, whatever."

"Can't you at least try to act serious?" Tatsumi added.

Bulat chuckled. "Don't sweat it Tatsumi, though she may act like that Akame will get the job done."

"Since I'm heading there, I'll be taking the three Imperial Arms of the Three Beast with me." Najenda continued. "No doubt that the Revolutionary Army has some suitable candidates for them."

Najenda sat up. "You're dismissed."

The members of Night Raid turned, and began moving towards the exit.

"Tatsumi, Bulat, you two stay for a moment."

The two turned back. The forward had his eyebrows raised while the latter held his usual look.

Their boss waited till the three were along before she spoke.

"I wanted to congratulate the two of you personally for a job well done. You defeated Esdeath's Three Beasts, key figures in the heart of the Empire's military might and saved countless revolutionaries who would have otherwise faced them."

Bulat smiled as he closed his eyes. "Oh come now boss, if you really felt the need to congratulate us you could have done so before."

The silver-haired woman nodded. "That's true, sharp as always Bulat." She closed her eyes, when she reopened them Najenda portrayed a more serious look.

"The real reason why I asked you two to stay, is to discuss the fact that you no longer wield an Imperial Arms."

Bulat placed a hand on his hip and smirk. "Figured it had something to do with that."

"I'm sorry." Tatsumi looked at the tiled floor before him. "While I'm grateful that you gave me **Incursio **Bro, I know how much of a burden that put on you too."

Bulat took a few steps over and slapped Tatsumi's back. "Don't beat yourself up over it Tatsumi!"

"He's right." Najenda added. "For Bulat to entrust you with his Imperial Arms is something you should be proud of."

She shifted her head to Bulat. "But that does put you in a rather vulnerable spot."

"Maybe, but I see it as a golden opportunity."

Najenda raised her eyebrow. "How so?"

"That guy Tatsumi and I meet, that Ban tribesmen Raryu, he was strong. Crazy strong and he didn't have an Imperial Arms!"

Bulat held his free arm up to chest level. "If someone can be that strong without an Imperial Arms, then who says that I can't do the same?"

Najenda smiled. "So you want to push yourself to new heights without relying on an Imperial Arms?"

Bulat grinned his teeth in a smile. "That's right."

"Interesting..." Najenda closed her one good eye. "If nothing else, it's worth the attempt."

She reopened her eye and smiled. "I look forward to your progress."

She shifted her gaze to Tatsumi. "As well as your growth Tatsumi. Do you best to live up to our expectations."

Tatsumi clenched his fist and nodded. "I won't let you down."

* * *

**Elsewhere, inside the Capital...**

Wave walked the streets of the Capital, with a bag of fish in his left hand and full of optimism. He was sure he would do fine on his first day with his new unit.

Originally, he was station within the Imperial Navy following the footsteps of an Imperial whom saved his life. Now, he had been promoted to the Special Police Force within the Capital. He was apart of a newly formed unit of Imperial Arms users that served within the Empire.

He wore one of the best jackets his town had to offer, hoping it would let him fit in with the locals. However, ever since he arrived Wave noticed everyone looking as he passed.

Maybe people in the city had different customs than the country side?

It didn't matter though, as long as he got along with his new comrades and proved his worth.

It took the better half of an hour for Wave to arrive at the Imperial Palace, then ten more minutes to find the room his new unit where suppose to meet.

Wave hesitated at the door, his hand hovering above its door handle. 'Alright Wave, first impressions are everything.'

He took a deep breath as the words of his town's elder echoed in his mind. '_Don't let them walk all over you! Show them you mean business!_'

Wave smiled, then threw open the door with great enthusiasm.

"Greetings friends! My name is Wave and I come fro-"

As he spoke, the young man looked around the room. It was of a simple design and had a single long table with seven chairs. Otherwise, it was mostly empty.

Mostly.

The only other being in the room was a single shirtless man wearing a horrifying mask staring directly at him.

Wave paused for a moment, processing the information.

"I'm sorry." He said before quickly closing the door.

Wave slumped back against the closed door.

'Crap, I most have taken a wrong turn and ended up in the interrogation room.' He mentally concluded before pulling out the directions to the room he was suppose to go. He studied it for a moment, then looked up at the small frame above the door.

It read: CONFERENCE ROOM

'Wait a minute...' He looked back at the paper. 'This is the right room!'

Wave felt his heart skip a beat. 'You mean I'm working with that guy?!'

He slowly sat up, turned and reopened the door, much slower this time.

"Hello again..." He said rather depressing as he slowly walked over to the farthest chair from his scary looking teammate.

Wave sat down and felt a chill crawl down his spine. He looked up for a moment to see the masked man looking right at him.

'Oh crap. He's looking right at me.' Wave clenched onto his pants as he shook nervously. 'Why did I have to work with such a intimidating weirdo?'

A few silent moments passed before the door opened again. Wave and the masked man turned and saw a young girl armed with a single katana and dressed in a black school girl uniform.

Wave managed to settle down at the sight of a normal person. She sat down across from him, imminently pulling out a bag of cookies marked KUROME'S SNACKS and began to munch on them.

With renewed confidence, Wave sat up and paced over to his other teammate.

"Hi there," He said as he approached. "My name's Wav-"

Kurome wrapped her arms around her back and pulled them to her face. She looked at Wave with a pouty face.

"You can't have any." She said bluntly, causing Wave to conclude that she was a nutcase as well.

Wave slumped forward and slowly walked back to his seat. Disappointed that so far his teammates didn't live up to his expectations.

By the time he slumped back in his chair, the door open once again.

This time it was another young girl with orange hair tied up in a dark green ribbon, a green single piece and had mechanical arms, one of which was holding a bouquet of red roses. With her was a small almost cartoon like dog.

"Greetings comrades!" She said with great enthusiasm as she saluted the three before her. "I'm Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Police Force, and this is Coro!"

Before anyone could respond to her animated introduction, she stepped to one side and threw the roses she had been carrying up till now. Their petals scattering over the doorway.

Seryu, along with the dog Coro, knelt down placing a hand on their chest while the other gestured outward at their side.

"If you would please grace us with your presence Dr. Stylish."

At her call, another man entered the room. He had mostly blue hair with a patch of grey along the left side. He wore a lab coat covering a light brown suit, tie and pants with a blue undershirt.

With every step he seemed to give off the impression that he was more of a feminist type, and the fact that he held his left hand on his face like a woman obsessed with her own beauty only added to that thought.

"First impressions are everything for someone befitting the word 'stylish'." He said as he walked into the room. "Someone like myself of course."

'Now there's another crazy one!' Wave screamed mental.

"Oh my," Dr. Stylish took a step towards Wave. "Well aren't you just a cute little country boy."

Wave felt a drop of sweat run down his face.

"If you want I could polish you up some sweet cheeks." The doctor said with a wink. "Don't be shy~"

Wave's jaw dropped. 'And he likes me!'

A few minutes passed before another person entered the room. It was another man, roughly around Wave's age.

He had blond mid-length hair and was rather good looking. He had a sort of choker on his neck and a feather accessory along the left side of his head.

He wore a black pants and a dull white rope held by a huge brown belt and black gauntlets.

"Hello," He said as he approached the table. "It looks like I'm the last one to arrive."

Wave picked his head up from the table. Up till now all his teammates proved to be weird or crazy, so why would this guy be any different?

Still, it was only right to introduce himself.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Wave."

"My names Run." He slightly tilted his head and smiled. "The pleasure's all mine."

Wave shot up from his chair and ran over to Run, he grasped the man's hand and smiled.

Finally! There was someone on his team that was actually normal!

Before Run or anyone else could say something on the awkward situation Wave unknowingly caused. The masked man, whom had sat up a bit before Run's arrival, approached the table holding a trey of tea cups.

"Um...Pardon me but the tea is ready. If anyone want's some."

A few seconds pasted for everyone to sit down and receive their tea.

The masked man looked at Wave. "I'm sorry I didn't speak before. You see, I'm what you call the...Shy type. Or uh...Bashful? I'm sorry."

Wave raised his eyebrow in awkward surprise, this man looked far from the shy type.

"Looks like I'm the oldest one here." The masked man continued. "I really need to get my act together hehe. Call me Bols from the Incendiary squad...Please..."

A few awkward moments past before Bols sat back in his chair.

'So this is my new team huh?' Wave thought to himself. 'A...rough group to say the least...I wonder what our commanding officer's like.'

The door opened, and new figure quickly walked in. It was a woman with winter blue haired dressed in a white military outfit. She had a mask covering her face.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" She shouted at them.

Wave was the first to react. He sat up an approached the woman. "The hell's your deal? We were invite her-"

The masked woman grabbed Wave by the arm, spun around and flipped him onto the table. The other 5 jumped away as Wave crashed into the table, smashing it to pieces.

"You never know who is an assassin. Don't let your guard down!" The woman said before rushing at her next target.

Run managed to see the assailant coming, dodging or blocking her punches and kicks. The woman backed off, impressed by the boy's reflexes.

Seryu saw the opening and jumped up in the air along with her Imperial Arms **Coro**. The two closed in from behind, inches away from the assailant.

At the last moment, the masked woman spun around, dodging Seryu before delivering a single chop to the back of her neck. As the forward slumped down, the assailant grabbed onto the back of Seryu's dress as she held her free hand up, formed a block of ice and stopped Coro.

"How can you expect to attack someone from behind when your blood lust is so easily sensed?" She said before letting Seryu drop to the floor.

Kurome rushed at her, sword in hand and a cookie in her mouth. The assailant heard her approaching and quickly threw Coro aside.

Kurome jumped up, delivering a quick three slashes at the assailant's mask.

"I'm not gonna hold back," Kurome said in a muffled voice. "Even if it is just a game."

The masked woman took a step back, her mask crumbling to the floor.

"So that's the Imperial Arms **Yutafusa**." She said with a chuckle. "It's as sharp as expected."

Bols gasped as he recognized the face behind the mask. "Ge-general Esdeath!"

Seryu and Wave started to rise up as Bols spoke. The one who would lead their new unit was the assailant all along.

'Man, even our commanding officer is a nut case.' Wave though as he rose to his feet. 'This is gonna be fun...'

Esdeath looked at each of her new subordinates. "I hope that was rather entertaining than the usually dull meet and great."

"Na I'm used to a little roughhousing." Wave replied, even though being smashed threw a table was a new experience for him.

"And your advice was really helpful, thanks a lot!" Seryu added.

Esdeath smiled. "Good. Now follow me, we need to have you all dressed up nice to meet the Emperor. Afterwards, we'll have a little party."

Wave was taken aback. "Wait we're meeting the Emperor now?"

"That does seem like a loaded schedule for our first day." Run added.

"I like to get all the pointless and dull things over with first." Esdeath replied.

"Oh by the way," Dr. Stylish spoke. "Have you decided on a name for our stylish unit yet?"

Esdeath grinned her teeth in a smile. "But of course." She paused before continuing.

"We are an independent squad formed to hunt down and eliminate a particular band of assassins along with any other rebel elements within the Capital."

"As such, I find it fitting if we called ourselves: The Jeagers."

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Chairmen Fuyu leaned over over a balcony at the city below. His head resting on the palm of his hand as he scanned the active streets.

"Look at all those lost souls," He muttered. "They don't have a clue that war is about to begin."

He heard someone approaching, but didn't turn to see who. He had a fair idea of who it was.

"Enjoying the evening air Chairmen?" The deep voiced Prime Minister said as he drew closer.

"Simply enjoying the view." Fuyu replied.

He stopped alongside Fuyu and joined him at looking at the sights.

"My my, look at them. Scattering around like rats."

"It's sad isn't it? Of how ignorant this people are living their 'simple lives.'"

"Which is exactly how we want them to be." Honest smiled. "Ignorant masses are easy to manipulate after all."

Fuyu let out a chuckle. "Like how you control the Emperor?"

"I wouldn't say _control_, more like guiding him towards the actions that benefit me- I'm sorry benefit us."

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. This man was one of the most detestable human beings on the face of the Earth. And here he was trying to act all buddy buddy just to save his own skin.

There was no one Fuyu hated more than this clown.

For now though, he just have to keep acting. Until everything was in place that is.

"So I heard my sister has a new unit." He said.

"Ah yes, the Jeagers or some devil of a name like that." Honest pulled out a pack of raw meat and began to chew on it. "You know how she's like with those kinds of things. Installing fear into all who utter the name."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Heavens no." Honest replied with a chuckle. "Fear holds the hearts of men and women. To control fear is to control humanity."

Fuyu replied with a simple humf.

The Prime Minister eyed the Chairmen. "You sound like you are of a different opinion."

Fuyu straightened his back. "While I agree that men can be controlled through fear, there is one thing greater that can control their hearts."

He turned towards the Minister. "Hope." He said bluntly. "As long as there's a single thread of hope, the masses will rally behind any goal."

"I can agree with that, which is why we must crush any hope before it can take root."

Fuyu let out a laugh before turning 90 degrees, facing his back to the Minister's. "That is an impossible task. All humans fear, and all humans hope. To deny hope is to deny fear or any other emotion for that matter."

Fuyu turned his head back to the Prime Minister. "One can only snuff the flames for so long, before it explodes into an uncontrollable wildfire."

Honest closed his eyes. "Perhaps..."

Fuyu turned his head around and began to walk away. He had enough mingling with this detestable man.

"Oh and one more thing." Honest called out. "It seems you sister is currently obsessed with -oh how should I say this- falling in love?"

That got Fuyu's attention.

He quickly turned around and looked at the Prime Minister.

"Hah?"

* * *

**The next day...**

Tatsumi walked the streets of the Capital. He was heading for a library Lubbock owned in town.

Since only he, Lubbock and Leone were the only members of Night Raid who can freely walk the streets of the Capital and not attract attention it was up to the three of them to collect intel.

In a few minutes, he seen Lubbock dressed in a clerk like outfit standing outside his library.

He walked towards him, waving as the latter noticed him.

"I have a customer." Lubbock said in a half-whisper as Tatsumi grew near. "This guy's a regular, so it'll be a few minutes."

Tatsumi nodded in acknowledgment. "So I'll just wait out here then."

"No, its cool. Besides I think you should meet him."

Tatsumi raised his eyebrow. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"This guy's a senator. One that dislikes the Prime Minister even more than Leone, and that's saying something."

The two entered the library; it was small but had many books. Like Lubbock said, only one other person was in with them. He was a tall male with long black hair. In a way, it reminded Tatsumi of Akame.

The man wore an white outfit befitting a noble. Aside from that one senator he saved the other day, Tatsumi never seen one up close. Their normal dress ware really stated that they were from the upper class.

The noble was looking over some books place on the shelf, turning only when he heard them approaching.

He had brown eyes, not the typical brown color but a golden brown. Kind of like caramel or something.

"Ah Lubbock, there you are." The noblemen took a step towards him. "I wanted your opinion on this book over here."

"One sec," Lubbock gestured towards Tatsumi. "First I wanna introduce you to my friend. This here's Tatsumi."

The noble's eyes seemed to widen for a brief moment. He looked at the young man. 'So this is Tatsumi.' He thought before extending his hand outward.

"My name is Jast. Jast Ritterlichkeit." He said with a smile. "It's a pleasure Tatsumi."

The latter grabbed his hand and shook. "Same here, Jast Ritterlich...Uh..."

Jast chuckled. "Ritterlichkeit. Don't worry, most people can't say it either." He withdrew his hand. "You can simply call me Jast Ritter if nothing else."

Lubbock let out a cough. "Now about that book."

"Ah yes, its this one." Jast turned around, taking a few moments to find the book. "Here._ Legends of the 1st Age_."

He pulled it out and handed it to Lubbock. "I have a friend who's interested in history and was wondering how this book's credibility is."

"Well I'm no historian so I can't say, but to me it seems believable if nothing else."

"Hmm...Alright. I'll see if he likes it." Jast and Lubbock moved over to the counter.

Lubbock scanned the book, then pressed a few buttons on his register. "Alright, that's gonna be 4.95."

Jast pulled out his wallet: A finely crafted white bag. It made you wonder how rich this guy was. (**As well as what the hell the currency in this universe is.**)

He gave Lubbock the requested fee and put his wallet away.

"Thank you," Lubbock snickered. "It always make me feel great that my taste in books are better than those in the Palace."

"Well the Minster put a ban on quite a number of books, including anything on the First Age." Jast shook his head. "Honestly, that man thinks that reading a few books will start a revolt or something."

"I've been meaning to ask." Tatsumi cut in. "What's you opinion on the Prime Minister?"

Jast frowned. Then grinned his teeth angrily. He turned to Tatsumi, the latter was taken aback by the sudden mood change as well as Jast's face.

"Tatsumi, that man is the source of this dying cesspool of decay we find ourselves in. I'm sure you've been in the Capital long enough to know exactly what I'm talking about."

He paused long enough for Tatsumi to nod in agreement.

"That man is the core of a rotten cancer slowly choking the life out of our Empire. He has full control over the young Emperor as well as the Senate, the Courts, and the Military through his many allies."

"They all need to be stopped if we hope to life our lives without killing ourselves so some bureaucrat can stuff his fat face with steak or drink imported wines while the people he's sworn to serve starve to death!"

Jast clenched his fist. "If I was stronger, I would gladly do it myself. But I'm no match for General Esdeath or Commander in Chief Budo."

He frowned. "All I can do is support those who rebel against the Minister."

Lubbock looked at Tatsumi. "Jast here provides information and funds for the Revolutionary Army."

Jast smiled. "Don't you mean I provide _you're_ people information and funds?"

Tatsumi leaned towards Lubbock. "This guy knows you're in the Revolutionary Army?" He whispered.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know I'm with Night Raid."

Jast looked at Tatsumi. "We have a long history, me and Lubbock. My father often did business with his parents back when he-"

Lubbock flailed his arms froward. "Shhuushhh! I haven't told him about that!"

"Oh." Jast let out a laugh. "My apologies. Never mind then."

The Senator turned towards the exit. "I'll be seeing you Tatsumi. Till next time Lubbock."

The latter two said their goodbyes to the Senator.

They waited a few moments after he left before Lubbock walked to the door and locked it. Then, he guided Tatsumi to a secret staircase hidden behind a bookshelf.

"This place really does give off the whole secret hideout vibe." Tatsumi said as he began walking down the stairs.

"Yep, it's my pride and joy."

"You make it sound like you built the place yourself."

It took a few minutes for the two to reach the end of the staircase. Tatsumi followed Lubbock through a small hallway and into a small room.

Leone sat on a single purple couch. When she say the two, she threw her arms into the air and smiled.

"Welcome! To Night Raid's Secret Headquarters!"

"You're not being really secretive right now Sis." Tatsumi teased.

"Alright, so we're here to gather information on Esdeath's new Imperial Arms unit." Lubbock said, trying to get down to business.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's this General Esdeath like anyway?"

Lubbock stared at Tatsumi. "She's an extremely powerful warmonger who takes pleasure in torturing her enemies."

"A few years back, when Ms. Najenda was in the army, Esdeath and this guy called Fuyu were known as the 'Tyrant Duo.' Those two were an unstoppable force that decimated entire armies down to the last man."

"Sounds brutal."

"Brutal doesn't even begin to describe those two. It's more like genocidal."

Leone leaned back on the couch and let out a sigh. "It's a good thing I decided not to fight her by myself. She was giving of such crazy malice that drove shivers down my spine."

Lubbock reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flyer.

"If you want to check her out, she's hosting a tournament today."

Tatsumi grabbed the flyer and read it over. It was an advertisement for a fighting tournament hosted by General Esdeath. The winner of the tournament would be given a cash prize of 500,000.

"Plus it would be a great chance to earn money for your village." Lubbock continued. "Wanna go?"

Tatsumi lowered the flyer and nodded. "Show me where to sign up."

* * *

**Elsewhere, in a nearby pub...**

"Will you look at this!" Drake held up the flyer detailing Esdeath's tournament in his hand. "The fearsome General Esdeath is hosting a tournament!"

"And why should we care?" His partner Pyro replied. "You do know we are on standby."

"That don't mean we can't have some fun! Come on man, it'll be a grand time to show these guys up!"

"Shouldn't you be keeping a low profile since you're a deserter and all?"

"Hey, you owe me for the other day and I'm calling it in!" Drake hoped out of his seat.

"Besides, I erased all the records of me serving in the Imperial Army. The only thing I gotta worry about is if i use my Imperial Arms or if I run into someone who knows me. Fat chance of that since everyone that knew me dead or deserted too."

He moved towards the entrance. "Who knows? Maybe we can gain some intelligence on Esdeath's Jeager force when we're there?"

"Whatever." Pyro downed his drink before chasing after his partner.

* * *

**Hours later...**

Wave agreed to be the MC of Esdeath's tournament. He wanted to be of use, even if his superior was a nutcase. Though the tournament up till this this point was nothing but a snooze fest.

Sure plenty of people showed up and there were some decent fights, but no one here was even close to the one Esdeath sought.

The true purpose of this tournament was to find someone capable of wielding an Imperial Arms Seryu reclaimed from Night Raid a few months ago and have that person join the Jeagers.

Now they were at the final round, and while the two remaining contenders defeated their other opponents with skillfully Wave doubted that either was the one they sought.

The contender to his right was a brown haired young man around his own age. He wore a brown coat over top a black shirt and green pants. He held a unique grey sword with some sort of red jewel in the center. This man was fast, and quite strong for his age. He defeated every opponent before hand with ease.

The contender to his left was a blue haired older man, most likely in his late twenties. He wore a tight skinned black shirt that framed his abs and biceps along with green cargo pants. His only other notable feature was a wide scar across his nose. This guy was the only contestant who fought without a weapon, and managed to win every match until now.

"Here's the final match of the tournament!" Wave shouted into his microphone. "Tatsumi the Blacksmith vs Drake the Engineer!"

The crowd behind him erupted into a frenzy of cheers.

The two finalists stared each other down.

"I'm surprised such a young guy like you made it to the finals." Drake said with a smile.

"Don't underestimate me." Tatsumi replied with his own smile. "You're regret it."

"Same goes for you tough guy!" Drake began to slowly whirl his arms around, stretching them out. "I'm not like the other jokers you fought up till now."

* * *

Leone and Lubbock sat amongst the crowd, cheering Tatsumi on while keeping an eye on Esdeath, whom sat on a throne overlooking the arena.

"That guy's all talk." Leone said energetically. "Tatsumi will wipe the floor with him, don't you think so Lubbock?"

She waited for his reply, when it didn't come she looked at Lubbock.

"Hey, you listening?"

Lubbock had a hand on his chin, his mind deep in thought. The guy Tatsumi was fighting look familiar, but from where?

"I think I know that guy..." He said.

Leone raised her eyebrows, turning her head to Drake. "You sure? He doesn't look someone we know."

"Positive, but I can't put my finger on it." Lubbock let out a sigh, this was going to annoy him until he remembered where he meet this guy.

Unknown to the two members of Night Raid, Pyro of Clockwork sat amongst the crowed gathered in the arena.

He was utterly bored, Drake had defeated each of these so called fighters with as much ease as he claimed.

Now though, things where set to be interesting. His partner was set to fight Tatsumi, the only other contender that defeated these weaklings with ease but according to Serpentine's report, this young man was a member of Night Raid.

If the kid was half as talented at that parasite claimed, which so far seem to be so, then this was going to be a very entertaining fight.

* * *

Back at the ring, Wave glanced at each of the two finalists. They seemed ready, and eager, to get things underway.

He closed his eyes for a moment, holding his free hand up in the air. "Fighters ready?" He shouted, waiting a few moments before throwing his forward.

"Begin!"

Drake rushed Tatsumi with such speed that it almost caught the teen off guard. Tatsumi quickly stepped back, moving his sword arm towards his opponent.

Drake sneered, he jumped backwards, landed, then jumped even higher into the air.

"You're wide open!" Tatsumi charged at his air board opponent, not wanting to miss such a opening.

"Not quite boy!" Drake threw his left hand forward, extending his index finger towards Tatsumi.

"**Electrocution!**"

A bolt of lightning launched from Drake's index finger, rushing towards the latter.

Tatsumi stopped, but it was too late to dodged the bolt. Pain washed over the young member of Night Raid as he was electrocuted.

He took a step back, his black jacket smoking from the sudden charge.

By that time, Drake had already landed back on the tiled floor. He smiled as his opponent panted, wondering what the hell just happened.

Of course, Drake was more than happy to share his invention.

"You like that?" He said smugly. "That's a little static electricity created from my cloths, magnified 10 fold by a small device hidden in the the gap betwen my shoulders and focused through small metal pieces within my nails."

Drake let out a laugh. "They don't call me the engineer for nothing boy!"

'But this is nothing compared to my Imperial Arms.' He added subconsciously. 'If you were hit by an attack from that beauty, I doubt you'd be standing.'

"Did you use that trick on those other guys you beat?" Tatsumi asked.

Drake shrugged. "Some, yeah. Others were too weak to stand it so I beat them instead."

Tatsumi let out a laugh. "I think I figured out what kind of a person you are."

"Hey, hey, what's this supposta be a fight or a party to make new friends?"

Tatsumi lunged forward, bringing his sword down on Drake's face.

The latter, though caught by surprise, managed to catch the sword inches from his face.

"Who says it can't be both?" Tatsumi said with a smile.

"You bastard." Drake smirked. "Don't you get cocky boy!"

Drake shifted to his right, pulling the sword forward. He released his grip and kicked Tatsumi in his side, the latter rolled with the blow, but gained distance only provided Drake with the opportunity to use his electricity attack once again.

He extended right index finger this time, sending a bolt of electricity towards Tatsumi.

The latter smiled, he was prepared this time.

Tatsumi spun his sword upside-down and slammed it into the ground. As he hoped, the electrical bolt started to swift moving towards his sword.

The bolt made contact with the sword, expelling down harmlessly into the ground.

"Oh?" Drake placed his extended hand on his hips.

"Rather smart of you. Using your sword like a lightning rod." Drake smirked. "I can't use my electricity, but you can't use your sword either. So I guess we have to settle things the old fashioned way."

The scar-faced man ran at Tatsumi, swinging his legs at the latter's head.

Tatsumi dodged each blow, waiting for an opening.

Drake stopped his attack after a few more swings, creating Tatsumi's window.

He pounced forward, starting off with a left hook. Drake smacked it away and brought his hands forward, locking his hands and Tatsumi's together.

Drake smiled. "Bad move."

Suddenly, a wave of electricity surged through Tatsumi's body.

"I thought you said you couldn't use your electricity?!" He screamed, his voice distorted by the electrical current.

"Well for ranged attacks yeah." Drake replied with a smirk. "The device sends the current through my arms every time one of my shoulders touches one of the buttons on its sides."

Drake allowed Tatsumi to push his arms back further. The intensity of the electricity spiked a moment later.

"And right now, they're touching both of 'em."

One of Tatsumi's eyes started to close, this pain was starting to overwhelm him.

Sensing his victory near, Drake let out a laugh. "What you gonna do now boy?!"

Tatsumi grinned his teeth in a smile, tilting his head back as far as he could.

"The only thing I can do!"

BAAAANNNGGGG!

Tatsumi and Drake's heads collided, each of them seeming stars.

Their fingers lost each others grip as the two fighters fell to the arena's floor with a hard thump.

The crowd grew silent.

Wave's felt his jaw drop, hesitating for a few moments before remembering he had a job to do.

"Both contestant are down!" He yelled into the microphone. "Um...I'm not too sure how to call this."

"Its simple." Esdeath's voice boomed across the arena, drawing all attention to her. "The first contestant to stand shall be declared the winner."

Seconds passed with neither fighter showing any signs of moving.

More seconds passed before Drake's leg started to twitch.

It bent as the latter began to sit up.

"Yep, he got me alright." The former Imperial soldier said as he rubbed a part of his forehead. "Little crazy bastard."

Tatsumi rolled on one side, holding his head with both hands. "Ow, ow,ow! Man, nobody wins with a headbutt."

Drake let out a laugh. "Ain't that the truth." He bent one leg up, resting his arm upon it. "Gotta say, that fight was the most fun I had all week."

"I had fun too." Tatsumi rolled once more, pushing himself up to his knees. "You really are something Drake."

"You ain't bad yourself bo-" Drake cut himself off. He closed his eyes and smiled. "You ain't bad yourself Tatsumi."

He pushed off on one leg, straightening out the other before he fell right back down.

Drake cursed, about to try again when he saw a hand thrown in front of him. He looked up and seen Tatsumi smiling over him.

"Great match. Let's do it again sometime, but maybe without the electricity."

Drake looked at the teenager, then let out a hearty laugh before grabbing his hand. Tatsumi pulled, helping Drake rise to his feet.

The latter patted him on the back and chuckled. "Sure, anytime boy."

The lasting silence held by the crowd up till that point was shattered by a roar of cheers.

"And that's it!" Wave yelled into his microphone. "Tatsumi's the winner!"

"Wait what!?" Drake took a step back. "Wasn't it a tie!?"

"General Esdeath declared that the first contestant who would rise to their feet would be the victor." Wave answered the bewildered Drake. "Tatsumi was the first to stand, so he is the winner."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

"That idiot, losing on a technicality." Pyro said with a sigh. "Still, he deserved it."

A shadow moved in the corner of Pyro's eye. he looked towards it and saw a familiar face.

"Serpentine." He said with a smile. "I assume we have orders then?"

While the being behind Pyro was in fact Serpentine, it was a different host body then usual.

This host was a young man names Shi; a member of a clan of Shinobi the parasite took over some time ago. This host was dressed in black robes and had a mask covering his most of his face. Purple bits of hair dangled between the uncovered space between his similarly colored eyes.

"Yes. I was sent to find the two of you."

Pyro looked at his partner, the latter was yelling at the young MC, waving his fist in frustration as the blue haired teen tried to calm him down.

"This is about wrapped up, we'll be along shortly."

* * *

Tatsumi looked at the crowd, amazed that for that moment each one of those people were cheering for him.

It made him feel wonderful, more so than he did in a long time.

He smiled wide, grinning his teeth ear to ear.

Suddenly, the crowd unexpectedly died down.

Tatsumi raised his eyebrow, scanning the crowd as he tired to figure out why they grew still. When that seemed to go nowhere, he looked at Drake.

Drake held Wave by the neck, holding his fist up threatening to punch the young man, but didn't carry the action out. Instead the two held still, their eyes focusing on a single point behind Tatsumi.

The young member of Night Raid spun around, quickly realizing the reason behind the dreadful silence.

Descending down into the arena was General Esdeath herself.

'So this is her.' Tatsumi felt a lump in his neck.

Esdeath paced over to Tatsumi, stopping a good three feet or so from the young man.

"Tatsumi was it?" She asked with a smile. "Such a fine name."

"Um...Thank you." He replied nervously.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence for a few moments.

"You have preformed admirably during that last fight." Esdeath said as she reached into the gap between her chest. "Now for your reward."

She took a few steps closer, then before he knew what happened strapped a collar around Tatsumi's neck.

The latter blinked a few times, confused as the motion started to process.

"Starting today, you belong to me." Esdeath said before she started to pull Tatsumi forward, then stopped after a single step. She turned her head towards Drake.

"You have great potential as well, if you desire you can become a part of my army."

Drake released his grip on Wave. Honestly he didn't know how to respond to this offer, accepting or refusing had an untold amount of benefits and drawbacks. Especially considering his involvement with Clockwork.

But Clockwork was still relevantly new. No one exactly knew who or what they are aside from the 'traitors' executed a few weeks ago.

This gave him an idea. A very ingenious idea.

"Oh...uh...sure."

* * *

Pyro watched as Drake followed Esdeath out of the arena.

"What does that idiot think he's doing?" He sat up, about to make a move when he felt a hand hold him back.

"Wait, this is just what we need." Serpentine said Pyro looked at him.

The latter shook the hand off and spun around to face him.

"And what would that be?"

Serpentine closed his eyes, pausing a few moments before looking his fellow conspirator directly in his eyes.

"An agent inside the Jeagers."

* * *

**Look at this, two entries within three day! Well now you get to see the similarities and differences with certain events that happen within the universe of Akame Ga Kill.**

**Now I'm not gonna do every single bloody scene, just the ones I find important or feel are changed in a certain way (Like the whole pep talk Najenda did for Tatsumi, the tournament, stuff like that.)**

**Needless to say, events to come will also be affected. By how much? Who knows, you just need to keep reading to find out.**

**Thanks again for reading everyone!**


	6. Revelations

**An hour after Esdeath's tournament. Inside the Imperial Palace.**

Drake walked the decorative halls of the Capital's Palace for the very first time.

Though he used to be a member of the Imperial Army, the 31st Engineer Corps to be precise, he never even set foot in the Capital much less the palace. His unit usually was stationed on the frontier along the South boarder, so they would always been on edge for enemy attacks.

That was until after the war with the Southern Tribes ended, and they were reassigned to assist in 'keeping order within the Empire from rebel factions.'

Wasn't long after that when he and his unit realized what they were REALLY doing. He still hadn't forgiven himself for the atrocities he helped commit.

Walking along side him was the young teen Wave, the latter avoided eye contact as often as possible. No doubt still offended by the fact Drake tried to knock his lights out earlier.

Ahead of him was Esdeath, carrying an unconscious Tatsumi in her arms. The latter had been putting up quite a fight with the general and who could blame him? He was being kidnapped after all.

Walking a few steps to the left of her was another young man called Run.

He seemed like a nice boy, for what little he and Drake had conversed. That could all be a act though, a clever mask to hide his true nature.

"Run, gather the others." Esdeath suddenly spoke. "I would like to get the introductions out of the way at the earliest connivance."

"As you wish." Run replied with a nod. He whirled off at the next intersection, beginning his search for the other members of the Jaegers.

Moments passed as an awkward silence filled the air. Seeing as he get nowhere unless he took the initiative, Drake dared to break the lasting silence.

"So uh, what exactly do you have in mind for us?" Drake asked.

"Tatsumi and yourself are to become members of my army." Esdeath turned her head slightly to Drake. "I believe I told you that already."

"Yes, but in detail. If you don't mind."

Esdeath let out a sigh before turning her head back around. "My, my, so full of questions. I plan to share what I have in mind with the rest of the Jaegers. I rather not repeat myself, so you'll just have to wait patiently till then."

"Right..." Drake turned his head to Wave. Obviously he wasn't gonna get anywhere with Esdeath, so he might as well try patching things up with this kid.

"Hey," He nudged his elbow into Wave, grabbing his attention. "So what's you're story?"

Wave looked at him blankly for a few moments, frowning at the older man.

Drake let out a tisk. "OK, I'm sorry for almost punching you're lights out."

"Like you could old man."

"Hah?" Drake frowned. "You picking a fight boy?"

"Behave now." Esdeath cut in. "Or I'll have to discipline you two."

Both Wave and Drake felt a chill run down their spines. The two fell back into silence.

Drake cursed under his breath. His plan was to take advantage of Esdeath's offer and gain some intel on her Jaegers. They most likely will be an obstacle to Clockwork's overall objective, so gaining insight on their capabilities and weaknesses would be crucial at this stage.

That meant gaining their trust, and so far that wasn't working. This thing took time though, so he would have to bid his time an-

"I grew up in a fishing village along the ocean coast." Wave said, interrupting Drake's train of thought.

"I joined the Imperial Navy as soon as I came of age, fighting off pirates and Danger Beast. One day I got a summons to the Capital, next thing I knew I've been thrown in with a group of Imperial Arms users and here we are."

The teenager turned his gaze to Drake. "What about you? What were you doing up till now?"

Drake smiled, pleased that he was starting to make progress. "I grew up on the frontier, towards the West. One faithful day, my village was attacked by bandits and killed most of us."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I got over it long ago." Drake continued. "With no place to call home, we headed inland. Some to the south or north, other towards the Capital."

Drake let out a shrug. "Me, I went South with a few guys. Right around that time the war with the Southern Tribes was blooming. So offered our services as mercenaries, few of us knew how to fight and all so we though that be a reasonable choice."

Drake paused before continuing his story filled with half truths.

"I was assigned with the Engineer corps, that's how I know a few things about engineering. We seen some shit though, nearly got wiped out at one point if it weren't for that one guy."

Memories flashed in Drake's eyes. Of his old friends, the war, and that night.

The night he almost died.

His mind wondered, reliving the hell of that time so long ago...

* * *

**Years ago, along the Southern boarder...**

It was night, the forest air was eerily still. The only noise offered that night were the clicking sounds of campfires and the low whispers of the Imperial soldiers gather around them.

Drake sat at one of those fires, holding conversation with his friends and comrades. They were talking about a fellow soldier who was becoming something of a legend in this war.

"No way man."

"No I'll serious! They say he's up to one-hundred kills already!"

"Bullshit man."

"There's no way some normal soldier could kill one hundred enemies in one campaign."

"Forty maybe, fifty tops, but not one hundred."

"That's the thing, he's not some ordinary soldier. They say he's got some Imperial Arms. The hell was the name of it? Incru...Incroso..."

"**Incursio.**"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Are you daft? You need to be insanely strong to use _that_ Imperial Arms."

"No goddamn way that rumor is legit."

"I'm tell you its the truth-"

"Corporal Drake." The booming voice of their platoon's officer cut in. Drake sat up, not as swiftly as one would expect but fast enough not to get an ear full.

"Sir?" The younger version of Drake replied.

"You are to relieve the current watch on the eastern side of the camp till O'3 hundred. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yessir."

"Then hop to it." The officer spun around, pacing to another part of the camp.

Drake stuck his tongue out before turning to the east.

"Suck for you eh Drake?" One of his friends said as he passed by.

"Shuttup." Drake replied in a sort of whine.

* * *

It took him ten minutes to reach the lookout position. Drake approached the guard currently on duty, stopping several feet from the man.

"Hey, I here to relieve you." He said, trying to get the guard's attention.

Silence. Odd.

Drake raised his eyebrow, then started to walk towards the soldier.

"Are you daft friend?"

Still, the guard remained silent. Even as Drake grew closer.

He grabbed the man's shoulder, pulling the latter back.

"Oy, you ok-"

That when Drake saw the blood. He neck had been cut, and judging from the warmth it happened recently.

He released his hand as the man fell back into the ground.

"What the fu-"

Drake heard a yell and spun around in time to see a masked tribesmen running at him, knife in hand.

Drake backed up, dodging the tribesman's opening attack.

He reached for his own knife as he kept backing up.

Suddenly, he was falling down. He cursed, realizing he tripped over the dead soldier.

The tribesmen was on him in seconds. Aiming his knife at Drake's chest.

The latter held back the knife with both hands, the tribesmen responded by grasping the knife with both hands. pushing down his body weight.

Drake grinned his teeth before taking a gamble. He let one of his hands loose, smashing it into the mix of fingers.

Luckily, the tribesmen was more focused on sinking the blade into his chest than holding onto his bloody knife as the blow sent the assailant's knife flying into the darkness.

Before he could follow it up, the tribesmen wrapped his hands around Drake's throat slowly choking him.

Drake grabbed at the mans arms trying to throw them off him. When that proved to go nowhere, he moved one hand to his side. He was trying to grab something. Anything to get this bastard off him.

After a few moments, he found something.

Whipping his arm with as much strength he had to offer, he smashed the rock he picked up into the side of the tribesman's head. It knocked the latter off and into the ground.

This time, Drake was upon him. He let out a roar before bringing down the rock on the man's face.

"Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!"

His nostrils flared, he smashed threw the barbarian's face mask but he didn't stop.

He the tribesmen again, and again, and again.

Blood squirting from his broken face, yet Drake kept hitting the man. Smashing his face over and over until it wasn't recognizable.

He fell back, breathing hard as he inched away for the dead assailant.

"Shit." Drake threw the rock aside. He looked at the corpse for a few moments.

He moved his hand down his face in an effort to calm himself, though doing so smeared the blood across his cheeks.

Drake took a deep breath and exhaled. Slowly, he sat up. Again, he looked at the man he just killed.

It wasn't the first time he killed someone, but that was the closest call he had in a long while. It always left an impression on someone, knowing they stared death in the face and survived.

Then he heard the screaming, coming from the camp. Of course this barbarian wasn't alone.

Drake grinned his teeth and cursed. "Never a dull moment."

* * *

He ran, ran as fast as he could.

By the time he arrived, the camp was ablaze.

Drake's eyes raced, trying to find someone still alive. All he seen around was bodies. theirs and ours. At least we were putting up a fight.

Drake took off, searching for someone still alive.

He felt something bump his leg, he looked down and saw a automatic machine gun.

Drake quickly scooped it up. He had whatever rounds were left in the magazine, and judging from the lack of shells he hoped it was a full one.

He kept running threw the camp, careful to avoid tripping over anymore bodies. He rounded a corner and found someone.

A lot of someones.

About ten tribesmen looked at the Imperial soldier, shifting their weapons towards him.

"This is what happens when I charge blindly around a battlefield." Drake smiled, aiming his gun at the small crowd. "Now who's first!?"

He opened fired, quickly taking down the three in the front. The four in the back pulled out their bows as the other two flanked Drake from both sides.

The soldier turned to his right and fired at that one. After he fell, Drake spun around, aiming at the second but that latter was too close.

The barbarian threw his spear froward. Drake tilted to one side, the spear grazing his side as he aimed with gun with one hand.

"Bye."

He pulled the trigger, the tribesman's face exploding from the near point black rounds. Drake turned towards the remaining four. Their bows armed and aimed at him.

Arrows flew past him, some even nicked his face, but he didn't flinch. He continued forward, mowing down the four archers.

When it was all over, Drake lowered he gun and sighed. "Where the hell is everyon-"

He heard another yell, he turned and ran towards the source.

After a few moments, Drake arrived in an open space: The center of the camp.

All around were tribesmen and Imperials fighting one another. And the tribesmen were winning.

A soldier let out a yell as a spear pieced through his chest. His killer tilted his head, looking directly at Drake.

The latter ginned his teeth, aiming his gun at the barbarian.

His finger pulled the trigger.

_Click_. Empty.

"Shit!" He cursed, throwing the weapon aside.

The tribesman slowly walked towards him, savoring the moment before his next kill.

Drake pulled out his combat knife and took up a fighting stance. He fought his way out of tougher situations, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna die here.

Before he realized it, the tribesman dashed at the soldier at an alarming speed.

By the time Drake seen him, the man was a few inches away.

Drake took a step back, watching the tribesman's spear inch closer and closer.

'Too fast!'

_Cling!_

The barbarian fell. Drake blinked a few times, trying to take in what just happened.

Out of nowhere, an armored, cape wearing man appeared in front of him. No doubt saved his life too.

The man tilted his head back.

"Sorry I'm late." He said behind his armored face. "I'll take care of things from here."

Drake vaguely heard someone calling his name, everything started to fade to white.

"Who are you?" Drake asked.

The man turned to face him, showing his armor in full detail.

"My name's Bulat. The Hundred Man Slayer."

* * *

"-Drake!"

Reality came back to the spiky haired man.

"Huh?...What?" He looked to his left, Wave was staring back at him.

"You drifted off there for a bit."

"Ah." Drake scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Wave tilted his head. "You sure you ok?"

"Yeah just...memories."

They were quiet for the rest of the walk.

"Here we are." Esdeath said before stopping in front of a door. She reached out with her free hand and pulled it open.

The three, well technically four of them, walked inside.

The room was of a simple design, seven chairs with a long table and a fireplace along the wall. Nothing special compared to some of the rooms within the palace.

Esdeath pulled out a chair and carried it to a spot a fair distance away from the table. She genitally place Tatsumi in it before tying him in place.

"That should keep him from running away." She said with a smile.

Esdeath took a few steps back, admiring Tatsumi for a few silent moments.

"I'll just take a set then." Drake said before pulling out a chair.

"That's fine." Esdeath replied, half paying attention.

Drake placed his elbow on the table, letting out a sigh.

This was gonna be a lot of work, he just knew it.

* * *

The rest of the Jaegers arrived in the room twenty minutes after, by that time Tatsumi regained consciousness.

At first, he responded as expected, flailing about while demanding why he was here. After a few minutes of that and realizing it would get him nowhere, Tatsumi piped down.

"Everyone, this is Tatsumi. He is my lover and will be joining the Jaegers starting today." Esdeath said to her subordinates. Each studied Tatsumi for a few moments before their gaze collectively shifted to Drake, of whom was sitting quietly at the table.

"Oh and that's Drake, a veteran of the Southern Tribe wars and a fairly intelligent man." Esdeath said like she forgotten his existence for a moment. "He'll be joining us too."

'Wait to make me feel like a third wheel.' Drake said mentally. He held up his hand. "Yo, nice to meet yeah."

The orange haired one, Seryu was the first to respond.

"Hello!" She walked up to Drake, grasping both of his hands. "It's so nice to meet a fellow ally of justice!"

"Uh...yeah of course." Drake looked to his right, noticing a fire in Tatsumi's eyes as the latter stared angrily at Seryu.

'So you know this one.' Drake made a mental note of that.

A small dog like being started hopping up and down beside Seryu and Drake.

The forward released her grip, holding the dog up for Drake to see.

"And this is my partner Coro. He's my Imperial Arms."

Drake blinked a few times as the dog made a bit of a ruckus. It seemed like it wanted to fight him or something.

"Ah, an organic type." Drake said with a smile. "Well aren't you lucky."

Run and Wave were the next one to approach him.

"We already meet once but haven't been properly introduced. The name's Run."

"And you know me as Wave."

Drake nodded with a smile. "Aye, I remember. Nice to work with you."

He felt a cold sweat pore down his spine. Playing house wasn't his thing, but he had to act for these fools. If he didn't hell they might kill him. Actually they _would_ kill him should they expect anything, Esdeath was their leader after all.

Drake sat up and walked over to the remaining Jaeger members. He approached the only other girl in the group, asking for her name.

"Kurome" She replied bluntly.

From that response, and the fact that Drake knew she was a member of the Empire's child assassins, he assumed she wasn't much of a social type and left her alone.

He moved on to the next one: Dr. Stylish.

The doctor was a bit of a celebrity within the Imperial Army. A man of great intellect and skill, able to revive people on the blink of death while improving their bodies. By improve, it meant adding hidden weapons within that person's body.

And seeing as Seryu had metallic arms now, Drake could guess she was another one of his many patients.

Along with all this, the good doctor was famous for was his...well..._feminist_ side.

"Dr. Stylish, I assume." Drake said with a smile. "You're a bit of a celebrity or so I've heard."

"Oh?" Dr. Stylish smirked. "I'm surprise someone like you would know of me, but then again it's only natural for someone of such masculine beauty would be known far and wide."

'And he's full of himself.'

Drake let out a small chuckle. "Uh right. Anyway nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

The doctor looked at for a silent moments before turning a full 180. "Sorry hon, you're not my type."

Drake felt his eye twitch as he did his best not to deck this homosexual.

"Yeah...sure _ok_."

Anger seeped out of his voice. Just what the hell does shaking a person's hand have anything to do with matchmaking?!

Drake raised his fist, retraining himself as he really, really, REALLY wanted to punch the doctor.

Before his control slipped any further, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Drake lowered his fist and turned his head back.

It was the big guy; Bols. Also the scariest looking one among them, though it didn't imitate the Clockwork agent one bit. He seen plenty of scarier things in war.

"Uh sorry..." Bols said. "It's just...you seemed like you well...and I wanted to stop you so...I'm sorry."

Drake let out a laugh. Who would've guessed this guy was timid type? "Na, you actually did me a favor."

He spun around and slapped the big guy on his back. "Nice to meet yeah, didn't catch your name."

"Oh sorry, it's Bols."

"Drake." He held out his hand. "Pleasure working with yeah."

Bols hesitated for a few moments, the awkwardly shook the man's hand. "I'm sure well get along fine...maybe...hopefully..." He placed his free hand on the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I just get nervous and I..."

"Don't sweat it mate." Drake said with a chuckle. "Everyone gets nervous around new people, well most of 'em."

"If you're done with the little meet and greet," Esdeath cut in. "Then we should get down to business."

'Or more like: "OK guys, you've paid enough attention to Drake for one day, time to focus on Tatsumi over here." Lousy bitch.' Drake mocked mentally. 'Why the hell did you invite me in the first place if you're gonna treat me like this?'

"Before that." Wave said as he raised his hand. "I have a question."

Esdeath nodded. "Speak."

The young man pointed at Tatsumi. "What's with the collar?"

Esdeath smiled like the man just asked a question with an obvious answer.

"Why, it's to show he's my lover of course."

"Well here's a suggestion." Run added. "If he's meant to be your lover and not as your pet, you might want to take that collar off. If you want people to tell the difference that is."

Esdeath opened her mouth for a moment, the covered it with her hand.

After a few minutes of mental debate, she had to agree with Run's logic and removed the collar from Tatsumi. While she was at it, she removed the restrains bounding him to the chair.

"So," Esdeath spoke as she sat upright. "Are any of you married or in a relationship?"

Everyone looked with interest or surprise as Bols was the only to raise his hand.

'Seriously?' Was the word that seemed to pop up in everyone's mind.

"I've been married to a beautiful wife for 6 years!" He said his cheeks turned red, which was really odd that they could tell given he was wearing a mask and all. "Honestly, she's too good for someone like me. I don't deserve such a woman."

"So, what must I do for Tatsumi to return my affection?" Esdeath asked bluntly.

"Well, above all else you must never give up!" Bols said with enthusiasm. "My wife turned me down twice before accepting my love. You just need to wait for the right time to strike, so keep in mind that it probably will take some time."

Esdeath nodded as she wrote Bols's advice down in a small journal. "That is very helpful."

At that moment, the door swung open. Everyone turned, surprised to see who was standing there.

Slowly pacing his way in was the Chairmen of the Senate Fuyu. His eyes focusing on Esdeath.

Everyone grew silent, feeling a mix of wonder, surprise and dread. This was a legend after all, right up there with Commander in Chief Budo and General Esdeath herself.

Drake gulped, wondering if Fuyu knew what he was up to.

As he past by, Fuyu briefly looked at Drake and gave him a wink. That was more than enough to calm the old soldier down.

He knew what Drake was planing and didn't have any objections with his plan. That was good, especially since he was making progress. Even if it was slow.

Fuyu stopped, staring face to face with General Esdeath. The latter crossed her arms as the two stared at each other in silence.

"So what's this I heard about you wanting to fall in love?" Fuyu asked after a number of minutes past.

"Oh?" Esdeath let out a smirk. "Where did you hear that?"

"Honest told me last night." Fuyu shifted his feet a bit. "Really took me by surprise, but then again everyone experiences these things sooner or later."

"Funny coming from the _playboy_."

Fuyu let out a laugh. "You know that all those women serving at my household were gifts from the Minister. I haven't done anything to them."

Esdeath shook her head with a smile "You are such a terrible liar."

Fuyu shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. Then looked at Tatsumi. "Who's this?"

Esdeath looked at the boy, blushing red. "This is Tatsumi, he's the one I'm romantically interested in."

Fuyu moved closer to Tatsumi. "Is that so?" Fuyu crouched down, looking the Night Raid member directly in his eyes.

The latter flinched for a moment, then returned the look with a fierce one of his own.

After a few long moments, Fuyu smiled at the boy. "Well he has potential, no doubt about that."

"Right? I knew it from the moment I first laid eyes on him."

Fuyu stood back up, then patted Tatsumi on the soldier. "He's a good fine. I'm sure he'll be a fine warrior someday."

Tatsumi's eyebrow raised at the familiarity of the statement. The last time someone praised him like that was a few days ago when he and Bro fought the Three Beasts.

He looked up at Fuyu, the latter simply nodded. This raise a number of questions in Tatsumi's head. Was that suppose to be some sort of sign? That he knew who Tatsumi was? Or was it a coincidence?

And his name...Fuyu. He heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember. He had to find out, but now wasn't the time.

Fuyu turned toward Esdeath. "You certainly know how to pick'em sis."

Everyone reacted with looks of shock at the word sis, everyone except Drake and Esdeath.

Why thank you." She looked off somewhere to her right, blushing. "It...means a lot coming from you."

"Of course." Fuyu took two steps towards Esdeath and embarrassed her in a hug. "What are brothers for?"

"Wait..." Wave cut in. "So you two...Are you really?"

Fuyu released Esdeath from his hug, holding her at arms length. "Yeah, we're brother and sister."

"WHAT?!" Most of the Jaegers, along with Tatsumi shouted.

True, they looked alike and had the same colored hair but still: ESDEATH HAS A BROTHER?!

Fuyu looked at Esdeath. "You didn't tell them about me did you."

"Oh, it sort of slipped my mind."

"Ehh?! How could you forget to mention such an important detail?"

"I just forgot, simple as that."

"Simple as that? Is that all I am to you?" Fuyu embarrassed Esdeath once more, rubbing his cheek against his own as a stream of tears flowed from his face. "Just another someone in the crowd? Oh what happened to us? To the litt'Esdeath that used to cling to me everyday?"

Esdeath closed her eyes, giving a smile that was a mix of embarrassment and humorous disbelief. "Come now, you're making a scene."

She started to push Fuyu away, but the latter only tightened his grip.

"This is embarrassing. Get off!" She said, pushing even harder.

As the two 'siblings' had their...moment. The members of the Jaegers talked amongst themselves.

(**Note: I'm just gonna let you guys and girls have a little fun guessing which Jaeger is saying what. ;**)

"So, is anyone else freaked out by this or is it just me?"

"Those two actually seem like a normal brother and sister."

"Well a clingy brother and a normal sister anyway."

"It's kind of funny seeing it on the other end."

"I'm amazed there's someone Esdeath's allows to act that way."

"It just shows how much they care for each other."

"...Yeah ok."

Drake chuckled as quietly as he could since he already knew all the details behind those two's relationship. It was little wonder why they put on the act, these reactions were too funny.

Tatsumi felt a cold chill rush threw his body. He finally remembered where he heard the name Fuyu.

Lubbock mentioned him before, this was the man who paired with Esdeath years ago.

Known as the "Tyrant Duo", they single-handedly destroyed entire armies. Lubbock never mentioned what happened to the man and here he was, alive and well.

Tatsumi grinned his teeth, there were two figures of immense strength right in front of him and one most likely knew who he really was.

Tatsumi cursed beneath his breath. This wasn't good. Not at all.

"Joking aside." Fuyu said as he released his dear sister, the man's tears suddenly dried up. He turned toward the Jaegars behind him. "For those of you who didn't know: My name is Fuyu, current Chairmen of the Senate."

He rested one hand on Esdeath's head, genitally patting her head. "And this is my beautiful as she is deadly sister Esdeath, but you already knew that."

Esdeath blushed in that way sister did when their older brother's did something embarrassing. "Haven't you harassed me enough for one day?"

Fuyu let out a laugh. "My bad, my bad." He retracted his hand. "I'll take my leave now."

Fuyu stated to move towards the door, Esdeath let out a sigh. "And you wonder why I didn't introduce you to them."

"Oh come now, don't be like that." Fuyu replied without slowing his pace.

He neared Drake, looking at the man. The latter meet his gaze. Fuyu nodded as he held his right hand up to his chest. He flashed a few hand signals at Drake, waiting for the latter give some sort of acknowledgement that understood.

As he past, Drake smiled. "Nice seeing you, _bossman_." He whispered the last part. Fuyu smiled in kind.

He reached to door, hand moving to the handle.

"Oh and one more thing." Fuyu said as he turned his head back, closing his eyes as he gave them an innocent smile. "If any of you cause my dear Esdeath any sort of trouble, I'll _kill_ you. Is that understood?"

The bulk of the Jaegers gulped before nodding in unison.

"As long as that's clear." Fuyu opened the door. "Then there shouldn't be a problem, should there?"

He took a step out into the hall, waving his arm in goodbye.

Fuyu closed the door and began to walk down the hall.

"I'm surprised." Fuyu said in a low voice. "Who would have thought that Tatsumi would cause you to change so much?" He smiled.

"This may..._complicates_ things. I might actually regret killing you, my dear Esdeath."

* * *

**Later that night...**

Drake, Tatsumi and Esdeath watched from a cliff overlooking a bandit held fortress. This was the Jaegers first target.

In a matter of minutes, the members of Esdeath's army decimated the bandits within. Even so much as sent the place ablaze.

It was an impressive sight, and showed each members fighting capabilities as well as most of their Imperial Arms.

Very valuable intel.

"Damn. That's some destructive power." Drake commented. "You sure have a powerful lot here."

But he was simply ignored. Esdeath was currently infatuated with Tatsumi.

Seeing as he was nothing but a third wheel, Drake decided to take a walk and see if Esdeath would even bother noticing he took off.

He walked into a nearby forest, and was a fair length into it when he heard a branch snap off to his left.

Drake looked, smiling at his partner.

"Yo." Pryo said, holding up one hand. "Having fun yet?"

Drake let out a sigh. "Loads."

"Well that's what happens when you act on your own." Pryo grinned his teeth in a smirk. "I here I though Raryu was the only one who'd do something like that."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Whatever, so what'ch you doing here?"

"Ah, checking on you mostly." Pryo replied with a shrug. "Found out anything yet?"

"I got the names of the members, and an idea of their fighting strength and most of their Imperial Arms." Drake scratched the back of his head. "As a group, they're like a force of nature. Individually I'd say they can't be much different than how strong we think Night Raid's members are."

"Uh huh." Pyro crossed his arms as he leaned against a nearby tree. "What kind of people are this Jaegers anyway?"

"Well they're a mix bunch." Drake held his arms behind his head. "There's Wave, just a kid and a lot like Tatsumi. So far he's the closest thing to a friend I have in the Jaegers. Next is Dr. Stylish, you know him from his affiliations within the Imperial Army. Then there's Seryu, a young girl obsessed with her own sense of justice. I swear she's got a few screws loose."

"There's Run, another younger guy. He acts nice but I think he's hiding something. Then there's Kurome."

"Kurome?" Pyro cut in.

"Uh, yeah." Drake remember his partner had a history with the two sisters. "She's doing fine, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's good, but..." Pryo clawed his fingers into his skin. "If she's in the Jaegers, there's a chance she'll fight Akame."

"Aye." Drake looked at the ground. "We'll do all we can to avoid that from happening."

Pryo closed his eyes and smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

"And lastly, there's a man named Bols." Drake continued.

Pryo's eyes widened. 'Bols...!'

"He's seems to be a timid guy, which is weird since he used to be apart of the Incineration Squad."

Pryo grinned his teeth. Fire swirled around his feet.

Drake lowered his arms as he took a step back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Pryo pushed off the tree, lowering his arms as he took a step forward. The fire swirling around him started to grow, it spun faster and faster burning the ground beneath.

"Bols!-"

"-Jean!"

Pyro snapped out of his rage, he and Drake turned their heads towards the figure that called him by his real name. Standing a fair distance from the two was Joker, accompanied by one of Serpentine's ninja hosts.

Joker shook his head back and forth once. "Now is _not_ the time." He paced over them. "You'll have your chance," Jast placed a hand on Pryo's shoulder. "I swear it."

Pryo reached up and grabbed the man's hand. "Sorry...I lost my cool there."

Joker nodded. "It's alright." He turned his head to Drake. "I came to see how you were holding up."

"Oy oy, aren't you thoughtful?" Drake ginned his teeth in a smile. "Now if only my new team would act the same way you guys did."

Joker chuckled. "If they were, then you would feel bad when you leave them."

"Ah, maybe."

Jast turned his head back to Pryo. "Lets go back."

Pryo nodded, following the latter's lead. The two took a few steps before Serpentine approached Drake.

"Seriously, the hell was that about?" The latter said.

"His entire village was incinerated for speaking out against Empire." Serpentine answered. "He watched as everyone he cared about burnt to death."

He paused long enough for Drake to turn his head. Serpentine continued, looking the latter in the eye.

"It was all carried out by the Incineration Squad. By Bols."

"Shit." He turned back to the fading figure of Pryo. "No wonder he reacted like that."

Serpentine nodded. "Who wouldn't?" He paused a moment before adding. "You should head back. The Jaegers have almost reach Esdeath. They would find it suspicious if you weren't there."

Drake let out a tisk. "I bet that bitch Esdeath didn't even look to see if I was there."

"You would be correct."

"Man." Drake scratched the top of his head. "Well at least I don't have to worry about my getaway."

"Perhaps, but seriously get going."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Drake traveled back the way he came, rejoining Tatsumi and Esdeath moments before the rest of the Jaegers arrived.

Together, they began the hourly trip back to the Capital.

* * *

**Some time later, back at the Palace...**

Drake walked the silent halls and towards his room. Each member of the Jaegers had a private room, and he was no exception.

He reached the door, opened it, and quickly walked inside. It had been a long day, and Drake couldn't wait to throw himself onto his-

"Hey." Pyro said with a wave. "What took you?"

Drake's eye twitched for a moment before letting out a sigh. He knew his partner could turn himself into freely turn himself into fire, but he had no idea how the hell he managed to sneak into places undetected like this.

"What you want?" Drake tilted his head back. "I'm tired, and you're sitting on my bed."

"Oh." Pyro sat up, moving out of his partner's way. "My bad."

Drake walked over to his bed, and promptly fell upon it. His face hitting the pillow, covering it completely.

"So what did you want?" He said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Pyro hesitated at first. Figuring how best to word what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to, apologize for earlier." He started to say. "That wasn't something you needed to see."

Drake flipped himself over. "Whatever man. I would've done the same if I had the same fucked up history."

"So you know."

"Aye."

Pryo gave Drake a sad smile. "Whenever things get too hot for you, just know we got your back."

"Heh, thanks partner." Drake paused a few moments before adding. "What about the boy?"

"Tatsumi?" Pyro turned to his side. "Tatsumi's a resourceful kid. He'll figure something out." He shrugged his shoulders. "If not, oh well."**  
**

"Real optimistic mate."

Pryo let out a single laugh. "Optimism's something we can't afford these days."

"Eh, maybe." Drake smiled. "Still, don't count that kid out yet."

"Especially after he kicked your dumbass."

"A tie!" Drake quickly sat up. "I don't care what they say, it was a tie!"

"Sure sure." Pryo turned back around. "I think I've bothered you long enough. Night partner." And with that, he vanished into a swirl of fire. Leaving no trace that he was even there, aside from the charred markings on the stone floor.

Drake threw himself back against his bed, looking up at the ceiling

"Night, you scary bastard you."

* * *

**The following morning...**

Tatsumi felt like absolute crap.

He couldn't sleep at all. He spent the night in Esdeath's room, trying to convince the latter into joining the Revolutionary Army. Having failed at that, they slept in the same bed together as she treated him like a body pillow.

It wasn't a fun experience.

He walked the halls much like a zombie. Luckily no one usually traveled this part of the palace aside the Jaegers so he wouldn't cause a scene.

"Mornin' boy." A voice ahead of him called out. Tatsumi raised his head and saw the muscular figure of Drake waving at him.

"Don't you look like crap." He said with a smile.

"Eh, I feel like it." Tatsumi replied, taking a few more steps before stopping several steps from Drake. "I was so nervous I hardly slept, and when I woke up Esdeath was spooning me."

Drake slapped one of his hands on his face and roared in laughter. "Oh is that right?" He calmed down after a few minutes of laughing. "Tatsumi, you do know many people would kill for a chance to sleep in the same bed with someone as beautiful as Esdeath, much less spooning them."

"Yeah well maybe next time you can take my place."

Drake smiled. "Ah, if she wasn't as much of a bitch than I'd consider it."

That woke Tatsumi up. "Are you crazy?" He said in a low tone voice. "What if someone hears you?"

"Look around Tatsumi." Drake held his hands up to his soldiers. "No one's here to listen in."

Tatsumi blinked a few times before taking a look around. Drake was right, they were completely alone.

"Before someone comes looking for the two of us," Drake continued. "I wanna take you to see a friend of mine."

"A...Friend?"

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Fuyu sat on his favorite chair upon a deck overlooking his garden.

Well, it wasn't really _his_ garden rather the project of one of his many servants. Fuyu didn't mind, in fact in encouraged the idea as a hobby for the servant.

Over the years, the garden grew into a group hobby as a number of his staff put at least some form of effort into maintaining it.

He was rather impressed by the various planets and other vegetation growing in the backyard of his private mansions.

"Um...Ex-excuse me." A young voice called out to him.

Fuyu turned his head back and smiled. Behind him was one of his newest servants; a young pink haired girl name Air.

The latter was dressed in a light blue short skirted maid outfit. She was blushing, avoiding eye contact with her new master.

"Th...There's a visitor here for you."

Fuyu couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was.

"Of course." He turned around and strolled towards Air.

Fuyu stopped a few inches off to her right. She starred at the ground, her cheeks still bright red.

The Partas survivor smiled. He leaned forward, grasping Air's chin with two fingers. He turned her face towards his own.

"Thank you Air." Fuyu said, before locking his lips against her own. He held that kiss for a few long moments before pulling his head back.

He leaned back without moving his gaze from the young girl. Air's face was bright red now, her eyes locked on him.

Fuyu smiled once more for her, moving a hand to the top of her head. He patted her, like an obedient pet.

"Keep up the good work." He said between the motions. Retracting his hand a few moments after.

Air smiled, her face still shinning red. "Ye-Yes!"

Fuyu let out a slight chuckle before he moved past the young girl.

It had only been a several weeks since he save this girl and her friends from a slaver and the group of scumbags called **Enthusiasts**. They were a group composed of wealth men that got their kicks at torturing young girls.

He was glad he eradicated that detestable group down to the last man. Filth like that had no place in his ideal world.

However, Air and her friends Luna and Fal had nowhere to go since their village sold them to help pay off the Empire's overwhelming taxes. Out of the _kindness_ in his heart, Fuyu offered to send their village money in return for their services.

While Air was assigned to his staff here at his home, her friends were sent to assist in his various intelligence network. At first, Luna and Fal didn't agree to the particular roles they were assigned, but with time Fuyu was able to win them over.

After all, they were helping him change this Empire for the better so no one would have to deal with what they were experiencing any longer. Though they might be enjoying themselves right now.

Most of the people that worked in his massive network and his home staff were female, either a 'gift' from the Prime Minister himself or a fortunate case that Fuyu decided to save from an otherwise desperate situation.

Of course, that didn't mean Fuyu hadn't had any _fun_ with them either.

But that's a story for another time.

It took Fuyu several long minutes to make his way down to the front door. By the time he started to descend the final set of steps between the 2nd floor and the ground floor, his guests were already shown inside waiting patiently with one of his various maids.

"Welcome to my home," Fuyu said as he descended, extending his arms to his sides in a sort of welcome. "I hope you'll fine it to your liking."

"Well...I never really been in a mansion this big before." Tatsumi was the first to respond. "I gotta say, it looks rather impressive."

Fuyu chuckled, having finally reached the ground floor, he continued towards his two guests. "Thank you, I designed it myself."

"Wait for real?"

"HA!" Drake crossed his arms. "Don't take all the credit you cheeky bastard."

Fuyu laughed. "OK, so maybe I didn't design _all_ of it but certainly most."

Drake closed his eyes and nodded. "Better." He opened them once more and turned around. "Alright, you two have your fun. I'll make sure no one interrupts you guys till you're done."

"Thank you." Fuyu said with a nod.

Drake smirked at Tatsumi before heading out, the latter had little idea what the hell was going on.

"Now then," Fuyu said, drawing Tatsumi's attention. "We need to talk." The winter-blue haired man looked at his servant whom stayed quiet up till now. "Can you prepare us some tea?"

"Of course master." The maid headed off.

Fuyu nudged his head. "Follow me."

He lead Tatsumi to one of his conference rooms. This one aimed for more present conversation as well as a room to enjoy a small meal with a small number of people.

Fuyu pulled out a chair and motioned Tatsumi to sit. The latter did, staying awkwardly silent.

His host sat in a chair directly across from him, his elbows on the table as he balled his hands up.

The two held their silence, even after the maid from before returned and place a cup of tea before each of them.

Fuyu sighed, picking up the tea before him. He took a sip, savoring the flavor before placing it back on the table.

"You must have questions." He said before balling his fist up one more. "Feel free to ask anything on your mind. No one will hear what we have to say."

"You sure?" Tatsumi spoke for the first time since they arrived in that room.

Fuyu replied with a casual nod.

The young member of Night Raid looked at Fuyu. "OK then," He started. "So...Are you and Esdeath really related?"

Fuyu blinked a few times before letting out a laugh. He sat back in his chair, smiling at Tatsumi. "Of all the questions you could have ask, you choose to start with that one. You really are a funny guy, you know that?"

He paused before continuing. "We aren't biologically related, but we are the last of a Northern clan known as the Partas. So the two of us are the closest thing we have to a relative."

"What happened to everyone else?"

Fuyu turned his head slightly to his left. "Do you really want to know?" He paused. "We were attacked by a rival clan. They wiped us out, sparing no one."

Fuyu leaned forward, his gaze focusing on a single spot at the center of the table. "They killed all the men and children. Raping the women before sending them to join their loved ones in the next life. It was hell on Earth, considering I was 6 at the time."

He looked into Tatsumi's eyes. "I nearly died that day. It's only due to a miracle that I'm alive."

Tatsumi's jaw hung open. He never knew, never would have guessed these two had experience such a tragic event when they were kids.

"Wait..What about Esdeath?"

"She was the only one away during the time of the attack, she was lucky not to experience such a thing. Then again, maybe she wouldn't be as cold-hearted if she had."

The two fell back into silence before Tatsumi asked another question. "You know who I am? Who I _really_ am?"

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "Tatsumi, a young teen hoping to prevent everyone in his village from starving to death by making a fortune in the Capital." He opened his eyes. "Sounds about right so far?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"After your arrival, you came into contact with a group of assassins known as Night Raid and were folded into their ranks." The Chairmen continued. "You currently possess the Imperial Arms **Incursio** entrusted to you by your friend and mentor Bulat, another member of Night Raid and former commando of the Imperial Army."

"Now, after capturing the heart of my dear sister, you find yourself forced into her private army: The Jaegers and deep in hostile territory."

Fuyu smiled. "Right now, only five people within the palace know about you and your current situation."

_Five?!_

Tatsumi's heat skipped a beat.

"Don't worry." Fuyu held up one hand. "They all work for me, so you're safe for the time being."

Tatsumi sighed, the raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you turn me in? You know all about me after all."

Fuyu grinned his teeth in a smile. "Now, that wouldn't be any fun. Besides, I could use someone like you."

"Oh great," Tatsumi said sarcastically. "I'd love to help you out."

Fuyu chuckled. "Well before that, I should tell you about _us_."

"Us?"

Tatsumi saw a swirl of light in the corner of his eye and turned that way. Leaning against the wall in a far corner was a tall man dressed in dark blue pants and a open zippered jacket with fully feathers outlining the top.

"What's up?" He said with a smile.

Tatsumi shot up in his chair.

"How did yo-"

He heard the sound of a window opening, Tatsumi turned his head and saw a shinobi leaning cross legged along a wall not too far from an open window.

He was dressed like an average ninja, save the metal base plate tied around his forehead held by a dark red ribbon.

"It's been awhile." The ninja looked at the bewildered teen. "How have you been Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi spun around, about to say how he never meet the guy in his life when he notice the peculiar eyes this shinobi had.

Yellow snake eyes.

And then it clicked.

"You're...Serpentine?"

The ninja closed his eyes. "Indeed, though I am in different host than before."

"Wait. Host?"

Serpentine opened his eyes. "Yes, host. I'm a parasite Tatsumi." He crossed his arms. "Did you think a normal human being would have these eyes?"

"So, you're an Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi placed his hand on his chin. "Or are you a Danger Beast? And how do you even inhabit another person's body?"

He ruffled through his hair with both hands. "Man, I'm confused."

Serpentine chuckled. "The host you see before you is a shinobi known as Aku. The one you last meet was a papered rich boy named Steven who lives here in the Palace. He has a taste for foreign cloths, which is why I was wearing those strange dressings last time."

He extended one hand outward. A bulge appeared in his covered sleeve and worked it's way down. "And this, is what I use to place my essence in someone." He said, moments before the bulge reached the end of his sleeve.

Tatsumi heard a hissing, then made out a head popping out the ninja's sleeve.

It was a dark green snake, swaying its head from side to side.

Tatsumi stared at the reptile for a few long moments. "Place your essence?" He looked into Serpentine's eyes. "What like plan your eggs inside of people?"

"Something like that." Serpentine pulled his arm back as the snake retracted into his sleeve. "That serpent, along with a number of others, are a part of me. All they need to do is bite someone once for me to take control."

"That's scary. How many people can you take control of at once?"

"Good question." Serpentine closed his eyes. "The most I've controlled at one time was..." He paused a few moments. "Five hundred?"

"What?!" Tatsumi slammed his hands on the table before him, causing the tea cup by him to bounce. "How is that possible?"

"You could ask my creator, but he dead along time ago." Serpentine reopened his eyes. "All I know is that I was created..._differently_ than other Imperial Arms."

"Differently how?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"Don't forget about me." Pyro cut in. He waited for Tatsumi to spin his head around before continuing. "The name's Pyro. It's nice to meet a friend of Akame."

"How do you know Akame?" He asked without thinking. It took Tatsumi a moment to remember what Akame and Lubbock reported the other day. "You're that Clockwork guy who showed up in front of Lubbock and Akame the other day!"

Pyro smiled, nodding at the young man. "As for the last question; I meet her and Kurome once before. Back when I traveled with my parents, looking for a place to settle down."

"Kurome?" Tatsumi's mind flashed with images of the young Jagear member. She did look and act a lot like Akame, but didn't have the chance to ask about it. "Are you telling me Akame and Kurome are related?"

Pyro blinked a few times before letting out a sign. "Yeah, those two are sisters."

Tatsumi felt his heart skip a beat. They were sisters AND on opposing sides of the brewing revolution. That was a cruel turn of fate.

"To think, those two were inseparable way back when." Pyro continued, placing a hand over his face. "As things stand, they're going to kill each other."

"There has to be a way to avoid that!" Tatsumi shouted. "Maybe we can turn Kurome from the Em-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Tatsumi." Pyro looked the latter dead in the eye. "If there was such a way, don't you think Akame would have tried it when she left the Empire?"

Tatsumi's eyes widened. "No way..."

He looked at the ground. Pyro had a point plus he knew Akame. Knowing she was leaving the Capital, Akame would have done anything to get her sister to follow, but she didn't. Which begs the question: Why did Kurome stay?

"I don't know her reasons, but Kurome decided to stay." Pyro said with a sigh. "That girl's stubborn, so you can forget about changing her mind. All we can do now is keep those two away from each other as long as possible."

"Is that...The only way?"

"Afraid so." Pyro gave a sad smiled. "We'll just have to do whatever we can, eh Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi frowned, he nodded as a reply but didn't add any encouraging words. Something didn't quite add up. He turned back to Fuyu, whom had sat patiently sipping away at his tea.

"When you said,'about us'. You meant Clockwork, didn't you?"

Fuyu sipped the last of his tea and smiled, placing the cup down on the table. "That's correct." He leaned forward. "These two are my subordinates and members of an elite group known as Clockwork."

"I knew it." Tatsumi sat back down. So this man, Esdeath's brother, lead Clockwork or at the very least involved with them. "One more question, what exactly _is_ Clockwork?"

Fuyu closed his eyes with a smile. He leaned back in his chair, opening his eyes. "Clockwork is my brainchild: A fighting force meant to conduct espionage and other covert operations all aimed towards our primary goal." Fuyu smiled. "Care to guess what that is?"

"To fight the Empire."

Fuyu let out a single laugh. "That's what I thought you'd say. No, it isn't entirely that black and white."

He stood up, and began to pace around the room. "My goal. Our goal, is the restoration of our Empire to its former glory." He walked passed Pyro, making his way around the table.

"There is a rotten cancer feeding of the beating heart of the Capital. We aim to destroy that cancer and set the Empire along the rightful path it has currently strayed from."

"So you're goal isn't that different from the Revolutionary Army's."

"Wrong." Fuyu stopped a few steps from Tatsumi. "The Revolutionary Army's goal is to overthrow the current standard of government and replace it with a system that will make the Capital and everyone in the Empire content with their lives."

He continued pacing around the table, eventually passing behind Tatsumi.

"Our goal is to set things back the way they once were before Prime Minister Honest came into power. Meaning we wish to keep the current government but throw out and execute all those abusing the system for their own personal gain."

Fuyu came full circle, he stopped by his chair. He turned a full 90 degrees, facing Tatsumi.

"While they are similar in wanting to make the Empire a better place, these are far different goals Tatsumi."

Tatsumi stayed silent for the next few minutes, absorbing all this information. When he finally escaped for here, he would have one hell of a report to tell his fellow Night Raid members.

"You're planing a coup then." He said, looking Fuyu right in his eyes. "To overthrow the Capital from within."

Fuyu smiled. "You catch on quick." He pulled his sit out, sitting back down.

"Now, as to why I'm telling you all this is because I have no idea how the Revolutionary Army would respond to all this. While it does benefit both of us to cooperate with one another, I do not know if the rebel leadership will take too kindly to my ideas or even trust me given my past."

"Well, I think its a good idea for us to help each other." Tatsumi replied bluntly.

"Ah, but that is your personal opinion. What of the hundreds of thousands of revolutionaries who know about the 'Tyrant Duo' and the horrors we committed on the battlefield? Of those that fear the survivors of the dreaded Partas clan? Of those that fear the name Fuyu, holding me in the same regard as General Esdeath?"

Tatsumi clenched his hands. "Even if you're the most feared person in the Capital, if you intend to help others they should listen and accept those feelings!"

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "My, if only more people had such ideals." He opened them once more. "The problem Tatsumi, is that these people _fear_ me. Fear is something that drives the hearts of men and women, causing they to act in ways they normally wouldn't for their own self-preservation."

"They will never accept a murder- no more like a genocidal monster as one of their own."

"You're wrong!" Tatsumi shot out of his chair, almost knocking it to the ground. "You never know unless you try, right?"

Fuyu stared at the boy, he retained his innocence despite becoming a murderer himself. The Partas survivor could help but feel a bit of envy at this young man.

"If only more within this world held the same views as you, then maybe we wouldn't be in such a grotesque world." Fuyu stood up. "Perhaps you are right, perhaps the leaders of the Revolutionary Army will allow us to join forces."

Fuyu smiled at the young man. "I look forward to that day."

"And I'll do everything I can to convince them!" Tatsumi said enthusiastically. "I promise I'll do my best to convey your wishes."

"My sister really does know how to pick her lovers." Fuyu turned to his side. "You better get going Tatsumi. Before Esdeath decides to tear this place apart looking for you. No telling what she'd do if she found out you where here."

"Uh right." Tatsumi let out a sigh. "Well, wish me luck."

He turned around, taking a few steps towards the door. "Oh yeah," He stopped, turning back around. "Thank you for answering all my questions."

"Thank you for trusting me, Tatsumi." Fuyu replied with a smile. "Now go on, before things spiral out of control."

Tatsumi nodded, turned around, and headed out the door.

A few moments pasted before Fuyu sat back in his chair.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Serpentine asked. "He seems a bit naive to me."

"He's a kid, of course he's gonna be naive." Pyro replied. "Besides, you're the one that vouched for him in the first place."

"As a person a great potential, not someone we should trust with sensitive information."

"It's quite alright." Fuyu cut in. "What happens next all depends on how the Revolutionary Army responds to our existence, though I already know what they will say."

"Then why wait and give that boy such a daunting task?"

Fuyu smirked. "It's more fun this way. Besides, it'll be a good test to see if he's worthy."

Pryo raised his eyebrow. "Worthy? Of what?"

Fuyu grinned his teeth in a wide smile. "To be my successor, of course."

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Shi, or rather Serpentine, carefully tracked through a massive forest south of the Capital. Ever since Drake infiltrated the Jaegars' ranks he had one of his host keeping tabs on them at all times when they exited the Royal Palace.

Earlier today, Tatsumi managed to slip away from Esdeath and her subordinates, managing to reunite with his comrades. Esdeath had her Jaegars tasked with tracking him down of course, but they didn't have any luck in tracking Tatsumi down.

All except Dr. Stylish of course.

The doctor was accompanied by three members of his personal army. Each had a specifically enhanced sense of sight, smell or hearing thanks to 's Imperial Arms: The **Perfecter**.

Two out of three, Serpentine could easily avoid detection by. The third however was a problem.

With her outrageously large ears, this enhanced soldier could detect his ninja host body should he make the slightest error.

And that was something Serpentine had to avoid at all costs. At least until he found out where they would end up. His hosts all shared a hive mind, so once he identified the location his other hosts would instantly know.

The four continued threw the forest and eventually came to a clearing.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Dr. Stylish pointed a gloved finger forward.

Serpentine looked in the same direction, noticing a massive stone building carved into the mountain face. No doubt about it, this was Night Raid's hideout.

It was quite a far distance from the Capital, or even Mt. Faker where Dr. Stylish began his search, but that matter little thanks to Pyro and Steven's abilities.

Those two could appear pretty anywhere in the blink of an eye, though only one could bring others with'em.

"Peekaboo Night Raid, I see you~" The doctor smiled. "Now then, let me show you how utterly _stylish_ my creations and I are compared to your beautiful but totally, utterly inferior strength and skills."

Serpentine remained still in the bush.

'I have to let the others know.' He though, before giving out commands to his other hosts. 'Night Raid is under attack.'

* * *

**And here ends another entry to Clockwork!**

**I must say, a LOT of plot development and character detail in this one.**

**From stories of Drake's past and details on Pyro's backstory (As well as his real name.) to the unavailing of Clockword's true objective and 'introduction' to Tatsumi and so on.**

**Also largest entry to date, but with all these juicy bits who is honestly surprised?**

**And for those of you how caught it and those of you who didn't, the three girls known as Air, Luna and Fal are three characters who have a somewhat significant role in the Akame Ga Kill manga. (And they cameo-ed at the end of the anime, just saiyan.)**

**These three were sold to a man known a Bade due to their village's debt to the Empire(That happens a lot apparently.) What these three didn't know was the man was a slaver who's current employers were some of the most detestable beings in all of existence.**

**They hired Bade to provide them with young girls so they can 'Enjoy turning their faces of joy into utter despair.' They did this in a number of ways; from breaking limbs to cutting of fingers, nails, or even eyeballs to forcing them to have sex with animals.**

**Yeah they were realllllll scumbags. Don't worry though, they all get murdered by Night Raid or in here by Fuyu. **

**Fuyu don't take that shit from no one. **

**There's a limit to how much he'd allow people to get away with given how murder and prostitution is an everyday occurence in the Capital, and this group found out what happens when someone crosses that line.**

**What will happen next time as Dr. Stylish and his enhanced soldiers face the combined Night Raid AND Clockwork? Find out in the next installment of Akame Ga Kill: Clockwork!**


	7. A Stylish Assault

**Outside Night Raid's Main Hideout...**

Dr. Stylish leaned against a tree along the boarder of the massive forest he and his minions came from and the cliff overlooking Night Raid's mountain hideout.

Hana, Me, and Mimi stood more out in the open, but that didn't matter since their opponents have no idea they where there. (**Note:** **Hana's the guy with the enormous nose, Me is the dude with big eyes and Mimi is the girl with huge ears.**)

They were waiting patiently for the rest of Dr. Stylish's personal army of enhance soldiers to take position for their surprise assault.

Unknown to Dr. Stylish or his three sensory type lackeys, Serpentine watched them from afar. Thanks to his hive mind with his other hosts, the members of Clockwork were well aware of the current dilemma Night Raid was about to faced and moved to assist their potential allies.

The first wave would arrive in a few minutes, the rest following shortly after. Hopefully they would make it before the assault would begin or at least during the opening stages. Then, he would take advantage of the situation and assassinate Dr. Stylish.

Mimi turned to her master. "The infantry is in position."

The doctor smiled. "Excellent! Then let us begin our _stylish_ assault."

* * *

**Inside Night Raid's HQ...**

Leone slowly sat upright, her head throbbing. Maybe she partied a little too hard...

It was worth it thought since Tatsumi returned.

Everyone was in a panic when Esdeath captured Tatsumi, half of them though she might've known he was a part of Night Raid. Turns out the sadistic bitch fell in love with him. Sure Tatsumi was a cute guy, but that don't mean she could straight out fall for him like that!

ESPECIALLY SINCE TATSUMI WAS ALREADY HER'S TO BEGIN WITH! (She had 'marked' him after all.)

Tatsumi, being the clever guy he is, managed to slip away from Esdeath and her Jaegers on Mt. Fake where he meet up with Akame and Lubbock, whom were keeping a close eye on him.

Now he's back and shared a ton of useful information about the Jaegers and, surprisingly, Clockwork.

That group had been a mystery up till now, seeing as they randomly appeared before Night Raid. Then all of a sudden their leader or something decides to share everything with Tatsumi. Clockwork is a covert ops group for a faction of...well rebels I guess, who plan on overthrowing the Capital from within.

Honestly, it sounded too good to be true. Tatsumi was hooked into it though, sounding like he was convinced that these guys where telling the truth.

Come to think of it, Tatsumi never mentioned their leader's name or anything...Oh well, it didn't matter much to her.

Anyway, she had to do something about her hangover and fast. This headache was really annoying.

Leone got off the couch she crashed on, carefully moving around her friends pasted out on the floor, and headed for outside bath in one of their open courtyards.

She took a few steps outside before yawning, the night air felt cool. Leone walked over to the pool, she knelt down and splash some water on her face.

Leone stared at her own reflection. Something felt...off. She looked deeper into the pool, at first she didn't see it but then something moved in the water.

Suddenly, her reflection vanished and with it an image of a fiendish, grey skinned man took it's place.

Leone's eyes widened, the man leaped out of the water throwing a knife at her throat. She fell forward, her head splashing into the pool while her body stayed on ground level.

The man with the looks and cloths of a graverobber smiled widely as he took his first steps forward.

"I've done it Master Stylish!" The ghoulish man shouted. "You're fateful servant Trooma has slain one of Night Raid!"

* * *

"-It would seem Trooma got one." Mimi said, relaying the latter's report.

"That's my knight in shinning armor." Dr. Stylish replied with a smile, he walked forward towards the cliff edge. "Charging head on into enemy headquarters."

"Now then," He threw his left hand forward, folding his left under it. Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of Dr. Stylish's enhanced soldiers leaped out of the forest. Filling the night sky with their vast numbers and very questionable outfits.

"Team Stylish! It's time to commence our intently passionate assault!"

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Lubbock felt the threads of his Imperial Arms tugging so violently that it woke him from his slumber. It took him a few blinks for it to finally click. There where enemies in the area, and from the intensity of these tugs there were close and in massive numbers.

"Damn it!" He jumped to his feet. "They're already in the base!" He quickly stepped over to Tatsumi, whom was currently passed out on the floor. "Hey! Tatsumi, wake up! Come on, this is not the time to catch up on sleep!"

It took several shakes for Tatsumi to finally come to. "Huh?" He said as he rubbed an eye. "Lubbock? What-"

"No time to explain!" Lubbock cut in. "We're under attack!"

"What?!" Tatsumi hopped to his feet, adrenaline running through his blood stream. "How?!"

"I have no idea!" Lubbock ran over to Balut, kicking him in the butt over and over. "Right now we need everyone up!"

Instead of waking him, all Lubbock managed to do was turn Balut's dream into one that only reminded everyone of his _preferences._

"Come on, no need to be so rough~" He said with a blush. "I know they're impressive but you're gonna loosen them up with all that pinching~"

Lubbock frowned, he didn't even want to know what was going on in Balut's head.

"Why did I think that would work?" He turned back to Tatsumi. "You get him up, I'll go find Akame and the others!"

He ran off, leaving Tatsumi and Balut.

Tatsumi stood for a few seconds, pondering how exactly to wake his mentor up. Once he decided, he walked over to Bro's sleeping form.

He knelt down, frowning and honestly disappointed that this was the best and quickest way he could think of to wake up Balut. He blushed, perhaps that time Esdeath spooning him had more of an impact than he originally thought.

Tatsumi leaned close to Balut's ear. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this.'

"Hey Bro," He started, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "I was thinking about what you said before, that I should reward you for teaching me up till now and..." Tatsumi grinned his teeth. This was the hardest thing he had to do.

"A-and...I was thinking...I-if you want...we...we could..." His face turned bright red, his heart beating faster and faster. "Take a shower together...Just the two of us."

Balut's eyes sprung wide open, he leaped up and turned in one motion. Tatsumi fell back in surprise. Balut held his fists up, giving his pupil an enthusiastic look.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

* * *

Lubbock ran down one of many stone hallways within their base, he needed to find the rest of his teammates fast. The enemy was right on top of them, and they weren't just gonna sit around and let them regroup.

He heard a window crash directly ahead. He stopped, looking ahead. Before him was a masked man dressed in the type of cloths you see on a prostitute or someone into BDSM. Honestly, Lubbock hoped he didn't find out with one.

The man looked at him, his fingers wrapped in metal finger tip armor twitched eagerly.

"Enemy..." He said in a creeper tone. "Kill..!"

He pounced forward, Lubbock spun to one side and dodged. Wires from his Imperial Arms:** Cross Tail** wrapped around the enemy's neck.

"Sorry, I have no time for you." Lubbock said before twisting the man's neck. Just as he was about to retract the wires, the enemy soldier's neck began to move on its own.

'Wha-?'

The enemy spun around, stepping forward and sliced into Lubbock's chest. The latter few back a few steps, he looked up at the masked man and smiled.

"You know, you caught me by surprise for a second there." He straightened himself, smoke coming off his chest thanks to the last blow. Instead of coming off his skin however, it originated from a layer of string armor Lubbock weaved together moments before.

"Too bad for you that I know more than one way to use a string."

The masked man roared, charging at Lubbock once more.

Lubbock smiled, moving his hands at an alarming speed as he crafted together another use for string.

"If you bind it together," Lubbock grabbed the string spear he bound together and threw it at his opponent. "You can even make things like this!"

The string spear pierced dead center through the man's chest. The latter fell back, dead upon the floor.

Lubbock smirked. "I'll have you know that I own a bookshop. So I've read a lot of Manga that have given me plenty of creative ideas."

He heard a noise coming from behind. "Another one?" He spun around and felt his heart skip a beat. Behind him were a large group of similarly dressed masked men and women.

"A...lot of you..." Lubbock scratched the side of his face, letting out a nervous laugh. "Ah, you see. Group battles aren't my thing so..." He spun around, running as fast as he could back down the hallway.

The mob behind him paused for a moment before chasing him at an abnormal speed.

"Ah damn! Why do they have to be so fast!"

A swirl of fire appeared off to Lubbock's side, out of it appeared the familiar figure of Pyro.

Lubbock ran past Pyro, staring as he went. Pyro smiled, focusing on the incoming mob. He took a deep breath, tilting his head back. A moment later, he threw his head forward and exiled. A trail of fire sprayed out of Pyro's mouth and towards the mob of enemies.

Those in the lead were instantly incinerated while those behind melted at a fast rate. In a matter of moments, the mob was reduced to ash and muck.

Pyro spun around, smiling at Lubbock. "First one's free."

"Very impressive." A voice from further down the hall spoke. The two turned, looking at a new figure emerging from the shadows. It was a dull gray haired man with glasses and a strange rhombus helmet. He wore a long robe and black pants.

He approached the two with his arms across his back.

"I wonder how my body would fair against such an attack." He said with a smile.

Pyro raised his hand and, with a smirk, launched a fireball at the new arrival.

The attack engulfed the man, burning the ends of his long coat. The flames dissipated a few seconds later and, aside from his singed cloths and a burn mark on his right cheek, the man was completely unharmed.

Pyro's eyebrow raised for a second before he figured out why the man survived.

"Ah, so his body is made of metal." He turned around as he closed his eyes. Pyro placed his hands in his pockets as he began to casually walk away. "Sorry, but as I am now I won't do any good against someone like that."

"What do you mean?" Lubbock spun around as Pyro pasted him. "The guy's an enemy!"

"Aye, but I'm not fired up. " Pyro tilted his head back. "These guys are no fun. I can't fight seriously."

Lubbock mouth hug in shock at how unbelievable this man was being. "Who cares if you aren't warmed up?"

"I do. If I can't then I won't be able to melt that guy's body." Pyro shrugged. "At least not as fast as I like to."

"You can't just leave me hear to face this guy alone!"

Pyro tilted his head back once more and smiled. "Who said I was leaving you alone?" He nudged his head.

Lubbock raised his eyebrows before turning back around. Behind the new enemy a figure moved in the shadows. Though her dark pink pajamas didn't aid her too well in hiding in the dark.

'Akame!' He smiled, causing his opponent to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

Suddenly, he felt a ping across his backside. Akame had swung her blade across the man's back. She stood between Lubbock and this new foe. Before Lubbock could let out a cheer, Akame spun around and faced her opponent. He wasn't affected by **Murasame's** curse.

Pyro let out a sigh. "You didn't hear me when I said his body was made of metal?" He tilted his head to one side. "Well, you know now. Your One-Shot Kill won't affect him at all."

"He's correct." The man said with a smile. "My name is Toby, and I'm here to fight you one on one Akame!"

Blades popped out of the bottom of his feet. Toby moved forward, using the blades like a pair of skates quickly closing in on Akame. He bounced off the walls and floor, trying to throw off the direction of his opening attack.

Finally, Toby struck at Akame with a left downward strike. Akame bent down and held her sword up, causing her opponent to slide down her sword. Toby skated along the floor, spun and stopped a few feet from Akame. He held out one hand, gesturing at his opponent to come at her.

"Akame!" Lubbock ran forward, but was pulled back by Pyro. A moment later, two giant masked men similarly dressed to Toby crashed through the roof, blocking the path to Akame.

"Oh look, one for each of us." Pyro said with a smile.

"What, you all fired up now?" Lubbock replied, spreading his wires out in the open air.

"Not really, but I don't want anything to happen to Akame."

"What you got a thing for her?"

Pyro chuckled. "Something like that." His left arm suddenly morphed into pure fire. "Let's go."

* * *

Tatsumi, fully armored and sword in hand, crashed through a wall and out into the open field. As he fell to the open ground, he saw several masked minions before him. Once he landed, Tatsumi roared at the charging enemies. He unleashed a furry of kicks and punches, killing most with a single blow.

"Well well, how nice of you to show up." A large man to Tatsumi's right said. "You're the guy I'm supposta fight. So let's get down to it shall we?"

Tatsumi stared at the man for a few moments, noticing the giant pair of scissors held in his hand. His eyes widened. "That Imperial Arms...!"

The man smirked, holding the weapon up slightly. "Heh, you like this? Its called **Exstas**, Cutter of Creation. The two of us have been bounding nicely."

Tatsumi grinned his teeth. "That doesn't belong to you!" He rushed forward, unsheathing his sword. Tatsumi jumped up and swung his sword at the large man, the latter held his free hand up. Veins bulged from his arm as he focused on defense.

Tatsumi's sword hit the man's arms, snapping in two.

"Ha nice try kid but it'll take more than that to cut my flesh!" He quickly moved his free hand to his Imperial Arms. He moved the weapon forward, aiming to cut off Tatsumi's arms. "With this Imperial Arms though, I can cut through anything!"

Blood spewed from Tatsumi as **Exstas** grazed his arm.

"Heh, nice dodge there kid! I was aiming to take off that entire arm!" The large man said with a smile. Tatsumi landed a few feet from the man, using his good arm to hold his wound.

"Too bad that there's nothing in this world this Imperial Arms can't cut." The large man pointed **Exstas** towards him. "Kaku, that's the name of the man about to slice you and your armor into bits!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A gut of green wind suddenly appeared, over taking a chunk of an open plain to the east of Night Raid's hideout. It dissipated as fast as it came, revealing several figures of various shapes and sizes.

Among the mix was Serpentine's host Steven, Raryu, Fuyu and Jast. The latter was dressed in a skin tight dark suit with green stars on one side and purple vertical lines on the other.

Fuyu and Jast walked forward, stopping once they where at the cliff edge. "My, my. That's quite the setup they got there." Fuyu said with a smile.

"Goes to show the capabilities of the Revolutionary Army." Jast added.

Serpentine approached the two, stopping a few inches away. "Most of my ninja hosts are on route." He said. "They'll be here within 3 minutes. My host near Dr. Stylish hasn't been discovered either, we can strike at anytime."

"Excellent, but I'll have you hold off on that until the rest of you arrive." Fuyu turned around, facing the other members of his coup faction. "In the mean time, I'll have your current host and our _volunteers_ here assist Night Raid as best you can."

He held up his left hand, revealing the Imperial Arm: **The Conqueror's Hand**.

The 'eye' in the middle of the metal glove swung open and glowed purple.

"Obey my command." Fuyu spoke. "You are to assist Night Raid at any cost, even your own lives if need be. I don't want a single member of that unit slain tonight, understood?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good." Fuyu said as he lowered his hand. He looked at Serpentine. "Take them and kill every last one of those freaks."

Serpentine nodded in response. He spun around, drawing his twin blades as he casually walked towards the 'volunteers'. Once he neared them, together they vanished in a green whirlwind.

Fuyu turned back towards the cliff edge and smiled. "This should be entertaining."

* * *

Bulat yelled as he cut down another of Dr. Stylish's masked minions. This was his fifth. They would come at him one at a time, and normally they would've been wiped out in a flash if he had **Incursio**.

Not that the former commando mind though, it was a good way to know how strong he was without an Imperial Arms, especially since these masked freaks were more resilient than the average human being.

Bulat heard a crash, followed by three more of the masked freaks appearing out of the darkness. They rushed at him all at once. Bulat clenched his teeth, these bastards where fast. Combine that with the fact we fighting in close quarters and didn't look too promising for the ex-commando.

He held his sword up, determined to take at least one of them with him.

"**Tempest Swirl!**" A familiar voice cried out.

A moment later, a green whirlwind smashed through a nearby window and into the charging three minions. They where sucked into the vortex, spinning end over end as their bodies were cut up by the high volume winds. The whirlwind dropped the three minutes after, they fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Bulat felt the presence of someone to his left and looked that way. Standing before him was Serpentine, in his host Steven. The latter smiled. "Looks like I came at the right time."

"You making that a habit." Bulat replied with his own smile.

"Eh." Serpentine shrugged. His eyes darted to his left. "There's more."

Bulat turned. Indeed there were more. A lot more than he could handle on his own without an Imperial Arms.

Serpentine shifted his stance. "We're switching dance partners today." He said.

Bulat looked at the young man for a moment before realizing what he meant. "I'm sure Tatsumi could hold his own without that guy."

"Maybe, but you can never too careful." Serpentine raised his twin swords. "Now then, shall we dance?"

* * *

Tatsumi rushed forward. "Give that back!" He shouted before grabbed onto **Exstas**. "That belongs to Sheele!"

"Huh?" Kaku raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Sheele?!" He threw Tatsumi back, the latter stumbled onto the ground.

Kaku smiled widely. "If you wanna die that badly," He spread the blades of **Exstas** apart. "I'll chop you u-"

CRACK!

A large boulder smashed into Kaku's side, the force of the blow combined with catching him off guard caused the large man to tumble into the ground. He picked himself up, grinning his teeth in anger as he spun around and looked at the direction the boulder came from.

Three figures were slowly approaching from that way.

One was a young looking, tall black haired male with red eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie and had a giant scythe resting on across his shoulders.

The one besides him was a black haired woman with crescent moon like bangs and red eyes. She wore a black dress with a red bow and held a sickle with a chain. Judging from how similar she looked to the first, one could only guess they were siblings if not twins.

The third was another man and by far the largest man Kaku had ever seen. He easily dwarfed his companions by 4 feet at least. He had dull aqua colored hair and a beard that took up most his face. He wore a winter hat and a green heavy coat. Most likely he was from the north. This giant of a man held an equally large axe.

"Nice throw Norman." The first man said. "Now we finish him."

The woman held her sickle up to her mouth and licked the blade. "Mmmm, My sickle hungers for his blood." Her eyes moved toward the man besides her. "Please tell me I can kill this man, brother."

The first nodded in response. "Of course, after all Master told us to kill everyone attacking Night Raid."

The giant Norman let out a chuckle. "And kill you we shall!" He held his axe up in the air. "For now you face the combined might of Norman the Giant Slayer and the Bloodborn Twins Luna and Lacus!"

Veins popped out of Kaku's head. "Yeah right! Like a bunch of weaklings without an Imperial Arms can defeat me!"

"That's were you're wrong." A voice said from behind the man.

Before Kaku could react, he felt three strikes hit certain points on his right arm. All of a sudden, his right arm went limp. Kaku quickly grabbed **Exstas** by its blade before it dropped to the ground. He tilted his head back, meeting the gaze of a middle-aged foreign male.

This man had brown hair tied up in a ponytail, he wore a greenish blue long robe(**like Chinese martial artists.**) and black slip on shoes.

"My name is Xein Shi." The man said. "A master of _Impact Pressure Point_ fighting." He held out his hand, extending each finger like they were claws. Xein dug one of his fingers into Kaku's arm.

"I am also a master of **_Himo-Kiri Karate_.**"

And with one swift motion, Xein ripped a nerve out of Kaku's right arm.

The latter felt unbelievable pain shoot up from his arm, and still he couldn't move it in the slightest.

Kaku breathed heavily, he never felt so much anger in years. He shifted **Exstas** in his left hand, holding it high above his head. "I'll kill you all!"

And then he felt pain, overwhelming pain in his left hand. **Exstas **fell to the ground as Kaku looked at his left hand. Pierced through it was the tip of a wooden spear.

Kaku let out a yell, bending down to his knees. His right arm was useless, and his left hand wasn't any better. There was no way he could wield his Imperial Arms, let alone any other weapon.

"And now you can no longer use your Imperial Arms." A voice familiar to Tatsumi spoke. The latter tilted his head, watching Raryu approaching behind him.

Kaku looked towards the man. Sweat poured down the enhanced criminal's face. "You barbarian! I tear you apart!"

"I don't think so." Raryu stopped one step ahead of Tatsumi. His gaze shifted to the approaching Bloodborn Twins. "He's all yours."

The twins smiled, dashing at their mostly disabled prey. Kaku turned toward them, grinning his teeth in frustration. "Don't underestimate me!" He charged forward, right arm flopping behind him.

Lacus moved to the left, Luna to the right. Kaku turned to face Lacus, the latter smiled wickedly as he moved his scythe off of his shoulders and held it in both hands. Kaku closed in, leaving Luna all the opportunities in the world. She swung her chain a few times before launching it towards Kaku.

The chain wrapped around the latter's neck, Luna pulled tightening the hold. This did little to slow the man down, which was fine. The chain was meant to keep Luna connected to her prey, not retrain him. She lunged forward, sinking her sickle into the back of Kaku's left arm.

The latter turned his head, surprised that the blade could pierce his enhanced skin and thus making another costly mistake. Lacus dashed forward, he held his scythe back aiming for the man's chest.

"You shouldn't have underestimated us!" He shouted, throwing his scythe forward. It sliced threw half of Kaku's lower chest. The latter coughed up blood as he fell back on his ass.

Luna chuckled, pulling her sickle out of the large man's arm. She walked over to her twin brother, both smiling down at their dying prey.

"Hey, hey. Let's do it while he's still fresh." Luna said with a grin.

"Of course." Lacus held his scythe up, then brought it down on Kaku's right leg. The latter screamed as the blade pierced through his skin. Lacus knelt down, he place a hand on Kaku's chin.

"We can't have such tender meat go to waste now can we?" He said before licking his lips.

* * *

Raryu helped Tatsumi back on his feet. "You seem mostly unscathed." The tribesman said, patting the latter on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys."

"Perhaps." Raryu gave the young man a half smile.

"And here I came rushing cause I was worried about you." A new voice cut in.

Tatsumi and Raryu turned toward the voice. Casually walking towards them was Mine, she had her hair down and dressed in a white night gown. She held her Imperial Arms: **Pumpkin**. "Still, you needed to be rescued as always Tatsumi."

"What was that?" The latter took a half step towards the small girl, raising his fist up in the air. "I'll have you know I defeated a ton of those other enemies and would've done the same to that large guy!"

Mine smirked. "Sure, tell yourself whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Why I outta-"

A loud scream cut Tatsumi off. He along with Mine and Raryu turned in the direction of the source. It originated from Kaku, the large enhanced man was slowly being sliced into by Luna Bloodborn. All the while, her brother stood there with the biggest smile on his face.

The twisted bastard was enjoying Kaku's suffering.

"Why don't they just finish him already?" Mine said with a bit of disgust.

Raryu turned his head toward her. "That's cause they like to play with their _food_."

"What?" Tatsumi replied. "What do you mean food?"

Raryu closed his eyes, pausing for a few moments before speaking once more. "The twins are cannibals."

Tatsumi turned toward the Bloodborn twins, ginning his teeth. He took a step forward before Raryu placed a hand on his shoulder. Tatsumi looked at the latter, whom simply shook his head.

"Why should I let them eat that man?!" Tatsumi yelled, turning his body to the tribesman.

"Do you think he would've stopped them if that was you?" Raryu removed his hand. "Let them be, he's a criminal who sold his body and soul to a madman. This is a fitting end for someone with such little care for their own self being."

He took a number of steps forward, scooping up a large item off the floor. Raryu turned around and walked to Mine. He stopped directly in front of her.

"I heard of your comrade whom gave her life for yours and of how her Imperial Arms fell to the Empire. " He held **Exstas ** to Mine with both hands. "It's only right that you are entrusted with this. To honor her memory and to insure it doesn't fall into the hands of your enemies ever again."

Mine slowly reached out for the giant pair of scissors, her eyes started to water. She took the Imperial Arms and bend down to her knees. She rested it on her lap, tears rolled down her face.

"Thank you..." She muttered before pressing **Exstas** close to her chest. "Welcome home Sheele."

Tatsumi turned away, feeling a mix of joy and sorrow. Sheele was the first member of Night Raid to be really nice to him...OK maybe the first female member but that's besides the point. She helped him get over the deaths of his dear friends; Sayu and Ieyasu.

It hit him hard when she died protecting Mine.

Now, there was some closure. They reclaimed her Imperial Arms, and the will never let anyone with the Empire wield it again.

Raryu stared at Mine for a few moments, smiling, before turning his head to the giant of a man to his left. "Norman, there are still more of those minions out here. Go hunt them down."

"Gladly." The giant said with a smile.

The tribesman turned to the foreign man next.

"Xein Shi, you'll stay here with me."

"Understood."

Raryu turned his head to the Bloodborn twins. "Finish up quickly, there's still a battle raging on."

Luna was occupied with her...activity to even hear the tribesman. Her face covered in Kaku's blood as she continued to _play_ with him.

Lacus however knew how 'into it' his sister could be and payed close attention to their surroundings. He briefly looked at Raryu, nodding his acknowledgement.

Raryu turned to Tatsumi, taking a few steps forward till he was next to the armored teen. "I will remain at your side for the duration of this engagement."

Tatsumi turned his head and nodded. "Great. With someone like you here, these guys don't stand a chance."

Raryu gave a half smile. "You flatter me."

Just then, several figures dressed in black appeared in front of Tatsumi and Raryu. Tatsumi took a step back, startled by their sudden appearance.

They were ninjas, about 10 or so, all dressed roughly the same with several different slight details that one could tell them apart.

One of them took a step forward, this one was the only ninja without the top of his head covered. He had dull brown spiky hair, a grey scarf around his neck, and had long metal claws. The most notable feature that he, along with every other one of the group, was their yellow colored snake eyes.

He placed an armored hand on his chest, closed his eyes and bowed slightly.

"Serpentine's Private Shinobi Host Army has arrived." He said in a low key. "Most of us are engaging the remaining enemy forces in the surrounding area. These before you will help clear out those inside the hideout." The shinobi opened his eyes, he looked at Tatsumi.

"Balut is with my host Steven." He said. "The two are putting up one hell of a fight for the enemy forces."

Tatsumi relaxed his stance. "That's good. I was a bit worried about leaving him alone, but Bro insisted I attack the enemy head on."

The shinobi nodded. "Leave the rest to us."

And with that, he along with the other ninjas vanished as quickly as they came.

* * *

Mimi grinned her teeth, her enhanced ears picked up just about everything happening down on the battlefield and none of it sounded good. Especially with the sudden appearance of these new foes. She didn't hear most of them approaching until they were engaged.

How that was possible was beyond her.

"Kaku has been defeated." She said bluntly. "The rest of our infantry are being hunted down by these new arrivals."

"How utterly tragic." Dr. Stylish said as a way to show he _cared_. In reality, his private army was nothing more than a bunch of disposable pawns at this beck and call. He wouldn't blink an eye if they all died today.

Mimi turned her head, looking above the forest behind the four. "There's something heading this way!"

As she spoke, a shadow appeared covering the four on the cliff.

Dr. Stylish tilted his head up, flying overhead was a large flying manta. "Is that the Danger Beast Air Manta?"

"There's someone riding on top of it!" Me exclaimed, pausing for a moment. "It's former General Najenda! There are others with her! Three of them!"

The manta passed over the four, flying towards the battlefield.

"How utterly stylish!" The doctor shouted, completely animated by the spectacle. "To ride a Danger Beast that she herself has tamed!"

"This isn't the time to be admiring her!" Hana replied.

* * *

The Danger Beast Air Manta circled above the battleground, below Najenda could see the various minions of Dr. Stylish fighting the agents of Clockwork and her Night Raid members.

"The Divination Imperial Arms Revolutionary HQ acquired is as impressive as ever." Najenda said, more to herself than anyone else. "They predicted danger befalling the base, and they were right on the mark."

She tilted her head back, looking at the three cloaked figures behind her. These three were Night Raid's new recruits, the only bodies the Revolutionary Army could spare. Each was a remarkable fighter, assassin or both.

"Time to show me what you can do." She said to the three.

"Roger that." The cloaked figure in the middle replied before standing up.

The voice of the figure sounded rough, like something was stuck in his throat half the time.

He threw off the cloak, revealing a middle aged dull grey haired man with side burns stretching down to his jaw and dark green eyes. He wore a long brown coat, a black shirt underneath that topped with a dull orange bandanna, dull green pants and a pair of brown boots. He held a cigar in his mouth and a brown 'cowboy' hat atop his head. (**Not one of those ridiculously long ones.**)

The man started to walk forward, pulling a lighter out of one pocket. He lit his cigar before coming to a stop next to Najenda, putting the lighter back in his pocket. "Hard to tell who's friend or foe down there though."

Najenda looked at the scruffy looking man. "Is that a problem Walker?"

Walker held his cigar, letting out a puff. "Not really." He put the cigar back on his lips.

He pulled out a pair of twin pistols. These pistols were mostly white with a single light green line that stretched from the gun barrel to past the trigger and down the end of the handle. In all honestly, the things looked like a pair of water guns or some sort of children's toy.

Walker held one of the twin pistols above the other, a moment later that one started to transform. The very gun shifted form, turning into a large extended barrel. The wannabee cowboy look alike connected the barrel with a single turn. A small clear sight popped out at the connected point.

Walker lowered the gun, aiming it towards the ground. He leaned his head slightly, looking down the gun's sight.

"Just sayin." He said, smiling widely.

He pulled the trigger, firing a long green laser towards his appointed target. The laser round made contact, hitting one of the masked enhanced soldiers dead center in the head.

"One down."

* * *

Inside Night Raid's HQ, the battle between Toby and Akame still raged on.

The forward attacked aggressively, but had yet to land a single blow. The latter stayed on the defensive, observing her opponent's fighting style. While it was aggressive, he left too many openings.

Akame waited for the next opening before slicing off Toby's left arm.

The latter grinned his teeth, but otherwise didn't even let out so much as a peep. Odd, given the amount of pain he should be feeling.

Toby backed away from Akame, the latter took up a fighting stance. "If I can't kill you in one blow. Then I'll have to cut you up bit by bit." She held up her sword. "It's going to be quite painful. Hope you're ready for it!"

Toby smiled, letting out a short chuckle. A sword popped out of his flesh, taking up the space were his arm was moments ago. "With this new body of mine, I don't feel pain anymore!"

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I did this?!"

_CRASH!_

A figure broke through a nearby window. It was a brown skinned man covered in various tattoos. He was bald and had a beige bandanna covering the top his head. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of beige pocketless pants. The man held a pair of single handed axes.

As he broke into the hideout and landed on the floor, he gave the two the widest grin either had seen in a long time. He juggled one axe in the air while pointing the other towards the two.

"My name's Roi the Chopper!" He said before charging at Toby. "I'm here to kill you!"

The latter turned around. "This is a one on one duel between myself and Akame." He dashed forward, quickly appearing beside Roi. "Don't interfere!"

Toby swung his sword arm down, Roi let out a laugh before moving one his axe to block. The latter's axe hit Toby's sword arm, stopping it much to the latter's surprise. Roi smiled even wider, which seemed impossible, before dropping his one axe, causing Toby to fall forward, and allowing Roi to spin around to his opponent's backside. He grabbed onto Toby, chopping his right arm off.

A gun spawned out of the vacant spot, desperately Toby tired to fire at Roi but the latter simply avoided the bullets by pulling himself closer to Toby's backside.

The Chopper crossed his legs around his opponents, then Roi slashed his remaining axe into the gun barrel, blocking it's path and making the gun unusable.

He tilted his head a bit to the right, staring straight at Akame. "Akame now! Its the perfect opportunity! Take him out!"

Akame tightened her grip, dashing forward.

Toby grinned his teeth, this wasn't the way it he wanted this fight to go, but as long as he defeated Akame it hardly mattered.

He opened his mouth, a gun barrel popped out. The gun fired at Akame, the latter was surprised for the briefest of moments before she held up her sword and deflected the bullet.

She closed in, holding her sword up to strike. Toby grinned his teeth, he couldn't do anything more with this annoying fly on his back.

Roi let out a chuckle. "You shouldn't have been so aggressive, maybe then you could've beaten her."

'I should have focused on defense?' Toby closed his eyes, letting out a sad smile. 'I see. Maybe a sense of pain isn't such a burden after a-'

_SLICE!_

Toby's head flew across the stone hallway. Blood spewing from his headless body.

Akame turned, looking at her unknown ally.

"I'm sorry." She said bluntly.

The man let out a snicker, turning to face her. His cheek had a scratch, a nip from **Murasame**. The markings of it's curse started to appear along Roi's tattooed body.

"Don't be." Roi said with a smiled. "For a criminal like me to die by the hands of someone so skilled, is something I always wished for."

And with that, his heart stopped beating.

Akame stared as he fell to the floor. Even such a small cut from this blade is deadly, such is the One-Hit Kill of this Imperial Arms.

Behind her, Lubbock and Pyro defeated their opponents and moved to join her. Akame turned around, her eyes focusing on Pyro. The latter held up his hand. "Hey Akame, long time no see."

"You again."

Pyro chuckled. "That's all you have to say to me?" He smiled, ginning his teeth. "I'm disappointed Akame. Especially after I saved your friend here."

Lubbock replied with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, but don't forget you were gonna leave me all alone when Toby showed up."

"Hey, I never said I was leaving you. All I said was I didn't feel like fighting that guy."

"Big difference bud."

Akame spun around. "We should meet up with the others." She began to march off. "Judging from the commotion, I'd say everyone else is outside."

Pyro sighed after Akame took a few steps forward. "She always this social?"

"Pretty much." Lubbock said before heading after Akame.

* * *

Back outside, Tatsumi's group stared at the flying manta circling overhead. Occasionally, a green beam of light would shoot off from the top of the giant flyer to the ground below.

"What's that?" Tatsumi was the first to speak. "More enemies?"

"It looks like a flying fish." Xein replied, crossing his arms. "I wonder what it would taste like..."

"Hold on." Mine added, she opened a secret compartment inside **Pumpkin**, inside was a red single eyed visor. (**TOTALLY NOT A SCOUTER**) She placed the device over her left eye and, after closing her right eye, focused on the flying manta.

The visor acted like a scope, zooming in on the giant beast. Mine made out four figures aboard it, two wore cloaks with made them hard to identify, the third was scruffy looking man wearing an outfit befitting a renegade cowboy wannabe and held a long mostly with gun, and the fourth was a figure she knew all too well.

Mine smiled. "It's the boss! She back from HQ!"

"Awesome!" Tatsumi threw his arms up in celebration. "And so unfair!"

Mine frowned, she turned her head to the latter. "...Why?"

Tatsumi turned back, looking at Mine. "Cause she arrives to the battle riding on something so cool! I want one!"

Raryu smiled, closing his eyes. "You truly are still young."

"Tatsumi, I've been meaning to tell you this," Mine started to reply. "But you're tastes are totally weird."

A figure moved quietly in the bushes behind them. It was Trooma, Dr. Stylish's 'Knight.' He snuck his way through Night Raid's base and into the forest outside.

The ghoulish looking man smiled, quietly chuckling to himself. His sights were set upon Mine, whom had no idea he was there.

'Oh you adorable young girl.' He jumped from his hiding spot, knife in hand as he prepared to thrust it into the young girl's neck. 'You left yourself wide open!'

Trooma inched closer, nearly within striking distance when someone kicked him hard in the face. The enhance soldier flew across the field, tumbling end over end.

Tatsumi, Mine, Raryu and Xein turned, watching a transformed Leone slowly approach the fallen Trooma.

"You jerk, attacking me when I'm tired and with a hangover!" She said, cracking her knuckles. "That's a recipe for a serious asskicking from yours truly!"

She reached the collapsed Trooma. She grabbed him by the neck, holding him up above her head. The latter grabbed onto her hand, coughing and even daring to cry a plea for help.

"Listen here!" Leone shouted. "I'm a huge fan of surprise attacks, but I ABSOLUTELY hate it when they happen to me!" She tightened her grip. "It looks like you're body's been enhanced so I bet you wouldn't die so easily."

Trooma smirked, he pressed a button within his shoe. A blade snapped out of the top of his right shoe. He swung his right leg, aiming his shoe at Leone's neck.

The latter tilted her head, catching the blade with her teeth.

Trooma's eyes widened, realizing she most of did this same trick before. "My, my, aren't you full of surprises!" He struggled out.

Leone's eyes bulged as she bit down on the blade, snapping it in two. She slammed Trooma down with such force the man died upon impact. She let the corpse go, cracking her neck. "Man, just never learns does he?"

She looked down, finally realizing what she did. "Ah crap, I think I killed him."

"You're alright!" Akame's voice called out to the group. They turned to her, noticing Lubbock and Pyro approaching with the young assassin.

"What you'd expect?" Pyro replied. "Raryu was with 'em. Bastards need to add the firepower of the entire Imperial army and still wouldn't have enough to stop him."

Tatsumi took a step forward, smiling. He opened his mouth, about to speak when he realized something important. "What about Bro?"

As if waiting for that very moment, a green whirlwind suddenly picked up a fair distance off to the latter's right. It soon dissipated, leaving Balut and Steven in its place.

"Right here Tatsumi." Balut said with a smile, leaning his sword on his shoulder.

"Looks like we're all here." Mine said, stating the obvious.

Suddenly, several dozen shadows jumped out of the forest. They landed around the gathered warriors of Night Raid and Clockwork, forming a circle around them. They were ninjas, Serpentine's Shinobi Army. They had their backs turned to the group, eyes focusing on the forest.

"It's not over yet." One of them spoke. "The enemy survivors are heading this way."

The combined group of Night Raid and Clockwork spun around, each facing some direction to the forest. They settled into their individual fighting stances, waiting for the enemy's counterattack.

* * *

Back atop the cliff to the east of the battleground, Fuyu and Jast watched the battle with great interest.

"It seems this will be the enemy's last stand." Jast said.

"Indeed!" Fuyu place a hand upon his chin. "I wonder what little trick Dr. Stylish will pull at this stage. That man always struck me as the type to have a few aces up his sleeve."

"It's nothing our forces can't handle."

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "How optimistic." He turned around, taking a step back. "I think I should take my leave now. If anyone should see me, it'll throw our plan off considerably. The rest is in your capable hands."

Jast smirked. "Very well," He pulled out a clown mask, staring at it for a moment. It was one of those painted masks with one side showing half a smiling face while the other showed half a sad, tearing face. "Then I suppose I should finish my outfit."

Jast placed the mask over his face, he looked at Fuyu whom turned around and stared with a smile. The long black haired politician turned to his co-conspirator. His mask hiding the smile he held.

"And look like someone befitting the codename: Joker."

* * *

On an adjacent cliff to the southeast, Dr. Stylish and his three sensory type soldiers watched the systematic slaughter of their forces.

"Since it's come to this I have no choice." Dr. Stylish pulled out a vial from his lab coat. "I'll use one of my ace's: A ultra stylish paralysis poison!"

Before the good doctor could release the poison into the air. Mimi turned her head to the right. Sweat poured down her face.

"Master Stylish!" She turned her head to the doctor. "Someone's approaching!"

Dr. Stylish, along with Me and Hana turned to the right. Moments later, they heard the rumbling footsteps. Minutes after, they could make out a covered head slightly popping up and down from the treeline.

The giant emerged from the forest, axe resting on his shoulder as he approached the four. He stopped a few steps from them.

"Well, well!" The giant Norman tilted his head slightly, grinning his teeth in a smile. "Just where he said you'd be, hello enemy commander!"

Dr. Stylish grinned his teeth. He couldn't use the poison on this foe, he wasn't downwind of the giant and it sure as hell didn't look like he'd let him move to the man's side.

He didn't want to, but with this latest development the good doctor just might have to use his other ace.

"Look out!" Mimi suddenly yelled. Dr. Stylish turned to the forest on his right, he saw a kunai knife slowly heading towards him. No, it wasn't that it was slow but rather his perception of time slowed.

'Is this, how I die?' That single though ran threw the doctor's mind.

Moments passed, the knife closed in. Suddenly, a large black figure started to occupy Dr. Stylish's view. It took a few moments for the latter to recognize the black figure as the leather jacket worn by the massive Me.

Time seemed to speed back up to its regular pace. Me shielded his master from the knife, it pierce dead center in his chest. The latter fringed, pulling the knife out and throwing it aside. Blood trickled out of the wound, but it wasn't serious.

A new figure hopped out of the forest: A shinobi with bits of blue hair popping out of his masked head. He held three kunai knifes in one hand, his other reaching for something other behind his back.

"Master Stylish, you should flee." Me said, portraying the pain he felt in his voice.

"We shall hold them off for as long as we can!" Hana added in.

"Will you now?" Norman let out a hearty laugh, he lifted his axe off his shoulder. "I'd like to see that."

* * *

Walker continued shooting at the approaching mask soldiers from above. Thinning as many as he could before they made contact with his allies on the ground.

It was odd though, when he was recruited for Night Raid he was told it was a small cover group and yet when they arrived here laid a small army!

Even Najenda, the leader of Night Raid, hadn't a clue who most of these people were just that they were assisting her subordinates. That was good enough for the middle-aged sharpshooter. They'd have plenty of time afterwards to figure out that mystery.

He let off a few more shots before he sat up. He rested his gun on his shoulder, taking a quick puff from his cigar. In that moment, something caught his eagle eyes.

"Oh?" He nudged Najenda on her shoulder. "Hey boss, looks like we got a commotion over to the southeast." He said, pointing in the given direction.

The latter turned her head, she pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the cliff to the southeast.

There six figures were gather, four huddled together while the other two surrounded them from two directions. One was another ninja like those helping out her subordinates, the other was a large almost giant man who looked like he was from the Northern Tribes.

"Good eye." She said, lowering her binoculars. "Looks like our allies found the enemy commander." She tilted her head back, focusing on one of the remaining cloaked figures.

"It's your turn now, Susanoo."

* * *

Dr. Stylish felt a drop of sweat fall from his stylish face. He along with his three recon type minions were surrounded by enemies on two sides. Leaving only one path available for escape. He wanted to capture the members of Night Raid and even some of these interlopers for his experiments, but as things stand it looks like he won't even acquire one specimen.

The doctor still had his paralyzing poison, but that would only affect the enemies downwind and they weren't his imminent concern. He could run, Me and Hana would hold off the enemy for a time. Perhaps that would be enough for him to gain enough ground to escape.

His eyes darted to the blue haired ninja on his right. 'That one's fast though, unless I disable him I doubt I can get away.' Dr. Stylish grinned his teeth. In a situation like this, perhaps it was best to use his last resort.

Suddenly, the air manta rushed overhead at an alarming speed. A gust of air followed, almost knocking the good doctor to his knees. The latter looked up. "She's just as tenacious as they say!"

A figure jumped off the flying Danger Beast, landing behind the doctor and his minions. The figure stood up, staring at the four. This man had short bushy blue hair with two horns sticking out of the sides of his head. He wore a white robe with a black skin tight shirt underneath and held a large stave-like weapon.

Dr. Stylish turned a full 180, looking at the new arrival. "Now we're completely surrounded."

"Susanoo!" Najenda yelled from atop the Danger Beast. "Assist our allies and eliminate those four!"

The blue haired man turned his head. "Understood." He turned his head back around, slowly he began to walk towards Dr. Stylish and his lackeys.

At the same time, Norman began his approach with a big grin on his face while Shi held his ground waiting for the enemy to make a move.

Dr. Stylish reached inside his coat, pulling out another vial. This one had a needle on one side, meaning the content inside was meant for direct injection.

"My last resort!" Dr. Stylish yelled, injected himself with the vial. "The essence of a Danger Beast!"

The empty vial dropped to the ground. Dr. Stylish's body started to more and pulse unnaturally. Hana, Me and Mimi looked at their master with concern. After a few moments, the doctor's body exploded outward at an alarming rate. His body transformed, now twice the size of the giant Norman.

Dr. Stylish laughed. "I have successfully fused my body with the essence of a Danger Beast!" He smiled widely. "With this new stylish form I'll destroy each one of you!"

His lackey's Hana and Me were the first to offer their opinion on his new form.

"How lovely!"

"Most impressive Master Stylish."

Dr. Stylish looked at the two, grabbing them in each hand.

"You are my precious nutrients!" A large mouth opened on the doctor's chest. "Its time for us to become one!"

He ate the two, leaving Mimi petrified in fear. After a few moments of hesitation, she turned to flee. The large eared girl didn't get too far before her master grabbed her, soon she joined her fellow sensory types in the stomach of Dr. Stylish's new form.

Then, the doctor's body began to morph. Evolving at an alarming rate as it grew much, much larger.

"As I thought!" The mad doctor said with glee. "After eating those healthy meats, I level up!"

Dr. Stylish grew wider and wider, taller and taller, and even still after the cliff edge started to crack, giving way to the massive weight of the doctor's new body.

The doctor slid down the cliff wall, chunks of rock tumbled down with him. It wasn't long for Dr. Stylish's feet to hit the ground. In his new form, his head and upper chest popped over the cliff he'd fallen off of.

This new body was more disturbing than the last, now he looked like a half mechanical mutated baby straight out of a nightmare.

There was a star-like scar on the baby's forehead, in the center of that mark was the upper torso of Dr. Stylish. His hair stood up in a spike way. (**Much like a Super Saiyan.**) It's color changed from blue to full white.

"It's still not tall enough." Dr. Stylish said bluntly. "The Ultimate Imperial Arms is still larger."

The doctor looked at the three gathered on the cliff. "In order to grow, I need to feed." He moved one giant hand towards the closest of the trio. "I'LL EAT YOU TOO!"

The hand rushed towards Susanoo. The latter dodged the blow, spinning to the side of the massive arm. He jabbed his weapon into the back of the giant's hand, only to be rewarded with the feeling that he was hitting a steel wall.

"It's tough." He said bluntly. The hand moved towards him, smacking him back a few feet.

Norman let out a battle cry, charging at the massive Danger Beast hybrid. He fought plenty of Danger Beasts in the north, so the giant man was confident he could do something against this freak of nature.

Dr. Stylish noticed the giant foolishly charging. He let out a laugh, sending an arm in Norman's direction. "What can someone like you do against me?!"

Norman took the blow head on, sending him backwards at an alarming speed. The latter threw his axe into the ground, holding it with both hands. It managed to slow him down, not all at once but gradually. When he stopped, the large man bent down to one knee, blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

Norman breathed heavy, he lifted his head up. Susanoo was on the defensive, skillfully dodging Dr. Stylish's attacks. It meant nothing if they couldn't find a weakness or something to give them the edge.

Slowly, Norman stood back up. He been threw worse fights against far more dangerous foes, and he sure as hell wasn't one to give up. The giant slayer looked at the monster known as Dr. Stylish, grinning his teeth in a mix of rage and satisfaction at finding a foe worthy to die by his own hands.

"I've fought giants and Danger Beasts much larger and tougher than you!" Norman shouted at the mad scientist, he threw his free hand in the air, clenching it so tightly that it shook.

"DO YOU HEAR ME!? I AM NORMAN THE GIANT SLAYER! COME AND DO YOUR WORST YOU ABOMINATION!"

The latter looked at the giant, stubborn man. "You dare call the ultimate in stylish perfection an abomination?!" Veins popped up on Dr. Stylish's face. He grinned his teeth angrily at the giant man.

"PEOPLE WITH NO TASTE SHOULD JUST FADE AWAY!"

He threw another fist at Norman. The latter held his axe up, smiling between pants as he waited for the blow to come. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of the giant taking the blow with his stave-like weapon.

"You should leave." Susanoo said before knocking the massive hand to his right. "This is not an opponent normal humans can face."

Norman blinked once before letting out a laugh. "Well I'm not exactly a normal human being." Norman smirked. "Then again, you're not exactly _normal_ are you?"

Susanoo replied with silence.

* * *

Back on the field before Night Raid's hideout, the remnants of Dr. Stylish's personal army engaged the many shinobi hosts Serpentine had under his control. It was mostly one-sided, as the ninja's shared one mind and worked in perfect unity.

Several of the masked enhanced soldiers slipped past the first line of defense and engaged the members of Night Raid and Clockwork. Together they easily took down all that stood before them.

As the massive figure of Dr. Stylish appeared, smashing whatever was on top the cliff to the southeast, several members of Night Raid and Clockwork stared in wonder and disgust at the abomination.

"What the hell is that?" Tatsumi said aloud the question on everyone's mind. (At least those that were paying the hybrid any attention.)

"It's disgusting whatever it is." Mine replied. "Reminds me of a monster."

"That's Dr. Stylish." Serpentine said, through his host Steven. "Crazy bastard injected himself with some Danger Beast DNA and turned into that thing."

The members of Night Raid turned to the young teen.

"How did he manage to do that?" Lubbock asked.

"No freaken idea."

"Doesn't matter." Akame added. "He's an enemy, so we have t-"

"I'll take that one." Pyro cut in, taking a few steps towards the giant figure. "Yeah, something as ugly as that deserves to be purged with cleansing fire."

"Oh look at you acting so high and mighty." Lubbock crossed his arms. "Are you actually 'fired up' or are you gonna half ass it like last time?"

Pyro smiled, his body started to morph between flame and flesh. "Oh yeah, I'm fired up alright." He grinned his teeth, widening his smile. "There's about to be one less repulsive _stain_ on this Earth."

* * *

Susanoo deflected another of the doctor's blows. He was on the defensive from the start, but he defended the stubborn Norman.

Despite his warning, the giant man refused to leave the area. Given the fact that he's an ally combined with the fact that Susanoo had yet to pinpoint a weakness on Dr. Stylish's new form he was left with little options.

He could've left the giant to fend for himself, but it was against Susanoo's purpose to leave an ally in need.

Another blow came and went, this had to end soon. Susanoo scanned the doctor's body, looking for any hints of a weakness. He found one: Dr. Stylish's exposed self in the center of the star-like scar. This didn't help though, not unless he left the giant to strike at this weakness.

Susanoo looked to his left, noticing the shinobi holding his ground a few inches from the forest edge. This blue haired ninja was the best chance they had right now, but even still he doubted the man could get within range.

He'd have to look for another angle, perhaps that marksmen his master had with her. Surly he could hit that weak spot.

Before Susanoo could carry out his plan, a swirl of fire and light appeared a few inches besides the ninja. It to transform, from fire to flesh. In moments a dark, spiky haired man wearing an unzipped jacket, dark blue pants and sandals appeared.

The man took a step forward. "Yep, you really are an ugly son of a bitch." He said loud enough for Dr. Stylish to hear. The latter turned his gaze towards the man, his assault on Susanoo stopped if only temporarily.

"You people," Dr. Stylish said with a frown. "Have no appreciation for style or grace!"

Pyro let out a laugh. "Style? Grace? You? That's funny." He placed his hands in his pockets. Pyro tilted his head back, nudging at the ninja behind him. With a nod, the latter vanished into thin air.

The spiky haired man smirked, grinning his teeth at the hybrid. "You wouldn't know style if it hit you square in the face!"

"Is that so?!" Dr. Stylish turned his body, aiming a fist at the man. He launched it, crushing the ground were Pyro once was. The latter vanished into flame at the last moment. Susanoo saw small light bits moving up the giant robotic arm.

After a few moments, a swirl of flame appeared on the lower half of Dr. Stylish's arm. It transformed in Pyro, the latter wasted no time and ran up the giant's arm smiling as he went.

The mad scientist moved his free arm, aiming it at the man running up his left arm. He smashed it down, and again Pyro vanished into a flash of light and fire only to reappear moments after and further up the doctor's arm.

The latter moved his free arm, hoping to sweep the annoyance off. Pyro saw it coming from a mile away. He turned, holding one hand off to his side. A fireball no larger than a baseball formed his open hand, he threw the fireball at the approaching hand.

It made contact, exploding with a force one wouldn't expect from such a small thing. The giant hand was knocked back. Pyro smiled, vanishing into a spiral of flame and reappearing on Dr. Stylish's right shoulder. He ran until he neared the abomination's neck.

Pyro looked up, and jumped. His feet transforming into formless fire, allowing him to seemingly fly further up than he'd normally should've.

Dr. Stylish grinned his teeth in anger, this man had tarnished his stylish new body with his filth footsteps and even had the audacity to singe the skin off his left arm! This would not go unanswered, not at all!

"I'm not through with you!" Dr. Stylish yelled, summoning several large cords originating from the back of the giant machine baby's head. The cords rushed towards Pyro, piercing threw the man's body.

Dr. Stylish smiled widely, confident that he killed this tasteless man. This feeling was quickly tarnished when the punctured Pyro smiled, the areas were the cords punched threw danced as if his body wasn't really there.

"Sorry, but I'm intangible." He drifted threw the cords, body forming back into a seemingly tangible state.

There was nothing Dr. Stylish could do aside from waiting for his opponent to finish him off. The latter stopped drifting forward, hovering face to face with the Jagear member.

Slowly, Pyro raised his right index finger. Dr. Stylish watched in breathless horror as the latter's index finger neared his forehead.

"Cleansed by fire," Pyro placed his finger on the doctor's head. A red glow formed under the point of contact. "And reborn anew."

Dr. Stylish felt a brief pain, blood trickled down his nose and out the side of his mouth. He didn't know it at the time, but his brain was burning from the inside out.

'There were still so many...experiments I wanted to preform...' The mad scientist thought as the flames continued to burn, the back of his eyes started to feel hot as blood teared out.

'Why...must I have...such bad luck?'

His massive body fell lump. It leaned forward on the cliff edge, crushing stone before finally settling.

* * *

**Several minutes afterward...**

Dr. Stylish was dead, his army decimated. The members of Night Raid gather around in the open field, greeting their boss as well as their new recruits. The members of Clockwork and their allies were around as well, though Serpentine's Shinobi Host Army had left save a light blue haired ninja.

They mingled about; Pyro chatted with Serpentine (Steven), Xein Shi tended to Norman's wounds much to the latter's stubborn protests, Raryu stared at Najenda, tapping a finger on his crossed arms while Shi kept an eye on the tribesman and the BloodBorn Twins doing what they loved: Eating.

Between conversations with the members of Night Raid, Susanoo approached Mine. His eyes focusing on a few hairs seemingly out of place. The young pink haired girl turned her head, raising an eyebrow as he drew closer.

"What is it?"

Susanoo ignored the question, his hands drifting towards her head. With one motion, he smoother out her hair. Susanoo withdrew his hands.

"Fixed."

Mine tilted her head, she was weirded out by the gesture and even more so by the strange persona Susanoo seemed to have.

"What?"

"Who's that?" Balut said, directing his comrades attention towards an approaching figure.

It was a man, or what was assumed to be a man, dressed in a skin tight dark suit with green stars on one side and purple vertical lines on the other. He wore a white masquerade mask, one half held a smiley face while the other held a sad, tearing face.

The man neared the group, stopping a few meters from the members of Night Raid.

"I wish to congratulate you all on a job well done." He said, turning his head to the members of Clockwork off to his left. The man's voice muffled under the strange mask, though somewhat familiar to Tatsumi and Lubbock.

"Thanks to your efforts, Night Raid has made it through this assault without a single casualty." The masked man continued. He turned back to the assassins before him, pausing a few moments before speaking once more.

"My name is Joker, leader of Clockwork. We have much to discuss, members of Night Raid."

* * *

**And here ends another entry! This would've been done 2-3 days ago if the universe didn't decided to get in the way of my progress this week.  
**

**So a number of significant things in this one. From an idea of Pyro's capabilities(and a hint at how he simply disappears into fire and reappears elsewhere) to Fuyu's 'volunteer' forces to an additional recruit for Night Raid.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this as always, and this is now the longest entry to date! (See how easily I can trump my own stuff.)**

**What does Joker wish to share with Night Raid? Will it be a proposal for an alliance or something more? Find out next time!**


	8. Clarifying Intentions

**Twenty minutes after Dr. Stylish's defeat, inside Night Raid's Hideout.  
**

The members of Clockwork and Night Raid gathered in the hideout's meeting room. Unlike most of the hideout, this room was left undisturbed, creating the illusion that the base was never attacked at all.

Najenda, whom sat in her throne chair, flanked by her subordinates on both sides faced the majority of the (_known_) members of Clockwork. In the center of the group, directly across from Najenda, stood the masked figure known as Joker.

"First, I wish to thank you for allowing us to have this conversation." Joker said. "It is an honor and privilege to be in the presence of such esteemed enemies of the Empire."

"Not at all." Najenda replied. "If fact, it should be I thanking you for your assistance in that last battle. If you and your subordinates weren't there, who knows who we could've lost."

"Perhaps." Joker paused for a moment. "I suppose we should start with the formal introductions." He held up his right hand, moving it to one side.

"To my right is Pyro, whom a number of you are familiar with. His Imperial Arms is **All To Ashes: Phoenix Flame.** After seeing him in combat, I assume most of you have figured out by now that this Imperial Arms allows him to freely manipulate fire, as well as morph his very body into flames."

"Besides him is one of the many Hosts of Serpentine; a parasite organic type Imperial Arms. This particular host also wields an Imperial Arms known as **Faster Than the Wind: Twin Hurricane Dancers**."

Joker pointed to the twin swords holstered around the young Steven's wast. "These twin blades allow its user to manipulate the very air for all sorts of wind elemental attacks."

"Standing behind him is a man whom left an impression on Bulat and Tatsumi, or so I've come to believe. One of the few warriors who can defeat Imperial Arms users without using one himself and one of the last survivors of the Ban Tribe; Raryu."

Najenda's eye half twitched as Joker mentioned the Ban Tribe. It made sense now why this large tribesman stared at her with such an unnerving gaze. He knew who she was, and her role in the battle that eliminated most of his tribe.

He was out for revenge. Had to be.

"To my left," Joker continued, holding a hand out in the indicated direction. "Are the infamous Bloodborn Twins. A pair of cannibals who roamed the lesser cities around the Capital, preying on all unfortunate to cross their path."

"Beside them is a foreigner known as Xein Shi; a mercenary from a land in the far east."

"Towering behind them is Norman the Giant Slayer. A famous warrior from the Northern Tribes, as his title suggests he's fought and slain a number of Frost Giants among other large Danger Beasts."

"And finally," Joker placed his hand on his chest. "I am Joker, leader of Clockwork. For personal reasons I choice to hide behind a mask befitting the current state of this once glorious Empire."

"This might seem rude before formally introducing myself and my subordinates," Najenda said. "But I have a question I'd like to get off my chest."

"Of course," Joker replied with a nod. "I'll be happy to answer any questions you should have."

"What exactly do you and your origination hope to gain from all this?" She said bluntly. "You've gone well out of your way for us, and though we appreciate all you have done, I think we deserve to know your reasons."

Silence filled the room as both team's leaders stared at one another.

"We only hope to gain your cooperation." Joker said after a few moments of silence. "An alliance if you would, between the coup faction I've sided with and the Revolutionary Army you've pledged your services towards."

"Our goals are similar, yet quite different. However, we share a common enemy." He extended his hands outward. "Therefore, it would benefit both our factions if we joined forces to cut the rotten cancer the currently infests the heart of the Capital."

"I see," Najenda closed her eye, giving a half smile as she rested her head on her artificial arm. "Cooperation would certainly make our jobs that much easier." She opened her eye before lifting her head up. "It's unfortunate that decision isn't mine to make, but rather those at the Revolutionary HQ."

"Of course." Joker held up a hand to his face. "After all, we shouldn't make deals behind our superiors backs. That's a tactic befitting those who wish to act..._independently_."

Najenda stared at the masked man for a few moments. Was that meant for her? Or someone else? Was Clockwork not as united as they appeared or was it a hint toward something other? Until she found out more about Clockwork and this masked man who claims to lead them, the former general chose to drop in for the time being.

"It's our turn for introductions." She said, holding out her left hand. "To my right are Tatsumi, Akame, Balut and Leone."

She gestured to her left. "On my left are Lubbock, Mine, and our three newest recruits Susanoo, Walker, and Chelsea."

She smiled, resting her chin on the backsides of her hands. "As you should know, I'm former General Najenda. Together we make up Night Raid."

"So you choose to withhold which Imperial Arms they each process." Raryu added.

Najenda looked at the large man. "I was under the impression you've already knew about our Imperial Arms."

Raryu tilted his head, frowning at the former general.

"We do." Serpentine cut in. "But since we shared ours its only polite to return the favor." He glanced at Susanoo, smiling. "You're an organic aren't you?"

"...Yeah." Susanoo replied. "I am Master Najenda's Imperial Arms."

Norman let out a chuckle. "I knew you weren't normal, after all you fought blow for blow against that abomination."

"If they don't wish to share such valuable intelligence that is fine." Joker cut in. "The only reason I revealed the capability of ours is to help build trust between our two groups."

"Trust huh?" Lubbock replied. "Funny, coming from a guy behind a mask running a group who have a known habit of appearing out of nowhere. Why should we tell you anything if you already know?"

Najenda held up a hand, commanding Lubbock to calm himself. The young man was always the cautious type, so she couldn't blame him for saying such a thing.

"We do appreciate the assistance you've given us so far." She repeated, lowing her hand. "But at this point, I cannot promise you anything. The most I can guarantee is a truce between the two of our groups until my superiors advice me further."

"That is fine." Joker replied with a nod. He turned his head to Tatsumi. "This boy has more details on our overall objective as several members from our faction discussed with him during his time at the Palace."

Joker turned his head back to Najenda. "Be sure to include that in your report, if you would."

He turned to his right, looking directly at Serpentine's host Steven. The latter turned his head and nodded. A moment later, another one of his host appeared as if out of thin air: It was one of his shinobi, one with blue patched of hair popping out of the single opening of his face mask.

"This is Shi, another of Serpentine's hosts." Joker walked over to the ninja. "If you would allow it, I would like him to accompany you until you've received word from you superiors."

"And why would I allow that?" Najenda raised an eyebrow.

Joker turned slightly towards her. "In return, you will receive information from our agent inside the ranks of Esdeath's Jaegers."

The former general's eyes widened. They infiltrated such a high ranking group? One that belonged to General Esdeath no less!

"He's a man Tatsumi is already familiar with." Joker continued. "If you wish to confirm our credibility, ask him."

Najenda glanced at the young man, whom returned her gaze with a nod.

"He can also assist with any task you wish to give, as long as it doesn't compromise his objective." Joker fully turned to face Najenda, crossing his arms behind his back. "Think of him as a loan."

Najenda closed her eye, a smirk appeared on her face. "Very well." She reopened her eye. "He may accompany Night Raid until Revolutionary HQ send us their reply."

Joker nodded, he half turned, looking at the various details put into a far wall. "Its a shame that a well built hideout such as this has been discovered."

"I've already made plans to relocate for the next few months until another hideout can be put in place."

"Very good." Joker looked at Najenda. "In Night Raids absence, I promise we of Clockwork will harass the forces of the Empire as much as possible. Specifically Esdeath and her personal army."

"It would be ideal if you could eliminate them in our absence."

"We shall see."

As the two leaders talked, Pyro couldn't take his eyes off the brownish pink haired girl known as Chelsea.

It was, an obsession? Maybe not quite like that but...She was cute, very cute. The Clockwork member seen many cute girls before, especially in Fuyu's mansion, so it wasn't just that he though she was cute. There was something..._more_.

Chelsea noticed the young adult staring at her intimately. She turned her head slightly, giving the latter a smile. Pyro blinked a few times before turning his head aside. He paused before looking back at the hot pink haired girl. The latter chuckled, finding amusement in the gesture.

"That is all I wish to discuss." Joker said bluntly. "I bid you good day, members of Night Raid." He bowed, spinning around, then headed for the exit. The majority of the Clockwork members followed suit, the only exceptions being Pyro, Steven, Raryu and of course Shi.

Steven walked up to Pyro, he pulled at his arm successfully drawing his attention. "Hey, we're leaving." He said with a smirk. "You'll get plenty of chances to make goo goo eyes at pretty girls elsewhere."

"I wasn't...Sh-shut up."

Pyro turned around and followed his comrade for a few steps before turning his head back. Chelsea meet his gaze, smiled, and waved at the man. Pyro smiled, waving back at her before continuing on his way out.

When Pyro was almost out the door, Chelsea leaned over to Mine. She nudged on the latter's shoulder, catching the pink haired girl's attention.

"Hey, I think that guy likes me." She smirked. "Guess my feminine charms caught his attention huh?"

"Yeah well I wouldn't be to proud of that."

"Or maybe you're jealous cause I have a bigger chest than you. Flat chest!"

Mine's pig tails spiked up with her anger. "ARRRAAA TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Nope!" Chelsea grinned her teeth. "Chibby Chibby~"

"NOT EVEN THE FIRST DAY AND I ALREADY HATE YOU!"

Ignoring the potential cat fight going on beside him, Lubbock stared at the exit door.

"Man, that Joker guy's a total freak." He said, crossing his arms.

Not even a moment after, Raryu started to approach the group.

"Oh uh, I think he heard you mate." Walker said with a smirk.

Lubbock uncrossed his arms, a drop of sweat ran down his face. "Ah crap..."

The large tribesman continued towards Night Raid, each of them watching the man with caution. (Except Mine and Chelsea of course, still in their little cat fight.) Raryu stared at Najenda, the intensity of his gaze was so focused that it almost seemed palpable.

"I assume you have some business with me?" Najenda said, breaking the lasting silence.

"Correct." The man bluntly replied. "I wish to express myself, and make clear the actions I intend to carry out concerning yourself."

"This is about the Ban Tribe?"

"Indeed." Raryu paused a few moments. "I intend to avenge the destruction of my tribe, of the deaths of each of my brothers and sisters but striking down every notable officer commanding the Imperial forces that day."

The large tribesman tilted his head down, his eyes beating down on Najenda like an animal waiting for the right time to strike. "There are only two left now. General Esdeath, and yourself: Former General Najenda."

Raryu felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, looking into the intense eyes of Bulat.

"If you think we'll stand by and watch you kill our boss, you have another thing coming."

"You'll have to get through all of us before that happens!" Tatsmui added. "You may be strong, but you're not strong enough to take us all at once!"

"I don't care how strong you are," Leone added. "We'll kick your ass!"

"My vengeance shall be satisfied." Raryu turned his head back as he closed his eyes. "If you wish to stand in my way then so be it."

"I can't ask you to forgive me." Najenda cut in. "I've done many things I'm not entirely proud of when I was with the Empire. That is why I deserted, to make amends for my sins and build a better tomorrow."

Raryu opened his eyes, his gaze focused upon Najenda.

"The only reason that I don't strike you down at this very moment, is thanks to your necessary role in the reformation the Empire so desperately needs." He turned around, tilting his head back so one eye still gazed upon Najenda.

"Never forget that."

Raryu turned his head back around as he walked towards the exit.

Before anyone could add on the matter, Shi approached the group. "I apologize, he's always been one to speak his mind."

"I hope this won't turn into a problem for our two groups." Najenda replied.

"We have him focused on taking out Esdeath first. After all, she did spearhead the devastation of the Ban Tribe. You were simply along for the ride."

"And what's to stop him if General Esdeath's taken out?" Lubbock asked.

Serpentine glanced at the green haired man. "As Raryu said before, he'll wait until the reformation of this Empire is complete before trying to take Najenda's life." He looked back at the latter. "Until then, you should be spared from his vengeance."

"How delightful." Najenda replied with a smile.

* * *

**The next day, In the Imperial Palace...**

A number of the Jaeger force had been dispatched to find any trace of Dr. Stylish. The doctor had been missing for two days now, along with his personal army.

Judging from his undisturbed lab it was ruled out that Dr. Stylish deserted. In all likelihood, the doctor as well as his private enhanced army were killed. Probably by Night Raid's hands to boot.

Everyone took it rather well, seeing as barely anyone really knew the good doctor. Everyone except Seryu, whom looked up to the doctor. Dr. Stylish was her savor, sort to speak. He was one who gave her the **Judgements of the Ten King** as well as installed her new arms.

Now he was gone, another she cared died by the hands of her enemies.

Drake walked along the open hallway connected to a courtyard. As he went, he noticed Seryu polishing one of the many weapons she stored inside Coro. In this case, the giant cannon.

Honestly, if the little dog wasn't an organic Imperial Arms Drake wouldn't know how the hell he stores such massive weapons in such a little body.

Drake decided to cut across the courtyard to check on the young girl. He did have to keep up appearances after all.

"You think you can manage those weapons by yourself?" He asked as he neared Seryu, the latter looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, Dr. Stylish's lab has plenty of materials I can use. Upgrades will be impossible though."

"Right." Drake scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm sure you can manage without'em. You seem like a resourceful girl so-"

Seryu's composure caved in at that point. Tears rolled down her face as memories of Dr. Stylish played through her mind.

Drake took a half step back, thinking he said something wrong. "Awh jezz, you're crying now?"

Seryu lowered the cannon she was polishing. She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to cry.

"My parents, Captain Ogre, Dr. Stylish. Everyone I care about is taken away from me." Seryu said amongst the tears. "I can't take it anymore...I just want to-"

Drake placed his right hand on top of her head. "Say no more." He patted Seryu's head. "I know exactly how you're feeling. We've both lost people we care deeply about."

Drake moved his hand back. Seryu looked up at him, tears still flowing from her eyes but she seemed to calm down a bit. The old soldier smiled at the girl.

"All we can do is honor their memory, and try to get the bastards that did took them away in the first place."

Seryu let out a snuffle, then without any warning wrapped her arms around Drake's waist. The latter was surprised by the sudden gesture, he held his hands out to his sides as he quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Thank you." Seryu said, the tone of her voice a bit calmer than before. "I swear I'll dedicate myself to the memory of those I lost and to justice even more than I ever have."

Drake inwardly let out a sigh as he place one hand around the back of Seryu's head. He smiled. 'I guess this is something like how a father feels huh?'

The Clockwork member frowned, noticing he was starting to get attached to these people. 'Ahhhh. I need to stop. Otherwise it'll leave a bad taste in my mouth when I leave these guys.'

He shook his head fast. Then an idea popped into his head.

"If you want, I might be able to help out with your maintenance."

Seryu looked up at the blue haired man, he eyes ecstatic with joy. "Really?"

"Yeah, they don't call me the Engineer for nothin ya know?" Drake scratched his cheek with one finger. "Course, I'll need a workshop or something first."

"You could always use Dr. Stylish's lab." A chilling voice replied. "The schematics for her weapons should still be there as well."

Seryu and Drake turned to the voice, noticing General Esdeath leaning against one of the many columns along the open hallway.

"Commander Esdeath!"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She pushed off the column and began to walk over to them. As Esdeath neared the two, she looked at Drake with a smile. "Perhaps you have you're uses after all."

Drake raised an eyebrow as a half smile formed on his face. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't let it go to your head." General Esdeath knelt down to Seryu's level. "I'll handle it from here. Go about your business Drake."

'Ah there it is, the bitch I've come to know and loath.' Drake spun around. He stepped away with a shrug. "Sure thing _boss_."

* * *

In an adjacent hallway, Wave and Kurome walked towards the courtyard Esdeath, Seryu and Drake were gathered.

"Alright! Time to go cheer Seryu up!" Wave said enthusiastically.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Kurome asked, obviously doubting the man's ability to cheer up anyone.

Wave tilted his head back, looking the latter in the eye.

"Doesn't matter. My mom always told me: 'If you're a man and you see a girl crying, you should do everything you can to cheer her up.' And this is one of those times."

Kurome simply looked at Wave. Not in doubt this time, but in a form of some respect. At least towards the wisdom his mother bequeathed to the former sailor.

A few moments after, the two seen Drake heading their way. The latter's head perked up as he noticed the two. "Hey Wave, Kurome. What you up to?"

"Going to put a smile on Seryu's face!"

"What he said."

Drake stopped, grinning his teeth in a smile. "Ha, you're a little late. Boss and me already took care of it."

"You're kidding!" Wave's mouth dropped. He was totally committed to helping his fellow teammate only to be beaten to the punch.

"Nope, you got horrible timing boy." Drake teased the young man.

"Man..." Wave lowered his head in disappointment. "That sucks..."

"That you couldn't do it you mean." Kurome added.

Drake paced over to Wave, tapping the latter on his shoulder. "Come on, I know what'll cheer you up. Sparing with yours truly."

Wave picked his head up. "How will that make me feel better?"

"Stress revealing." Drake smirked. "Unless you're too afraid I'll beat you ass so bad the smell of blood with overtake that horrible fish odor you have about you?"

Wave smiled. "Oh now I have to smack you around old timer."

"31 ain't old, boy!"

"Yeah whatever," Wave turned around. He along with Drake and Kurome began to walk in the other direction. "Just don't use you age as an excuse when I beat you bad."

Drake let out a laugh. "Now I_ need_ to kick you ass!"

The two laugh as they walked. Kurome let out a half-smile. These new teammates of her's were quite...interesting to say the least.

A nice change of pace from what she was used to.

* * *

** One month later...**

The Margue Plateau, a mostly unexplored region filled with a vast number of Danger Beast. It was here that Night Raid chose to stay and train until the Revolutionary Army could build a replacement hideout for the group, as well as send their next orders.

They stayed in a cottage house, built by Susanoo no less. Turns out fighting wasn't his only ability.

The organic Imperial Arm apparently was designed to care for VIPs, so to provide the best service along with protection he knew how to preform a vast amount of house chores along with an almost countless amount of food recipes.

For the past month, the members Night Raid had been put up against the various Danger Beasts species of the Margue Plateau. At first, several particular species proved difficult. Now, they managed quite nicely against even the toughest of the Danger Beasts.

Serpentine's host Shi leaned against a wall in the living room of the log cabin. He remained in that position most of time Night Raid spent here, the only exceptions was when they asked him to preform some sort of task or required substance. It was dull to be sure, but nothing this host wasn't used to.

The members of Night Raid were out and about, either training, gathering tonight's dinner or some other activity that kept them occupied. Hours had passed, the sun was setting on the horizon.

Serpentine's eyes glanced to one of the nearby windows. Bulat and Tatsumi were heading back from their long day of training. The pair constantly trained with each other every day, sometimes Susanoo or Leone would join them but they manly kept to themselves this past month.

The two were master and student, a bond Serpentine had witnessed through the memories of his various hosts time and time again. It was similar to how father and son bond with each other.

As the two neared the cottage, Shi could hear their voices through the walls.

"I'm really impressed Tatsumi. You're progressing faster than I expected." Bulat let out a chuckle. "Only a matter of time till you leave me in the dust."

"Hey you've been getting stronger too Bro!" Tatsumi replied before one of them opened the wooded door and stepped inside. "You can totally handle these Danger Beasts without an Imperial Arms now, I still have a way to go before I've caught up to you."

"Training went well I assume?" Serpentine said, drawing their attention.

"Yeah, today Tatsumi completely took me by surprise." Bulat smiled, slapping the latter on the back. "He summoned** Incursio's** weapon **Neuntote** before my very eyes!"

Tatsumi closed his eyes, he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not that impressive really."

"Of course it is Tatsumi! It shows how much you've bonded with **Incursio**!"

"Congratulations are in order." Shi cut in. "You are truly an impressive human being Tatsumi."

"Thanks, I think."

Bulat turned his gaze to Shi. "Hey, there's a question I've been meaning to ask for some time now." The latter raised his head, giving his full attention to the ex-commando.

"I know you inhabit several different hosts, but how come you act so differently with each one? I mean you acted so innocent with that younger host we've meet before and with this one you act so calm and collected. I was wondering what's the story with that."

"I figured someone would ask that sooner or later." Shi raised one of his hands. "You see, while I have free will over my host when it comes to what I wish to say or do. However, I can only act or carry out an action in a way similar to how that current host can."

"When I take over a host body, in a way I become that person. After all, I can't more or act in a way that host isn't familiar with can I?"

"So you don't have complete control?" Bulat added.

"Only over free will and memories. Any other action I'm limited by how the host can preform." Serpentine closed his eyes. "Subconsciously, odd habits carry on. I still find myself carrying on the usual routes of my hosts, though this makes it that much harder to deduce a person under my control."

"Yeah, until they look into those bright yellow snake eyes of yours." Tatsumi added.

"Normally you'd be correct." Serpentine opened his eyes, revealing his host's unique colored eyes. "However, the people I work with developed a type of contacts that mask these odd eyes of mine. We only use them on my host's that are deep undercover or in positions to valuable to our goals."

"I see." Bulat replied. "Back to what you said before with how you can't move one of your hosts in a way they are unfamiliar with. Wouldn't it be possible to train that host into moving the way you want."

"Unfortunately no." Serpentine held out one of his hands. "When I take over a host, that host looses it adaptability humans seem to posses."

"While I can improve skills and abilities already known to the host, I cannot train a body in a way unknown to it. This doesn't mean they can't learn new techniques, it just makes it hard to come up with something, for lack of a better word, original."

Bulat nodded. "I understand now. Thanks for answering my questions."

"Of course." Shi closed his eyes. "I am here to assist after all."

More time passed, soon enough the other members of Night Raid arrived back at their temporary home. That night for dinner they had a large fish like Danger Beast Akame and Susanoo acquired earlier that day.

After they ate, Susanoo revealed why he suddenly moved when he felt Najenda's presence back at the Revolutionary HQ. Turns out she was the spitting image of his last master: A great general from times long past. A _male_ general.

Leone and Tatsumi broke out in laughter once they heard that, only to receive a rather stinging punch from their boss.

Aside from that, Chelsea revealed her Imperial Arms: **Gaea Foundation** in an act of embarrassment at Mine's expense.

Literally, a make up box with various make up accessories. It allowed it's user to transform into pretty much anything. Only in appearance though, making it excellent for stealth and infiltration operations.

Thing calmed down after that, well more like once Chelsea stopped teasing Mine. Most of the members of Night Raid fell asleep some time after. The only ones out of bed were Najenda, Walker, Lubbock and Susanoo whom literally didn't need to sleep at all.

The organic Imperial Arms and Serpentine's host Shi would hang around the living room at night, sometimes engaging in one word conversation, one time they even tried playing a round of cards but usually the two silently waiting until dawn.

It was dull, but nothing this host wasn't used to.

* * *

Outside the wooden cottage, Najenda and Walker stood out in the moonlight.

It was a cold night, but then again every night here was thanks to the high elevation. They were high enough that the air was thinner than what they usually experience.

That too was part of their training, to adapt to the harsh environment.

The pair nearly stood shoulder to shoulder as the gazed upon the vast forest before them. Walker reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigar. He held the lighter up to his mouth, ignited it, and took a puff from the cigar.

"What do you think of the team so far?" Najenda asked as she pulled out a cigarette.

She placed it in her mouth, about to reach for her own lighter when Walker extended his own over to her. With a nod, he lit her cigarette then placed the lighter back in his coat pocket.

"They're alright. A few of them have some personality quirks though." He pulled out the cigar in his mouth and let out a puff of smoke.

"Especially that Mine girl. Seems she's set on making me her rival or something. Shouting about how she's a genius sniper and she won't loss to some hasbin sharpshooter or some crazy shit like that."

Najenda chuckled. "That's our Mine. Always loves to prove she better than everyone else at the things she does."

"Aye." Walker tilted his head to his new boss. "You're the only one I can really talk to so far, you know that?"

Najenda closed her eye as she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. She smiled after letting out a puff of smoke. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"I don't know," Walker grinned his teeth. "_Especially_ after that whole bit with Susanoo sayin you look like a man."

Najenda turned her head towards the sharpshooter. "Do I need to knock you over the head too?"

Walker let out a laugh. "No ma'am." He turned his head forward. "Been through enough firefights to know when to keep my head down."

Najenda turned her head back to the forest. "I know. I'm glad we have someone with your experience on our side."

"I'm just a merc ma'am. I side with who pays me the most for the job is all."

"Still, it's reassuring to have the famous _North Star Shooter_ under my command."

Walker tilted his head up. "Now that's a name I haven't been called in a long time." He pulled his head down and turned it to his left.

"Speaking of," He nudged his head to a patch of bushes and trees a far distance behind them. "That Lubbock bloke's been watching us for some time now. Clawing at the bark of a tree or so it sounds."

"That so?" Najenda tilted her head towards the indicated location. She smiled. "Well I've known for some time that man has a crush on yours truly." She looked at Walker. "Seeing you here with me must have sparked some jealousy."

"That right?" Walker smiled, he loved messing with these types of people. "Wanna fan those sparks into a flame?"

Najenda chuckled. "I don't mind." She eyed Walker. "Just don't do anything too dramatic."

"Yes ma'am." He took a side step towards Najenda and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Behind them, the two could hear a sudden snap. No doubt Lubbock just ripped off a chunk of that tree he's been clawing at.

Najenda and Walker smiled, doing their best to keep themselves from bursting into laughter.

"Uh oh. I think that got him riled up." She said between little bursts of laughter.

Walker let out a loud snort, causing Najenda to laugh for a tiny bit before elbowing the man in his chest. "You're gonna make me laugh, cut it out!"

"I wish I can see the look on his face." The mercenary said with a wide grin. "This is priceless."

* * *

**One week later...**

Tatsumi and Leone were the first to exit the log cabin that morning. They headed off to subjugate a group of Danger Beasts that looked a lot like velociraptors.

Walker and Mine left shortly after that. The latter shouting about a contest to see which could shoot down the most flying Danger Beasts while the latter simply said whatever he thought would shut the girl up quickly.

Suanoo and Najenda left the house an hour later. The two took a stroll into the forest, the sounds of battle raged shortly after as the pair engaged several of the Danger Beasts lurking within.

All who remained were Akame, Bulat, Lubbock, and Chelsea...Oh and of course Shi.

With half the team gone, Pyro decided to risk getting closer to the cottage.

He deformed and reappeared by the cottage window, peaking inside. Lubbock was hunched over a chair, deeply involved in a book. Sitting on the couch next to the latter was Akame, holding her sword **Muramase**.

The Clockwork member moved around to the back. He stopped by the far corner, popping his head out to see what was going on. In the open field was a shirtless Bulat, holding a wooded pole. He whirled it around as the man practiced various strikes and moves.

Seeing this way was a no go, Pyro though it best to double back. Maybe he could approach from above and-

"What are you doing?" The masked form of Shi suddenly appeared in front of the latter's face.

Pyro took a few steps back in surprise, but otherwise remained silent. "I...I'm just...checking in is all."

Shi crossed his arms. "Unnecessary. I've sent numerous situation reports to Joker and Fuyu."

"Well maybe I didn't hear them."

"You _were_ present for each one up until a week ago."

Pyro grinned his teeth. "Well _maybe_ I wanted to see for myself ok?"

Shi closed his eyes. "Or maybe you wanted to see _her_ for yourself."

Pyro's face blushed a tad. "Shuttup!" He almost shouted before vanishing in a swirl of fire.

Bulat, after hearing the last bit, paced over to the shinobi. "What was that?"

Shi tilted his head back. "Nothing really, just an annoying fool."

* * *

**Hours later...**

The members of Night Raid stood outside the cottage, all aside from Najenda, Chelsea and Walker stood aligned in a row before the other three. Najenda smiled at her subordinates.

"You've all made incredible progress over this past month." She told them. "Given the thin air in this region along with the strong Danger Beast have leveled you all up quite a bit."

Najenda looked at Chelsea. "Chelsea, what do you think of Night Raid after being with us so far?"

The latter smiled. "Yeah, there's strong. Stronger than the last team I was with."

Tatsumi and Mine let out a cheer.

"But strength isn't everything you need to survive." Chelsea added, ruining Tatsumi and Mine's parade.

"I've looked over you past reports, and I have to say I'm not impressed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tatsumi replied.

Chelsea looked right at the young man. "Sheele," She paused. "Whom died during a previous mission. While she may have been a 'good' person. As a killer, she was incompetent."

Tatsumi and Mine's eyes widened. The latter shouted in complaint.

Chelsea spun around, casually she walked back to the cottage.

"All I'm saying, is that if you don't get it together you're not going to see this fight through to the end."

Everyone was silent until the latter closed the door behind her.

Walker let out a sigh. "Hate to say, but the girl's got a point." He looked at Mine and Tatsumi in turn. "You have to do something about how soft you are. Unless you wanna die that is."

"Like you're one to talk tough guy." Lubbock replied. Ever since that night one week ago, this guy took every available chance to challenge Walker. Even though half the times ended with Lubbock looking like a damn fool.

"Hey," Walker held his hands up. "I'm just clarifying what Chelsea meant is all."

Lubbock quickly stepped up towards the middle aged man. "Well I like to clarify what I mean to your face!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well it makes more sense than an adult dressing up like some wannabee cowboy!"

"You picking a fight with me," Walker's hands drifted down to his gun holsters. "_Boy_?"

Lubbock smirked. He held his hands out, lines of strings filled in between them. "Damn right I am."

"That's enough now." Najenda cut in. "Focus that energy towards something productive."

Lubbock grinned his teeth before lowering his arms. "Yes boss."

Walker let out a laugh. "You were told, boy."

* * *

**A few moments prior...**

Chelsea leaned on the wooded door of the cottage, feeling mixed emotions.

Serpentine's host Shi looked at her in silence for a few seconds. "That was a bit harsh." He said, breaking the silence.

"It's something they need to hear." She replied without as much as a glance.

"...I agree." Shi paused before adding. "Still, it hurts doesn't it?"

Chelsea pushed off the door and moved upstairs. Shi watched as she went, the latter not even acknowledging the shinobi's presence. Once she vanished to the second floor, Shi let out a sigh.

'Seems Night Raid has as much of a dysfunctional family as we do.'

* * *

**Later that night...**

Tatsumi, fully hidden from the naked eye thanks to **Incursio**, sat behind a large rock. He looked over at Chelsea, the latter was bathing in a natural hot spring not far from the log cabin.

Earlier, Mine dragged Lubbock and Tatsumi into a little revenge plan she had in mind for Chelsea. And the plan...Well it wasn't really a plan more like a vague idea at best.

Lubbock and Tatsumi were left on their own to figure something out while Mine brainstormed on her own part of her 'plan'.

Of course, Lubbock had the brilliant idea of sneaking up on Chelsea while she was in the bath and dump a bucket on her head. It would certainly surprise her for sure but...

And Tatsumi laid wondering how the hell did he convince himself to go through with this.

He looked over at Chelsea once more, debating on waiting a little bit more or to go for it. Then, he felt a tap on his helmet. Tatsumi turned his head.

"Hey~" Pyro grinned widely at the boy. "What yeah doing?"

"I-I was...What are you doing here!? " Tatsumi shot up, still invisible but clearly forgetting to stay quiet. "How did you even know I'm here?!"

Pyro stood up, placing a hand on his hip. "**Incursio** only makes you invisible Tatsumi. It doesn't hide your aura. You have to hide you presence otherwise invisibility or not you're as good as dead."

The latter's eyes widened as this realization hit him square in the face. His armor's invisibility faded, revealing the shock armored Tatsumi. A moment later, his armor vanish in a swirl of wind.

"You're right." Tatsumi lowered his head. "Ah, how could I forget such an important detail?"

Pyro placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." He smiled. "Now you can focus on finding a way to hide your presence as well as getting stronger."

Tatsumi raised his head, smiling at the Clockwork member. "You're absolutely right. I should use this as a chance to better myself!"

"That's the spirit." He lightly smacked the top of teenager's head. "Now get out of here you peeping tom!"

Tatsumi nodded in acknowledgement. He turned around and ran off, all the while forgetting to ask why Pyro was there in the first place.

"Thanks I guess." Chelsea called out to the man. "You've saved me the trouble of teaching him myself." She let out a sigh. "Kind of disappointed I couldn't fool him like I planned though."

Pyro turned toward her, his eyes darting elsewhere as the man could bring himself to look at her.

"Uh...Y-yeah...You're welcome..." He face blushed a bit. Pyro cursed at himself. Honestly, he'd never been this flustered before.

Chelsea let out a laugh. "You can look you know, I'm wearing a towel."

Slowly, Pyro glanced in Chelsea's direction. It was true, she had wrapped a towel around herself. Pyro let out a sigh, feeling a strange sense of relief. He stared into Chelsea's eyes and smiled.

"Uh, like I was saying before." Pyro rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad I could take care of that for you." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Let's just say that's payment for all the free looks you had over the past few days." Chelsea smirked as Pyro blush in embarrassment. "Don't think I didn't notice you looking into my window at night." She added.

"That was...I-I mean...Uhhhh..." Pyro let his head drop down. "I don't even know..."

Chelsea broke out in laughter. "Wow, you're adorable when your flustered." She said between laughs.

Pyro raised his head, adding his own awkward laughter into the mix.

"But~" Chelsea grinned her teeth in a smile. "I won't forgive you for spying on me while I bathe, you perv."

Pyro blinked a few times. "Perv?"

"Next time I catch you, I'll snip it off. Am I clear?" She said while moving her index and middle fingers up and down like a pair of scissors.

Funny thing was, she couldn't do it even if she tried.

Pyro smiled before letting out a single laugh. "Right, I understand."

He turned around, about to leave when he remembered something. He turned his head back around. "Oh and before I go, there's something I wanna say."

Chelsea looked at Pyro, give the latter her full attention.

"I know underneath that 'heartless' act of yours, you really care for those Night Raid guys." Pyro closed his eyes as he smiled at his crush. "That why I think you such a sweet girl Chelsea."

The latter blushed after hearing that.

"How dare you say that about me!" She splashed the man with water. "I'm just looking out for my mental well being like anybody would!"

Black smoke started to rise out of Pyro's body. "OW WHAT THE HELL?!"

Chelsea blinked a few times. "Wait did that hurt you?"

"Well yeah! I'm pretty much walking fire, of course water's gonna hurt me!" Pyro raised his hands above his head. The glowed red before small bit of fire raced out to evaporate the water stinging him. "Damn it, you had to splash me with so much huh?!"

"Oh, well that's what you get for trying to take a peek."

Pryo lowered his hands, the smoke originating from his body turned from black to white. Meaning that the water he was splashed with was nearly evaporated.

"I wasn't trying to take a peek! I was preventing Tatsumi from taking a peek!"

"Why should I believe you?" Chelsea grinned her teeth. "After all you've been stalking me."

"I'm wasn-You know what? Forget it." Pyro turned around, waving his hand back before taking a few steps forward. "Have a nice night." And with that, he vanished into a swirl of flames.

Chelsea spun around, slowly she sat back into the bath. The young assassin let out a sigh. She looked up at the stars above and smiled as her face blushed a bit.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Capital...**

In his impressive mansion, Fuyu held a pleasant conversation with Jast.

The two sat inside one of Fuyu's many dinning rooms. Up till now they only talked about small detailed stuff; what they had for dinner last night, the recent decrease in crime thanks to Esdeath's Jaegers, what current bit irritated them the most involving Prime Minister Honest. Those sorts of things.

A few minutes into their discussion, the young maid Air appeared in the doorway. She carried a tray with two tea cups, the accompanying tea pot, and a small assortment of sweets.

As she placed the tray down between the two, Jast studied her. Noticing that he never seen her around before.

"Here's a new face." He said with a smile.

"Oh, that's right. You two haven't been introduced." Fuyu held up one hand to the young pink haired girl. "This is Air; a young girl I rescued from a vile cult that I eradicated to the last member."

"Nice to meet you." She said with a bow.

Jast sat up. "My name is Jast." He held out his hand to the young girl. "The pleasure's all mine."

Air smiled, she grabbed his hand. Once their greeting had finished, Air walked to the corner behind Fuyu were she would wait in silence until her master instructed her otherwise.

Jast sat back down. "She's rather cute."

"Isn't she?" Fuyu turned his head back. "Innocent too. Which makes her all the more adorable." Air blushed in response, causing Fuyu to chuckle a bit.

A that moment, one of Serpentine's shinobi host appeared. "I have a report." He said bluntly.

Jast looked at Air. "Should she hear this?"

Fuyu turned his head back around. "It's fine," He said with a wave. "After all I told her I plan to change the Empire for the better." He looked at the ninja. "Is Pyro coming home?"

"Heading back now, but there's a little..complication I should mention."

"Such as?"

"It would seem that he has a crush."

Fuyu let out a roar of a laugh. First Esdeath, now Pyro? It was like love was a disease flying rampantly these days. "Really? And who's the lucky lady?"

Serpentine paused for a few moments before answering. "Chelsea, from Night Raid."

Fuyu frowned. "That could complicate our plans..." A half smile formed on his face. "Then again, it could give us an angle to work with. Who knows?"

"Only time will tell, right?" Jast added.

Fuyu smiled. His friend was starting to predict what he was going to say. Most people would find that weird, but Fuyu wasn't most people. In fact he found it amusing.

He remained silent for the next few minutes, deep in thought. Finally, Fuyu looked at Jast. "Do you regret it?"

Jast raised an eyebrow. "What exactly?"

Fuyu moved one hand to a tea cup. He picked it up a took a sip. "Using my Imperial Arms to manipulate Jean. Bending his mind and memories to our will."

Jast let out a sigh, he looked out a nearby. He held his silence for a few moments, looking out to the tips of trees and the seemingly dancing city lights beyond that.

"He was a broken man when we first found him." Jast returned his gaze toward Fuyu. "His family, his home, all taken before his very eyes." The politician closed his eyes. "Honestly, I think it's for the best that I made him live on a lie."

Fuyu closed his eyes and smirked. "You're the closest thing to a brother that man has." He reopened his eyes, still smirking. "Even if that bond was built upon a lie."

The two fell into an awkward silence. Fuyu reached into his pocket and pulled it out before Jast: It was a piece of paper full written to the last line.

"Here's a list of generals, nobles and other notable persons with a significant amount of power that I need you to convert to our cause or eliminate with extreme prejudice." He said as he handed the list to Jast.

"So we're beginning that phase of the plan?" Jast took the paper and carefully placed it in his pocket.

Fuyu nodded. "Steven will unavailable thanks to his play date with the young emperor tomorrow, so you'll have to make do with Raryu and the Bloodborn twins."

"What about Xein Shi?"

"He's tasked with assassinating a number of bothersome politicians who've been planning a sort of boycott against my position as Chairmen of the Senate." Fuyu let out a chuckle. "Clearly they don't like that I force them to do their jobs."

"But won't that raise suspicion?" Jast said as raised one of his arms.

"Normally yes. Which is why I'll have Xein turn himself in once he's carried out his mission, but not before Serpentine's ninja hosts plant hard evidence connecting the payment for Xein's services to my old friend Senator Nark."

Fuyu smirked as he said the last bit.

"After Xein is imprisoned and Nark soon off on his way to the execution grounds, I'll use my authority to free Xein and place him under my care, that way we will remove a number of annoyances while placing another agent within the palace walls."

"Tomorrow will be our first major operation since our premiere several months ago." Jast rolled his hands into a ball before resting his chin on it. "With Pyro playing decoy, this should go off without difficulty."

"Assuming he can keep the Jaegers occupied until we're done." Fuyu tilted his head back and smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem though. After all, he's one of the few people who can go up against my sister and probably win. Given he's _inspired_ enough."

* * *

**The next day...**

General Esdeath walked the crowded shopping area of the Capital, she was accompanied by Run whom was proving to be a useful secretary as well as an excellent subordinate.

As they went, Esdeath couldn't help but search the crowd, hoping to spot Tatsumi among them. Run noticed this act shortly after it began.

"Are you alright commander?" He ask with honest concern.

"In large crowds like this, I can't help but look for Tatsumi." Esdeath answered the attractive young blond. "I hope to find him among the many faces in the crowd, though it's probably a futile effort."

Run frowned. "About that," He pulled out a list of names the young man took the time to write down. "I've identified a number of bachelors with similar appearances to Tatsumi. If you wish I could arrange a meeting."

"No." Esdeath bluntly said. "There can be only one Tatsumi." She looked up into the sky, yearning to see her beloved once more.

Run smirked. 'This is troublesome.' He thought. 'For such a powerful, sadistic woman who does the minister's bidding she's rather interesting. Originally, I though Esdeath would nothing more than scum.'

He smiled even wider. 'It might be worth it to watch such an interesting general for a bit longer.'

At that moment, a swirl of fire suddenly appeared in an open area before them. The swirl vanished, leaving a spiky haired man in its place. He looked in General Esdeath's direction.

"I've found you. General Esdeath." He said with a smirk.

General Esdeath stared at the latter, unmoved by his sudden and mysterious appearance. "And you are?"

"The name's Pyro. The man who killed that ugly ass son of a bitch called Dr. Stylish." He grinned his teeth in a smile as he pulled his fist up and clenched it.

"Pleasure's all yours."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in mine outside the Imperial Capital...**

A group of miners hacked into the lantern lit candle walls, picking away for any valuable minerals hidden within the rock. A low grow came from the group's left. The all turned in time to see some sort of horrid humanoid monster emerge from the shadows.

"The hell is that thing?!"

"It's some kind of new Danger Beast! Run!"

And so they ran, trying to escape the monster behind them. The beast was faster, much faster, than the group of humans. It grabbed one of the miners and bit off his head.

The Danger Beast paused to eat the rest of the human's body. The rest of the miners stared in horror, completely unaware of the approaching threat from behind them.

More of the same kind of monster seemingly appeared out of nowhere, each grabbing one of the remaining miners and proceeded to eat them alive.

A wicked laugh echoed from the darkness, originating from a dark skinned man cloaked in a brown hood. He held a lock in his right hand, crushing it beyond usage.

"Well it looks like I've obtained some interesting new toys." He said with a wide grin. "It's been so long since I've returned home. This should be rather fun!"

* * *

**AND HERE WE END ANOTHER ENTRY TO CLOCKWORK IN A WAY THAT I KNOW WILL BUG SOME OF YOU READING THIS. (You know who you are:)**

**Somewhat fun to write this one, given all the potential ships I've created in the process.  
**

**A number of important bits in this one, especially about Pyro, along with the official names of two of the Imperial Arms I've created. (There are plenty more waiting to be revealed I assure you.)**

**A showdown between Fire and Ice is about to commence as a figure of ill intent moves in the shadows. Who will remain standing in this epic battle between Esdeath and Pyro? Find out next time!**


	9. Fire and Ice

General Esdeath walked the crowded shopping area of the Capital, she was accompanied by Run whom was proving to be a useful secretary as well as an excellent subordinate.

As they went, Esdeath couldn't help but search the crowd, hoping to spot Tatsumi among them. Run noticed this act shortly after it began.

"Are you alright commander?" He ask with honest concern.

"In large crowds like this, I can't help but look for Tatsumi." Esdeath answered the attractive young blond. "I hope to find him among the many faces in the crowd, though it's probably a futile effort."

Run frowned. "About that," He pulled out a list of names the young man took the time to write down. "I've identified a number of bachelors with similar appearances to Tatsumi. If you wish I could arrange a meeting."

"No." Esdeath bluntly replied. "There can be only one Tatsumi." She looked up into the sky, yearning to see her beloved once more.

Run smirked. 'This is troublesome.' He thought. 'For such a powerful, sadistic woman who does the minister's bidding she's rather interesting. Originally, I though Esdeath would nothing more than scum.'

He smiled even wider. 'It might be worth it to watch such an interesting general for a bit longer.'

At that moment, a swirl of fire suddenly appeared in an open area before them. The swirl vanished, leaving a spiky haired man in its place. He looked in General Esdeath's direction.

"I've found you. General Esdeath." He said with a smirk.

General Esdeath stared at the latter, unmoved by his sudden and mysterious appearance. "And you are?"

"The name's Pyro. I'm the guy who killed that ugly ass son of a bitch called Dr. Stylish."

He grinned his teeth in a smile as he pulled his fist up and clenched it. "Pleasure's all yours."

The general continued to stare blankly at the man, replying with nothing but silence. Run walked forward, stopping once he was directly off his commander's left.

"You're openly admitting you killed Dr. Stylish?" He asked with a frown.

"That's right." Pyro turned his gaze to the young man. "Guy turned himself into some hybrid abomination and I put him down like the mad bastard he was."

He glanced back at Esdeath. "I'll be more than happy to show you the body, assuming it wasn't eaten by the vultures."

"I'll take your word for it." Esdeath replied as she placed her right hand on her hip. "So what do you want? Obviously you aren't here to simply tell me you kill Dr. Stylish."

She tilted her head up. "Given the way your coming on, it seems like you wish to provoke me."

Pyro closed his eyes with a smirk. He placed his hands in his pockets. "Nothing get's past you now does it?"

He reopened his eyes, tilting his head slightly as he stared into Esdeath's eyes. "You are one hundred present correct my dear general. I've come here to fight you."

"Interesting." General Esdeath smiled. "It's been quite some time since someone as foolish as you challenged me to a one on one fight."

"Who said anything about one on one?" Pyro grinned his teeth in a smile. "I'll happily take on you and your Jagears all at once. Trust me when I say you'll need the backup."

Esdeath let out a slight chuckle. "Such overconfidence. I'll enjoy putting you in your place."

Pyro took his hands out of his pockets. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

In a flash, the two dashed towards each other. They meet exactly halfway from their original positions, one fist colliding with the other. The force from the opening blow created a small whirlwind that knocked those weak in the knees off balance.

They smiled at one another, each realizing this would be an interesting fight.

Esdeath brought up her left leg, aiming high. Pyro brought his right fist up and blocked the kick. He followed up with a right sweep, aiming to knock his opponent off balance. The general saw it coming and jumped on her one foot.

She willed her left leg to spin around in midair and with it her entire body. Pyro smiled, then spun around in the opposite direction. As he almost finished his spin, Pyro brought his leg up and meet Esdeath's kick.

Again, a shock wave of sorts emanated from the point of contact. More intense this time, as several bystanders were blown off their feet by the force.

"It seems you do have some skill." Esdeath said with a smirk.

"You ain't so bad yourself." Pyro replied. "But that's to be expected from the one said to rival even the mighty Commander Budo."

The two broke apart. They stood almost face to face, each smiling at the other.

Pyro threw a left hook aim at Esdeath's face, the latter caught the blow and returned the favor with a right hook. Pyro caught it as easily as she did prior. The two's arms were locked together as neither let the other go.

Pyro smirked at his opponent. "Why aren't you using your ice powers Esdeath?"

Esdeath smiled in kind. "I though it would only be fair to fight on equal terms with someone who doesn't process an Imperial Arms."

"Heh, fair huh? More like you wanted to take your time punishing me you sadistic bitch." Pyro showed his teeth with a smile. "But, who said that I didn't have an Imperial Arms?"

Half his face started to deform, at first it waved back and forth like a flag in the wind then it erupted into a wave of fire. Esdeath's face portrayed shock for the briefest of moments as she stared at this latest development.

She let Pyro's hands go, and he in turn released her's.

The general jumped back, analyzing what exactly was happening to her opponent's body: Parts of Pyro's body started to vanish, leaving a seemingly pulsing flames in their place.

On the transformed fire half of his face, a gap in the shape of an eye formed where it normally would be. Next, ghostly lips formed and connected with the other half of his face. Lastly, the fire half formed the other half of his nose, aligning perfectly with the flesh half.

"They don't call me Pyro for nothing." He said, both halves of his face mouthing each word perfectly. "I'm a living, breathing _pyre_ after all."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Deep in the Margue Plateau, Walker and Akame hunted for food along one of the various rivers in that region. Normally Susanoo would be the one accompanying Akame, but the forward was occupied with assisting Bulat and Tatsumi training today. It wasn't like Walker never hunted Danger Beasts before, plus this was the perfect chance to 'bond' with his teammate.

Walker took point, one hand on his holstered pistol while the other held it's twin up to his neck. His eyes darted back and forth as he chased every little shadow that seemed to move.

After the pair traveled down a fair distance, the mercenary suddenly stopped. Slowly, he drew his other pistol and brought it up like the first.

"Targets at 5 and 9 o'clock." He said in a low voice. "Others approaching at 3 and 12."

Akame rested her left hand on **Murasume's **sheath**.** Her eyes darting to each of the indicated points. Large shadows slowly moved towards them: Danger Beasts.

"I'll take the ones in front and across the river." Walker's eyes narrowed, he was picking out his first targets. "You take the ones on the side and any that get too close."

"Understood." Akame hit the guard on her sword, causing it to pop out a tad.

One of the Danger Beasts roared, signalling the others to attack. They emerged from the shadows of the forests, charging at the two humans. These beasts were a mix of various species, odd that they would hunt together but not unheard of.

Walker lowered his twin pistols and fired his first shots. Green projectiles the size of his thumb raced towards his first targets, piercing through their skulls. He turned and fired off another set of rounds, then another and another all in quick sessions adding more to his body count.

Akame stayed near Walker, covering him as the gunslinger requested. She sliced into a Danger Beast that drew too close, lunged forward into another then cut a third's head clean off.

Akame moved in a pattern, jumping ahead so many steps slicing any enemies in her way before hopping back to her original position and repeat. Between that and Walker's seemingly automatic 'turn and fire' movements, it was like the two were dancing a very uncoordinated dance.

The Danger Beast across the river started their move. Some jumped into the running water while most simply ran into it. Walker turned his head towards the incoming threat. He moved one of his pistols in front of the other, upside down this time. The two guns transformed, morphing into one.

Instead of turning into the long barreled gun like last time, the two morphed into a bigger but not a long gun. Walker turned his body towards the horde, new gun in hand, and fired upon them.

Many small green projectiles rushed towards the Danger Beasts, ripping through their ranks as they were cut down.

Akame sliced another beast in two. She looked over her shoulder, noticing the rapid fire coming from Walker's new pistol combination.

"Those pistols of yours are very impressive." She said before dodging the right claw of another Danger Beast. Akame dashed forward, cutting it's head clean off.

"Those have to be the most versatile weapons I've seen." She said as she spun her blade around, causing most of the blood on it to splash off.

"Course they are." Walker smiled as he continued to gun down the approaching mob. "This is an Imperial Arms after all."

Soon after, the Danger Beasts crossing the river were dealt with. Walker threw his gun straight up. The machine gun deformed back into the twin pistols and began to fall down.

The mercenary crossed his arms along his stomach, catching the two toy-like pistols. He spun around, imminently firing on the closest Danger Beasts from himself or Akame.

"**Infinite Combinations: Lock-On.** That's the name of these twin beauties." He said between blasts. "These two have been with me for nearly a decade. Come to trust them like I trust my old crew."

Akame didn't reply, at least not with words. She sliced into another Danger Beast, blood spewing outward from the cut as she dashed to another.

Walker let out a sigh between his shots. "You don't talk much do you lass?"

"Not really, no." Akame replied as she cut down the last of the Danger Beasts.

"Shame," Walker spun his twin pistols around before setting them back in their holsters. "Well at least we feast tonight."

* * *

**Back at the Capital...**

Glass shattered as one of the single widows lining the top of the market's ceiling broke as Run -and his angel wings- smashed through. Moments after, pillars of fire burst through the one broken and all the remaining widows. (Melting through the glass.)

The young man could hear the screams of the many people who were in the market, many burning themselves as the entire place was set ablaze.

A pillar of ice shot up from the market, ascending atop it was a rather unscathed General Esdeath.

"Commander." Run said, turning to his commander. "Where is-"

"Be glad you're Imperial Arms a flying type." The voice of Pyro called out, though the latter was nowhere to be seend. "Otherwise you would've been another burning corpse."

"Are you insane?!" Run yelled. "How could you do such a thing with so many bystanders in the area?!"

A swirl of fire suddenly appeared some few feet in front of the two. It disappeared soon after, revealing a cross armed Pyro.

"Kid, right now I couldn't care less who gets burnt." He said, shifting his gaze from Run to Esdeath. "Long as your commander's one of them smoking corpses, I'd gladly set the entire Capital on fire."

"As much of an entertaining idea that is, I'm afraid I can't let you go through with such an action." Esdeath replied with a smirk. "I'll stop you before you have the chance."

Pyro tilted his head towards the left, grinning his teeth in a smile.

Run turned to Esdeath. "Commander let me help you."

"No Run. You get out of here while you still are able." She replied without so much as a glance. "This man is well above your skill level, and far too dangerous."

Run hovered in place. Dissatisfied, but smart enough not to question her orders. "Very well." He said with disappointment before flying off.

Pyro watched the blond haired man go for a few moments before returning his gaze towards Esdeath. "You sure that's wise?" He said. "I did say you'd need all the help you can get."

"And I said I would put you where you belong." Esdeath smiled widely. "Besides, with him gone I can fight without worrying I'd take out one of my own by mistake."

Pyro shrugged. "If you say so."

The loose worn jacket he had morphed into flame. It shifted around his back, taking on the form of a pair of pulsing wings. Pyro smiled, holding his hands out to his sides. A fireball formed in each of his open palms.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He smiled before throwing the first fireball.

* * *

**A short distance away...**

A elite commander amongst the Imperial Army; one General Nouken, walked the streets of the Capital with his personal escorts and several of his concubines.

Normally, the general would be accompanied by ten of said concubines, but since this was a simple stroll through town and not a battlefield he felt it wasn't necessary to bring all of his personal whores.

His casual stroll took a unexpected turn when Nouken and his men heard the sounds of the not so far off battle between Pyro and Esdeath.

"What the hell was that explosion?" The brown skinned general shouted.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it came from the market!" One of his men replied.

General Nouken threw one arm to his side. "Send someone to find out what the hell is going on down there!"

"You have more pressing matters to deal with." A muffled voice sounded behind the group. They all turned, coming face to face with a masked clown of some sorts. The clown wore a skin tight jumpsuit with purple lines on one half, and green stars on the other. On his left hand, he had a metal glove.

The mysterious clown slowly approached the General and his escort.

Nouken raised an eyebrow. "And what the hell are you-?"

A sudden scream cut him off. General Nouken turned just in time to see a man wearing a black suit cut into several of his men with a scythe. Blood splashed on Nouken's right cheek as the man continued to cut down the Imperial soldiers.

The general grinned his teeth, his right arm reaching towards his sword. "You upstarts! I'll-"

He felt the air suddenly leave his windpipe as something wrapped around his neck. Nouken reached up, grabbing the chain slowly choking the life out of him.

"Hey, hey, why don't you calm down before we do something we'd regret?" A feminine voice rang out. "That's it. Such a good boy. It'll be over soon."

Nouken couldn't breath, he pulled at the chain but that did little to improve his situation. He fell on his knees, feeling his consciousness slipping. The general gasped for air once more. Then, a swell of oxygen filled his lungs as the metal chain wrapped around his neck loosened.

Nouken coughed, gasping between breaths as he fell forward. He move one hand up to his neck, the chain was still there but it was lax for the time being.

The general looked to his right, the blood of his slain me trickled down the stone tiled streets. His concubines were unharmed, at least for the time being, huddling together in terror as the man with the scythe watched them with a big grin.

Nouken looked up, noticing the clown from before hovering over him. The general turned his head, tilting it up towards the masked clown. Before he could say a word, the latter placed his left hand on Nouken's forehead.

The metal glove felt warm on the general's skin, then he felt a strange tingling sensation.

"_Obey my command._" A voice echoed inside his mind.

Nouken felt weightless, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

The clown pulled his hand back. Each stared at the other for a few moments.

General Nouken rose to his feet, he placed one hand upon his chest, closed his eyes and bowed slightly to the masked figure.

"I live to serve."

* * *

"Try this on for size!" Pyro shouted, flapping his wings and launching several short but fast flaming projectiles towards Esdeath. The latter answered with a similar attack, sending several ice shards at the incoming flames.

Each one collided with the other, exploding into a mix of mist and water.

"Nice!" Pyro held one hand up in the air. A large fireball swirled into creation above it.

"Let's see how you counter this!" He threw the large fireball at the general.

The latter smirked, quickly creating an ice chuck as large as the the fireball. She threw it towards the large fireball. The two collided, exploding into mist, water and even a rainbow.

Esdeath crossed her arms. "All we're doing is exchanging blow for blow." She more to herself then anyone else. "It'll be a contest of endurance at this rate."

"You make the sound like it's a bad thing!" Pyro's voice shouted from behind her. Esdeath spun around, enveloping her right fist in ice. She looked her opponent directly in the eyes as she threw her fist towards his fire enveloped fist.

The blows collided, sending shock waves throughout the open air.

"Haven't you always wanted to test yourself against someone that rivals even your own power?" Pyro asked, pushing against Esdeath's fist.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, matching Pyro's strength. "And you think you're someone that rivals my power?"

The man let out a single laugh. "Well I say I'm on my way there."

Esdeath smiled. "I have to admit, you're more powerful than I gave you credit for."

"And you're exactly what I expected." Pyro smirked. "I've heard many things about you and your strength. Glad that the rumors weren't a bunch of crap this time around."

"Don't get cocky yet." Esdeath grinned. "I have yet to show you my true power."

"I expect nothing less." Pyro grinned in turn. "I've been holding back myself."

The two chuckled between themselves, gradually erupting into laughter.

Round two was about to begin.

* * *

**Inside the Palace...**

Xien Shi stood motionless inside a dark lit room. His hands covered in blood. The foreigner scanned the room, the floor was littered with the blood stained corpses of the conspiring senators he was assigned to silence.

"It is done." He said bluntly, moments before the door to the room swung open. Light filled the darken room, almost blinding really. Imperial troopers rushed into the room, surrounding Xein in a full circle.

"Don't move!" One of the soldiers shouted.

The foreigner smiled, slowly he raised his hands to his lower jaw. "I surrender."

With great caution, two of the soldiers approached the mercenary. The pulled the latter's arms forward, cuffing him.

"Before you take me away." Xein said. "I wish to share something with your commanding officer."

The two soldiers before him exchanged looks before one of them turned, running out of the room.

A few minutes passed before the same trooper returned with another in tow. They stopped a feet from Xein.

"You have something you wish to get off your chest assassin?" The officer spoke. "If this is some ploy to buy some time, save it. Though I have no idea how you managed to sneak in, the palace defenses are impenetrable."

"Quite." Xein Shi smiled. "You see, I am a simple mercenary hired by someone within these palace walls to assassinate these senators here. It was he who showed me in."

The officer's eyes widened a tad. The surrounding soldiers gasped, turned to one another and/or mumbled between themselves.

"If what you say is true that would be a great offense." The officer replied. "Tell me, why should I trust the word of a hired mercenary like yourself? Besides, don't you have some sort of loyalty towards your employer?"

"My only loyalty is to coin." Xein bluntly replied. "This man hired me for a suicide mission but we never agreed that I wouldn't reveal his identity if I should be captured."

"Very well." The officer said with a nod, deciding to give the mercenary the benefit of the doubt. "And who is this employer of yours?"

"Senator Nark."

The lower ranking Imperial soldiers whispered amongst themselves once more.

"I don't suppose you have some sort of proof for this claim?" The officer asked.

"Search his personal quarters." Xein Shi answered. "We conducted most of our dealing there. If there is any proof to my statement it would be in that room."

The officer frowned. "Very well." He looked at the two soldiers before him. "Take him away, we'll have a chat with Senator Nark."

"Yessir!" The troopers replied. The pushed the foreigner along, all the while the latter smiled knowing that his part had been played to perfection.

* * *

Esdeath carved a path across the skies of the Capital. Well more like created but you get the point.

She swerved from side to side as she slid across her ice made path, dodging the long ranged attack her opponent threw every so often.

The feared general raised one hand in the air, returning fire as she lowered herself closer to the ground. Pyro swiftly followed, dodging everything the sadistic bitch had thrown at him. The two neared ground level, but high enough that they wouldn't run any bystanders over.

Esdeath lead the fire-man through a maze of twists and turns at such a speed that left everyone who caught a glimpse in wonder.

Eventually, after one turn or another, Esdeath threw a rather large ice ball at Pyro. The latter stopped, took a deep breath, and exhaled, breathing out a spew of fire.

The ice ball melted, mist and water sprinkled all around. Pyro pulled his head back, ending his fire breathing. As the last stream of flame rush forward, Esdeath emerged from it. Rushing towards her opponent with a wicked fire.

Ice wrapped around her fist as she closed in on her clearly surprised opponent. She hit Pyro in his left cheek, sending the latter end over end towards a nearby building.

Before he made contact, Pyro regained control of himself and landed on his feet.(While on the side of the building.)

He rubbed the side of his cheek, smiling. "Heh, caught me off-guard." He lowered his hand. His flame wings began to beat as he flew towards Esdeath.

The Clockwork member stopped a few feet from where Esdeath was standing. "Pretty clever using my own attack as cover." He scanned the latter's body, noting the scorch marks on her cloths. "Clever, but risky."

"Battles aren't won by those unwilling to take a chance." Esdeath replied. "Besides, I say the result was well worth the risk."

"That so?" Pyro crossed his arms. "Maybe I should-"

White feathers raced towards the latter from the side, passing through his intangible body. Pyro and Esdeath looked towards the source and frowned.

"Hmph. So much for fighting me alone."

* * *

**Back at the Palace...**

The same group of Imperial soldiers that apprehended Xein Shi paced towards Senator Nark's personal quarters. Several minutes past before the group came across Senator Nark and Chairmen Fuyu, both of whom were conversing a few feet away from the forward's personal quarters.

"Senator Nark." The officer leading the group said, taking three steps forward. "We have reason to believe that you are behind the murders that only recently been committed."

The middle-aged senator turned to face the officer, his eyes wide with shock.

"M-murders?" He said nervously.

"That's correct. We are conducting a thorough investigation and will hereby examine your personal quarters with or without your permission."

The senator stared blankly at the officer. Honestly, he had no idea what this was all about. Murders? Of whom? And they thought _he_ was behind it all? Either this was a serious mistake or a joke gone too far. Whatever the case, cooperation was the key to proving his innocence.

"..Yes..Yes of course." Nark said, spinning around before heading towards his chambers. "I have no problem letting you and your men conduct a search of my chambers if it will prove my innocence."

"We shall see senator." The officer replied, following Senator Nark's lead. The soldier nodded respectfully as he passed Chairmen Fuyu, the latter responded with a slight smirk.

Senator Nark unlocked his door and pushed it open. The officer and his men entered the room, spreading out and searching any proof of the mercenary's claim.

Several minutes past into their search, as of yet they found nothing that pinned Senator Nark as the mastermind behind the murders. The officer glanced at Senator Nark. The latter rubbed the two of his hands together, his face mixed with worry and certainty, like he knew they wouldn't find anything but worried if they somehow _did_ find something.

Very odd, and all the more suspicious.

More time past and still nothing. The officer let out a sigh. Perhaps this was nothing but a farce after all-

"Sir!" One of his troopers jugged to his position. He held an envelope in his hand. "Take a look at this." He held it out to his superior.

The older soldier took the envelope. He opened it, pulling out a letter inside. The officer studied the letter's contents for several moments before turning towards Senator Nark. Their eyes meet, Nark felt his heart stop.

The officer took a number of steps forward before holding out the letter for Senator Nark to see. "This letter contains in great detail the dealings you had with the assassin known as Xein Shi, including the directions to a secret entrance you advised him to use and the preferred method of elimination. This is all the proof we need to detain you."

Senator Nark mouth dropped. "Th-there has to be-"

"Senator Nark, you are under arrest for the murders of several fellow Senators." The officer cut him off, obviously not wishing to hear another of those 'I didn't do it' stories. "Do you have anything to say before we take you in?"

The senator slowly backed up, shaking his head. 'HOW?!' He shouted mentally. 'How could this have happened!?' Nark turned around and made a break for the door.

As he neared the door frame, Nark bumped into something blocking his path. He looked up into the smirking face of Chairmen Fuyu.

"Well, here's a surprise." The light blue haired man spoke as several of the Imperial soldiers restrained Nark. "Who would've thought that you, of all people, had the audacity to order the assassinations of your fellow senators?"

A vein popped out of Nark's forehead. "Damn it Chairmen! You of all people should know that I'm not responsible for all this!"

"I don't know Senator Nark." Fuyu closed his eyes. "Does an innocent man run?"

"I...I was afraid..!"

"Afraid of being caught." Fuyu opened his eyes. "Face it, you've been caught red handed my old friend."

It was at that point Senator Nark had a sudden revelation. "You! You're a liar!" He growled. "You set me up, you had to!"

"My dear old friend, it pains me to see you casting the blame for actions you obviously committed yourself." Fuyu said with a smile. "The letter these soldiers found, along with the testimony of the mercenary you hired more that proves it."

"I did no such thing! You were the mastermind behind all this!" Nark yelled, stomping his feet. "You framed me because you know I've been against you since the day you took office! I bet those other dead senators were you're opposition as well!"

"Perhaps, but where-" Fuyu leaned down, face to face with Senator Nark. "-Is your prove for such bold statement?"

Senator Nark bit his lip. He had no proof. Even though he knew, he absolutely knew this man played him the poor senator couldn't convince those around them. Nark closed his eyes as tears rolled down. This was the end, he would he executed for sure!

"Nothing to say?" Fuyu stood back up. "Very well then." He glanced the officer. "You have your killer. Do with him what you will."

Senator Nark opened his eyes, all his grief turned to rage. He hopped up and down, giving any sort of struggle he could muster as he cursed and shouted at Fuyu.

"That's enough!" The officer shouted. "Take this man to the dungeon!"

"THIS ISN'T THE END FUYU!" Nark shouted with all his might. He feet dragged across the floor as the soldiers took him away. " YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR YOU WI-"

The door slammed shut.

Fuyu let out a sigh. "Good grief. And here I though I knew the guy."

"These things tend to happen." The officer looked at the Chairmen. "Especially here in the palace."

"Indeed." Fuyu replied with a smile, he turned his head towards the officer. "By the way, what happened to that mercenary? Xein Shi was it?"

"He's being held in the dungeon." The officer shrugged. "Given that he surrendered without incident, and that he was nothing more than a hired hand, he might not be executed. That's a mighty big if, given how the Prime Minister couldn't care less who's sent to the gallows."

"He does have a habit of being..._overzealous_ when it comes to examples."

The officer raised his eyebrow. "Sir?"

Fuyu smirked. "I wish you to bring the mercenary to my mansion." He took a step forward. "I could use a man of his skill." He turned a full 90 degrees, looking at the Imperial officer.

"I'll clear this over with Honest, so you can go right ahead and deliver him to my front door. Oh, and don't forget the bow."

The officer blinked a few times before snapping a salute. "A-as you wish sir."

* * *

**A few minutes prior...**

"Hmph. So much for fighting me alone." Pyro crossed his arms, looking at the blond haired man whom just attacked him.

Run hovered in midair, thanks to his Imperial Arms: **Mastema**. He glanced from the Clockwork member to General Esdeath, the latter frowning at him.

"Commander!" Run said as he moved to her side.

"I told you to leave." Esdeath bluntly replied.

"Apologies, but I though you would need assistance."

"And what makes you think I need help defeating him?"

Run paused for a few moments. "Apologies once again, but you misunderstood me."

The general glanced at the young man. "Oh?"

"While I'm sure you can defeat him yourself, there would be a number of civilian casualties." Run smiled. "That said, I though it best if we help you finish this guy off as fast as possible."

Pyro raised his eyebrow. 'We?'

A shadow overtook a portion of the sunlight beating down on Pyro's face. He looked up, though couldn't quite make out what was creating the shadow.

The shadow grew at an alarming rate, taking up more and more of the sunlight. Pyro raised one hand above his eyes, trying to block out what little sunlight beaming down on his face as he tried to make out what was creating that shadow.

It took a few moments for the Clockwork member to make out the dark blue armor.

Pyro's eyes widened as the fast approaching figure yelled out.

"GRAND FALL!"

Wave's armored boot, along with the rest of him, passed through Pyro's body. The intangibility of the latter caught the young man off guard as he crashed into a building below. The force of the impact caused the building to cave in on itself, trapping the Jagear underneath.

Run closed his eyes, letting out a nervous laugh. General Esdeath simply looked unamused.

Pyro looked at the collapsed hep of what was once a building. "Yeah, you guys are doing a really good job minimizing collateral damage." He said before turning his head back around.

General Esdeath glared at the latter. "Some of my subordinates are rather, enthusiastic when it comes to fighting." She turned her gaze to Run beside her. "I assume the others are on their way?"

Run nodded in response.

"Since you all are already here," General Esdeath looked back at Pyro, a smirk formed on her face. "I suppose I wouldn't mind if you fought beside me."

"Of course." Run looked at Pyro. "I'll follow your lead."

Pieces of debris fell upward as Wave emerged from the collapsed building. He remained unscathed thanks to his Imperial Arms: **Grand Chariot**. Though shockingly identical in appearance and capabilities to Tatsumi's **Incursio**, it is supposedly an improved version as the latter was crafted and tested before this Imperial Arms was made.

Wave looked up at Pyro, bringing his fist up to his lower cheek. "You coward!" He yelled. "Phasing in and out like that! Come and fight me like a man!"

Pyro let out a laugh before glancing down at the young man. "As tempting as that is, I think I'll fight using my full abilities." He looked back at General Esdeath, smiling. "I am fighting a living legend after all."

Wave paused for a few moments. Then, he moved his hand behind his head. "I know I was a big deal while I was in the Navy, but a legend? I wouldn't go that fa-"

"He's talking about the commander," Kurome, whom approached the latter when he wasn't paying attention, said. "You idiot."

Wave flinched at his teammate's sudden appearance. "Kurome?! When did you-?" His voice trailed off as what the latter previously said finally registered.

"Well, that makes sense." Wave turned back towards Pyro. "Our commander really is a monster, but did you really have to call me an idiot?"

"Maybe if you didn't crash through a building, you idiot."

* * *

**A few moments later...**

Not too far from the battle, Seryu, Drake and Bols ran towards the insuring fireworks.

The trio stopped within eyesight of Pyro and their fellow Jagears. They watched silently as the forward maneuvered around, warping from physical state to fire and back as he dished out attacks towards his four opponents.

"Looks like this guy's element is fire." Drake said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sorry Bols but I don't think you can do much against a guy like that."

"I think you're right." The scary looking masked Jagear looked at his flamethrower type weapon. "My Imperial Arm wouldn't do much good against someone who's a floating fireball."

"I don't think I'll be much help either without an Imperial Arms." Drake turned his head to Seryu. "Sorry lass, but you'll have to go on without us."

"Understood!" She gave the old soldier a salute. "I won't let you down!" And with that, she hopped off into battle dragging Coru along the way.

Drake let out a sigh. Ever since he converted her, the young Seryu grew real crummy with the double agent. Hell, if he didn't know any better you could say she had a crush on him or something.

HA, like that happen.

Drake turned his head back to Bols. "Best we can help is making sure these civilians get out of the crossfire."

Bols nodded. "Good idea Drake. I'll head over this way." He said before running off.

It was funny how the usually awkward Bols was more, well focused, when in a combat situation.

Drake scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah, best keep you out of sight from Pyro.' He looked up at his partner, images of the last time he mentioned Bols to the latter occupied his mind.

"If that crazy bastard sees you, he might just lose it and light the whole damn district up."

He let out a sigh, silently wishing he had his own Imperial Arms and wasn't playing spy before turning around, running off to help evacuate the surrounding area.

* * *

Pyro launched a medium sized fireball at Wave, the latter caught it head on. His armor absorbed most of the blow, but the force caused him to fall backwards.

Kurome hopped off the rooftops she was only prior to running on. She drifted towards Wave and, using his armored body as a base lift, sprung towards the flame man.

She drew her sword, the Imperial Arms **Yatsufusa**, and swung through Pyro's body as the latter turned into flame once more.

Kurome landed on a rooftop. A moment after, she heard the loud crash of Wave's armored figure impacting on the ground. She turned, looking at her teammate. The latter was back first into the cracked ground, no doubt created from the fall.

"Why did you use me as a spring board!?" He yelled. "I thought we were teammates!"

"We are, which is why I did that." She replied bluntly. "I needed an extra boost to reach the target, and you provided me with that boost."

"Think you can warn me next time you do that?"

"Maybe." She turned around. "Idiot."

A swirl of flame appeared a little too close for comfort in front of Kurome. Pyro emerged out of the swirling flame a moment later, his face almost against Kurome's.

"Hello Kurome," He said with a smirk. "Do you remember me?"

"Should I?" She brought her sword up, cutting through Pyro's body. Once again, the latter became intangible and the attack phased through him.

The Clockwork member let out a single laugh. "You really are just like your sister. Action first, question later. No wonder you're related."

That caught Kurome's attention. "You know my sister?"

Pyro closed his eyes. "You really have forgotten haven't you? Both of you." He reopened his eyes, giving Kurome a sad look. "That's a shame, and the three of us got along so well."

"Stop messing with Kurome!" Wave crashed into the building the two were standing on, causing both Pyro and Kurome to jump upward.

Pyro looked at Kurome while the latter was in midair. "You'll remember, one day." He said aloud. "You and your sister."

"**Number 7!**" Seryu's voice cried out. "**Taizan's Cannon of Justice!**"

A large boom echoed as Seryu's anti-tank rifle fired a massive round at the airborne fireman. The round passed through Pyro's body, continuing outward towards the sky.

Pyro looked over his shoulder, smirking at the orange haired girl. The latter moved her gun hand out, a moment latter the Imperial Arms known as **Coru** chomped down on it. The dog like organic opened (his?) mouth, somehow it switched the long gun arm with a metal human like one.

"I'll banish this evildoer!" Seryu shouted with a ginning smile. "For my loving parents, my mentor: Captain Ogre and Dr. Stylish!"

Pyro turned around, looking at the young girl. He smiled, crossing his arms. "Funny you should mention that mad bastard."

Seryu raised on eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She yelled angrily.

"What? Your blond friend didn't tell you?" Pyro grinned his teeth in a smile. "I'm the one that kill him."

Seryu's eyes widened. At first, she felt shock. Then rage, unrelenting rage. She grinned her teeth, angrily pressing them together.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled, leaping into the air.

Pyro smirked, showing his teeth. "Well isn't someone fired up?!" He threw his hand forward, forming a fireball before it.

The Clockwork member launched the fireball at Seryu. The latter stared at the incoming attack with a mix of shock and fear. A large chunk of ice formed in front of the hot headed teen, blocking the fireball.

Seryu brought her legs up, landed on the ice chunk, and pushed off it. She flipped backwards, landing on a rooftop not too far from where she once was.

"Think before you foolishly charge in Seryu!" General Esdeath's voice echoed towards the latter. Seryu turned her head towards the commander.

"The enemy is purposely getting you riled up! If I didn't intervene you'd be dead right now!" She yelled, continuing to lecture the young teen.

"But this man killed Dr. Stylish!" Seryu yelled. "He is the very evil I've sworn to destroy! How can I do anything but bring justice to such an evil man!?"

Pyro let out a chuckle, finding this girl's broken sense of justice to be amusing.

"I am not saying that." Esdeath calmly replied. "What I am saying is that you cannot defeat this man without a clear head. Now calm down, otherwise the only one dying today is you."

Seryu stared at her commanding officer for a few moments, silently admitting that the latter was correct. She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. After a few moments, Seryu reopened her eyes.

"You're absolutely right commander!" She turned back to Pyro. "Nice try evildoer! But you're tactics wouldn't work on a true champion of justice!"

Pyro smiled, shacking his head. "That right? Well you could've fooled me with the stunt you pulled earlier."

He looked to his sides, Wave and Kurome had taken up flanking positions behind his back. Pyro turned his head to the right, staring directly at Esdeath and an airborne Run a little ways behind her.

Pyro grinned his teeth in a smile. "Well, it looks like you have me surrounded." He teased, extending one hand outward. "What are you waiting for? You have me outnumbered! Come at me!"

Despite his taunting, the Jagears held their positions. Not one moved aside from Seryu as she had Coru switch her hand for a giant sword arm.

"Commander." Run drifted towards the general. The latter tilted her head slightly towards him, but kept her gaze on Pyro. "I've been analyzing his fighting pattern, it's pretty erratic. Like he moves on a whim."

"Yes, I noticed that too." Esdeath replied. "He responses to our attacks in kind, but when he attacks he barely puts effort into it." She placed one hand on her chin. "It's as if he's buying for time-"

Her eyes widened as she finally realized it. This man's sudden appearance, challenging her out of the blue in a populated area, taunting her into fighting alongside her Jagears while holding back.

"That's it, he's not fighting us seriously!" She lowered her hand. "He's stalling for time, but for who and why?"

Before she could press the issue, several symbols of unknown design appeared in various places around the groups. The symbols glowed purple, then flashed brightly. The symbols along with the purple glow vanished in the next moment, in their place stood something much more odd.

All around in large numbers where some sort of humanoid abominations, possibly a new kind of Danger Beast. Their faces seemed to have melted inside their skin, various scars and stitches suggested these monstrosities went through some sort of augmentation.

The collectively roared, their monstrous screams sending chills to all but the strongest of those who heard it.

General Esdeath looked back at Pyro, could this be the reason he was buying time? The surprised looked on the man's face proved otherwise.

'If these beasts have nothing to do with our friend here,' Esdeath glanced back at the closest group of monsters. 'Then who summoned them here?'

The beasts roared once more, each one positioned along the rooftops setting it's sights on one of the fighters while the others on the ground began to wonder around.

A single moment past before waves of this new kind of Danger Beast launched off of the roof tops or stormed forward. Aiming at one of the Jagears, Pyro, or General Esdeath herself.

* * *

**A few minutes prior...**

Two cloaked figures watch the explosive battle between Pyro and the Jagears. They stood in the shadow of a rather tall spire, looking with particular interest.

The first figure leaned against the spire with his arms crossed. He had white skin and, upon closer look of his hooded face, one could see bits of dark purple hair. He wore dark green pants, black shoes and a black sleeveless shirt underneath his dull brown cloak.

The second stood out in the open, though still covered by the shadow of the spire. This man had tan skin, bits of silver hair could be seen underneath his hood. Aside from the matching dull brown cloak, this man wore a white skin tight shit that cover his upper chest, white pants with a skirt overlapping, grey boats, and a pair of arm coverings that stretched upward from the base of his fist.

"Isn't this a interesting development." The first said, his voice mono toned. "I never though there was someone who can go toe to toe with the famous General Esdeath."

The second figure laughed. "Just goes to show how much I missed when I was away." He smiled grimly. "How wonderful this is, to find someone else I can test my new play things against."

The first cloaked figure turned his head slightly. "You're going to summon them here?" He asked. "What about terrorizing the surrounding settlements like you originally planed?"

"I changed my mind!" The second replied, pulling out a small device that just fit the palm of his hand.

It was a small, pendant like device with a dark three petaled flower in the center. He took a step forward, crossing both his hands as he extended them outward. As he did, the pendant in his right hand began to emanate a purple glow.

"Now open, the gates of **Shambhala**!" The clocked man shouted.

The pendant in his hands glowed even brighter. Off in the distance, several dimensional gates appeared at several marked locations, dropping off the artificial Danger Beasts the second cloaked man found a recently in an abandoned lab.

"Let's see how you fair against my new toys! Ahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**And here ends this latest entry! **

**I would like to apologize for this one's delayed premier, but many things happened in the past two weeks that required my attention.**

**Anyway, I'll address something that might come up as a question: How did (you know who.) arrive so quickly to the Capital from the mine he was in a few minutes before the start of all this? The answer is simple.**

**Thanks to the Teigu Shambhala, the user can teleport anything and everything to another location as long as it's been marked prior to the teleportation. That said, its unclear how far in advance (you know who) planned in advance or how he even marks these locations, but it is HINTED that he marked a crap load of locations all over the damn place. So a number of those locations are inside the Capital.**

**Now, he and his 'friend' teleported to the Capital, saw the battle between Pyro and Esdeath, and later the Jagears and decided to summon those Danger Beasts he found because he bloody felt like it.**

**It is a fact that Shambhala does have a cool down time between teleportations, however it is only guessed at how long that cool down is or even the toll on the user. That, and its never really been addressed if it can summon multiple things in multiple places(unless you count the anime after it went on its own path.) **

**SO for the purpose of this fanfiction, Shambhala can do said action but at a cost.**

**As the battle between Fire and Ice is well underway, an unknown third party interrupts. How will the Capital respond to this sudden attack by mysterious Danger Beasts? Find out next time!**


	10. Army of Abominations

**At the Margue Plateau...**

Akame and Walker had returned from their hunting trip, bringing many dead Danger Beasts back with them. Course they had to sort through the beast cut down my **Murasume** otherwise risk dying from its poison, but lucky only a third of the corpses these two brought back were tainted.

As Susunoo, Akame and Walker prepared some of the fresh meat for tonight's meal, Shi approached the three.

"I have news." The controlled shinobi spoke. "When you are able, head into the cabin. I wish to share this with all of you at once."

It took about ten minutes for the entirety of Night Raid to gather. Shi slowly scanned the room, looking into the faces of everyone gathered there before he spoke.

"Pyro is currently engaged with General Esdeath and her Jagaers." He said bluntly, pausing as several of Night Raid's members gasped. "He's holding his own for now, but there seems to be some sort of complication."

"What kind of complication?" Najenda asked in her usual 'down to business' tone.

"What seems to be a new type of Danger Beast has suddenly appeared around them and in large numbers." Shi replied, glancing at the leader of Night Raid. "Their appearance is...odd. Like they're some kind of mutant or artificial creation."

"Wait." Tatsumi spoke up this time. "You're saying there Danger Beasts in the Capital?!"

"Correct," Shi turned his gaze towards the young man. "But for the moment I have no knowledge of how these monsters appeared out of thin air."

"Seems like someone took a page out of you're book." Lubbock muttered, but loud enough so the other could hear him.

"Perhaps..." Shi closed his eyes.

"We have to do something though!" Tatsumi grinned his teeth, clenching his fists tight enough that they began to shake. "Innocent people are going to die!"

The young man felt a hand grasp firmly on his shoulder. He looked up, noticing Bulat staring right back at him. "There's no way we can get there Tatsumi." He said in a calm tone. "Even if we did and moved to the Capital right this instant, it would probably be over by the time we arrived."

Tatsumi looked down at the floor. "But..."

"I'll have you know," Shi continued. "That Bols and our inside agent Drake are currently evacuating the nearby populace. Casualties should be kept to a minimal thanks to their efforts."

That seemed to satisfy the young man, at least enough to stop his worries.

"What made Pyro engage Esdeath in the first place?" Mine asked. "I mean, did Clockwork finally decide to strike or what?"

"Far from it." Shi replied. "He's only acting as a decoy while other operatives carry out key missions that -I _regret_ to inform you- are top secret and any information regarding said missions cannot be shared with you."

"So you do have secrets you don't wish for us to know." Chelsea added.

Serpentine's puppet turned his head towards the girl. "Don't we all?"

Shi turned his head back around. "The situation is developing. I'll give you information as it comes along. Until then, you may carry out your business."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Capital...**

Pyro had no idea what the hell these creatures surrounding General Esdeath, her Jagaers and even himself were. Best guess, these some new type of Danger Beasts, but how the did they get into the Capital? And what was that purple glow from before?

Whatever. It didn't matter right now. Hell, these monsters unexpected appearance will probably help occupy his opponents. After all, the Clockwork member _was_ stalling for time.

Pyro looked back to his true opponent, who in turn meet his gaze.

After a few moments, the Danger Beasts began there move. Some wondered around the streets below as others choose one of the humans around them, gathering around in small herds before striking at their indicated target.

The mutant like monsters roared as they closed in, either running or jumping towards their prey.

The Jagaers turned their attention to the incoming threat. Each member of Esdeath private army engaged their new foes, cutting them down one by one. Problem was, there were many of these Danger Beasts and each one as tenacious as the last.

Several of the humanoid Danger Beasts leaped towards General Esdeath and Pyro, easily jumping dozens of feet as they rushed towards these two. Even so, neither General Esdeath nor Pyro acknowledged the airborne Danger Beasts.

As the monstrosities loomed inches from the two, they spun around facing the abominations.

Pyro threw one arm out, then made a side aimed slash motion. "Don't you-" He yelled as fire suddenly engulfed half the approaching Danger Beasts.

"-Interfere!" Esdeath finished as she created numerous ice shards. She commanded these shards towards the monsters, impaling the rest that dared tried to intervene in her battle.

The two spun back around, looking into each others eyes as the corpses of the Danger Beasts plummeted to the ground.

"Looks like its down to you and me again." Pyro said with a smirk.

Esdeath smiled in kind. "Indeed. Now we can fight without interruption."

Pyro let out a chuckle. "I think it's time I start cutting loose." As he spoke, the pulsing flame wings on his back began to morph. The set of wings began to take a more physical form as details started to take shape upon the flame wings.

They extended out, pulsing with new found life. Now, the set of wings, aside from the pulsing motion and the fact that they were made of pure fire, looked almost exactly like a set of red bird wings.

"The Phoenix has taken flight." Pyro smiled, grinning his teeth. "Get ready, cause I'm fired up now!"

* * *

Drake cut down another of the new Danger Beasts. That made 5 so far.

Damn things where everywhere, chasing after anyone they saw and eating anyone unfortunate enough to be caught.

It was a good call trying to evacuate the civilians before had, otherwise there would be a hell of a lot more blood on the streets.

"What the hell's with these freaks?" The double agent said. "I swear, Pyro shows up to take on Esdeath and all hell breaks loose." He looked up at the sky. "World would go to hell when those two fight each other." He let out a sigh. "Just my luck to be caught in the middle of all this..."

Before he could add anything further, Drake heard a roar coming from behind him. The forward managed to turn half his body around before spotting the nasty bugger charging towards him.

"Look out!" Bols appeared out of nowhere, ramming the Danger Beast with a speed most didn't think the big guy could achieve. The force of the blow sent the monster flying into the side of a building.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, the former Incineration Squad member pulled his Imperial Arms: **Rubicate** forward. Bols took a moment to aim before activating his flamethrower. Flame raced towards the Danger Beast, setting it on aflame and reducing it to ashes soon after.

Bols lowered his weapon, turning his head to Drake. "Are you alright Drake?"

That latter blinked a few times before replying. "Thanks, I guess. Could've got him though."

"Sorry. I saw that creature caught you off guard and thought you needed help is all."

Drake grinned his teeth in a smirk. "Not at all, dumb bastard gave himself away with that roar." He lowered his lip, covering his teeth while still maintaining his smirk. "Still, thanks for that."

"Of course. What are comrades for?"

That stung Drake somewhere in his heart. Comrades huh? If only he knew.

"R-right." The old soldier replied, trying his best to mask the uncertainty in his voice. "Hey, lets move on." He gave Bols a half smile. "There's bound to be more of those things around here." Drake leaned his sword on his shoulder. "Best hurry and kill'em all before they eat anymore innocents."

"Oh! You're right!" Bols spun his head back around. "Shall we go?"

"Aye, hell maybe I can save me a damsel in distress."

Bols let out a short chuckle. "We make quite the pair of heroes don't we?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Well I wouldn't go _that_ far."

Bols chuckled one more. "You're right, but hey let's get going." He started off, half running in some random direction.

Drake paused for a few moments. The look on his face turn more serious. 'If only you knew who were the real heroes.' He thought, clenching his fists. 'Then maybe you wouldn't have to die, Bols.'

* * *

Joker threw a knife into the forehead of another one of those abominations. The creature screamed in pain, giving Lacus an opening. The scythe welder sliced the beast's head off with one strike.

Joker turned his head, the alleyway was littered with the dead bodies of these new creatures...Oh and the half eaten corpses of Nouken's whores. The general however, was rather unscathed. He wasn't a general for show it seems, despite how easy it was to gain control over him.

These creatures however, were a complication. What the hell were they? From their appearance, they seem to be some sort of Danger Beast, but they seemed...off. Like they were artificially made. That, and the fact that they look somewhat human didn't put those thoughts to rest.

"Master, if I may." General Nouken spoke, interrupting Joker's thoughts as the forward slowly approached. Joker turned his attention towards the mind controlled man. "Go ahead."

"Given the current situation, I believe it's best if I return to the nearest Imperial garrison and quarantine this area." The general continued. "These monsters could prove a problem, both to you and the overall plan. That said, the best course of action I can take to assist you is to confront these beasts while you slip through and carry on the your objective."

Nouken bowed as he finished speaking. "If you would allow it, my master."

It didn't take too long for the politician to decide.

"Very well." Joker turned his head to the Bloodborn Twins. "Lacus, Luna, where leaving." He turned around, leaving Nouken to his task. The latter bowed once more before turning in a different direction and storming off.

True, these creatures would pose a problem, but if Nouken could command enough men to contain them then there shouldn't be a problem. And as a bonus, the Empire's attention will be focused on these Danger Beasts. Leaving Joker all the time in the world to purge or convert the rest of his targets.

* * *

**Minutes later...**

Fuyu watched from the palace walls as soldiers moved around with great haste. It seems there was a great deal happening in the merchant district, much more than he planed. Perhaps Pyro was going over board in drawing attention to himself, but that was the case these fools would do little good against the likes of him.

Now with the mass murder of most of his opposition in the Senate, all blamed on the poor Senator Nark, the talks scheduled for today have been postponed. This will most likely stand for hours, days even, as the decide who should fill the now vacant chairs.

This suited the Partas survivor just fine. Though he had a talent for politics didn't mean he enjoyed them, it fact thanks to his little scheme Fuyu had all the free time in the world.

Perhaps he go down to the merchant district.

A large volume of fire suddenly streaked across the distant merchant district, engulfing several dozen feet.

Fuyu smiled. This might be an interesting day after all.

* * *

General Esdeath rolled across the rooftops adjacent to her, narrowly avoiding the massive attack Pyro had recently unleashed. In a straight line that was close to a mile long, a large volume of fire raged in the occupied space instantly incinerating all caught in its path.

'His powers have increased dramatically!' She mentally shouted, glancing at her opponents newly formed flame wings. 'Such an interesting Imperial Arms. If only I knew more about it I could find some sort of weakness.'

"Told you I'm fired up!" Pyro shouted, his wings flapping up and down as he hovered in place. "No more pulling punches, this is were the fun truly begins!"

"Well then," General Esdeath grinned her teeth. "I hate to disappoint you!"

A pillar of ice spawned beneath the general's feet, carrying the latter rapidly up in the air. After she gained a good dozen feet distance from her opponent, the ice pillar stopped its accent. Esdeath looked down at Pyro, smiling.

She snapped her fingers, a moment after a massive ball of ice formed above her head. The iceball plummeted towards the Clockwork member. Pyro smirked. "This trick again?"

He flew towards the ball at top speed. Halfway towards the object, Pyro began to spin round and round, creating a flame spiral around himself. He rushed towards the iceball, colliding with Esdeath's attack. The two forces seemed even at first, briefly pushing one another.

After a moment, Pyro burned a path through the massive ice chunk. The latter burst out the other end as his flame vial faded., imminently coming face to face with a waiting General Esdeath.

The latter sent an upperkick towards her opponent, to which the latter dodged by a hair. She followed up with a small volley of ice shards. Despite being almost point blank, Pyro managed to back up a few inches before blocking the attack with his wings.

In the next moment, Esdeath closed in on her opponent, catching the man by surprise as he pulled back his flame wings. The sadistic general threw a right hook at Pyro, the latter barely managed to catch the blow with his left hand.

General Esdeath let out a chuckle. "I'm starting to figure out that Imperial Arms of yours."

"Oh?" Pyro smiled. "Well by all means, share with the rest of the class Esdeath."

"Before your 'wings' sprouted, you were rather untouchable save the moment I caught you off guard as you can willingly turn your body into flames. Other than that, you attacks were rather...insignificant compared to now."

The general smiled before continuing. "When you sprouted these _Phoenix Wings_, your powers have increased dramatically. However, them seem to come at a cost. Thanks to these last few attacks, I have reason to believe you gave up you intangibility in exchange for power."

"And what makes you think I can't turn intangible like before?" The Clockwork agent smiled. "I could be playing around, making you believe what I can and can't do."

Esdeath smirked. "You're correct in that aspect. I have no idea if you are leading me on to lure me into a trap or not." Her smirk widened. "Well just have to find out!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

One of the new Danger Beasts crashed though a building and into another, dying instantly.

Wave turned to his left, focusing on a hesitant group of the same type of monsters.

"There's still so many of these guys!"

Kurome jumped to the young man's side at that point. Her gaze fixated on another group of Danger Beasts she'd been fighting.

"Oh, do you want to take a break?" She teased her ally with a smirk. "I can handle your group of Danger Beasts as well. Maybe I'll even let you have some of my snacks if you beg me."

"I'm doing just fine by myself Kurome!" Wave replied. "Besides, I don't believe for a second that you would share food with anyone."

"Ha, I guess you got me there." Kurome smiled. "I wanted to see you beg is all."

"You really are heartless." Wave smiled underneath his helmet. "But, in your own way, that's how you show you care about me."

"Yeah, cause an idiot like you would probably die if I wasn't watching your back." She bluntly replied. "Oh, and you'll be cleaning up this mess once we're done. So keep on smashing through those building, idiot."

"Wait what?!"

At that moment, both groups of Danger Beasts charged the two Jagaers. The latter two refocused on the approaching enemies, dashing after their group as they renewed their efforts to exterminate the abominations from the streets of the Capital.

* * *

Feathers rained down on a small group of Danger Beasts, wounding most while killing a few.

Run hovered high above the numerous abominations, for if he drifted any closer to the ground the beasts would surely catch him. For such large and clumsy looking beasts, they were quite agile and able to jump several dozen feet into the air.

"They truly are relentless." The young man said after watching the group he attacked stand to their feet. These Danger Beasts were tough to be sure, but they had weakness. Weaknesses that were share with humans...How very odd.

That's when I thought popped into Run's head. These abominations shared human characteristics, however fleeting they where. Could it be that these monsters were once human?

Artificially created Danger Beasts. Human beings that went through ungodly modifications to become carnivorous monstrosities.

Run only knew of one man who would carry out such an act, the very same scientist who was known for his human modifications surgeries.

It still didn't add up though, as the good doctor was certainly dead. Since that's the case, who released these creatures out into the open? And who other than the Jegaers had knowledge of Dr. Stylish's laboratory?

Perhaps there was another, secret lab the doctor kept hidden. If so, who was the one whom found it?

"Open fire!" A voice shouted, breaking the young man out of his train of thought.

A moment after, numerous machine guns rang out as they pelted the Danger Beasts with a volley of bullets. Only once the last abomination fell did the firing stop.

Run landed in front of the firing squad. He slowly paced to the apparent officer in charge: A dark skinned man with short white hair and barely anything covering his chest aside from two shoulder pads, a white cape, and leather straps holding his shoulder pads and pants.

General Nouken barked orders to his subordinates.

"Set up a perimeter encircling the Market District! Eliminating these Danger Beasts take highest priority as does securing the lives of any civilians caught within the crossfire!"

The general turned to his right.

"Tell the 101st Riflemen corps to position their marksmen along high buildings overlooking vastly open areas! Make sure they are supported by platoons from the 203rd and 35th divisions!"

"Have Imperial Artillery on standby at max range, I don't want any of these monsters taking out our heavy guns when we need them most!"

"Sir, artillery _inside_ the Capital?"

Nouken turned to the soldier that uttered the last reply. "This is a crisis soldier! As such, I will not hold anything back to exterminate these abominations from the streets of the Captial! If we must destroy a piece to save the whole than so be it!"

"Sir!" The trooper saluted.

General Nouken turned back around. "Once we have secured our net and ensured none of these Danger Beasts have slipped through, we shall slowly push forward and eliminate these abominations to the last! Now move out!"

As the Imperial soldiers rushed off, Run closed in on the general. Nouken turned his head to the approaching young man.

"I take it you are one of the esteemed Jagaers?" He said bluntly.

"Indeed, my name is Run." The blond haired man replied in a serious tone. "While your assistance is kindly appreciated, I most question the timely arrival of your forces."

Nouken let out a huff. "Suspicious are we?" He turned his body to face the man. "It so happens that I was enjoying a stroll through this district some time before these beasts suddenly arrived. My entourage and I were moving towards the sounds of explosions when these monsters suddenly attacked us. I managed to escape unscathed and moved with all haste towards the nearest Imperial Barracks to contain this catastrophe."

Run frowned. The explosions the general claimed to hear were no doubt the clashing sounds of General Esdeath and the mysterious Pyro. While he does seem to understand how serious the situation is, given he mobilized an entire army to contain these Danger Beasts. As for his claim of being ambushed and the deaths of his men, those can be credited after this mess is cleaned up.

Assuming there is anything to pick through, given the abominations apparent craving for human flesh.

"Very well, I'll accept your alibi for the time being." Run turned around before taking flight once more. "We of the Jagears will cut into the beasts formation and leave any who get past us to you and your men."

"I understand." General Nouken said with a nod of his head. "Happy hunting."

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

"AAAHHHHAAAAA!" Wave threw a Danger Beast into the air. He jumped up, delivering an uppercut to the monstrosity. The force of the blow increased the monster's velocity to the point that it faded from eyesight within a matter of moments.

The armored Jagaer landed, he scanned his surroundings. All around him, the humanoid Danger Beasts gathered as they prepared to strike at the young man.

It seemed like he made no progress at all.

"Looks like I got separated from Kurome somehow." He said, settling into a fighting stance. "No problem, I can take all of you at once!"

The mob of monsters pulsed, seemingly preparing to strike all at once like their prey wanted when several of the abominations inexplicably exploded outward in every direction.

Wave turned to the newly formed gap, his jaw dropping as he seen the apparent cause of the last attack casually walking towards him.

Several Danger Beasts rushed at the light blue haired man, the latter swiftly cut each one down with his rapture like sword. One that looked almost exactly like his sister's.

Fuyu continued his slow pace towards Wave, all the while humming a tone like he was enjoying a walk through the forest.

As he neared his sister's subordinate, another Danger Beast lunged at Fuyu from behind. Without skipping a beat, the latter swung his sword over his shoulder piercing through the beast's skull before swiftly pulling his sword out while whipping off the abomination's blood in one motion.

The Chairmen of the Senate stopped beside Wave, he looked down at the armored man.

"Your name is Wave, correct?"

Wave hesitated for a moment before replying. "Y-yeah it is!"

Fuyu chuckled. No doubt the young Imperial Arms user still held some fear of some sort towards himself thanks to his _casual_ threat the other day.

"I shall grant you my assistance Wave. I am rather bored after all." Fuyu moved his left arm behind his back before holding his sword before his face. "Perhaps these abominations will provide me with some form of entertainment."

The Danger Beasts roared in response to the man's challenge. They all rushed forward, charging towards the two humans.

"There's too many for you to handle alone!" Wave turned around, facing the half of the beasts behind Fuyu. "Let me deal wit-"

"No need to trouble yourself." Fuyu interrupted the young man. "If nothing else, I say there's too few here to even hope to overwhelm me."

Before Wave could offer any sort of reply, Fuyu seemingly vanished. At a speed that few outside the level of Commander Budo or General Esdeath could follow, Fuyu seemingly hovered across the ground as he sliced into each and every Danger Beast within eyesight with quick pinpoint thrusts.

By the time Wave realized Fuyu had vanished, the first Danger Beast's corpse was hitting the floor. The abominations collapsed in turn, like dominoes only most weren't knocking one another over.

Fuyu reappeared behind the young Jagaer, slashing his sword one last time in the open air. The trace amounts of blood that caught on his sword splashed onto the cold ground.

"And that takes care of that." He said before sheathing his blade.

"Wha? But? HOW?!" Wave spun around. "That was insane! How could you move so fast?!"

Fuyu chuckled. "I trained myself to be that fast and before you ask, it's a sort of training that only a certain breed can undertake and not end up breaking themselves in the process."

"That was amazing! I never known there was_ that_ kind of speed!"

"Yes well, back in my general days I was known as the _Flash Demon_. Course that name became overshadowed by the Tyrant Duo."

"Wow, I can see now that you were a badass general."

Fuyu smirked. "Why thank you, but if you were impressed by that warm up you should've seem us back in the day. My sister and I would decimate entire armies numbering in the thousands in mere minutes."

"Well, well look what we have here!" A new voice called out to them. A moment after, a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows as he approached the two.

"I'm surprised someone of your stature would come down to the battlefield, but then again you were a general once upon a time." Another voice, originating from behind the pair spoke. "To think that Fuyu of the Tyrant Duo would grace us with his presence."

Fuyu eyed the cloaked figure standing behind them.

He couldn't detect either of these cloaked figure's approach. Given, he was briefly occupied with slaying monsters, but still this was something new. Perhaps he skills dulled a little more than he realized or perhaps these two were quite skillful, at least when it came to masking their presence.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." He replied with a smirk. "Since you know my name, would you care to share yours?"

The figure in front let out a laugh. "Nice try, but it won't be that easy!"

"So what do you want?" Wave half shouted, somewhat frustrated by the fact that he was being ignored.

"What we want is something you cannot grant boy." The figure behind replied.

"What we plan to do is something you are getting in the way of." The figure in front spoke.

"And as such, you need to be removed from the picture."

"Not to worry though! I make sure you get to play with some of my special new toys!" A small device slid down the sleeve of the first cloaked man's arm and into his hand. He held out the device towards the two before him. "Enjoy your trip _Flash Demon_!"

The device shone a purple light, a moment after the same symbols that spawned before the humanoid Danger Beasts arrived appeared below Fuyu and Wave.

Recognizing the symbols, Wave realized that these cloaked figures where the masterminds behind the summoning of the Danger Beasts. "Wait this is-!"

A ray of purple light engulfed the two, spiriting them away to some far off location.

The first cloaked man chuckled. "That'll keep them out of the way for a little while."

"And give you more time to enjoy the slaughter, isn't that right?" The second cloaked man chuckled. "I swear, you are such a child."

"What's wrong with having a bit of fun at the expense of others?" The first man grinned his teeth. "Besides, every person in the Empire is nothing more than a toy to play with."

"Aside from your father."

The first man frowned. "Yes. Aside from my father."

"Well then." The second cloaked man placed his hand on his wast. "We better leave before anyone spots us."

"Yeah." The first man let out a chuckle. "Can't have anyone spoil my entertainment now can we?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Pyro flew backwards at an alarming speed, stopped suddenly then dove up at the same speed as before. Following behind was his formidable opponent General Esdeath.

The latter threw a hailstorm of ice shards at her opponent. The winged Pyro almost graciously dodge each shard. He threw his hand back, forming a wall of fire before the general.

Unphased by the move, Esdeath pushed forward. As she was about to make contact with the wall of fire, Pyro suddenly erupted out of the flames and into Esdeath.

He grabbed onto her as the two plummeted towards the ground.

"Not so hot using your own trick against yeah is it?" Pyro said with a laugh.

Esdeath smiled before kicking the latter in his side. Pyro cringed, allowing Esdeath to free one of her hands. She threw the arm forward, forming another ice shard. The shard rushed towards Pyro's forehead. The latter reflexively turned his head to dodge the blow. The ice shard phased through a small chunk of Pyro's head as it morphed into flame.

Pyro pulled his head back, laughing at his opponent. "You really are insane!"

He let go of Esdeath's other arm, letting the general fall on her own. Now hovering in place, Pyro held one of his hands out. Much faster than before, the latter formed a large fireball before himself and sent it towards his descending opponent.

Esdeath formed layer upon layer of ice as she descended, each catching the fireball and decreasing its mass as these sheets slowly evaporated it.

Once the fireball had dissipated into mist and water, Esdeath turned towards the ground. She created a ice pillar, originating from her hand that shot towards the ground. In a few moments, the ice pillar had stabilized with the ground.

Esdeath knelt on the pillar, she looked up. Her widened as she saw a plummeting Pyro speeding towards her. The Clockwork agent plowed through the ice pillar, taking Esdeath with him as the two crashed into the ground.

Pyro pinned Esdeath on the ground, that latter bleeding from the corner of her mouth. The Clockwork agent held one hand up in the air, fire seemingly engulfed it moments after.

He slammed it towards the Esdeath's face, the latter narrowly avoiding the flame hand as she tilted her head out of the way. Pyro's hand impacted with the ground. A giant pillar of flame erupted out of the ground a fair distance away from the two.

"My, my. Isn't someone showing off?" Esdeath said with a smile. She snapped her fingers with one hand, creating a large iceball above the two.

Pyro smirked, clearly noticing the massive shadow the iceball had cast over the two. He twisted his body around, pointing one hand towards the incoming iceball. Flame launched out of the raised hand and towards the iceball, melting it to mist.

Now able to move her right hand, Esdeath formed an ice sword of sorts around her hand and thrusted it towards Pyro's head. The latter managed to turn his head around just in time to see the attack coming. Quickly Pyro tilted his head to the left, mostly avoiding Esdeath's sneak attack.

Pyro jumped away from his opponent, allowing her to jump to her feet. The Clockwork agent smiled, gliding his thumb across the scratch on his left check.

"Heh, now how's the one showing off here?"

Esdeath whipped the blood tricking down the corner of her mouth with a balled fist. "I say we both are." She smiled. "I must admit, this is the most fun I've had in a fight in a long time."

"I can relate to that. There's too many weaklings around to truly let loose anymore." Pyro shrugged his shoulders. "It's kind of sad really."

General Esdeath replied with a simple _heh_. Before either could make another more, a red flare shot out from somewhere nearby and hovered in the sky. Pyro knew all too well what that meant.

"Ah man! I was on a roll too." Pyro moved one hand behind his head, rubbing it back and forth. "Tsk, this sucks but I need to get going."

"What makes you think that you can escape me?" Esdeath took a step forward.

Pyro lowered his hand, a moment after his wings began to waver. Slowly, they diverted back to their previous undetailed form then gradually morphed back into his long jacket.

"Ha, like you could stop me!" He said with a smile. "Next time, we'll finish this! Just you and me!"

Before another word could be said, a spiral of fire surrounded Pyro. Esdeath dashed forward, determined to prolong this battle until a winner could be decided. However, all that meet the sadistic general was open air.

Esdeath let out a _tisk_. Disappointing that her interesting opponent managed to slip away.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Wave yelled at the top of his lungs.

One moment, he was in the Capital with its stone covered streets and large buildings. Now, he stood on a sandy beach with a lush forest behind him and a vast ocean before him.

"Well this is an interesting development." Fuyu -whom was besides Wave- added. "Seems we've been teleported to some tropical island. Most likely thanks to the device that man had."

Wave dispelled his Imperial Arms at that point, exposing himself. "Hey, can you like hurt me really fast?"

Fuyu turned his head towards the latter. "What are you a masochist?"

"No! GOD NO! I just want to know if this is some sort of illusion."

"Ah, good thinking then." Without so much as a warning, Fuyu slapped Wave across the face. The force sent the young man spinning into the trunk of a tree a few feet from where he stood before.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be an illusion after all."

"Yeah..I figured that out already..." Wave muttered painfully before pulling his face out of the tree. After taking a breath, he walked back towards Fuyu. "So where are we?"

"Given the climate and our surroundings, I say a island along the tropic belt. Of course I need to more data to confirm where we are exactly."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Wave said enthusiastically. "The sooner we find out where we are the sooner we can figure out how to get home right?"

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "I admire your enthusiasm." He turned to the young man. "Very well, let's explore shall we?"

Just then, the ground started to rumble, bits of sand rose and fell as something emerged from underneath. Something massive.

A towering beast about the same size as Dr. Stylish when he transformed himself stood before the two.

"What the heck is that?! A Danger Beast?!" Wave yelled.

"The same type as the others it appears." Fuyu frown, recognizing the similarities of this beast and Dr. Stylish's transformed state. 'So this is where he experimented on that drug.' He thought. 'It would seem that those other creatures was his handwork as well. Funny, even in death your work still manages to cause all sorts of problems.'

Wave pulled his sword out, then stabbed it in the ground. In moments he downed his **Grand Chariot** armor.

"Alright! Time to take this guy down!"

"Wait." Fuyu held out a hand to the overeager Wave. "Before blindly rushing in, look at your opponent. Scan for any potential weak spots, then plan to strike those spots."

Wave briefly looked at the man before returning his gaze to the looming Danger Beast. Fortunately, the towering giant didn't seem to notice the two at the moment. (Despite Wave's overeager shouting.) It took the navy man several moments before he identified a potential weak point.

"That spot on his forehead looks vulnerable!" He said, turning his head to Fuyu. "That little creature popping out of that scar could be his core or something, right?"

Fuyu smiled. "Excellent assessment. Now, how do you plan to strike at that spot?"

Wave raised one hand to his chin. He knew he could jump fairly high, but not enough to reach that spot in one go. There wasn't anything around he could use as a springboard either and he doubted that he could knock the beast over.

'Aha! Maybe I need to resort to jumping and climbing after all.' Wave looked at Fuyu. A smile formed on the young man's face as an idea popped into his head.

"I know this might sound crazy but hear me out." Wave started. "I know there's no way I can jump high enough to reach that weak spot, but if I throw you up there you might be able to make it. Even if I only get you half way, with your speed you can totally hit that spot in seconds."

Fuyu blinked a few times before bursting out in laughter. "So your plan is to use me like a cannonball and take out the monster for you?"

"Well...I don't think I can do it myself without getting knocked off." Wave lowered his head in a bow. "Please, would you help me this one time?"

Fuyu smiled at the boy. There was a bit of innocence in this one despite being a killer. It reminded him of Tatsumi, strong in his convictions and willing to do anything to make sure his comrades make it out alive.

Course Wave was a bit more oblivious when it came to tactics (and a number of other things), but nothing that couldn't be fixed with the proper tutelage.

Perhaps there was more than one candidate out there worthy to be his successor after all.

"Very well." Fuyu placed one hand on his waist. "I'll go along with your plan."

"Alright!" Wave shot back up, raising one of his hands in the air. "Let's do it!"

The Jagaer crouched down while moving both hands to one side. He crossed his hands with one another, allowing Fuyu to firmly place his feet on Wave's hands.

"Here we go!" Wave moved his body forward, throwing his arms up with all the strength he could muster. Fuyu flew up towards the Danger Beast, easily passing half the beast before gravity started to take effect.

The Partas survivor place his feet upon the beast's upper chest and began running up the towards it's forehead. At that point, the giant noticed Fuyu but it was too late to do anything about it. Within moments, the white-blue haired man reached the monster's weak point: a half emerged man wrapped up in a straight jacket and a ball gag over his mouth.

Fuyu smirked. This was another example of the..._strange_ fetishes the late Dr. Stylish possessed. The _Flash Demon_ quickly pierced the man through his heart, then followed with a quick thrust to the skull for good measure.

The beast paused for a moment, then fell backwards. Fuyu held his ground as the large abomination landed on its backside.

"Awesome! Way to go!" Wave shouted enthusiastically. Fuyu turned towards the young man and smiled. "No need to praise me, I already know how 'awesome' I am. You should be taking pride in yourself Wave. After all, this was your plan."

"Ah well, I wouldn-"

A loud roar interrupted Wave, he turned towards the source. Charging his way was another giant humanoid Danger Beast, a dwarf compared to the last but still large enough to tower over an average sized building.

"That one's all yours Wave." Fuyu causally said. "Show me what you're capable of."

Wave smiled. "Roger!"

He rushed head on towards the charging beast. Moments before these two would collide, Wave slid underneath the towering beast. The Danger Beast stopped after taking a few more steps, it slowly turned around. Wave rose to his feet, turned and ran towards the beast. As it began to turn, the Jagaer jumped high in the air reaching the monster's face.

Wave pulled one fist back and let it loose, smashing it into the beast's face. The humanoid abomination fell towards the ground. As it fell, Wave landed on the beast and jumped off once more.

He flew up higher than before, flipped once than brought one of his legs up as he aimed the other at the Danger Beast's head.

"Grand Fall!"

Wave plummeted to the Earth, smashing his armored boot into the abomination's skull.

Fuyu chuckled. "Well done, I doubt he'll be getting up after that."

* * *

Wave and Fuyu heading off into the jungle shortly after slaying both massive Danger Beasts. They spent the next half hour searching for any possible clues that would tell them where they were.

"Have you ever heard of a Northern Tribe known as the Partas Clan?" Fuyu suddenly asked after a few lasting minutes of silence.

"No, never have." Wave bluntly replied.

"I'm not surprised." Fuyu said with a smirk. "They were a tribe of hunters that specialized in hunting Danger Beasts. My sister and I are the only survivors of that clan."

"Survivors?" Wave turned his head back.

"Yes." Fuyu gave the young man a sad smile. "You see, one day a rival tribe invaded our territory and nearly wiped us out. I was there when it happened and nearly died myself. Fortunately a miracle happened and I survived to become what I am now."

"What about Commander Esdeath?"

"She managed to avoid the conflict and managed to make her way to the Capital sometime before I did."

"I see..." Wave placed his hand on his chin. "Than it makes sense why she used such brutal methods on the Northern Tribes or so the reports say."

Fuyu let out a chuckle. "It maybe true that she had a reason to use such methods, I assure you even if the Northern Tribes weren't the ones that wiped out our clan she would've gladly used such tactics it anyway. Besides, the Empire ordered her to use those brutal tactics to begin with."

Wave turned his gaze back to Fuyu. The young man could hardly believe what he was hearing. Then again, Wave has witnessed a glimmer of the twisted kind of person General Esdeath is from time to time and even fell victim to it at one point.

"My sister was never one to bat an eye when it came to killing any sort of prey. Honestly, I believe there's something broken inside of her." Fuyu shrugged his shoulders. "That, and the philosophy of our chief didn't really help mold Esdeath into a kindhearted spirit either. That man was always going on about how the weak die and the strong survive."

"That's a black and white way of looking at things." Wave added.

Fuyu smirked. "That's exactly how my dear Esdeath looks at the world. The weak will inevitably succumb to the strong, thus is the way of the world to her."

"Yeah, I can see that." Wave looked to the ground. "She's really a cold blooded killer isn't she?"

Fuyu let out a chuckle. "That's kind of person my sister is; a sadistic killer who will gladly use any methods she deems necessary."

Wave crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. It took a few moments for the young man to register what he had said. "Wait! Did I really just say such things about my commanding officer?!"

Fuyu let out a short lived laugh. "No need to panic. You were speaking the truth after all. Besides, it's not like anyone important was around to hear you."

Wave turned his head, staring intimately at Fuyu. The latter blinked a few times before chuckling once more. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you said about my sister."

"Seriously?"

"I promise Wave."

"OK..." The young man wasn't so sure of the Chairman's words.

Fuyu smiled. "It seems you're not convinced. ALright, then how about I tell you something confidential as well?"

Wave raised his eyebrow in response. "You're not going to kill me once you tell me are you?"

"Of course not." Fuyu's smile widened. "As long as you tell no one this secret of mine, no one will hear a word of what you said about my sister."

"...Fine."

Fuyu leaned closer to Wave's ear. "Truth is, I have a private harem of maids at my household. Some given to me by the Prime Minister himself while others I picked off the streets myself. And the best part is, most of them are all young and extremely cute girls whom I simply adore."

Wave turned red in the face, quickly he backed away from Fuyu. "YOU SICK PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOOKED UP TO YOU!"

The Partas survivor let out a hearty laugh. "That's exactly how I expected you to respond!" He smirked at Wave once he ceased laughing. "You know, I can hook you up with one or two of my girls if you're ever feeling lonely Wave."

"I AM NOT INTERESTED IN ANY PART OF THAT AT ALL!"

"Oh so you're attracted to the same sex?" Fuyu moved his left hand to his cheek. "I had no idea that a strapping young man like yourself was into such things."

Wave's jaw dropped, completely overcome at how everything was spiraling out of control.

Fuyu seemingly blushed a bit. "I hope you aren't planning on having any naught fascinations about me before you go to sleep. I'm sorry Wave but I'll never be attracted to the other sex, no matter how handsome or utterly cute they might be."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Wave suddenly screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD EVER DREAM ABOUT YOU IN THAT SORT OF WAY! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE YOU PERVERT!?"

Fuyu busted out in laughter as Wave continued to shout at the forward about his sexual preference while pointing out how much of a pervert the man was.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

"Man, we've been spending so much time looking for a way off this island that the sun went down." Wave sat down on the sandy beach with a_ puff_. He laid back and looked up at the night sky.

"It wasn't all a waste, after all I know were we are now." Fuyu, whom was sitting besides the latter, added.

"Really?" Wave picked up his head. "And where's that?"

"A few miles off the coast of the Imperial mainland. An island to the southeast to be precise." Fuyu sat up, looking at the stars. "We're so far away that where in a different timezone."

Normally, Wave would've overreacted but that's to that little incident a few hours ago, he felt a little tired out from all the shouting. "Well at least we know where we are now."

"Yes..." Fuyu smiled as he closed his eyes. "And I know how to return back home."

"Wait what!?" Wave hopped to his feet, suddenly catching a second wind. "Since when?!"

"About two hours ago." Fuyu turned his head to the young man. "It's nothing more than a theory at the moment, but if I'm right we should be able to get off this island with little trouble at all."

He turned on his heel and began to move off in one direction, beckoning Wave to follow. After walking a few feet, Fuyu stopped and pointed to one spot on the beach.

"You see this purple mark?"

Wave looked and noticed a small purple glowing circle on the sand.

"Yeah, I mean how can you not? It's glowing and has that creepy mist coming off of it."

"Heh, if that's the case how come you didn't notice it before?"

"..."

Fuyu chuckled. "Right, well my theory is that whoever that guy was can only teleport people to places he marked before like this."

"OK..." Wave turned his head to the latter. "And that helps us get of his island how?"

"Despite how godlike some Imperial Arms are, each has a sort of trick to it." Fuyu began to walk towards the glowing mark. "This one seems to lay in these marks. When the user activates that Imperial Arms, this mark should resonate with the others, opening the portal and allow us to escape."

"So we wait till he activates it again and jump on through?"

Fuyu turned to face Wave. "Exactly."

"Ok." Wave began to move towards the Chairman. "And when exactly would that be?"

At that very moment, the purple mark expanded outward forming the same symbols they had seen before.

"Right now, apparently."

* * *

**A few moments prior...**

The two cloaked masterminds watched as Esdeath and her Jagaers, along with a number of Imperial soldiers slowly wipe out the artificially made Danger Beasts they had unleashed unto the Capital. It took the Imperial forces all night to dwindle the abominations to a manageable size. They even managed to capture a handful.

Not that it mattered, there was no way they could figure out who summoned these beasts by studying a few of them. What they could find out however, was the dark origins of these creatures.

"They wiped out almost all of Dr. Stylish's creations." The first cloaked man said with glee.

"A miscalculation?" The second cloaked man smiled, before crossing his arms. "Or was this expected?"

"Does it really matter? After all, this is all one big game." The first man chuckled. "That reminds me," He pulled out his Imperial Arms: **Shambhala** once again. "I better let those two free."

The small device glowed. "Point B, open." The cloaked man commanded.

"I hope this distraction was worth it Syura." The second cloaked man said. "Our plans depend on whether or not my men had enough time to infiltrate the boarders."

"And if they didn't than that's your problem." Syura bluntly replied. "Besides, who died and made you boss eh?"

"Well one of us has to be on task, seeing as your always playing with your 'toys'."

"You're just a fucking party pooper Raven." Syura said with a chuckle. "You such learn to loosen up and enjoy the finer things in life."

"Oh will, once I find what I seek." Raven crossed his arms. "That, and this one particular _Tegiu_ I've had my eye on for sometime. It's function is one of the most fascinating of them all, despite how overrated the majority of those artifacts are."

"Oh don't you start about how superior your country's Imperial knock-offs are compared to the real thing." Syura rolled his eyes. "I've heard enough of that for a lifetime."

"They are NOT knock-offs. Our _Fushin_ are far above the abilities of even the most powerful of your _Tegiu_. The only category those relics have us beat in is their numbers."

"Heh, yeah. Last time I check you had what? Like two?"

"Three. Though the original is missing." Raven looked out towards the rising sun overlooking the Capital. "I have reason to believe that it's somewhere in the Capital."

"Oh well good luck finding it." Syura teased. "I'm sure it'll be easy to find, especially since it can mask its true form."

"Laugh all you want, but our plan will never succeed without it."

"Yeah yeah." Syura took a step forward. A gust of wind blew over the rooftops, knocking the hoods covering Syura's and Raven's faces back.

Syura had a X shaped scar across his face, brown eyes, and a black horned crown that looked exactly like a certain individual's.

Raven's hair was split between two colors; dark purple in the front with black behind. He had dark blue eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Ah, the Imperial Capital never ceases to amuse me." Syura half shouted, pulling his arms out to his sides. "It's so great to be back!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Margue Plateau...**

It's been a few hours since Serpentine's host Shi informed Night Raid on the conclusion between Esdeath and Pyro's fight. Near the end, both seemed to draw out a bit of their full power before the latter was ordered to withdraw.

This, and the fact that Clockwork possess a member who could go toe to toe and even push Esdeath to some degree was surprising news.

At the present time, Najenda was out meeting with a messenger from the Revolutionary HQ. No doubt the latter was carrying the long awaited response on how to address the coup faction.

Several moments passed before Najenda walked into the cabin. She eyed Shi before returning her gaze to the room as a whole.

"Gather around everyone." She addressed her subordinates. "Command has given us our new orders."

She waited for her fellow Night Raid members to gather around in the same room. Once they had, Najenda eyed Shi one more time. "But before that," She started. "Revolutionary HQ has finally offered their response to Clockworks offer."

Shi pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "Very well, let's hear it."

Najenda stared at the shinobi for what seemed to be the longest moment before darting her eyes towards Akame. She nodded at the latter, whom imminently took action.

In a flash, Akame appeared behind Shi and slashed her katana across his backside. The majority of Night Raid looked on in surprise as Serpentine's host staggered forward.

"My superiors have rejected Clockwork's offer and in turn order us to exterminate you to the last." Najenda let out a sigh, obviously disappointed in Command's decision. "I'm truly sorry, but orders are orders."

"Understood..." Shi fell to his knees. He, or rather the parasite inside of him could feel **Murasume's** cursed poison spread thorough the shinobi's body.

"It's a shame." He said with a smirk. "I liked this host." Shi fell on his side, curse marks fully spread across his face.

The room fell silent. No one knew how to react to this. They cut down a member of an organization that only desired to help their cause.

True, both these factions had a different end goal in mind but they shared a common enemy! So what sense did it make to create conflict between two factions that would clearly benefit from working together?

Tatsumi rose out of his seat. "What the hell?" He half-shouted. "Why did you kill him?"

"It was an order Tatsumi." Najenda bluntly replied, she pulled a cigar out of her pocket and plop it in her mouth.

"Still, the least we could've done is warn the guy!"

"He wasn't a 'guy'." Lubbock added in. "Did you forget that he was a parasite?"

"The one controlling him, not the person himself!" Tatsumi shot back. "I mean, it doesn't make any sense! These people wanted to help us!"

"Orders don't make sense sometime Tatsumi." Bulat cut in. "Still, I can't say that I agree with this."

"Agreed." Akame replied.

"Dependently leave a bad taste in my mouth." Walker added.

"It's from the top, so we can't just ignore the order." Najenda pulled out a lighter. She moved it up to her mouth, lighting the cigar in her mouth. The former general took a puff from her cigar before continuing. "I know we owe Clockwork for that mess with Dr. Stylish. So we can try to avoid them as long as possible. That said, we'll have to fight them sooner or later."

Tatsumi clenched his fists. He couldn't believe how foolish the leadership of the Revolutionary Army was! How, JUST HOW could the order the elimination of a potential ally like they were another instrument of the Empire?

That's when a thought popped into the back of his head. Maybe they learn of Fuyu's involvement in the group and acted out of fear like he predicted? Or maybe this was what the man had warned Tatsumi of, that their different end goals would create conflict between the two factions.

Before anyone could add any further objections, Najenda though it best to change the subject.

"Command has organized a new list of high value targets within the Empire." She said, drawing her subordinates attention. "I've also been informed that our new HQ is finished."

"You don't mean?" Tatsumi said what most everyone already assumed.

"That's right." Najenda said with a smile. "We're returning to the Capital!"

* * *

**And here ends another entry to Clockwork!**

**So many (potentially mind blowing) bits in this one. From the involvement of Dr. Stylish's Danger Beasts to the conclusion of Esdeath and Pyro's battle to the official introduction of Raven and Syrua and so much more!**

**I'm just going to take a moment to explain what's the significant difference between Pyro flying before and him flying with more detailed set of wings.**

** Before, in order to fly in a somewhat physical state he had to morph his legs or some other part of his body (or something he is currently wearing) into flame.**

**Now with his Phoenix wings Pyro no longer needs to keep his body in an intangible state in order to fly. Meaning his body is in a physical state now, though he can morph it back into an intangible state at anytime like before to dodge attacks as long as he sees the attack coming.**

**In other words, more power in exchange for a bit more vulnerability.**

**Now I know in the past chapter, Pyro morphed his coat into a set of wings as well. That was an example of what I stated earlier, by morphing another part of his body or cloths he can fly while maintaining his intangibility.**

** Plus, these were a simple morph into flame wings, not detailed Phoenix wings like now. (In other words, it was a testament of how he was holding back before hand.)**

**And on a personal note, I've been dealing with numerous life issues which is why these entries are slower that the norm. As such, all I can say is these will be released as soon as I am able.**

**How will Clockwork respond to the Revolutionary Army's reply to their offer of an alliance? What sort of devious plot are Raven and Syura hoping to carry out? Find out this and more in the next entry!**


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**The day after Pyro and Esdeath's clash.**

** Margue Plateau...**

All was quiet on the Danger Beast infested plateau. The single log cabin used by Night Raid that the beast long since learned to stay away from abandoned. It would seem the lush forests of this dangerous and mostly unexplored reign would soon revert back to it's normal course.

A single gust of wind blew over the vast mountain range. It passed over the mile wide forests and towards the abandoned cabin.

The wind swirled once around a tree in front of the log cabin before continuing off on its path.

Serpentine's host Steven landed onto a high branch on said tree, looking out towards the cabin.

"Alright, looks abandoned." He said in a whisper. "Still, gotta make this quick."

The young host hoped down, he dashed towards the cabin. Steven slowed once he reached the cabin, spinning around before inching his way to the closest window. He peeked inside: Empty, save the corpse of Shi.

Honestly, given all he did for them you think that these people would at least give him a proper burial. Ungrateful bastards, and he was a great host body too!

Steven silently rushed towards the door. Slowly, he opened it a crack and peeked inside. The coast was clear, or so it seemed.

Without wanting to waste another moment, Serpentine quickly moved inside and paced to his fallen host. He crouched down towards the cold body.

"Alright little guy. Time to come home." Steven held his arm out towards Shi's corpse.

A moment after, a bump emerged from underneath the shinobi's cloths. The bump moved across the man's back and into his left arm to the end of the sleeve. What caused the bump popped its head out, looking at Steven with it's yellow colored eyes.

The snake slowly moved its head from side to side, pausing for a few moments before slithering up Steven's arm and disappearing as mysteriously as it emerged.

"There, all in one piece." The young host said as he rose to his feet. "Now to get out of he-"

_CRASH!_

Without warning, the organic Imperial Arms Susanoo emerged from overhead as he smashed through the log cabin's second floor. His unemotional eyes focusing on Serpentine's young host body.

"Ah hell!" Steven jumped away and out the door. Susanoo followed suit, nearly smashing the log door to bits. The young Clockwork member cringed, he dashed into the woods.

'Damn it! Should've known something was up!' He mentally shouted as he jumped into the trees. Steven turned his back, frowning at the Night Raid member keeping pace.

'It'll take a few seconds for me to gather the wind necessary to escape, but I pretty sure that guy can catch me in one.' Serpentine's host turned his head back around. 'I gotta shake him somehow.'

Steven placed his hands on his twin swords, he twirled around to face Susanoo while continuing to move away from the latter.

"**Tempest Swirl**!" He shouted, sending his signature attack towards the organic Imperial Arms. The latter faced the incoming attack without even the slightest hint of concern.

As the mini-tornado drew close, Susanoo began to spin in the opposite direction of the attack. By the time the tornado reached the organic, he was spinning at such a speed that canceling the attack out a moment after it made contact.

Steven grinned his teeth in a frown. "Well that didn't work!" He spun back around, cursing under his breath.

Susanoo moved in, closing in on his target. He moved his weapon to strike when something knocked him to the ground. Susanoo quickly rose to his feet, coming face to face with the Ban Tribe survivor known as Raryu.

"Heh, thanks Raryu!" Steven called out. "I'd be dead if you didn't tag along."

"It's not like you to fall for such an obvious trap." The large man replied. "And you were the one that insisted on coming alone."

Steven let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, sorry. It's this young host you know? Affects my common sense and all."

Raryu let out a humph. "It matters little now. You have what you came for, now go."

"Roger!" Serpentine's young host gave a half-assed salute to the latter. "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Don't take too long!"

Steven disappeared into the trees, leaving the two powerhouses to themselves. They stared at each other in silence for a few lasting moments.

"You were the one that threaten my master." Susanoo finally said. "I'll eliminate you to insure her safety." As he spoke the last bit, the organic shifted his weapon around.

"Very well." Raryu bluntly replied, twirling his spear around. "Then I shall respond with all I have."

The two stood absolutely still for the next few moments, like statues in a park. Each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly, Raryu dashed forward, thrusting his spear towards Susanoo's head. The latter dodged with the tilt of his head, then countered with a chest aimed jab from his own weapon. Raryu slid backward, rather unphased by the direct hit.

Susanoo quickly closed the gab between the two. He swung his weapon towards Raryu's right chest. The latter dropped his spear before grabbing onto the stave-like weapon.

"Bad move." Susanoo muttered unemotionally.

At that moment, the top half of the weapon started to move. Blades popped out from several slots in the weapon. These blades began to spin round and round, faster and faster until one couldn't figure out how large or wide the blade was in the first place.

Susanoo pressed the weapon forward, the blades grazing Raryu's chest and elbows. The latter grinned his teeth. Veins popped out of his arms and forehead as the Ban tribe survivor pushed forward. Susanoo pored more of his strength into his weapon, but found himself unable to move it forward much less push his opponent back.

Moments passed before the ground seemed to give way under the two fighters feet, creating small craters beneath their feet.

"What are you?" Susanoo asked.

Raryu looked the organic directly in the eyes. "Someone out for revenge."

Knowing his only chance to strike back at his overwhelming opponent, Susanoo dropped his stave while hopping backwards. However, the organic underestimated his opponent's speed as Raryu threw his opponent's weapon aside and dashed forward in one motion.

The tribesman threw a left hook aimed at Susanoo's chest, particularly at the strange circular symbol on the higher point of his chest.

Susanoo's face portrayed a look of shock and concern for the briefest of moments. Raryu noticed this and, at the last possible moment, redirected his aim towards a lower spot on the organic's chest.

Susanoo drifted backwards from the blow, stopping only once he collided with a nearby tree. The tree snapped in two, it's free half came crashing down to earth. The organic slid down to one knee, looking up at his opponent. The forward's face cringed a little, showing that the latter's attack had affected him to some extent.

Raryu took a deep breath, he settled into a more relaxed state. "It's done." He said before turning around. The tribesman began to walk off into the woods when Susanoo rose to his feet.

After a few more steps, the Clockwork agent turned his head back. "I wouldn't continue this pointless battle if I were you, especially since I now know where your core is located."

Susanoo's eyes widened a bit. Raryu half turned his body around. "You feared I would damage your core with my last attack and, for a brief moment, showed concern on your face. You though I wouldn't take notice? Then what is your explanation for my sudden change of aim?"

The organic Imperial Arms remained silent. Raryu turned back around. "Go home organic. Return to your master and fight another day."

The tribesman resumed his pace, all the while keeping his guard up. Unlike most humans, organic Imperial Arms were less likely to succumb to intimidation. Even if their existence was on the line.

"If you knew, then why?" Susanoo called out to the man. "Why didn't you finish me off when you had the chance?"

Raryu halted in his tracks. "You're destruction isn't necessary at this stage. That is why you yet live." He paused for a few moments before continuing on his way.

Within a dozen minutes, Raryu reunited with his comrade at the rendezvous point.

"So how'd it go?" Steven asked. "You finish him off or what?"

"I discouraged him from procuring us further." Raryu bluntly replied. "If I had destroyed him now, it would only hamper our grand design."

"I guess..." Steven crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, not like we can change the past now can we? Let's go partner."

Raryu replied with silence.

Yes. One couldn't change the past. That was a fact he knew all to well.

All one could do was live to the best of their abilities, or in the tribesman's case, ensure that the sins of the past were paid for with the blood of those that carried them out.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

Night Raid once again became active inside the Capital and everyone who cared knew about it. Within the past few weeks, the assassin group had eliminated several corrupt officials in high seats of power.

Esdeath's Jagears have been hot on their trail ever since, missing the professional assassins by mere moments.

It was clear to many, including both parties that conflict between Night Raid and the Jagears was only a matter of time.

In the meanwhile, the coup forces continued to move in the shadows. They moved efficiently to complete all the necessary preparations for their uprising from within the most heavily guarded fortress in the entire Empire: the Imperial Palace.

As the days passed, these three factions continued their respected tasks. Mostly unaware of a fourth party that, if left unchecked, would put pain to all their hopes and dreams...

* * *

**Undisclosed location, within the Imperial Capital...**

In an ill lit room, several cloaked figures gathered around the mysterious Syura and Raven. That latter two had long since discarded their own cloaks.

"You had no difficulties then?" Raven asked one of the cloaked men.

"None to speak of, my lord." The man replied. "In fact, it was almost too easy. The Empire is far too lax when it comes to guarding their Eastern boarder."

"Excellent." Raven turned his gaze to Syura standing beside him. "Now all we're waiting on is the group you recruited to arrive."

"There's still sometime before they show up, a few weeks even." Syura placed a hand on his hip as he returned Raven's gaze. "Until then, feel free to act as you see fit."

"Then you won't mind if I take a trip to your father's private vaults? There are a few items I'd like to _borrow_."

"As long as you don't damage them or my old man notices, I really don't care."

"You have my word." Raven sneered. He turned his gaze back to the men before him. "Let's take this opportunity to show our foes something they won't forget, for as long as their meager lives last anyway."

* * *

**Fuyu's Mansion, inside the Imperial Palace...**

Inside the well made 2 story mansion, a number of the members of Clockwork gathered in one of the numerous meeting rooms within Fuyu's estate.

Jast, Pyro and of course Fuyu were present. The three sat around a small table in the middle of the room. It was rather big, despite the small furniture positioned around. Thanks to that, the room created a sense of emptiness.

"Couldn't find those two that summon those Danger Beasts." Pyro said before crossing his arms. "Not that I had much to go on since we don't even know what they look like."

"Don't feel too bad about it." Jast replied. "This is a big city, anyone can lose themselves here."

"It's a shame I couldn't confirm who those two were." Fuyu added with a sigh. "I have a good idea who one of them is, but without anything to go on I can't be certain."

"Yeah well next time take a good look at the one of their faces instead of getting teleported to some far off island." Pyro said with a smirk. "Must've been nice though. Hanging out on the beach with a young man."

"I'm not attracted to the same gender." Fuyu imminently shot back before closing his eyes. "I believe you already knew that _fact_ Jean."

Pyro let out a laugh. "Yeah, especially when you have your own personal harem of maids am I right? Oh, and let's not forget all the cute girls in your little spy network."

"They all serve me well, and in return-" Fuyu let out a sly smile. "I reward them by serving them as best I can."

Pyro shook his head and laughed. "Man, you really are a perverted bastard." He looked at Jast, whom was sitting quietly up till now. "Hey bro, how can a politician like yourself stand a guy like this?"

"It's easier than you think." Jast said with a smile. "Besides, I find this part of him to be rather refreshing from the usual stiff personalities of other politicians."

"Speaking of, have you heard that Honest is considering to dissolve the Senate after my little massacre ploy?" Fuyu added. "Those boring meetings will be a nothing but a dull memory."

"But isn't that bad for your position?" Jast replied. "What's the point of having a Chairmen of the Senate if the Senate no longer exists?"

"I'm sure he'll reorganize it into a tighter netted version." Fuyu said with little care. "And even if he doesn't, that fat bastard knows all too well the amount of political enemies he has. He needs me to keep them in line, so I still hold the same power I do now. Maybe with a different title or something but the same power."

"I see..." Jast leaned back in his chair. Honestly, he didn't give a damn if the Senate dissolved and he lost his rank of Senator. That wouldn't matter soon anyway, since the day of their coup drew near.

"By the way, have you head recent news from the Eastern territories?"

Fuyu smiled. "About that religious movement known as Path of Peace?"

"Yeah, seems like their planning to revolt against the Capital." Jast said with a nod. "There's no doubt in my mind that once the Path of Peace takes up their arms is when the Revolutionary Army will make their long awaited move."

"Agreed." Fuyu crossed his arms. "They wouldn't waste an opportunity like this. That means our time is drawing near."

"When that time comes, you can count on me to purge these rotten bastards to ashes!" Pyro added with some enthusiasm. "We'll make short work of Honest and his lackeys."

"Only we'll have to deal with the Revolutionary Army once we've cleaned the filth from the Capital." Jast added.

"I knew those revolutionary radicals wouldn't accept us as an ally." Fuyu said with the shrug of his shoulders. "The fools won't accept a good deal when they see one."

"Now more blood has to be spilled before peace can return to this land." Jast let out a sigh. "Honestly, what were the thinking?"

"They want to take the Empire into their own hands and transform it into their own image." Fuyu replied. "Though they rally behind a just cause, in the end their leadership is as corrupt as the Capital's."

"If that's the case, then it's perfectly fine to smoke'em." Pyro added with a smirk. "After all, there's no place for selfish pigs in our ideal world now is there?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Night Raid's new HQ hideout...**

"-Apparently we must of had a leak somewhere cause the Jagears almost caught me this time." Chelsea said, rubbing the back of her head.

She had recently returned from a mission, eliminating the corrupt Head of Public Finance to be precise. She had a close call with two members of the Jagears, but thanks to her Imperial Arms the young assassin managed to escape without incident.

"I'm impressed you managed to get away so easily." Mine replied.

"Well the guy had a few cats, so I transformed and acted natural till they left." Chelsea added in response.

"It would've been pretty tough for me to escape in the same situation." Mine said aloud. "I hate to admit it, but your Imperial Arms is really something."

Chelsea smiled. "Well jobs like that are hard for someone who's face is known. So you can leave stuff like that to me from now on."

Mine's eyes went wide with respect for her fellow teammate. She smiled, believing that Chelsea wasn't that bad of a person after all.

"All I ask is you watch over the hideout while I'm gone." Chelsea sneered before she continued. "Like. A. Puppy~"

All the feelings of respect was burned away by Mine's rising anger.

"You know, you really turn into a piece of crap when you try to be nice!" The pink haired girl yelled as she chased after Chelsea. The latter ran away, laughing as she went.

"AGGGHHHHH I HATE YOU!"

"I remember when Mine used to saying the same shit to me." Tatsumi added, though neither of the two heard him.

"Just goes to show, what comes around goes around." Bulat replied.

"It's a real problem though." Leone cut in. "Ever since we got back, the Jagears have been solely focusing on us."

"With General Esdeath leading them, I'm sure they eliminated or forced all the local thieves and other criminals into hiding." Akame said. "So to them, we're the only obstacle standing in their way of achieving their goal."

"Yeah I guess," Leone looked to Tatsumi on her right. "Maybe if we give'em Tatsumi they'll leave us alone. Their boss has a thing for him after all."

Tatsumi spit out the continence of the drink he was currently trying to swallow. "ARE YOU NUTS?! I had enough trouble getting away from her the first time! Besides, its not like I asked that psycho to have feelings for me!"

"Being the only known crush for one of the most beautiful woman in the Empire, it's not like I'm jealous or anything." Lubbock cut in, he was adding sugar cubes into Najenda's coffee cup. He pored a tad of milk into the coffee then took a small spoon to swirl the drink around.

"After all, what kind of guy wouldn't turn down a chick like that? I mean, no one's jealous of your incredible luck with the ladies or anything."

Uncontrollable tears began to run down the green haired man's face. "No really I'm perfectly fine with it!"

"Wipe your tears you crybaby." Leone said to the obviously jealous man.

"I don't think you need to worry about it too much Lubbock." Bulat added in. He turned his head to Tatsumi. "After all, I'm about to cash in on a promise Tatsumi made to me awhile back."

Tatsumi's face turned white as he remembered exactly what his mentor was talking about.

"Don't be shy tonight, ok?" Bulat winked as he spoke the last bit.

The young man's head shook from imagining the unspeakable horrors tonight might bring, he shrieked lightly as cursed himself for making such a promise.

"I see Esdeath and her Jagears haven't put a damper on your moods tonight." Najenda said as she walked into the room.

The latter had just finished showering, as she still had a towel hanging over her shoulders. Instead of her usual close, the leader of Night Raid wore blue jeans and a black tag top.

"That woman's been tenacious for as long as I've known her, so don't expect her or her subordinates to let up until we put them down."

"As long as you've known her..." Tatsumi said, recovered from his terrifying experience. "That reminds me, how old are you boss?"

"I'm in my mid twenties if you most know. Esdeath's younger than me."

"WOW REALLY? I didn't know you were that young!" Tatsumi shouted. "That's so unexpected!"

A single vain popped out of Najenda's forehead. In a flash, she dashed over to the young teen and proceeded to punch him repetitively in the face. After 5 or 8 punches, she let Tatsumi fall back first into the floor.

Smoke seemed to emanate off the teen's beaten face. Akame and Bulat rose from their seats and moved to Tatsumi's side.

Najenda turned around, crossing her arms as she looked at her other subordinates.

"Before I forget, we will be having an important meeting after dinner. It's sudden, but an important job has come up."

"Now see Tatsumi, that's why you never ask a woman her age." Bulat said as he knelt down to his pupil's side.

"It's very rude to a lady." Akame added.

"Yeah? Well why didn't you get plumed when you talked about Sis's weight?" Tatsumi replied. His tone of voice seemed to have suffered as much as his face had.

Akame tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Oye, oye!" Walker shouted as he and Susanoo walked in from another room.

The latter was pushing a wheel tray of various foods towards the table the majority of Night Raid was gathered around.

"Dinner's ready so get it while she's hot!"

Being the glutton she's known to be, Akame dashed away from Tatsumi and towards the dinner table. Bulat helped Tatsumi to his feet and even half carried him to a chair.

Susanoo quickly passed out the various dishes. As he placed each plate before the assassins, each one (aside from Akame) cringed in some way as they looked at the so called food they were being served.

"Tonight, I'm treating you lot to a few of the delicacies I've served and eaten when I was up in the Northern territories." Walker said with a smile. "Now I know some of it looks like death on a plate, but I assure you it's not only edible but quite an experience for your taste buds."

"It's true." Susanoo bluntly added. "While it's not appealing to the eyes, this was some of the most delicious food I have tasted."

The merc walked around the table, stopping by each of his comrades to explain what exactly was placed in front of them.

He started with Lubbock.

"That there is what's known as _Frost-tail_. As the name suggests, these were the frozen off tails of various low level Danger Beasts found up North. You grill'em to a point and these beauts' taste just like chicken."

"Uh...I'll take your word for it."

Walker moved to Leone next.

"That there is the breast meat of a legendary monster known as _High Toe_. You can't really tell since it looks like a bunch of bones jammed together, but that's just a trick to make it look like there's no meat in it's flesh. Cooked to perfection, that meat'll just melt in your mouth."

"Huh. Alright, I'll give it a try."

He moved to Tatsumi, then onto Bulat.

"That there is a mix of _Abominable Snowmen_ meat and _Wilted Snow Weed_. The meat filled with protein and other various nutrients needed for any growing man while the Snow Weed's a mix of Vitamin B as well as a stomach ailment for indigestion. I'm not gonna lie, _Snowmen_ meat has been known to upset peoples stomachs from time to time, but only if the meat was bad or under cooked..._Usually_."

Tatsumi let out a nervous laugh as Walker moved on.

"What you got before you is a variety of various fruits that've adapted to the frozen tundra, which is why some of 'em look like frozen spikes or snowballs. I also thrown in some smoked Tundra fish on the side there, along with a bowl of rice topped with some of my secret sauce. Tell me what you think, I just made a fresh batch of it this mornin."

"I'll be sure to do that." Bulat said with an awkward chuckle.

Walker moved towards Najenda.

"What I've given you boss is somewhat of a rare dish in the North. This meat comes from the migrated _Polaris Fin_, a half bird, half mammal hybrid that travels to the North every summer. You grill the meat on this boy and add a type of dipping sauce and it'll taste heavenly. Course, I don't know what types of dipping sauce you prefer so Ima leave the choice up to you, and to your man maid to fetch it for you."

"Nice to know you provide such dedication to the people you serve food to."

Walker shrugged his shoulders. "You asked me to cook you guys food, not cater to your every needs."

He walked over to Akame next.

"Since I know you're crazy over meat, I've prepared the meatiest, juiciest kind of meat I could acquire from my time in the North: _Pol-nacerious Bear_ meat topped with garlic seasoning and a side of meat dumplings."

"Now this beast was a nearly extinct race of dinosaur like polar bears my old crew stumbled upon during a job. This monster took down three of us before we gunned it down. It's extremely fatty to the point that some people I knew came down with a heart attack after takin two bites of this, but knowing you I think you'll be fine."

Drool started to pull out of the corner of Akame's mouth.

The merc paced over to Chelsea.

"What we got for you is something on the lighter side: _Frozen Icehoppers_. Now I've noticed how much you enjoy lolipops, well these are the Northern territory's best equivalent of 'em. They take a bunch of these tundra adapted grasshoppers, put'em in a net and throw it in a frozen lake or some other source of near-sub zero tem waters. Then, they take a dab of whatever artificial flavoring they want, port it on them and BOOM Icehoper pop!"

Walker held out one hand towards Susanoo. The latter placed in the merc's hand a small tray filled with various flavored dressings. From lemon extract to cherry drops and even watermelon juice. Walker placed the tray to Chelsea's left side.

"Now here are about 15 different flavors for you to try out. Oh, and if you are still hungry afterward. Susanoo has a mushroom like Danger Beast in the oven. I shout the little prick out back. Bastard was trying to nibble my boots off while I was takin a nap."

Chelsea let out an awkward chuckle. "Great. Thanks."

Finally, Walker moved over to Mine.

"Now litt' lady, what we have here is one of the best deserts in all the Northern territories!"

"It looks like the heart of some animal to me." Mine replied.

"That's cause it is."

Mine stuck her tongue out in response, making a gagging like noise.

Walker didn't seemed to mind it as he continued his explanation.

"You see, there's this type of livestock over there known as _Nukic_. It's some sort of arctic ostrich or something, I haven't exactly figured out what the hell the thing is myself but anyway. If you were to cut out it's heart, then freeze it, boil it, freeze it again, then cook it for a half hour, it's insides tasted just like sugar coated ice cream mixed with cotton candy."

"It's really mind blowing, and I have no idea how it works but it does. I know, I've tried it dozens of times."

"Isn't that the kind of stuff you should question?" Mine half shouted.

"Not really, the way I view these kinds of things is like this: If it works, it works. No need to question it."

Walker walked to his own seat. He looked at each of his comrades before him. Most were still if-fy on taking a bite on the Northern styled dish before 'em while others bravely took the first bite of their serving, only to have their face light up with mouthwatering delight.

Except Akame of course, who dove head first into the fatty meat without a second thought.

"So what kind of dish are you gonna have Walker?" Tatsumi asked.

"Another one of your famous dishes from the North?" Mine rolled her eyes. "Can't wait to see what this one is."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Walker jabbed his thumb back towards the kitchen.

"I'm havin a part of that littl' bastard in the oven." He lowered his thumb, crossing his arms under the tip of his chair. "I've had those same dishes for ten years straight! That's more 'an enough to make anyone sick of 'em, no matter how good they are."

Tatsumi and Mine blinked a few times before the two busted into laughter.

After a few dozen minutes, Night Raid had (with a bit of effort and willpower) finished their dinner.

Now it was time to discuss their next move.

Najenda had taken a few moments to change back into her usual wardrobe before starting the meeting.

"The matter I wish to share with you tonight is relating to the religion spreading throughout the lower class of citizens known as the Path of Peace."

"The religion that says that doing good deeds contributes to a person's happiness and well being?" Chelsea asked.

"Correct." Najenda answered with a nod. "Their numbers have been increasing dramatically over the past ten years to the point that they are quite an influential force in the Eastern territories. Soon, they will start an armed revolt."

The former general held her artificial arm out. "This is a religious insurrection, and we are going to use it to our advantage."

"Wait a second!" Tatsumi cut in. "If something like that happens, just how many people are going to die?"

"Quite a number of 'em, maybe two thirds of their numbers minimal." Walker answered. "That's assuming if they have no support from any other parties."

"Then shouldn't we put a stop to it before the revolt begins?"

"Tatsumi, think about it." Bulat crossed his arms. "The corrupt officials have tormented the local populace for too long."

"Even if we put a stop to the Path of Peace's insurrection, the peoples' anger would just explode somewhere else." Najenda finished what Bulat was hinting at. "The final days of this country are coming to an end."

Tatsumi looked down at the ground. He was anger and upset. No matter what he or Night Raid could do at this point, innocent people would die. He grinned his teeth as he clenched his fists. If only he was stronger, maybe he could've stopped this.

However, in the far corners of his mind. Tatsumi blamed the leadership of the Revolutionary Army. He blamed them for wanting to take advantage of the planned revolt instead of acting to prevent, or at least limit the civilian casualties that would surely follow.

But more importantly, the young man blamed them for turning down the obviously beneficial alliance between themselves and Clockwork. Maybe if they had accepted it, they could've prevented the civilian uprising.

If the leaders of the Revolutionary Army were truly rebelling against the Empire for the people, then why did they refuse to ally with a faction that would make their goal so much easier?

It made no sense.

"It might be better if you listen till the end Tatsumi." Chelsea called out to the teen, breaking him out of thought.

"Remember when I told you about the Ban Tribe's revolt and the Hero from the North?" Lubbock cut in, turning to his friend.

Tatsumi turned his head around towards the latter. "They were those rebellions both suppressed by Esdeath right?"

"Yeah, but they had one other thing in common." Lubbock said, pointing one finger in the air.

"They both made the mistake of opposing the Empire alone. Despite being corrupt at it's core, the Empire is incredibly powerful when it comes to military might. If left to fend for themselves, even the Path of Peace with their numerous ranks will be overwhelmed."

"But they won't be alone." Najenda cut in, returning all attention to herself. "Once the Path of Peace begins their armed revolt, the Revolutionary Army will make their move."

She place one finger on the map place in front of her.

"We've arranged for an allied Western tribe to attack once the insurrection begins, with that move the Empire will have two foes on different sides. However, the Imperial forces can probably handed this. Which is why the Revolutionary Army will advance from the south and head towards the Capital and overthrow the corrupt government once and for all."

"So a three-prolonged attack..." Tatsumi said, simplifying what his CO had explained.

"The Empire is greatly underestimating the Revolutionary Army." Najenda continued. "They even helped gather all our forces in one place, so you can say we're grateful for their incompetence."

Night Raid's boss placed her finger roughly where the Rev Army was located, then moved said finger through a route occupied by several known military forts and castles.

"Before they can get to the Capital, the Army has to advance through a number of castles and forts. Fortunately, we've already arranged the betrayals of several of the castle lords through bribes and promises of power."

"Since the current owners of those castles were once high ranking officials whom were demoted thanks to the dedication they showed in their former positions, is was quite simple to convince them."

"With this, we'll take the Capital by surprise. The Revolutionary Army will advance at an alarming rate with little to no casualties." Najenda said with a smile. "This combined with the forces from the West and East will put the Capital in a tight fix."

"And in response, they'll send their most revered General to suppress the uprising." Walker added. "The Lightning General and Commander of the Imperial Guard, Budo."

"When that happens, palace security will drop dramatically." Najenda continued.

"And that will create our opening." Akame cut in. "To infiltrate the palace, and assassinate Prime Minister Honest."

"With that, the Empire will fall apart for the inside." Najenda finished.

"We have to be careful though," Lubbock said with a smirk. "Sly bastards like him always have a habit of slipping away."

"We won't let that happen." Leone replied, flexing her right arm as she imagined she was chocking the life out of the prime minister at this very moment. "He's the source of all this, so we _have_ to kill him."

"There's one detail I should add." Najenda said. "In exchange for helping us, we've agreed to restore the Western tribes land to their original state."

"Right..." Mine said with a heavy tone. "Part of the western territories originally belonged to the Western tribes. Recovering that land is what they've always longed for."

Tatsumi looked at the pink haired girl for a brief moment. Recalling that the latter had a mix of Western blood running through her veins. At that moment, the young man felt necessary to bring up.

"What about the coup faction inside the Imperial Palace?" He asked, turning his head back to Najenda. "What happens if they overthrow the corrupt government before we can?"

The leader of Night Raid let out a sigh. "I suppose nothing will change from the original plan." She bluntly said. "Given our orders relating to Clockwork, HQ has made it very clear that they won't tolerate the coup faction's existence."

"These people only want to make the Empire a better place, just like us!" Tatsumi shouted, slamming one hand on the table. "Why do we have to kill like minded people when we should be working together?!"

"I agree with you, honestly I do." Najenda replied, hoping to calm down her subordinate. "I don't understand the logic behind it either, but these are our orders."

"But doesn't the fact that they make no sense mean we should question them? If we don't then what difference is there between us and-"

"-Sorry to interrupt, but there's something on my mind." Susanoo cut in, drawing the attention of his fellow comrades. "If the plan has been made and all that's left is to execute it, then the reason why we can't move out yet is relating to the job we have this time, correct?"

Najenda stared in silent pride for a few moments. "Exactly right Susanoo!" She said with joy. "Just as one would expect from my Imperial Arms!"

She turned her head back around. "The Path of Peace is key to our plan's success, but there's one complication to their planned uprising however. An Imperial Agent that infiltrated the religion's highest rankings; a man known as Borick."

"His goal is to gain complete control over the Path of Peace and prevent their armed revolt. He even plans on killing the current lord and proclaiming himself a true god." Najenda took out one of her cigars and plopped it in her mouth.

"Thanks to his support from the Prime Minister, Borick managed to gather a bit of a following. So simply letting them know about what he plans to do won't work." She said as she took out her lighter. She moved it up to the front of her face and lit it up.

"That's how the Prime Minister likes to handle these kinds of things." Chelsea cut in. "He doesn't suppress the outer parts but rather infiltrate and seize the inner workings."

"So our mission this time," Najenda pulled out a pen. She drew a line from the Capital to the location the Path of Peace was based in. Once she reached that location, she circled around the location once. "Is to infiltrate the Path of Peace's headquarters and remove Borick."

"This guy's as much of a scumbag as the other agents the Minister likes to employ. We have confirmed reports that he mixes drugs into a small percentage of the adherents food. Once he has them addicted, the sick fiend uses them as loyal playthings."

"He's probably has a whole variety of women to play around with." Lubbock said with restrained anger

"To put drugs into the mix is nothing but an insult to the food." Susanoo added with the same tone as the latter.

"I'll never forgive him!" The two shouted in unison.

They turned to one another and locked arms with each other, acknowledging that they shared the same feelings about their next target.

"I think you two are missing the point here." Najenda said in response.

Walker chuckled. "Don't worry too much about it, long as they're angry at him who cares about the details?"

Leone frowned. "If we leave him alone then more will get addicted huh?" She said in a near unemotional tone, remembering her old friends who have gotten themselves addicted to some nasty drugs. "We'll have to put a stop to that."

"And finally, about the Jagears." Najenda said, redrawing everyone's attention. "They've been relentlessly chasing after us ever since we got back. If this keeps up, they'll eventually catch us. We cannot allow this to happen."

"I suggest we lure them outside the Capital and exterminate them, with extreme prejudice."

* * *

**Later that same day, Fuyu's Maison...**

Fuyu sat outside on his raised open deck overlooking the garden. He was enjoying the sunset with a cup of tea in one hand and one of his favorite maids at his side.

"Now isn't this a beautiful sight?" He said after taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah." Air said with a cheery smile. "Watching the sun set like this, it really calms my nerves."

"I'm afraid you misunderstood." Fuyu turned his head, smiling at the young girl. "I was referring to you, my sweet."

"Eh? B-but I'm not-"

"Nonsense, you are quite beautiful for a young girl!" He said as he placed his tea cup on a table to his right.

Air blushed. "Ah...But...I..."

Fuyu chuckled. "You really are cute when you're flustered."

"Ehhh!" Air shouted, her face still bright red. "You made me this way you meany!"

Fuyu let out a laugh. "I guess I did, didn't I? Well, I know a way to make up for it."

Before the young girl could ask what he meant, Fuyu quickly rose from his chair and embraced his young servant. Air felt her heart beat race, though her master had done these sort of things numerous times she still hadn't quite gotten used to it.

"You truly are an adorable young lady Air." The Partas survivor said as he brushed his hand through her hair. "I'm so glad I saved you from those sick individuals that dared called themselves human beings."

Air moved her arms around Fuyu's back. She buried her face into the latter's chest as tears started to roll out of her eyes.

She owed everything to her new master. If he hadn't come along when he did, Air and her friends would be...

Fuyu pulled himself a few inches away from Air, he looked into her watery eyes with a smile as he wiped away the tears rolling down her face. Fuyu lowered himself until he was at eye level with his servant. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and said with a sincere smile.

"I love you, my dearest Air."

Air's face turned even redder. Fuyu place one hand on her cheek and gently rubbed it. He smiled, showing his teeth.

Air's face portrayed a mix of embarrassment and deep thought. Without warning, she threw herself forward and kissed Fuyu on the lips. The latter was taken by surprise, such a move was rather unexpected for the usually timid girl.

Fuyu wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Minutes flew by before a familiar voice called out to the two.

"Am I interrupting?"

The two turned to the source of the voice. Standing in the archway was a girl around Air's age. She had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a dull light blue raincoat with bunny ear-like attachments on the hood,(which she had over her head) and a matching pair of rain boots.

"Lu-Luna!" Air's face turned red from embarrassment. "L-long time no see! Ahaha..."

"Yeah." The mellow girl looked her friend in the eyes. She snickered. "I see you and our master are getting along."

"N-no your wrong! This was...Uh..."

Fuyu chuckled. He stood up straight and fully turned towards Luna.

"Thank you for coming on such sort notice, Luna."

"Yeah, well it was either come here and take a breather from my 'job' or stand another day of serving those filthy men and their needs." She placed her hands on her hips. "But I can only guess that your so called 'important' task is just another excuse so you can sleep with me again."

Her face blushed before she continued. "You perverted master, selfishly taking away my first time."

"Oh?" Fuyu smirked. "Would you have preferred if I let those so called 'men' you serve take it instead?"

"I only serve those men cause you asked me to, idiot."

"It's not my fault you have a talent for seducing men." Fuyu said with the shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, your the one that wanted to repay me in any possible way for saving your life."

Luna placed one of her arms in front of her mouth. "Well maybe if I knew how much of a perv you were I wouldn't have said that."

Fuyu let out a short laugh. "Harsh, but that's what I like about you. You're blunt to an extent and have good instincts." He smiled. "It's like you were destined to become one of my spies."

Luna stared at her master for a few moments. She lowered her arm and looked at Air, the latter of which was blushing from what she had just heard.

"Air, don't you trust this perverted master of ours. He'll steal your first time just like he took mine and Fal's."

Air's face turned even redder. "W-what?"

"Hey! Fal was the one who asked me to take it away and I can prove it!" Fuyu crouched down and placed his hands on Air's shoulders. "Besides, I would never take something that precious from my darling Air without her consent!"

"Sure you would." Luna said as she placed her hands in her coat pockets. "So what's this important task you've called me out to do in the first place?"

"The fact is-"

"Master." Another of his maids said as she entered out into the deck. This one was a little older than Air or Luna. She had light blond hair and wore a black short skirted maid outfit.

"Wave has arrived."

"Ah, thank you Diane." Fuyu sat back up. "Show him in please."

Diane bowed, turned, then walked back the way she came.

"My, my. Isn't someone busy?" Luna teased.

"It comes with the title." Fuyu replied with a smirk.

A few minutes passed before the young Jagear walked out onto the deck.

"You called?" He said in a somewhat cautious tone. Perhaps the young man still felt uneasy around Fuyu, despite their little island adventure the other day.

"I'm glad you came, Wave." Fuyu said, taking a few steps towards the latter. Wave looked at the Chairmen, then his eyes darted to the two young girls behind him.

"Ah yes, let me introduce you." Fuyu said as soon as he noticed. "These are two of my servants; Air and Luna."

"Nice to meet you." Air said with a bow.

"Hey." Luna said without a care. She tilted her head and smirked. "You know, you're not bad looking for a soldier."

"Uh...Thank you?"

Fuyu looked at Luna. "We'll continue this conversation later, for now I must in speak with Wave in private. Why don't you to catch up while I'm occupied? I'm sure a lot has happened since the last time you too meet."

"Sure." Luna took Air by her hand and lead her out of the room. "Come on, Master needs to have his secret hush hush meeting with the soldier boy."

Wave's eyebrow raised at how sassy this young girl seemed to be.

"As you can imagine, she can be quite the handful." Fuyu place his right hand at his waist and his left through his hair. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's one of the things I like about her."

"I bet, given those two are apart of your harem." Wave muttered.

"Well...Yeah, but that's besides the point." Fuyu turned toward the single table on the deck. He paced over to it, pulling out two chair. The Partas survivor sat in one and gestured Wave to the other.

He waited until the latter sat down before continuing.

"This conversation is highly confidential. No one aside from the two of us should know what we've talked about." Fuyu said with a serious tone. "You're free to speak your mind, I do value other peoples' opinions after all."

"I understand." Wave folded his hands together. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Fuyu leaned back in his chair. He folded one leg over the other as he brought his hands together in a ball. "What I wish to talk about is the current state of the Empire."

"OK." Wave frowned. "What about it?"

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "Ah Wave, isn't in obvious?"

Wave replied with silence. The young man had no clear idea what the Chairmen was hinting at.

The latter let out a sigh. "Very well, then let me spell it out with a question." He leaned forward, bringing his balled hands up to his chin.

"Why do you believe that the people of this land have taken up arms against our current government?"

"It's because the people who've risen up are being forced to by the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid, who only want to spread chaos and death throughout the Empire."

"That's the answer the people in charge of propaganda have told you. Which is a sad, sad lie." Fuyu lean back once again. "Wave, I'm asking why _you_ think this is happening."

"I..." Wave looked down at his hands.

Honestly, he never really thought about why these people were revolting against the Capital. He never had to before now. His village was rather peaceful, aside from the constant threat of pirates and aquatic Danger Beasts.

"I honestly have no idea." Wave scratched the side of his head. "I mean, I never had to think about it. All I've done is followed my orders."

Fuyu smiled. "I see, well that's understandable since you're young and only been in the military for short time." He brought his balled hands up once more, this time up to his mouth.

"These people are upset, Wave." He bluntly said. "Upset and angry at the unjust laws and heavy taxes thrown upon them."

Wave blinked a few times. Sure he heard of a number of cases where areas of the Empire have had their taxes raised to unreasonable rates but unjust laws? This was the first he heard of that.

"I doubt you or your family had experienced many difficulties since your hometown is fortunate enough to be such a successful fishing port. Yet you most know of the corruption I speak of." Fuyu continued. "Surely by now, you most have seen at least a fraction of the true, ugly side of the Capital."

"No, I-" Wave cut himself off, suddenly remembering the incident earlier today.

Seryu and himself had captured a handful of bandits thought to be affiliated with Night Raid. Turns out they were just some starving people trying to survive.

No matter how much they pleaded however, Seryu executed them all. She claimed that no matter how small the deed, any evil must be exterminated.

The teen let out a sigh. "I have, but I've sworn to repay my debt to someone who saved me. I can't simply rebel against the Capital."

"These people are starving in the streets, withering away as Prime Minister Honest and his fellow corrupt officials feed upon the most exquisite food and drink payed from the money the greedily suck out of the people they are sworn to serve!" Fuyu suddenly snapped.

"Does repaying your debt mean you'll stand idle as thousands of innocent people die? Or will you do something to improve this desperate situation and help the people you have promised to protect? Ask yourself, if this someone you owe such a great debt to was in your place, wouldn't he do the right thing?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Wave said with the shake of his head. "Why are you telling me all this? What do you want from me?"

"What I want Wave, is to know what you think is _right_, what you believe in, and what you would do if you had a chance."

Wave raised his eyebrow. "A chance to do what?"

Fuyu smiled. "A chance to fix everything that is wrong with this Empire. A chance to make your ideal world."

"My...ideal world?" The young Jagear's eyes went wide. Never in all his life had he experienced a conversation quite like this one, much less think this much about the world.

"A chance to make everything right..." Wave shot straight up. "That's impossible! There's no way you could suddenly rid this Empire of all its corruption!"

Fuyu let out a sigh. He stood up, took two steps to the side and turned his back to Wave.

"What if I told you there was a way to end this conflict without as much blood being split as it would if things were left on it's current course?" He turned his head back to the young man. "A way to rid the source of this corruption with one quick and decisive move?"

Wave's eyes went wide, realizing what Fuyu was suggesting. "Hold on, you're talking about a coup aren't you?" His hand moved towards his sword. "You plan on rebelling against the Empire!"

Fuyu closed his eyes. "Against the Empire? No. Against those that corrupted it? Yes."

He quickly turned around. "The Empire was once a symbol of strength and stability throughout the land. Now, it's degraded into an example of what happens when the greedy and power hungry bureaucrats are allowed to do whatever the please."

The Chairmen took two steps forward. "I wish to restore this Empire to it's former glory. To the state it was before the current Prime Minister took power."

"If the Empire goes back to the way it was, then the people won't have a reason to rise up in rebellion." Wave lowered his hand, not completely away from his weapon but enough were it would take a second or two longer to draw it.

"You catch on quick." Fuyu extended his arms to his sides. "If the Prime Minister along with his cohorts are removed along with all their corrupt laws and regulations, then the peoples' anger would subside. Thus ending the rebellion before it has a chance to officially begin."

"And with that, not as many people would have to die." Wave moved his hand to his chin. "That's what you mean when you said a chance to fix everything wrong with the Empire."

"Exactly." Fuyu said with a smile. "What I hope to achieve is the establishment of an ideal world. One that is certainly brighter than the one we currently live in."

Wave looked into the latter's eyes. "And what about the Emperor? What do you plan to do with him?"

Fuyu closed his eyes and smiled. "The young Emperor is nothing but a victim. A puppet used by Prime Minister Honest to obtain what he wants."

He reopened his eyes. "His Highness will be left unharmed, you have my word. Though I can't say for certain that would be the case if the Revolutionary Army succeeds in overthrowing the Capital."

"Alright." Wave lowered his hand. "So I guess you have some sort of plan for me since your going through all of this trouble and telling me this."

"Perhaps, but it's ultimately your choice if you wish to aid me and my cause." Fuyu turned to his right, crossing both arms behind his back. "Wave all I _suggest_ for you to do, is to take sometime to decide. About what type of world the people deserve. Of what kind of world _you_ desire."

The Chairmen turned his head towards the Jagear. "Once you have come to a decision, seek me out and we'll talk where to go from there."

Wave stared at the man for a few silent moments.

What he said had made sense, and he risked a great deal revealing his plans. Despite all that, Fuyu choose not to involve him. Well, he didn't _press_ for it anyway.

Did he suspect that Wave was doubtful? Or was this something more? A test of some sorts for something on a much grander scale?

Thinking about it made the teen's head hurt.

"Fine, I'll do what you asked." Wave finally said before turning around to leave.

"Thank you." Fuyu said with a smile. "Oh, and let me remind you that no one else is to learn of what we've spoken here. You wouldn't imagine the chaos that would consume the palace if word got out."

"I'll be careful." Wave replied as he moved towards the exit. "Thanks for...trusting me, I guess."

"I look forward to your answer."

It took a few more moments for Wave to fall out of ear range. Fuyu turned around, he briskly walked towards the deck's outer railing.

"I will not allow that man to die, at least until he gives me his answer." He said aloud. The Partas survivor looked to his left. "Make sure you watch over him."

In a flash, one of Serpentine's ninja hosts appeared out of thin air. "It shall be done." He said with a bow before vanishing as quickly as he came.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Dr. Stylish's lab...**

Drake tinkered away on his latest idea: A pair of metal gantlets (**similar to Seryu's metal arms**) with rubber casing on the inside. The idea was to create a sort of substitute for his Imperial Arms.

If successful, he would be able to fire electrical bolts from a power source, through these gantlets, and towards his desired target. All without electrocuting himself in the process.

The rubber outline inside the gantlets should prevent any unwanted splash back, at least for a time. Course, it'll have to be changed once it starts to burn out.

The metal used for these gantlets were chosen specifically for the fact that easily conduct and even amplify electrical currents. Only problem with that is being able to control the output.

As for the power source, Drake decided on an upgraded version of the mini-electrical generator he still held onto.

Given the materials Dr. Stylish had in his lab, increasing the amount of electricity generated from the mico-device was easier than he expected, but the device was now double it's original size meaning that he couldn't place it in the space between his shoulders anymore.

That wasn't much of a problem for the engineer.

All he had to do was reprogram how the device would activate, add a sticky texture so it would say in one place but still be movable with enough force and voila, now Drake could place it almost anywhere on his body.

All that was left was installing the pathway between the two gantlets and the mini-generator. Since the rubber outlining would cancel out any electrical current pulsing along his arm(like how he did it the old way.) so he'd have to form a relay between the source and its exit points.

Drake drilled two small holes just above the shoulder guard. He took two wires and gently pressed them into the holes. The old soldier smiled as they fit without incident.

He drilled two more holes into the other gantlet and confirmed that the wires would fit into that one as well. Glad he didn't have to make any adjustments to the size, Drake place both pair of wires into the holes once more. He pulled out four of what seemed to be earrings with thick yet small clamps on the end.

Drake slid the clamp ends of each earring around each wire. Then, he took the loose ends of each earring and leaned them along the inside of the metal shoulder guard.

The engineer took two small double curved metal bits and placed them over the loose ends. After he secured the loose ends, he grabbed a screwdriver and four small screws.

With a bit of effort(And the _possible_ usage of the drill.) Drake managed to screw the metal bits down.

Now that the wires were secured from bouncing around, the Clockwork agent placed the micro-generator on his lower back, slipped the two gantlets over his arms, and flexed his now covered hands.

"Alright, now all that's left is to test this out and we'd see what tinkering this bugger needs till it's perfect." He said as he side-stepped towards a makeshift target he set up before.

He aimed one arm towards the target, straightened his back and extended his hand outward.

...

Nothing happened.

Drake cursed. He repeated the motion two more times, still nothing happened.

"Come on you daft machine!" He yelled, slamming his other fist into the generator. "Work you useless piece of scrap!"

He repeated the motion again, extending his hand outward while straightening his back. This time, he felt a pulse guide along the wires. It almost made his arm numb.

Drake sneered. "Ha! Now who said violence doesn't solv-"

_ZZZAAAPPPP!_

A thunderbolt rushed out of the metal gantlet, Drake's hand drifted backwards from recoil.

The bolt reached the target, effectively destroying it as well as leaving blackening a large chunk of the wall. The lights in the room flickered for a few moments, a testament to the literal shock of that attack.

"Damn!" Drake shook his firing hand, dispelling the smoke coming from the tips of his fingers. "That's more than I wanted. Have to find a way to control the output. Otherwise I might just overkill everythin."

At that moment, the door swung open. Drake looked towards it in time to see Seryu storm into the room.

"Is everything alright?! Are you ok!?" She said in a slight panic.

Run paced into the room with a worried look. "We heard a sharp noise coming from this room." He said, keeping his composer unlike his fellow Jagear.

The young man looked at the blacked wall, grey smoke emanated out of the center.

Run turned his gaze back to Drake. "What exactly have you been up to in here?"

"Ah, just testing out my latest invention." He said casually. "As you can see from the smoking wall and chucks everywhere, it can use some work."

Seryu rushed into Drake's chest, quickly wrapping her arms around him. "I was so worried!" She looked up at the latter, tears flowing from her eyes. "If something were to happen to you. I won't-I just don't know what I do!"

"Oh come on now! I've done plenty of these sorts of test before!" Drake said a bit harsher than he meant to. "I know how to take care of myself when it comes to these things!"

"But..." Seryu sniffled. "But..."

Run placed a hand on the latter's shoulder. "Your overreacting Seryu." He said in a soothing tone. "Drake's fine. He can handle this sort of thing."

Seryu turned his head back towards the young man. She took a few moments to calm down before offering her reply. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked back up to Drake. "Sorry, I'm just worried you know? About loosing someone I care about again..."

Drake looked at the girl for a few moments then let out a sigh.

She's been clinging to him like this ever since Bols told her about his 'close call' with one of those humanoid Danger Beasts the other day. Now every time something seem remotely wrong, Seryu jumps on him.

Seems whether he liked it or not, this young lass sees him as one of her important friends.

"It's alright Seryu." Drake said with a half-smile. "I find it kind of flattering you caring about me and all. Just do me a favor and try not to overreact next time ok?"

Seryu smiled, she quickly nodded at the man. "I promise."

"Good, now get! I got very dangerous equipment tests going on right now! Last thing I need is one of you to get fried."

"Roger!" Seryu spun around, she rushed passed Run as she headed for the door. "Come on Run! Let's go so Drake can continue his work!"

Run turned around. "Yes, I'm going."

"Oy Run." Drake said, the latter turned his head back around. "I know Seryu means well, but you've seen how worked up she tends to be when she's fighting. Do me a favor, take care of her when I'm not around ok?"

Run smiled. "I'll do what I can."

He turned back around, and continued on his way out. Once he reached the door, Run tilted his head back towards Drake. "You know, you would've been a fine father."

"Bah, maybe." Drake said with the wave of his hand. "Go on, get out so I can work."

Run smiled once more. He passed through the door and closed it behind him.

Drake turned around and walked towards his work bench. 'Father huh?' He thought as he went. 'In another life maybe.'

* * *

**Later that night...**

Tatsumi slowly took off his cloths, trying to prepare himself for what just might be the worst experience of his life. It was own fault for it turning out this way and Tatsumi knew it but that didn't make it any easier.

Back when Dr. Stylish assaulted Night Raid's old HQ, Tatsumi resorted to desperate means of waking up his mentor Bulat. Means that he regretted till this day and hoped the latter would forget.

The young man had promised to shower together with the clearly homosexual Bulat. A scenario that made Tatsumi's head spin.

"You ready Tatsumi?" Bulat asked from across the room. That latter had already stripped down and was patiently waiting for his pupil with a grin.

"Ju-just a few more seconds!" Tatsumi said with a blush. "And could you not stare at me? It's making me nervous."

Bulat let out a short laugh. "There's nothing to be embarrassed when it comes to one grown man seeing another naked." He purposely made his voice echo as he said 'naked.'

"You're not helping!" Tatsumi snapped back.

Bulat laughed once more, but even louder. "OK, I'm sorry." He said with a smile. The grown man turned his body around, facing the wall. "There, is that better Tatsumi?"

"Yeah..." Tatsumi grinned his teeth. "Just...Don't look ok?"

"Alright." Bulat replied. "Tell me when your done."

A few moments passed before Tatsumi gave the OK. Together, the two headed into the showers.

'So this is really happening huh?' Tatsumi's mind raced, trying to make the potential disaster he was walking into easier on himself. 'I'm going to take a shower with Bro. Just two guys, naked showering together.'

'...Only Bro likes other guys...And he's been hitting on me ever since I joined Night Raid...And he's totally seeing me naked-OH WHO AM I KIDDING? I'M GOING TO GET RAPED!'

Tatsumi's face continuously fluctuated between nervousness and utter despair.

A number of the showering areas were designed so more than one person can take one at a time. Unfortunately, they were not heading toward one of those areas. At least not the kind Tatsumi hoped for.

The entered in a showering room with three separate areas blocked off by bricks and long green curtains.

Bulat pulled ahead of Tatsumi and pulled back the one of the curtains.

The latter peeked inside. There was more than enough room for two people. The young man let out a sigh. At least they wouldn't be so close together.

Bulat turned his head back. "After you." He said with the gesture of his hand.

Hesitantly, Tatsumi complied. The two were inside the stoned off shower, Bulat pulled the curtain forward then walked over to the shower head.

Tatsumi felt his heart beating. He couldn't help but feel Bro was about to violate him. The young man felt the water splash down on his face. Still, he did nothing as Bulat began to cleanse his body.

Several awkward moments passed between the two.

"Hey Tatsumi." Bulat said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Bro?" The young assassin replied nervously.

"Don't drop the soap."

'AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!' The young man screamed mentally as his face portrayed pure horror.

"No seriously, it's pretty slippery." As Bulat spoke, the bar of soap he held onto slipped out of his hand. "See? There it goes."

He bent down and retrieved the bar. After a few more moments, Bulat turned towards Tatsumi. He tossed the latter the bar of soap, to which the young man barely managed to catch.

"Nice hustle!" Bulat commented with a smile. "Go on and use it, this wouldn't be much of a shower if you didn't try to clear yourself up."

Tatsumi looked at the soap for a few moments.

'That's it. He's waiting for me to clean myself before it all goes down.' His face morphed into something of pure terror once more. 'WHY DOES THIS KIND OF STUFF ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?'

Bulat took notice of the motion and let out a slight chuckle. "Relax Tatsumi, I wouldn't do anything you weren't comfortable with."

The latter blinked a few times. He turned his head away from his mentor. "Yeah? Well it's pretty uncomfortable being in the shower with another guy."

"You can't blame me for that, after all you were the one that promised you do it." Bulat replied with a laugh.

A bit more at ease than he was before, Tatsumi started to wash his body with the bar of soap. Several silent minutes past, and with each passing moment Tatsumi felt his heart beat slow back to normal.

"Tatsumi." Bulat suddenly said with a serious tone. "We need to talk."

Tatsumi looked into his mentor's face as the latter turned around. "About earlier today, when you exploded after Boss said how we would likely handle Clockwork."

Tatsumi frowned. "I know I shouldn't have been angry at Boss, but..." He clenched his fists. "It's just that they helped us on more than one occasion. We owe them so much and yet-!"

Bulat placed a hand on his pupil's shoulder. "I understand why you're frustrated. I'm pretty upset about these orders too. After all, I don't know if I would be around right now if it wasn't for them."

He pulled back his hand before continuing. "That fact is, this is what the higher-ups at Revolutionary HQ want us to do. Sure, we'll try to avoid carrying these orders out for as long as we can but above all else, the mission comes first."

Tatsumi felt his heart sank. He knew that as long as he stayed with the Revolutionary Army he'd have to do whatever his superiors order, but that didn't mean he'd like it. How could he take pride in the needless slaughter of those that helped him out?

"So you're saying I need to forget about what these people did for us?" Tatsumi grinned his teeth. "That I should blindly carry out my orders regardless about how I feel like one of the Empire's agents? Is that it?!"

"Tatsumi!" Bulat shouted back. "Did you think I wanted to fight my old friend? Do you think that I wanted to kill him after all the time we spent together?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "That was different! He was an enemy, you had no choice if you wanted to live!" He closed his eyes as he turned his head to the right. "These people only want to help us, and we're being ordered to kill them."

Tatsumi spun his head back around, he looked deep into Bulat's face. "Don't you think there's something wrong with that?!"

Bulat pulled his head back, half surprised by how strongly his pupil felt about all this. "Tatsumi..."

The latter held his determined, angry face for a few moments longer. Tatsumi let out a sigh, letting the tension slip away like the water running on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that." He said as he turned his head around. "Forgive me Bro. I'm just...confused."

"It's alright Tatsumi." Bulat patted the latter on the shoulder. "You had to let that out, so it's fine. We all need to vent our frustrations now and then."

Tatsumi gave his mentor a sad smile. "Yeah...I guess I needed to." He turned his head back towards Bulat. "Thanks Bro."

"Anytime Tatsumi." He gave the latter a smile. "Just know I'll always be here for you."

"Right, I know I can count on you Bro."

"And if you want someone to keep you warm at night, I can help with that too."

"Now you made it weird." Tatsumi shook his head. "Seriously, this was a bonding moment between us and you went and ruined it."

Bulat chuckled. "Maybe, but you didn't exactly freak out when I suggested that either.~"

"Sh-shut up!" Tatsumi's face turned red. "I'm tired from yelling is all! You think I would let you sleep with me Bro? I told you before, I like girls!"

Bulat closed his eyes and let out a hearty laugh.

It took another ten minutes before the two were finished with their shower. They walked out with towels wrapped around their waist. The two reached the changing room and moved to where their cloths were gathered.

After a few moments, the two were fully dressed. They faced one another, looking into the other's eyes.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime." Bulat said with a wink.

"Never in all of my life will that happen again. Ever." Tatsumi replied bluntly.

Bulat let out a short laugh. "You never know." He held out his hand towards his pupil. "If you ever need a shoulder to lean on, let me know ok?"

Tatsumi blinked twice before grasping his mentor's hand. "You'll be the first one I go to."

Bulat closed his eyes and smiled. "And if you ever need someone to ke-"

"Don't even go there." Tatsumi cut his mentor off. "I've already made it clear that I'm not interested."

The ex-commando chuckled. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He pulled his hand back and headed towards the door.

Tatsumi watched as Bulat left. A few moments afterward, the young assassin raised his right hand and stared at it.

'Thank you Bro, but...' He clenched his raised hand, balling up in a fist. 'This isn't an order I can carry out. Not without knowing the reason why it was given in the first place.'

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Chelsea slowly walked with her hands behind her back. She was in one of the open hot springs, carelessly wondering around like she hadn't a care in the world.

A few silent moments passed before the young girl heard an all too familiar voice whisper her name. She turned around, smiling at the man standing a few feet from her.

Pyro smiled back at her, placing his hands in his pockets. "Nice night huh?"

"We really have to stop meeting like this." She teased, carelessly moving towards the Clockwork agent. "People are going to say things about us."

"Let them say what they want." Pyro replied with a shrug. "Not that I gave a damn what other people though about me anyway."

"Oh?" Chelsea sneered. "Not even what _I_ think?"

Pyro smiled, he closed the gap between himself and his love interest. "Well, maybe not everyone."

Chelsea chuckled, slightly moving her hands back and forth. "I figured as much. After all, you've been coming to see me every night since we came here."

"And who wouldn't want to see such a beautiful girl as often as they can?"

Chelsea smirked but said nothing.

Pyro tilted his head, he glided his left hand along her cheek. "You're the first person that makes me feel this way."

"And you're the first person to be this nice to me."

"Guess we've both taken each others 'firsts' huh?"

Chelsea let out a laugh. "Wow. You know what that sounded like right?"

"Should I've bought you dinner first?" Pyro replied with a smug look.

"Yeah, that would've been nice." Chelsea replied with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he in turn placed her hands on her waist.

The two looked into each others' eyes for a few silent moments. Without another word, the two pressed against one another. They kissed, basking in the moonlight.

Pyro moved his hands upward, one stopping at the base of Chelsea's back the other at the back of her head. Chelsea moved one of her hands up to the back of Pyro's head, but kept the other in place.

Their tongues swirled, dancing with one another in a spiral.

More than a handful of moments past. Chelsea slowly opened one of her eyes, she slightly raised her hand placed on the back of Pyro's neck. With the flick of her wrist, a single thin needle slid out of her sleeve.

The young assassin grabbed onto the needle, and with a swift motion drove it into the Clockwork agent's neck.

The needle hit only empty air however, as Pyro's neck morphed into flame.

Pyro pulled his lips apart from Chelsea's. "Now that was cold." He said with a smirk. "Trying to stab me while we're making out. Don't you have any shame?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She said casually, twirling the needle in her hand. "Besides, it's kind of my current job request to kill you and your friends so no hard feelings."

"Ouch, right in the feels." Pyro said with a chuckle. He brushed his hand through his lover's hair. "And here I though we had something."

"Oh don't give me that! It's not like its the first time I tried to kill you." Chelsea replied in a half casual, half playful way.

"Yeah." Pyro smirked. "More like the seventh."

"I think it's like the ninth." She smiled. "But hey, who am I to argue with the man I'm trying to assassinate?"

Pyro chuckled. "And that is exactly why I can't drop my guard around you."

"You say that now, but just you wait." Chelsea winked. "I'll find a way to catch you off-guard. Then you're as good as dead."

"Ha, can't wait to see that. Too bad it's not going to happen." Pyro started to back away from his love interest. "Well I better leave before Akame and the others see me."

Chelsea smiled, she held onto her lover's hands as he gradually move further and further away. "Who knows what kinds of trouble those guys would put me through if they seen us together."

"Well, you could always say you were trying to seduce me. Attempting to lower my guard before you ultimately took my life."

"That's sort of what I'm trying to do now." She replied with a chuckle.

"I know, which is why it's the perfect excuse!" Pyro stopped. His and his lover's arms were at the farthest point from one another before they would come apart.

"See you tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Night." Chelsea smiled back.

At the same time, both agents let each other go. Pyro waved his girlfriend goodbye, the latter did the same. Then, Pyro's body disappeared in a swirl of flame.

A few moments passed before Chelsea made a move. She looked up at the moon and let out a sigh.

Just when did she become so obsessed with that stalker anyway? Half the time she could help but think about that fool. His dream eyes, that fun personally, and of course his pecks. GAWH! It was suffocating, and yet...

The young assassin frowned. Silently agreeing with Tatsumi on how frustrating these orders were.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Esdeath sat in a chair alongside the many windows in her chambers. Her hat was left on a table to her left.

She was reading a book, but couldn't help as her mind wondered in thought.

She longed for the day she would see Tatsumi once again, thought it's such a long time since last she saw him.

The normally cold-hearted woman felt a void in her chest. A void that could only be if she saw her beloved once more.

In all this time, had Tatsumi joined the Revolutionary Army?

Last they spoke, the latter dared bring up the topic of joining those rebels. If he had, would the next time she see him be on the battlefield?

She hoped not, Esdeath hoped there was still time to intercept him before he made such a silly mistake. But after all these many moths, those hopes began to waver.

"Commander," Run said as he approached General Esdeath, breaking the latter out of thought.. "Two people matching the descriptions of Mine and Akame from Night Raid have been spotted on the Eastern Romari highroad."

Esdeath let out a sigh. She closed the book she was reading, switched it with her hat, placed the hat firmly upon her head, and sat up. "Gather the Jagears. Immediately."

* * *

As all people eventually turn to ash, so too must countries fall.

Those that seek the birth of a new nation,

Those that rise to protect the world they know,

Those that wish to change the world for the better,

And those that that seek to purge everything in ruin.

With opposing ideals and philosophies, destiny draws them together.

With mystical armaments in their hands and determination in their hearts,

These forces march to their day of inevitable confrontation.

* * *

**AND HERE ENDS ONE OF THE MOST ENJOYABLE ENTRIES I'VE WRITTEN TO DATE.**

**Seriously, had a bunch of fun writing this entry. Picturing it all going on in my mind, really, really entertaining.**

**Hopefully you, my viewing audience, enjoyed this as much as I have.**

**I mean, I've made so many couples and stuff hahahaha. That and plot development, bit of that here.**

**I'd like to touch base on Seryu's seemingly out of character way with handling Drake. **

**We all know that most everyone she's respected as a hero or viewed as loved one has died. Her parents, Ogre, and Dr. Stylish to name them all up to this point.**

**The only ppl she respects and/or views as a loved one now would be Drake and Esdeath. So, upon hearing of the forward's supposed close call, Seryu got it in her mind to protect Drake though overprotective she maybe.**

**We all know Seryu has a broken mind that processes things in broken ways, so I might as well play on that.  
**  
****Also****

****AHAHAHAHA, all the yaoi I must've inspired with the shower scene hahahaha! I could almost hear some of the girls I know chanting DO IT DO IT DO IT while I was writing it AHAHAHAHAHA! ****

****Well this is rated M for a reason.****

**Look forward to the next entry of Clockwork, when the four factions confront each other in a mind blowing battle.**

**** Who will survive? Find out next time!**  
**


	12. Unexpected Development

**Fuyu's Mansion, inside the Capital...**

"It seems Night Raid is on the move." One of Serpentine's shinobi host said. "Esdeath and her Jagears are preparing to intercept."

He knelt down, leaning one hand before the Partas survivor. The latter closed his eyes, he felt a gust of wind blow across his face.

"So the day has finally arrived." Fuyu paused before continuing. "Normally, I would let them fight without interruption."

He reopened his eyes, placing one hand on the railing before him. "But I doubt Pyro would let anything happen to his _dear_ Chelsea, nor Akame or Kurome for that matter."

Fuyu turned to face the ninja. "Some of your other hosts have been tracking their movements, correct?"

Serpentine replied with a simple nod. "Night Raid is currently to the East, they have stopped temperately to ensure they are spotted."

Fuyu smiled. "That Najenda, always the cleaver one." He paused before continuing.

"Continue tracking them. I'm sure they will move once they received word of my sister's departure. After that, they'll move to some more favorable location to spring their trap."

"Once they've stopped at an ambush point, have Steven transport Raryu, Norman and the Bloodborn twins to their location. Their orders are to support Pyro and are free to engage any opponent they see fit."

"Steven is not to participate in the battle then?" The shinobi asked.

"No, we can't risk the Jagears seeing his face." Fuyu smiled once more. "Besides, given the circumstances I believe it's the perfect time to implement _that_ plan."

"Understood." The shinobi replied. "I'll inform Joker and Xein Shi to make the necessary preparations."

Fuyu nodded. "Tell them they will be on their own for this one as I'll be shadowing the Jagears. I have too much invested in Wave and Tatsumi to see them both perish at this stage."

"Very well. I'll see it done." And with that, Serpentine's host vanished.

Fuyu crossed his arms behind his back and turned around. He looked over the massive garden outside his home and the city beyond that.

As he took in the breathtaking sight, he could help but wonder how this certain battle will end.

A fight between quite a number of Imperial Arms users was about to take place, and those items seemed to carry a curse.

A curse that once their users engage in battle, not everyone would remain standing once it came to its conclusion.

* * *

**Almost an hour later, outside the Capital Eastern Gate...**

The massive iron gates of the Capital's Eastern Gate opened wide.

General Esdeath along with her Jagears rode out on horseback. As they gained some distance from the Capital's walls, the iron gate began to close.

Hiding in a path of bush and trees were two Revolutionary scouts, quietly watching Esdeath's party rush off towards the East.

"Looks like all seven are heading out." One of the scouts said.

"Just as Najenda predicted." The other scout added as he quick wrote down a report on a sheet of paper. He tired it around the leg of a falcon his partner had on his arm.

The 1st scout removed the black bag on top of the falcon's head, he threw his arm forward causing the falcon to take flight.

"Go now Margue Falcon, bring this information to Night Raid!" He said, watching the winged beast fly off.

"Night Raid's gonna need all the luck they can get on this one." The 2nd scout said.

"They better survive," The 1st scout added. "We need them to set this world right again."

Just as the two scouts were about to leave, they heard the iron gate suddenly stop. The two revolutionaries looked, noting the gate had not fully closed.

Before either could utter a word, another horse rode out of the gap.

The rider had his horse a few dozen feet away from the gate before commanding his ride to halt.

The man looked to the forest where the two scouts were hiding, well exactly where they were hiding, and smiled in their direction.

The two crouched down into the bush, hiding themselves as best they could.

"Isn't that Fuyu, the _Flash Demon_?" One of the scouts said in a low voice. "What's he doing here?"

"This isn't good, we need to let Night Raid know about this." The other replied.

Unknown by either scout, a figure moved in the shadows behind them. It crept closer and closer until it hovered behind the two scouts.

In a sudden motion, the figure place its left hand on top the closer scout's head. Allowing his Imperial Arms to work its way into the rebel's mind.

The other scout turned his head, looking directly into the masked figure known as Joker.

"What the-?!" He turned to draw his dagger, but it was too late.

Joker quickly dashed towards the man, grabbing his face with the **Conqueror's Hand**. The scout fell helpless as the Imperial Arms cast its binding spell on his mind.

As this happened, Fuyu commanded his horse to move towards the patch of greenery those three currently where.

"Nice job. Now we have two more agents within the Revolutionary Army." He said as he closed in.

"Do you really have time to praise me?" Jast replied after removing his left hand. "Won't you lose Esdeath and the Jagears?"

"I have some of Serpentine's hosts tailing them. Even if I hadn't, several of his shinobi are watching Night Raid." Fuyu replied bluntly. "Either way, I'll know where they'll end up."

Fuyu smiled. "Besides. I wanted to wish you luck on your own mission."

"I will do my best, but I can't promise how it will end." Joker crossed his arms. "I have no idea what he'll do when we show him the truth."

"No worries." Fuyu replied. "All we need is to plant the seeds of doubt in his young mind. It'll all fall in place after that."

"I hope you're right. We're taking a big gamble with this move."

"Indeed. Well rest assure that fat bastard will be distracted thanks to the personal sacrifice of my very own Luna." Fuyu smiled. "Just make sure this goes without a hitch, otherwise I don't think I'd hear the end of it."

"This is all for the betterment of the Empire." Jast said as he uncrossed his arms. "I don't plan on botching this one up."

Fuyu nodded to his partner. He commanded his horse to turn around. "I'll leave it in your capable hands."

With that last word, Fuyu whipped the saddle on his horse. The latter spurred forward, caring it's rider off to the East.

* * *

**Some time later...**

Najenda sat on a simple folding chair set upon a cliff overlooking a vast lake. In her arms was the same falcon the two scouts sent a little while ago along with the sheet of paper containing their message.

The leader of Night Raid quickly read the report the scouts had sent her.

"So all seven are on the move." She said after reading the report. "Given how Esdeath moves, even if she was to ask around a bit she should be here by tomorrow a little after noon."

Najenda moved her hand back and forth, shaking off the falcon resting on her arm. It flew off towards the mountains passed the lake.

Najenda sat up and turned around, looking back at Mine and Akame standing a little ways behind her. The two were dressed in their bathing suits; Akame with red string bikini featuring a little skirt and Mine with a pink floral two piece.

"I just received word from the Revolutionary spies." Najenda said to them. "Like we planned, try to causally attract attention towards yourselves better."

"Roger." The two replied in unison.

Meanwhile, below them were the rest of Night Raid. Leone and Chelsea splashed each other in the lake while Lubbock, Tatsumi and Bulat watched them from the shore.

"I can't believe we get to watch the girls bounce around in bikinis!" Lubbock said with glee.

"Could you focus?" Tatsumi said with a sigh. "This is all part of the mission man."

"What?!" Lubbock yelled, turning his head to the latter. "Are you crazy?! Or impotent?!"

"Neither jackass!"

"Tatsumi!" Leone called out to the teen. The latter turned, looking directly at both Leone and Chelsea.

"We want your opinion on something." She said with a smile. "So who's swimsuit do you like better, mine or Chelsea's?"

"Ohhh, I'd like to hear the answer to that." Chelsea added with a smirk.

Currently, Leone wore a yellow orange stripped bikini while Chelsea wore a lighter blue bikini with short shorts featuring various decorative designs.

The two ladies leaned forward, pressuring Tatsumi into answering.

"Careful how you answer Tatsumi." Bulat said. "Ladies tend to take these kinds of things seriously."

Despite his mentor's warning or maybe because of it, the young teen hesitated to answer.

Moments passed as Tatsumi tried to figure out a way out of this when suddenly that solution to his problem appeared out of nowhere. Or rather, out of a spiral inferno.

"Well I say its obvious which of the two swimsuits are better." A familiar voice coming from Tatsumi's right said. The latter felt pressure on his shoulder as the Clockwork agent leaned his elbow on it.

"While Leone's certainly shows off the highlights of her body, it's nothing different than what we're used to seeing everyday." Pyro said casually.

"Chelsea's on the other hand shows much more than one would normally see while showcasing off her charms. So I say Chelsea's is the better outfit of the two."

"Oh I see, that makes sense- WAIT WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Tatsumi yelled, turning away from the man.

The remaining members of Night Raid standing on the beach took up a defensive stance, not it would do much good given they were unarmed.

Despite the cautious movement, the Clockwork agent held his ground.

"I came here for a social visit." Pyro replied with a smile.

At that moment, two green laser bullets raced towards the latter and past straight through the man.

Pyro chuckled as he turned around, looking into the eyes of the man that tried to shot him. "Nice try, but none of your attacks can hit me at this stage."

Walker let out a tisk. He lowered his twin pistols and, along with Susanoo whom was at his side, cautiously approached the man.

"OK, so we can't touch you." Walker said in a sour tone. "Now what? You gonna torch us all or somethin?"

Pyro smirked. "Far from it. Like I said, I'm here on a social call." He looked up, meeting the gaze of Mine who was spying on the group below.

Quickly, the man morphed his legs into fire and hovered upwards. Pyro paused in front of the pink hair girl. The latter took a few hesitant steps back.

Pyro chuckled at the girl, then moved forward turning his legs back to normal once their was solid ground beneath him. Causally, he walked towards the one he was focusing on: Akame.

As he neared the young assassin, Najenda called out to the man. "You are aware we have standing orders to eliminate you and your group, correct?"

Pyro shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but it's not like you could do anything to me in this form. You'd have to wait for stage 2 or higher to have a chance."

Najenda raise an eyebrow as the Clockwork Agent said 'Stage 2', but asked nothing of it.

Pyro stopped a few steps away from Akame. He looked at the latter with a smile. "Hello, Akame."

"Hello...Pyro."

The latter let out a sigh. "Still don't remember me? Well that's fine. I remember you and your sis. That's all that matters right now."

He smiled once more. "You really do look like you mom. She'd be proud if she could see you."

Akame replied with silence.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for not responding." Pyro said with a chuckle. "After all, your parents sold the two of you off to the Empire. So why care for a ma like that?"

"How do you know so much about me if we only meet once?"

"Well I..." Pyro's voice faded out.

How did he know that? I mean yeah Jast and the rest of Clockwork knew but, he felt like he had known before that. Like he experienced it happening.

He tired to remember, but he couldn't find the memories. Had he imagined it or-?

A sharp pain ran through Pyro's mind, making him cringe.

Akame raised her eyebrow, noticing the motion.

"Ah it's nothing," Pyro said, raising one of his hands. "Just a little off today."

He lowered his hand once the pain faded. Just what was that?

For now though, Pyro decided to forget about it. After all, he had something important to say.

"Look, I know how it must feel having your own flesh and blood suddenly turning on you, but there's no reason to feel that you're alone." He said with a smile. "Just know that you have plenty of people here that care for you, not to mention yours truly."

Akame looked at the man for a second, then smiled. "Yeah..." She said before her smile faded.

Pyro let out a laugh. "Been a long time since I've seen that smile." He turned around and began to walk back towards the cliff edge.

"I won't let you two die, much less kill each other. That's a promise." He said before vanishing in a swirl of fire.

* * *

**The next day...**

The members of the Jagears gathered around the town square in a town along the Romari Road. There, the special police force held a meeting while enjoying some crapes bought from a stand not too far from their current location.

"We have witness reports of Former General Najenda heading east with Mine and Akame heading south." Run said. "Their party split up shortly after coming here."

As the young man spoke, Seryu yelled at Coro for trying to eat her own crape. Off to her right, Kurome shoved in her mouth one of the several crapes she held in her hands, munching on it gleefully.

"If they continue East, they would end up in Kyoroch where the Path of Peace is based in. Head South and you'll run into cities that support the Revolutionary Army." Bols added in a serious tone. "Either way, its very suspicious."

"If we hurry, we could catch up with them!" Wave said enthusiastically. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Always a man of little thinking huh Wave?" Drake said before crossing his arms. The forward half snarled at the later.

"Think about it for a sec." The engineer continued. "These guys are supposta be the same band of assassins no one could catch or even find for that matter. Now after all that, they simply let themselves been seen? Something doesn't add up."

"Agreed." Esdeath replied. "It is quite odd they show themselves given the way they usually operate."

"With what we know, these turn of events seem to be all to convenient." Run added. "This has to be a trap."

"Why would they stand out in the open like this?" Bols asked. "What purpose would it serve?"

"To lure us out and defeat us." Seryu answered.

"So it would seem." Drake added with a shrug.

"Najenda's always been like this." Esdeath said, feeling some nostalgia from her time with the former general. "She fights with a cool head and a burning heart."

"So it'd be too risky to chase after them." Wave said aloud.

"No, we shouldn't waste this opportunity." Esdeath replied. "Night Raid's been playing it safe up till now. They finally decided to come out in the open, we _must_ take them down while we have the chance. I don't care it this is a trap. We'll crush them, trap and all!"

The Pastas survivor looked to her left. "Seryu and Run, help me track down Najenda."

The sadistic general looked to her right. "Kurome, Wave, Bols and Drake, you four go after Akame."

A sinister smile formed on Kurome's face. Finally, the moment she had been waiting for drew near.

She would get to see her big sister again.

"Stay aware of your surroundings at all times." Esdeath continued. "If you feel that the enemy will overwhelm you with their numbers, you are allowed to retreat. Remember, I value each of your lives above everything else so no suicidal attacks."

The general held up her right hand, balling up in a fist.

"These are the last threats to the Capital. So go out there and strike them all down!"

"Roger!" The six Jagears replied in unison.

* * *

**One hour later...**

Wave, Bols, Drake and Kurome rode along the inside of a canyon. Their horses galloped at a fast pace, leaving dust in the air behind them.

"We're about to go up against the strongest criminals in the Capital." Bols suddenly said. "Do you think someone like me can hold a candle to those guys?"

"You'll be alright." Wave answered his friend. "I fought someone from Night Raid before. For some reason, he wouldn't fight back but I could tell we were about equal."

The young man smiled. "I'm sure we can beat them if we work together. Besides, you're Imperial Arms is suited for fighting groups so it's reassuring to know you're here!"

"Is that so?"

"You're one to talk Wave." Kurome cut in. "When all's said and done, I think you'll be the one that holds us back."

"What?!" Wave shot back. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"I doubt you'll last five minutes."

"You're saying that now, but you haven't seen me fight with my Imperial Arms!"

"Oh?" Kurome said with a smile. "Then lets see it."

"Ohh, now your asking for it!"

"Enough!" Drake shouted. "This is no time for pointless bickering!"

Wave and Kurome turned their heads back to the man before he continued.

"Now listen, you might be eager but unless you stay sharp all that overconfidence is gonna get you killed." Drake said with a frown."I have more combat experience then the three of you combined. Listen to what I say and we'll walk away from this. All of us."

"Whatever." Kurome said with a sigh.

"We'll be counting on you Drake." Bols replied.

"None of us will die, so don't you worry old man." Wave finished with a smile.

Drake heard none of their replies however. The double agent was silently cursing at himself. Again, he said something he didn't need to. Drake knew he had grown attached to these guys and it was eating him up inside.

If only these people knew who the true villains were. If only they knew what he and his comrades wanted to accomplish, then maybe this lot wouldn't have to die.

But they wouldn't. Even if they did, most likely they would remain loyal to the corrupt government and then...

Then he would have to kill him. Every last one.

And it would tear him apart.

'_And that's why I'm here._' The voice inside his head said. '_To handle all the little gruesome details you don't have the stomach for._'

"Look up ahead!" Wave shouted, snapping Drake out of thought.

A few dozen feet ahead of them was an odd looking scarecrow.

It was odd because instead of looking like a normal scarecrow, it was shaped like a muscular male with a poorly drawn face and the words 'HOTTIE' spelled out across it's chest.

"Very suspicious." Bols said rather calmly.

"Who the hell puts a scarecrow in the middle of a canyon?" Drake added.

"Let's check it out." Wave said, dismounting from his horse. Kurome followed close behind.

"Careful. This could be a trap." Drake replied.

"You make that sound like there's a second possibility." Kurome said with a laugh.

Wave and Kurome cautiously approached the scarecrow. Drake and Bols dismounted, keeping an eye out for enemy movement.

* * *

A little ways away, on the top of the canyon walls were Night Raid's snipers: Walker and Mine. Each set up on the opposite side so they would have coverage from both angels.

"I see the targets." Mine said into her earpiece. The device was a loan from Walker. "I count four. Looks like Esdeath couldn't resist chasing after our boss."

"_Solid copy._" Walker's voice said out of the small device. "_Now listen, just cause they aren't at full strength don't go underestimating them. Prey tends to fight ferociously when backed into a corner._"

"Roger that." She replied, scanning the faces of each Jagear with the scope attached to **Pumpkin**. Her eyes settled upon the only female amongst the group.

One that bared a striking resemblance to Akame.

'That must be Kurome.' Mine deduced mentally.

"_Alright squirt, pick a target._"

"I'll take the girl." Mine replied, deciding to let Walker's little insult slide.

"_Rog. Wait for my shot then fire after._" The latter replied.

"Understood." Mine said, easing her finger towards the trigger but not quite on it yet.

She'll do it. She'll kill Kurome and save Akame the pain of slaying her own sibling.

It's the least she could do. After all, Night Raid was Akame's family now and there's no need to put her through unnecessary pain.

* * *

Walker let out a sigh after he received the acknowledgement from Mine. He aimed his Imperial Arms at his desired target: The short blue haired man with a scar across his nose who look somewhere around his own age.

Given the way this guy carried himself, the mercenary could tell he'd seen his fair share of combat and as such became a priority target. If he could eliminate those that knew what they were doing, it would make it all the more easier for the ground assault team.

Before Walker could pull the trigger, an energy wave shot out from Mine's position and towards her desired target.

Kurome saw the blast coming and, with a speed unattainable by normal human beings, dodged the shot.

Walker hesitated for a few moments, in awe at how the little girl had superhuman reflexes. He blinked himself back to reality a few seconds later.

"Dammit squirt!" He yelled into his earpiece. "I said wait for my shot!"

"_I saw a chance and took it! Besides, I got tired of waiting old man!_" Mine replied, her voice trembled with shock and fury. Obviously from this inhuman stunt they both witnessed.

"Are you daft or something?!" The mercenary yelled back. "Now the whole plan's gone to shit cause you were a little trigger happy!"

Static was the only reply Walker heard.

He refocused his aim, bringing the blue haired man in his cross hairs. The latter was shouting something to the others.

"To hell with it." Walker said before pulling the trigger.

* * *

"Sniper!" Drake yelled.

Someone from high atop the canyon wall took a shot at Kurome.

The young girl managed to dodge the round, which would amaze anyone who had no idea what kinds of experimentation and drugs she had endured and had running through her system.

The Clockwork agent did however and, while it _did_ save her life, reminded him one of the many reasons why he hated the current government.

"Keep you heads down!" Drake continued to yell. "We gotta take him out before-"

The Clockwork agent cut himself off. In the corner of his eye, the man saw a green energy wave heading towards him.

Everything slowed down as he turned his head to face it. As it drew closer, Drake felt his his heart beat skyrocket. Adrenalin coursed through his blood stream.

And yet, despite all this activity, Drake found himself loosing consciousness. For the old soldier knew _he_ would take over.

_'Let me handle this, brother.' _

And then everything faded to white.

* * *

Walker witness not one, but two unbelievable actions today. The man he had targeted managed to dodge his shot with a simple title of his head.

This was unbelievable. How could he move _that_ fast?

The merc cursed under his breath as he brought the man back into his sights. The latter looking in his direction, like he knew exactly where Walker was.

Whatever he could do now was irreverent, in a few moments Susanoo will spring from his cover and attack the nearest target before Najenda and the rest of Night Raid move in for the kill.

When that happens, he and Mine will have to support them as best they could.

As Walker waited for that chain of events to carry itself out, he noticed one key difference about his target.

His dark blue eyes suddenly turned red.

* * *

Wave looked back at Drake, the latter had dodged the second sniper shot. How the old man managed to do so was unknown, but Wave noticed his friend's eyes changed color.

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter as long as he was alright.

In front of the four Jagears, the scarecrow place in the middle of the path suddenly exploded. Emerging from underneath was a blue haired, horned man.

This man rushed forward, setting his sights on the closest of the Jagears.

Wave's eyes went wide once he realized the man was coming for him. With little time to spare, the teen drew his sword hoping to block the initial attack.

Susanoo swung his stave forward, aiming at Wave's chest. The latter moved his sword accordingly and waited for contact.

But it never came.

In a flash, a figure appeared in front of Wave and blocked Susanoo's attack. A figure the young man, as well as everyone with the Jagears, knew all too well.

"I won't let you harm this one." Fuyu said with a smile. "Besides, he has yet to give me his reply to a rather important question."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A little ways away from the confrontation between Night Raid and the Jagears, in a forest atop one of the canyon walls, a purple tetragram appeared out of nowhere.

It shined brightly for a moment, than vanished without a trace. Leaving a few dozen bodies were it once was.

"Looks like we're a little late." Raven said, crossing his arms. "They probably started fighting."

"Well that's fine." Syura replied with a smirk. "Long as we don't want to miss all the fun."

"Make sure you aren't spotted. Our plans will go all to hell if you're seen at this stage."

"I'll be careful, you have my word."

"Good." Raven turned his head back towards the cloaked men behind him. "Listen up! Once we're done with this detour, you'll be moving to your designated target areas. So try not to die here."

He turned around to face them. "Start the preparations for the ritual. Go now, _Sons of_ _Nores_!"

The cloaked men headed off to their task. Raven turned back around, looking at his partner.

"Shall we find a nice spot to take in the view?"

"Lead the way." Syura replied with a smile.

* * *

Susanoo jumped back, given that his surprise attack failed he had little to gain by remaining directly in front of the enemy.

Where had this new one come from anyway? The organic had never seen anyone, or anything move that fast before. And here he had the title _Speed of Lightning_.

In a matter of moments, the rest of Night Raid -save Mine, Walker, Chelsea and Lubbock. The latter two were hidden in the forest areas waiting for an opportunity to covertly strike their enemies.- emerged from hiding and gathered around the organic Imperial Arms.

"Snipers failed, so did our sneak attack and we have an unexpected guest." Najenda said with a smile. "Not off to a good start are we?"

"Night Raid!" Bols half-shouted. "And their entire team is here!"

'So the East was a decoy.' Wave thought to himself.

"We meet at last, former General Najenda." Fuyu said with a bow.

"Indeed we do, former General Fuyu better known as the _Flash Demon_." She replied.

"That is but a name given to me from a dying age." Fuyu replied with a half smile. "General Esdeath has told me much about you. She admires you, in a way."

Najenda closed her eyes. "Honestly, I never expected you of all people to show up here." She reopened her eyes. "Seeing as you are, I doubt I could convince you to leave."

Fuyu chuckled. "My dear Najenda, why would I ever leave when there are so many worth opponents set before me?"

"Very well." Najenda smiled. "We'll have to cut you down along with the others."

"By all means," Fuyu raised his sword arm up, placing his sword a few inches from his face. "If you're up for the challenge."

Facing each other a few feet away were the two sisters Kurome and Akame. They stared at each other, the forward smiling with the latter slightly frowned. They called out to each other in turn.

"Big sister."

"Kurome..."

The younger sister smiled widely, like the innocent young girl she appeared to be. "I'm really glad to see you." She said before her innocent smiled morphed into something more sinister.

"Now if I cut you down," Kurome slowly drew her sword. "I can add you to **Yatsufusa's** collection."

Akame moved to draw her own blade, but not in time to prevent Kurome from activating her Imperial Arm's special ability.

She raised her katana up towards the sky, moments after several black lightning bolts impacted on the ground. The ground rumbled, like an earthquake was currently taking place.

As everyone who didn't know **Yatsufusa's** ability wondered what was going on, several figures emerged from underneath the surface. They were being of all shapes and sizes, one of which was entire bone.

"I've became much stronger since last time," Kurome said with a smile. "Now I can make anything into a puppet."

The figure made of bone; a towering dinosaur like beast with an X scar in its chest plate, lowered one of its bony hands to Kurome. The latter hopped on, and the hand raised to the beast's chest.

"Even if it's something like the Ultra-class Danger Beast **Destaghoul**." Kurome finished as the beast placed it's master on it's left shoulder.

Najenda frowned. 'I took a gamble on Esdeath splitting up her forces, but now I see why.' She grinned her teeth angrily. 'With the power of **Yatsufusa**, it'll take more than a measly trap to throw her off!'

Her eye darted to Fuyu, whom was holding his ground for the time being. How long would that last was anyone's guess.

'And then there's _him_ to consider.'

"Now then...A battle between Imperial Arms is about to begin." Kurome said as the various members of Night Raid settled into their own battle stances. "I wonder how many are going to die?"

"Who knows?" A unrecognized voice called out. "Let's find out, shall we?!"

* * *

**Back at the Capital, inside the Palace...**

Steven ran down the long hallways of the palace, trying to keep pace behind him was the young Emperor and even further were two members of the Royal Guard dressed in their armor that made them appear more titan then man.

"Come on! Your not gonna catch me at this rate!" Steven called back towards his friend.

"Sl-slow down!" The Emperor yelled back. "You're too fast Steven."

Steven spun around, running backwards. He chuckled. "We it's like my mom's always told me; I run faster than the wind-" The young teen bumped into something, cutting him off.

He looked up into the eyes of the Senator Jast.

"You might be faster than the wind," Jast said with a smile. "But you still have to watch where you're going."

Steven let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Not at all." Jast looked at the approaching Emperor. "I see you have quite the energetic friend, your majesty."

The young Emperor stopped several feet from the senator, panting. Behind him, the two Royal Guardsmen finally caught up and rested a few steps from the Emperor. Neither of the two showed any signs of fatigue.

"Y-yes well." The Emperor said between breaths. "It is refreshing to have a friend like him." He looked at Steven before continuing. "And quite exhausting at the same time."

Steven smiled, grinning his teeth. "Well at least I'm making sure you don't grow up to look like the Prime Minister."

"Prime Minister Honest is a good man."

"Maybe, but he sure isn't the picture of health."

The Emperor managed a slight chuckle. "Yes well, he insist the opposite."

"Ha!" Steven crossed his arms across the back of his head. "Let's see if he says the same thing after he has a heart attack."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Not at the rate he eats!"

"That reminds me." Jast cut in. "Chairmen Fuyu wished me to pass along a message."

The young Emperor turned his full attention to the senator. If there was one man this boy respected aside from Honest, it was Fuyu.

Jast couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Emperor, to be so naive and taken advantage of.

That would end today, if all goes well.

"He wanted to know if your majesty wished to walk among the commoners and, if so, has made preparations to allow you to do so without being harassed."

The young Emperor's eyes widened. The thought of walking in the city, or even leaving the palace, has never crossed his mind before. Aside from certain special events, the Emperor never left the safety of these walls.

Still, if Chairmen Fuyu was suggesting it...

"What do you think?" Steven asked. "Sounds like a perfect opportunity for an adventure."

"I'm not so sure..." The Emperor replied. "I never considered going outside the palace on a whim before. The Prime Minister never advised me to do so."

"And for good reason." One of the Royal Guards spoke up. "Outside the palace walls, there is the constant threat of the rebels. Even in the Capital, they operate in the city. Night Raid is but one such group, who knows what others operate in the city?"

"You have a point," Jast replied. "But ever since Esdeath and her special police force have take to the streets crime is at an all time low. Even as we speak, they are off chasing Night Raid who I must point out are far away from the Capital at present time."

"That still doesn't mean his highness will be safe." The other Royal Guard said.

"Do you have such little faith in the work General Esdeath has done to keep the Capital safe?"

"General Esdeath is _not_ here."

"No, but the fear of her wrath remains." Jast felt a single drop of sweat run down the base of his neck.

All he had to do was convince the Emperor to travel outside and then his guards will have no choice but to go along with his decision.

He had the **Conqueror's Hand** but using it on the Emperor would make him no better than the Prime Minister. If nothing else, the Imperial Arms was a last resort. One Jast hoped he didn't have to use, but given the uncertainty of his majesty combined with these two Royal Guards who were very stubborn when it came to their jobs it didn't bode well.

"Listen you-"

"-I agree with Senator Jast." A deep sounding voice said, cutting the guard off mid sentence.

Everyone turned to the source, shocked at who out of everyone in the palace suddenly appeared.

"C-commander Budo!" The Royal Guards said in near unison, snapping to attention before the commander of the Royal Guard.

"Your majesty," Budo continued, glaring imitatively at the young Emperor.

"It is the role of every great leader to hear the voice of the masses. To do so is to know what your subjects are thinking, of what opinions they have of your rule. Knowing this will aid you if you desire to make this Empire a better one for the people you rule."

"I see..." The young Emperor lower his gaze to the floor.

What his loyal bodyguard said made sense but still he was uncertain. If only Prime Minster Honest or Chairmen Fuyu where here to advice him. Then again, Fuyu was the one who suggested this. Even if it was told through another person.

"Besides, isn't this the same as what the hero king Arther the White used to do in that story you once shared with me?" Budo added, referencing one of the many stories Chairmen Fuyu told his highness over the years.

Many of his tall portrayed great heroes and champions of justice who brought prosperity to their lands and joy to their countrymen.

The young Emperor idolized the men in these stories. Even if they were nothing but fiction, the boy wished to become someone as grand and just as those men.

With that, the young Emperor made his decision.

"Very well." The young teen looked at Senator Jast. "I shall take Chairmen Fuyu's offer and venture outside amongst my people."

Senator Jast bowed. "A wise decision, your majesty." He raised his head. "I know of a guide who can lead us out of the palace without anyone noticing us leave."

"Make sure you disguise yourselves well." General Budo added. "While it is true that thanks to the efforts of General Esdeath and her Jagears that many of the criminal minds have been suppressed, there are few who would resist the chance of striking at your highness."

Steven stepped forward at that point, arms wide as he smiled. "I have a number of foreign cloths at my house! We can disguise ourselves using those!"

"Well, I suppose that could be fun." The Emperor replied. "I never dressed in the cloths of a foreigner before."

"Today's just filled with first time things for you, huh your highness?"

Budo turned his gaze to the two Royal Guards. "As a precaution, you two are to accompany them as well. Disguise yourselves in the garbs of simple mercenaries so no one suspects a thing."

"Sir!" The two saluted their commander before storming off to carry out the task.

Steven grab hold of the young Emperor's hand, gently pulling him along as the two headed off to the forward's house.

Senator Jast moved to follow after them.

"I know exactly what you are trying to pull. Showing the young Emperor the true face of the Capital." General Budo said as the latter was right beside him, causing Jast to halt in his tracks.

"I support your brave undertaking and will do everything I can if questions are raised during your time of absence."

Budo turned his eyes towards the latter, staring at him intimidatingly. "However, should anything happen to his majesty..."

"I understand." Jast replied. "I wouldn't be doing this otherwise." He continued on his way, leaving the Commander of the Royal Guard to himself.

As the Clockwork agent went, he smiling at his good fortune. Here in the source of the corruption plaguing the Capital, he found an unexpected ally.

* * *

"Who knows?" A unrecognized voice called out. "Let's find out, shall we?!"

Everyone who heard the voice turned towards the direction it seemed to come from.

A top one side of the canyon walls stood a masked man. The mask he had on was an uncolored wooden one that seemed to be designed by some sort of tribesmen or at least was influenced by tribesmen when designing it.

He wore a black cloak on that covered the top of his head, dark green pants, a black sleeveless shirt and black shoes. Attached to each of side of his waist hung a sword; One a katana while the other appeared to have it's hilt crafted from the scales of some animal or Danger Beast.

After a few moments, the hooded figure held his right hand outward.

"Members of Night Raid, and the Revolutionary Army you serve." The figure spoke, notably his voice was different from the first one that spoke.

He held out his left hand, holding at the same length as the first. "Members of the Jagears, who serve this corrupted Empire."

The figure paused before continuing. "We are the sons of the God _Nores_ and we declare war on each, and every one of you."

As he spoke, other hooded figures appeared on the canyon wall. One, two, then a half a dozen, then a handful more.

In perfect synchronization, these new arrival balled their their right hands up before raising them high above their heads.

"Now rise, oh faithful servant of our god!" They shouted in complete unison. "Rise and strike at our enemies!"

The ground rumbled once more, followed by the ungodly screams of some unknown beast.

Seconds past, the ground ceased its rumbling and yet it didn't. The air still quacked, beating with the same intensity as the ground moments before.

The same screech from before echoed along the valley as the rumbling in the air intensified.

No, it wasn't rumbling. It was the beating of wings.

Casting it's shadow upon those within the valley was a beast the likes not one person had seen in over a millennia.

It was mostly bone, similar to how Kurome's Destaghoul appeared, the only flesh on its entire body was that between the bony beast's wings. Its skeleton face glowed an eerie dark purple. Two white purple stars shone in the beast's eyes, these were the closest thing it had to eyeballs.

A dark purple star glowed in the winged beast rib cage, indicating this monstrosity was a living thing unlike the puppet Destaghoul. It had a long spiky tail, and four pairs of claws; two beside it's chest, two below it's stomach or at least where it would be.

"Behold heathens!" The masked hooded man shouted, throwing his right air up to the sky. "The mighty **Dracolith**!"

The beast roared as the man shouted it's name. It held it's position for the next few moments, wings beating back and forth creating powerful rushes of wind.

Then, at a speed seemingly impossible for it, the Dracolith rush head first towards the Destaghoul.

Kurome's eyes widen for a moment. She turned her head to her puppet. "Fire Destaghoul!" She shouted.

The Danger Beast opened it mouth. A moment later, a blue energy beam launched out of it and towards the Dracolith.

The winged skeleton opens it mouth and roared. A dark purple energy beam shout out of its mouth and rushed to meet the incoming blue beam.

"Everyone move now!" Najenda shouted to her subordinates.

"Do the same if you value your skin!" Drake yelled to the Jagears.

As even one in the valley rush to move away, the two beams collided sending shock waves all throughout the canyon. The two energy attacks contested with one another for a few seconds, each trying to push the other back.

The light from the beams created massive shadows on the canyon walls, they danced wildly as the two attacks contested with each other.

"There's no way..." Kurome said, eyes twitching from her surprise.

She had an Ultra-class Danger Beast under her control, the same class that's used as material for Imperial Arms, and yet this Dracolith matched Destaghoul in terms of firepower!

What exactly is that creature anyway? Sure there are dragon-like Danger Beasts in this country, but nothing that looked like a living skeleton.

At that moment, Kurome caught a glimmer of light in the Dracolith's eerie purple lit eyes.

She heard sharp noises that sound like bones snapping. A moment after, she saw the beast snap off his bottom jaw bone. It's lower jaw swung down, yet despite not having anything holding any more it did not fall to the ground.

The Dracolith let out its threatening roar once more as the purple energy beam shooting out of its mouth doubled in size.

The surge of added power rapidly pushed the Destaghoul's blue energy beam back towards its caster.

Kurome jumped off her puppet moments before its head was blown off along with a good chunk of its upper chest and shoulders. The remains of the Danger Beast fell forward, crashing into the ground.

"Just what is that thing?!" Kurome half yelled as she drifted towards the ground.

A little ways away, Akame was watching her sister carefully. Patiently waiting for a opportunity like the one that presented itself right now.

"Now's my chance!" She said, dashing towards Kurome. She timed her pace so she'd reach the latter's position just before she'll hit the ground.

Akame stopped, sword in hand and looked up at her younger sister. The latter, having noticed her approach moments before, smiled at her. Kurome swung her sword at her sister once she was within striking distance.

Akame moved her hand, blocked the initial blow and pushed Kurome away. The latter landed a few feet from her sister. Akame dashed forward, striking at her sister with a series of quick slashes. Kurome block them all, even managing to launch a few strikes of her own.

The two sisters clashed blow for blow, neither landing a successful blow. Several minutes passed before Akame saw an opening in her sister's defenses.

Without a moment hesitation, Akame struck at the opening knowing that all she needed to do was scratch her sister and this would be over.

Before she could land the fatal blow however, a blond-haired bisento user blocked her sword. Akame recognized the interfering male instantly.

"Natala!" She said, calling the name one of Kurome's closest friends.

The latter didn't reply, but Akame didn't expect one since he's been dead for sometime.

She back away from the puppet. It stared at her for a moment before dashing forward, striking at her with quick and powerful blows.

Akame evaded or dodged each blow, she choice not to counter for the time being as she still had mix feelings on fighting the corpse of someone close to her sister.

"Stop this Kurome!" Akame called out as she evaded another strike. "Put him to rest! Natala's your best friend isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?"

_TING!_

Kurome dashed forward, clashing her sword with Akame's. She smiled at her older sister. "It's because he's such a close friend that I want him to always stay with me."

Kurome's smile widened. "I want to add you to my collection too big sister. That way, it can be like the old days and we can stay together forever and ever."

Akame grinned her teeth. Her sister's been twisted further than the last time they meet. She knew it would come down to something like this from how their last meeting ended, but still...

"Don't kid around Kurome!"

Kurome tilted her head, giving her sister a sad smile. "That's too bad."

"Akame look out!"

"Kurome get out of there!"

Tatsumi and Wave yelled to their respected companions. The two sisters turned their heads, noticing what their friends were warning them about.

Flying straight at them was the Dracolith, mouth wide open, roaring at its prey.

Natala instinctively move in front of Kurome as his distinct desire to protect her remains even after becoming a corpse, though in this case there was little the man could do to fulfill that desire.

The winged beast closed in, ready to swallow the three whole when a massive fireball collided into the living skeleton.

The force of the blow knocked the Dracolith into the canyon wall, crashing into the hard rock and becoming half buried in the process.

"Well, I think that'll work for a dramatic entrance." Pyro said with a smile after suddenly appearing behind the two sisters. "But damn, never though I'd see something like that today."

Half of Pyro's body morphed into flame as someone took a swing through him. Pyro turned, coming face to face with the masked man.

"Oh? What you're so angry I shot down that pterodactyl you had to come down and strike me from behind?." Pyro smirked. "How spineless of you."

"You have me wrong." The masked man replied. "I was simply confirming a theory."

"That right?"

Before Pyro could add anything more, Akame and Kurome dashed towards the masked man. Together they struck at the masked man. The latter quickly drew his other sword and blocked both strikes.

Akame and Kurome applied more strength into their hands, pressing their swords forward. They couldn't push the man back though, not even an inch.

At that moment, Akame's eyes widen as she recognized the swords this mysterious "Son of Nores" held.

"You recognize these don't you?" The masked man said, noticing the motion. "You're old _Shingu _from your time in the Elite Seven, along with another used by your strongest member."

With a single thrust, the man pushed Kurome and Akame back several feet. The forward glanced at her sister, noticing the shocked face she had on.

"In my right hand," The masked man held his right hand up. "The katana _Shingu_ which inflicts wounds that never heal: **Kiriichimonji**."

"In my left hand," He held it up, showing the blade held in his hands "The sword _Shingu_ that increases the user's strength for three minutes: **Water Dragon Sword**."

The masked man lowered his hands. He tilted his face up, giving his opponents a full view of the mask he wore.

"And upon my face, the mask _Teigu_ that brings one's abilities to their full potential: **Balzac**." He shifted into a fighting stance, crossing his swords before his face.

"Together, these three grant me the power to seal your fate!"

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

General Esdeath, Seryu and Run had been riding East for sometime now. Surely they would've meet up with Najenda and her group by now and yet there wasn't a soul on these road.

"We should've seen Najenda and her group by now." General Esdeath said. "Something's wrong."

As soon as she finished speaking, hordes upon hordes of rough looking bandits popped out of every where around the three. These men quickly surrounded the three, chucking and smiling widely at them.

"Looks like they were right." One of them said. "Kill them quickly."

The other bandits chuckled even louder, those on the front lines gradually shifted their stances.

"Well, this is quite the predicament." Run calmly stated.

Seryu frowned. "These villainous scum are working for Night Raid aren't they?"

"Most likely." Run replied.

"Run, Seryu." Esdeath called to her subordinates. "Kill most of these weaklings, but leave a few of them alive." She smiled. "I have a few questions I'd like to ask them."

* * *

Despite the sudden appearance of these new foes, the Jagears and Night Raid began to engage each other soon after Akame rushed after her sister.

Susanoo faced off against the old _Flash Demon_. A true contest of speed to be sure.

Najenda squared off against one of Kurome's puppets: A red haired male wielding a whip. From the way she carried on, it looks like that guy was someone she knew.

Tatsumi was fighting against Wave, some ape like Danger Beast and a red skinned or masked man with a black ragged cloak. A destined rematch.

Bulat faced off against the dark blue haired man who for some reason can change his eye color.

Leone faced Bols and some bald headed, nicely dressed man with a tattoo on the side of his head, sunglasses and used riot shield.

Now Walker didn't know the particulars about Kurome's Imperial Arms, but all of them were limited in some way. So far she thrown out six corpse puppets, one of which already laid down in defeat.

He had no idea if that number was the absolute limit of how many puppets she could control at once or how many she had total, but it was a safe bet to say it's close.

If nothing else, he knew the corpses will be useless once the puppet master's taken out.

The only thing stopping him from taking such a step was the fact that Kurome, Akame and that blond puppet were currently fighting that mysterious masked man.

And they were _losing_.

Somehow, this man not only blocked or evaded every single attack those three sent at him, he kept them on the defensive. The speed of this guy's attacks were unreal. Even Kurome and Drake's surprisingly speedy dodges paled in comparison.

Sometimes the guy moved so fast you could see him in two places at once.

To top it all off, that Pyro guy was just standing still watching it all go down. Sure he took down the Dracolith but if he wanted to save Akame and Kurome from dying he wasn't being very convincing right now.

"_That bitch!_" Mine's voice came over on his earpiece.

Clearly, she still frustrated by how Kurome easily avoided her shot. That or she was annoyed by how outnumbered her teammates were thanks to **Yatsufusa**. Most likely the forward though, given the little girl's personality.

"_Give me a moment I'll take of this in-_"

"Negative. Focus one these new arrivals." Walker cut her off. "I'll take out Kurome."

"_Ah but why?!_"

"Cause you fired prematurely and messed everything up." He bluntly replied. "Besides, only one of these unknown enemies jumped into the fray. Which means you should have a clear shot to take out at least one of'em."

A few seconds passed before Mine replied. "_Roger..._"

Walker let out a single amused huff. 'I swear, if anyone in this group gonna make me grow some grey hairs it'll be that piece of work.'

He crouched down, bringing his weapon up to bare.

The merc looked through his scope, keeping Kurome in his sights. He tracked her, doing his best to anyway. Seriously, whatever drugs the Empire gave her were really efficient.

Somewhere along the line, that blond corpse moved into his sights. It turned its head, staring with his lifeless eyes.

Looking directly at him.

"No way..." Walker muttered.

Natala aimed his bisento towards the top of the canyon.

The weapon rapidly extended, creating a bridge between the canyon wall and himself. A new figure appeared out of seemingly nowhere and dashed up the weapon to the top of the canyon.

Walker cursed as he quickly hopped to his feet, turning **Lock-On** back into its twin pistol from. He raised them and waited for his approaching opponent.

The mercenary's eyes widened as he realized who it was coming after him.

Dashing towards him was a long, blond haired girl with green eyes and looked to be in her mid-twenties, early thirties tops.

She wore a brown single piece with orange outines over top a white long sleeved skin tight shirt and black skin tight pants, brown gloves with matching brown boots, a brown cowboy hair with a orange stripe along the inner rim and a dull red scarf.

The cowgirl held twin magnum pistols in her hands.

She stood before Walker, smiling as she aimed her twin pistols.

"Doya..." Walker whispered. He turned his head slightly, giving off a tisk. "So your still brimming with confidence. Even as a corpse."

Walker raised his head, tightening the grip on his own pistols.

"Alright girl, I wanted to keep this strictly business." He said in a serious tone. "Now, you've gone and made it personal."

* * *

**A few minutes ago...**

Bulat stared at his opponent; a short blue haired man with red eyes and a scar across his chin. He had metal gantlets attached to wires that connected to something behind his back.

There was something about this man that seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite remember.

"So you're still alive huh Bulat?" The man said with a smirk. "Well that's good. Now I can pay you back for helping my brother."

"Brother?" Bulat asked with a smile. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know what you're talking about."

The blue haired man shrugged his shoulders. "I can't blame you there. The war you meet my brother was so long ago, but its the same war that made you such a big shot in the Imperial Army so I know you remember that bit."

"Wait." Bulat frowned. "You're talking about the war with the Southern tribes aren't you?"

The man clapped his hands once. "Bingo! Now here's your prize!"

He extended hand forward. A moment after, a massive bolt of lightning shot out of his metal gauntlet and towards Bulat.

The latter was caught by surprise. He instinctively raised his arms to block. The bolt hit and every fiber of Bulat's being hurt, mainly his arms. Smoke started to emanate off them.

Bulat lowered his hands slowly. He smirked at his opponent. "That was a cheap shot."

"I wanted to see if you haven't lost your edge." The man replied while carelessly shaking his firing hand. "Now that I know, we can have some fun!"

He dashed forward, catching Bulat by some surprise.

"What the-?" He yelled, raising one arm to block his opponent's right hook.

Bulat was stuck on the defensive as the Jagear member continued to pound him in a volley of punches.

Each blow ached through the ex-commando's body. His arms screamed with pain as they have yet to recover from the previous electrical attack.

"Let me tell you a story." The Jagear casually said between punches.

"You see, a looooonnngggg time ago. There was a man, my brother, who joined the Imperial Army. He enlisted in time to participate in the Southern Subjugation Campaign and was sent to the front line along a bunch of other clueless idiots that mostly ended up dead at the end."

"However, my brother was smart. The higher ups noticed his talents and assigned him to the Engineer Division. Specifically the 31st Engineer Corps. Ring any bells yet?"

Bulat vaguely remembered that unit. One night that unit suffered surprise attack and nearly wiped out. He was sent to assist and...

He eyes widened with his realization. The first soldier he saved that night was the spitting image of the man before him.

That soldier had dark blue eyes, this one had red eyes. Twins perhaps?

"You remember don't you?" The man smiled. "That's good. Drake'll be happy."

"Drake's the name of your brother?" Bulat said after finally managing to counter against this Jagear's onslaught.

The man smiled, easily dodging the blow. "I think I'll let you come after me for a bit."

Bulat frowned. His opponent was treating this like a game. Despite that, Bulat decided to play along for now. Unleashing his own volley of punches and kicks at his opponent.

"Continuing where I left off," The blue haired man causally said between dodges. "Thanks to a certain someone, Drake managed to lived to see the end of the war. Now this, is where things get interesting."

The man paused for a moment, allowing himself to smile.

"After the war, my brother's Corps was sent all around the Empire. Helping to keep down the sparks of revolt or so they were told. Truth was, over half of there assigned target areas where the homes of civilians that ended up on Fat Bastard Honest's bad side."

"They were all executed in cruel, explosive ways. Anything from setting off explosives inside a building, causing it to collapse in on itself and crushing everyone inside to placing people inside mine fields and watching them try to work their way out. Heartless prick commander of there's even had'em kill the woman and children with the same methods."

"One fateful day, good'ol Drake finally figured all this out. How they were killing innocent civilians who at most were only guilty of voicing their opinions. So, my brother tired to stop his unit from destroying their next target."

The man let out a chuckle before continuing. "Turns out he'd be too late to do a damn thing. He watched as this isolated village on top this large cliff with only a single bridge connecting to it blow up in smoke from artillery fire."

"Course the bridge got blown to smithereens so no one escaped. I mean, who the hell builds a village in a place like that anyway? All the people that died were idiots for living there in the first place."

Bulat threw a faster than normal punch at the Jagear, one that almost hit the latter. Both men stopped, looking at one another for a few silent moments.

"Touched a nerve?" The Jagear said, breaking the silence.

"Is there a point to this story or are you simply trying to piss me off?"

"Ohhh I'm so scared." The Jagear rolled his eyes. "Please spare me. I mean it's bad enough I work with my soft-hearted brother I don't need to fight someone like that too."

He stared up at the sky. "Then again, it would probably ease my conscious knowing there's one less pussy in the world."

He placed his hand on his chin before continuing. "Ah but I have orders not to kill you Night Raid guys, plus you saved my brother's life so I need to repay you for that."

A vain popped out of Bulat's head. He threw another punch, aimed at his opponents face. The latter caught it with his free hand, he didn't even look in Bulat's direction.

"Oh well. I shouldn't kill you, least not now. That'll upset bro too much and man, he's got enough on his mind." The Jagear sneered. "Maybe even a little _action_ if he plays his cards right, but given how Drake acts with the ladies I might have to step in."

The Jagear glared at Bulat. "Sorry, got off track." He said, letting go of his opponent's hand.

Bulat took a few steps back. This guy wasn't normal, especially given how he talks.

"Let's finish this story shall we?" He smirked, placing his left hand on his waist.

"After realizing he couldn't save those people, after hearing the screams and occasional body parts that flew in the open sky on top of realizing how corrupt this Empire truely was, something broke inside my dear brother."

The man smiled widely, showing his teeth. He moved one hand up to the side of his head, tapping it with one finger several times.

"You see, his brain created a second personality. One to cope with all the mixed emotions he'd been feeling at that point. All that rage, helplessness, and etc, etc. Oh, and if haven't figured it out at this point. That split personality's me."

Bulat frowned. "So that's it." It made sense. Given how this guy acts like he was there telling this story. That's cause he was, and yet he wasn't.

The Jagear smiled. "The name's Rak, pleasure's all yours."

* * *

Susanoo swung right with his weapon. His opponent simply jumped over it.

The organic swung once more in the opposite direction, this time Fuyu bent over far enough that the stave passed right over him.

Susanoo struck a third time, bringing his weapon straight down. Fuyu smiled, bringing his sword up and blocking the stave.

"Well this has been fun organic, but I'm afraid our fun has come to an end." He said, nudging behind his opponent. "If you'd take a look, you can see a much _bigger_ threat that requires your attention."

The organic didn't look at first, but after hearing the rumbling sounds Susanoo turned around.

Rising from underneath piles of rock and rubble was the powerful Dracolith. In a few minutes, it would be free and without a doubt cause chaos on the battlefield.

'Not good.' Susanoo thought. He turned around, looking at his smiling opponent.

"What makes you think I can handle such a beast?"

Fuyu stared into the organic's eyes. "An educated guess." He replied as he sheathed his sword.

Susanoo simply stared at him. One could say this was his equivalent of letting out a sigh and shaking his head in disappointment.

The Partas survivor let out a chuckle. "Look, I know for a fact that I cannot do a thing against something like that. I'm not like my sister. I don't have any special powers."

He turned his head, looking at the still Pyro. "The only one I've seen able to effect whatever that thing is would be that man." Fuyu looked back at Susanoo. "That said, I have no idea if he _will_ or not."

"And what makes you think I will?" The organic replied.

"To protect your comrades." Fuyu said with a smile. "Or at the very least your master, right?" He placed a hand on his waist as he held up his other hand.

"I know all you organic type Imperial Arms have a sort of trump card that increases your abilities exponentially. If you use that, I doubt that winged beast would stand much a chance against you."

"So in truth, you just wish to see my trump card." Susanoo replied bluntly.

"Maybe." Fuyu said with a shrug. "Or maybe I'm perceptive enough to understand what you're fully capable of."

Susanoo stared at the man for a few moments. This time one could say it was his equivalent of wondering what this guy was playing at.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Susanoo quickly dashed off towards his master. Leaving Fuyu alone to do whatever he so pleased.

Exactly what the man wanted.

* * *

"Arg!" Tatsumi slid across the rocky terrain, having received another blow from his opponents.

It was a problem fighting Wave alone, but the latter had help in the form of a giant gorilla Danger Beast and a swift red faced cloaked man.

Thanks to his armor, the latter's attacks didn't phase him much so at least there's that but due to his odd movements Tatsumi couldn't land a blow.

The gorilla act like a tank and a shield, dishing out powerful blows while absorbing every blow Tatsumi threw at him. Since it was already a corpse they can't die, so the only way to stop them was to destroy their entire body or at least make it unusable.

That's what the young man believed anyway, but it's proven difficult to even attempt that.

Wave was about as strong as he was, and the man wouldn't let up.

"Prepare yourself Night Raid!" Wave shouted, extending his index forward. "It's time to pay for your crimes against the Empire!"

"Well said Wave." A familiar voice said. "But do you mind if I fight this one for a little? He has caught my interest."

Tatsumi and Wave turned their heads towards the voice.

"Chairmen Fuyu!" Wave said. "That remains me, I never got the chance to ask this but why are you here?"

Fuyu smiled, casually approaching the four of them.

"Oh I heard my sister was out and about trying to crush Night Raid and I though I'd follow to watch. Course, I've been interested in the group for some time and thought I could fight one or two of them."

He stopped in between Wave and his group and Tatsumi. "That said, I already fought one but seeing as this one has a similar Imperial Arms to your own Wave, I though it be worth while to see how I fair against such an opponent."

Wave frowned. 'In other words, this is a test to see how'd you do if I ever fought against you.' He still hadn't decided his answer to Fuyu's question and honestly, probably won't for some time. This sort of thing was rather unnerving, but then again the Chairmen could be telling the truth.

"Alright." Wave crossed his arms. "I could use a break."

Fuyu let out a laugh "Right. Like you worked up a sweat with those two by your side."

"What are you saying? That I couldn't handle his without them?"

"Oh no. That's not what I'm saying at all. It more like what Kurome thinks of you." Fuyu tilted his head back to the teen. "Just look around. All of her puppets are engaging the enemy."

"Not all of them! Some are protecting Bols and even Kurome has a bodyguard!"

"Yes, but that's one each. You have two."

That's when what Fuyu tried to tell Wave finally hit the latter. Kurome didn't believe in his abilities so she set two of her puppets to protect him. She's been underestimating him from the start.

He hung his head down. His teammate had so little faith in him it was pitiful. Wave crouched down, ashamed and wondering what he did to create such a false image.

Fuyu turned his head back around, confident that Wave would be 'occupied' for the next few moments. "Now then, shall we begin?" He said before vanishing.

He reappeared directly in front of Tatsumi. The latter was taken by surprise at how fast Fuyu was.

"Don't hold back Tatsumi." The man said in a whisper. "We need to make this look good."

Tatsumi hesitated for a few moments. 'Right, officially he's a member of the government. If we didn't fight seriously, people might suspect him.'

"Don't mess with me!" He jumped back. "Just because you were once a legend in the Imperial Army doesn't mean a thing to me!" He extended his right arm out, in a flash **Incursio's** spear manifested in his hand.

Fuyu smiled. 'Looks like he understands.' He thought, drawing his sword and placing it before his face.

"I like that spirit of yours, assassin." The Chairmen moved his sword arm down to his side. "Let's see if you have the skill to match your determination!"

The two held their ground for a few long moments. Each waiting for the right moment.

When it came, the two rushed at one another. They clashed blow for blow, each clash sent sparks of light and fire into the open air.

The show of force snapped Wave back to himself. He stood up, watching the battle with growing interest.

"So tell me, how do you feel about your superiors response?" Fuyu asked. With the constant clashing of their weapons, the latter didn't have to worry too much about Wave overhearing their conversation.

"You mean about how they ordered us to eliminate Clockwork?" Tatsumi replied. He paused a moment before continuing. "It made no sense. Why do they want to kill you guys? We have the same goal, to make this world a better place! I just don't understand."

Fuyu smiled. He pressed forward, forcing Tatsumi to block his next blow. Nearly face to face, Fuyu leaned towards the teen.

"Then why don't you find out?"

Tatsumi blinked several times, not that one could tell underneath his armor. "What do you mean?"

"After all this, or rather your mission, why don't you head down to the Revolutionary HQ and question the reasoning behind these orders?"

Tatsumi's eyes widened. He thought about that before. Usually Najenda would go to the HQ from time to time, so he knew it was possible just that the thought never crossed his mind before now.

"Do you really think they would answer to someone like me?"

Fuyu chuckled. "Tatsumi, you're a member of Night Raid. A special cover operations squad. If that status alone won't grant you an audience then I don't know what will, aside from becoming the commander of Night Raid. Oh, and it's about time you make a move."

"Oh right." Tatsumi pulled his strength into his arms. He pressed forward, pushing Fuyu back. The latter jumped back, smiling.

"Not bad!" The Partas survivor said. "You actually managed to overpower me for a moment there!"

"Just you wait!" The young assassin yelled. "I'm only getting warmed up!"

"Is that right?" Fuyu sneered. "In that case, its only fair I start fighting seriously."

The Chairmen disappeared for sight. Before Tatsumi could blink, Fuyu kicked the latter in the back. Tatsumi fell face first to the floor. Quickly, he flipped over and came face to face with the tip of Fuyu's sword.

Tatsumi looked into Fuyu's eyes as the latter simply smiled at him. "Checkmate." He said, holding his sword in place.

The young assassin gulped. This was a situation that didn't favor either of them. He knew Fuyu won't strike him down, but had the perfect chance to do it now. Tatsumi couldn't make any moves without Wave suspecting anything.

Now they were stuck, unable to do a damn thing.

As the teen's mind raced, trying to figure out how they could get out of this situation, Fuyu withdrew his sword. The latter promptly sheathed his blade, then turned his gaze to Wave.

"Alright, I've had my fun. You can continue Wave."

The latter blinked several times. "Uh are you sure?" He asked. "Cause to me it looked like you had him."

"Oh I did." Fuyu replied casually. "Remember what I said before? I said I wanted to fight a member or two of Night Raid, not kill them."

"Yeah but, their our enemies!" Wave took a step forward. "It's our job to eliminate people like th-"

"Wrong. This is, in no fashion, part of my job." Fuyu cut the young man off. "It is the job of you Jagears to bring criminals to justice. I'm just a politician."

The Chairmen started to walk away from them. "All this is a form of entertainment. Have fun."

Wave and Tatsumi watched as Fuyu grew further and further away.

"I can't believe he did that." Tatsumi was the first to break the silence.

"You know what?" Wave said, dropping his arms. A single tear dropped out of his eye, but no one could see due to his helmet. "I don't care anymore."

* * *

Leone smashed her fist into the bald bodyguard's riot shield. The corpse puppet sailed backwards across the ground, but managed to stop himself after a few dozen feet.

Unknown to the Night Raid member, this corpse was once a famous bodyguard known as Woll.

He became a part of Kurome's collection thanks to the unfortunate coincidence that Woll had been protecting one of the many targets the young girl was ordered to strike down. Impressed by his skill, the young assassin revived the bodyguard for her own usage.

Bols aimed his Imperial Arms towards Leone, firing a small, fast fireball. The latter quickly jump out of its path.

She snarled at her opponent. This was proving harder than she thought. The bodyguard proved more of a hassle than she liked. He blocked everyone of her attacks and, since it was already dead, any normally fatal blows didn't phase it in the slightest.

"Ah crap." Leone said. "Never thought I'd have such a hard time fighting a dead man."

"If you don't mind me asking," Bols spoke, lowering his flamethrower. "Why did someone like you join the Revolutionary Army?"

"You really care?" Leone replied with a grin.

"Please. I would like to understand why we're enemies."

Leone raised her eyebrow. She stared at Bols for a few moments. "Your serious..."

She paused for a few moments before smirking at her opponent. "Alright, but don't blame me if this changes you view on the Capital or something."

"Of course." Bols replied with a nod.

"You see, I grew up in the slums of the Capital." Leone started. "Many of my friends become addicted to harmful drugs or died of starvation. I've even seen groups of nobles come down from the royal palace and beat up children for sport."

She placed her hand on her chest. "Seeing how messed up the Capital is, I decided to fight and change it to a place where none of the things I've seen or lived though would ever happen again!"

"I see." Bols tilted his head downward. "So you fight for a noble goal."

He lifted his head up, looking at Leone. "Thank you for answering my question. It's truly a shame we ended up on opposing sides. I would've like to help realize your goal."

Bols shifted his feet, inching them further apart. "Unfortunately, I must burn away that dream along with yourself." He raised **Rubicante**, aiming it towards his opponent.

"Despite how I feel, this is my job!"

What happened next was something neither Leone nor Bols expected.

A swirl of fire appeared directly in front of the masked Jagear, a hand came out of the flame and grabbed Bols by the throat.

The flame spiral vanished, standing in its place was the Clockwork agent Pyro. He stared at Bols, eyes pulsing with anger. He lifted the latter off the ground.

"Your job huh?!" Pyro shouted. "What a piss poor excuse from a bastard like you!"

Bols moved both his hands to his throat, pulling at Pyro's hand wrapped around his neck.

Woll dashed towards Pyro, aiming to free Bols from the man's iron grip. The latter turned his head, grinning his teeth angry as a vain popped out of his forehead.

"DON'T INTERFERE CORPSE!" He screamed, raising his free hand toward the approaching puppet.

A large mass of fire rushed towards the bodyguard, the latter halted in his tracks, raising his riot shield. That would do little to help however as the corpse puppet was consumed by the flame.

With the interruption taken cared of, Pyro moved his head back towards Bols.

"You must have known this day would come." He said in a claim, angry tone. "The day you would receive atonement for all your sins."

Bols felt a surge of realization. This man before him was a testament to what he knew would eventually happen one day: A reckoning.

The Jagear knew for all the people he burnt alive in the name of the Empire, he had a number of enemies out there. Friends and loved ones of those he killed, others who view his methods as inhuman, that list goes on.

Bols knew it this was inevitable. He would have to answer for his sins, and at one point in his life he would've happy accepted his punishment.

There was one thing that stopped him from that now: His family.

His beautiful wife whom he was married to for six years and their lovely daughter.

They were his reason to live, to fight. He had to return home, for those he loved.

Bols squirmed, desperately trying to break free from Pyro's grip. "I can't...I won't...die here!" Each word was difficult to speak, but it was the only way he could show his determination to survive.

A vain popped out of Pyro's forehead once again. It pulsed widely as the man tighten his grip.

"Are you freaken kidding me?! You think you'd walk away after everything you've done?!" He shouted before slamming Bols into the ground. The latter's Imperial Arm tinging as it bounded up and down.

Pyro leaned forward, almost face to face with the man he absolutely loathed.

"I hate people like you. People who think they have the right to live after committing countless atrocities."

He stood up, releasing Bols from his iron grip. The latter coughed and gagged, massaging his neck as his lungs filled with fresh air.

Pyro waited for Bols to stand before continuing his rant.

"What about the lives of everyone you killed in the name of this corrupt government huh?! Have you ever stopped to think how much _they_ wanted to live?! About how they wanted to make it home to the loved ones they cared about?!"

Bols looked into the man's eyes. There was no doubt in the Jagear's mind. This man before him had lost people he cared about by the incinerator's hands.

"I know. I didn't want to kill many of those people." Bols replied with some effort. "They were my orders, I had no choice but to follow them!"

Pyro shook his head, giving the masked man an angry smile. "Your wrong Bols. Everyone has a choice, but you made yours long ago and now I'm making mine."

"I understand how you feel." Bols said, placing his left hand on his chest. "At one time I would gladly accept my fate, but now-"

"But now you have a reason to live for right?" Pyro cut in with the tilt of his head. "Your family right? That wife and daughter of yours? How old is she now? Five? Six?"

Bols's eyes widened. "How did you-?" He cut himself off, clenching his fists. "Don't you lay a hand on them! They have nothing to do with my past!"

"Aye." Pyro said without emotion. "I agree with you on that." He paused, placing his hands in his pocket.

"My grievances are with you and the politicians that turned this once glorious Empire into the system of evil it is today. I will not lay a hand on your family Bols."

Pyro's face morphed back into a display of the overwhelming anger he had toward Bols.

"As much as I want to put you through the same hell I've been through. To show you the pain of losing everyone you ever cared about vanish in a ball of fire, I will not. Cause if I did, I would be no better than you or the bastards the ordered you."

The Clockwork agent moved his hands out of his pockets. Casually, he began to walk towards Bols. "For that, you can feel grateful _murderer_."

Bols let out a releif-filled sigh. For some reason he felt this man was speaking the truth. Still, he had to do everything he could to survive and-

Quicker than Bols realized, Pyro dashed forward and grabbed the forward by his masked face. He lifted the struggling man up in the air, grinning his teeth in infuriating anger.

"For my mother, my father, all of my friends, and everyone else you murdered that day!" Pyro shouted. "This is the judgement you deserve Bols!"

Bols pulled at the man's arm, clawing, punching, anything and everything he could to try to set himself free. Despite his best efforts, the Jagear could not loosen the vengeful man's grip.

Bols started to feel a surge of heat come from Pyro's hand.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do, the Jagear's mind filled with memories of his family.

Various images flashed from happy days long since passed; the day of his marriage, the birth of his daughter, along with a number of other joyous events.

A particular memory come to the front of his mind, one of the most important memories of his life:

_One bight and sunny afternoon. Bols was playing ball with his daughter in the yard behind their house. The little girl ran back and forth, chasing after the red rubber ball._

_After a few minutes of the repeating cycle of throwing or kicking the ball, watching his daughter chase after it, and then running back to hand it over, Bols noticed his wife appear in the doorway to their house._

_"Honey." She said in a calm, loving tone. "It's almost time for you to leave."_

_"Awh." Their daughter said as she ran over, ball in her small hands. "You have to leave already daddy?" _

_Bols crouched down, chuckling as he gently patted his daughter's head. The latter closed her eyes and laughed joyfully._

_"Yes, I'm sorry but daddy's a busy man." He said. "I have an important job that I need to do for the Empire, but I promise that as soon as I come home we'll play some more."_

_"OK!~" His daughter replied, quickly twirling around. "I'll be waiting daddy!"_

_Bols stood up, he turned his head to his loving wife. "I'll be back soon."_

_"Be careful." She replied with a smile._

_Hours passed before he would return. That day, Bols and his squad were ordered to burn down an entire village. They were told the villagers came down with an extremely harmful and dangerous pledge that needed to be contained at once. _

_Truth was that this village was another one of the many protesting against the Capital, their heavy taxation and their unreasonable laws. _

_This particular village also happened to be the home of a particular someone, but Bols nor any of the incineration squad would ever learn of this truth._

_When Bols returned home, the sun had already set. He quietly entered his house, tip towing towards the kitchen._

_"I see you're finally home dear." His wife's voice called out to him. _

_Bols turned towards her, placing his right hand behind his back. "Ahaha, yes. Sorry for coming back so late."_

_His wife smiled at him. "You can't help it sweetie. You're helping the Empire."_

_Bols nodded a few times. "Right, sorry. I just feel bad for leaving you two most of the day and-"_

_"Is Daddy home?" The tired sounding voice of his daughter said._

_ The young girl came into view a few moments later. She rubbed one of her eyes as she slowly walked into the room. No doubt she was asleep._

_Bols turned towards his daughter, he crouched down and extended his arms outward. "Daddy's home sweetheart."_

_Slowly, Bols's little girl walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, the latter wrapping his long arms around her. _

_"Daddy~" She tiredly said. "I missed you."_

_"Daddy missed you too." Bols replied, holding his daughter close. He rose up, holding his child in his arms. Bols turned to look at his wife, the latter smiled at him._

_"Daddy," Their child said, regaining her father's attention. "What do you do at work anyway?"_

_At that moment, Bols felt his heart sank. His work, he knew his daughter would ask this one day. Bols told his wife about his work shortly after they married, even though it was against his better judgement. _

_Thankfully, the love of his life still accepted him for who he was and not what he did. She understood the work he did was for the betterment of the Empire, despite the methods they used.  
_

_Bols turned his head back to his wife. The lovely woman looked into his eyes and nodded. With a slight sigh, Bols looked back at his child._

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_His daughter nodded._

_"Alright..." Bols crouched down, looking at his child eye to eye or at least as close as he could manage. He placed his hands on her little shoulders, took a deep breath and exhaled._

_"You see...Your daddy's a member of the Incineration Squad."_

_The little girl tilted her head in curiosity. "Inciner-ation?"_

_Bols nodded. "That's right. It's a squad that specializes in burning things...and...people." He looked away from his daughter as he said the last bit. Bols paused, took a quick breath and turned back to his child._

_"That's what I do. I burn people alive for a living."_

_His daughter stared at her father with tired eyes, remaining quiet._

_Bols felt his wife place a hand on his shoulder, he reached for it and placed his own hand over it._

_"It's alright dear." She said to him before looking at her daughter. "The people your father kills are criminals or people too sick to risk keeping alive. He helps keep our world a safe place."_

_"So the people you kill are bad guys daddy?"_

_Bols nodded. "That's right. Some of them anyway."_

_"And the other people who aren't?"_

_"They were people that had very, very bad sicknesses that no doctor could cure." Bols calmly answered. "Your daddy had to burn then to make sure no one else would get sick."_

_"Hmm." The young girl looked at the ground for a few moments. When she looked back into her father's face, she smiled. "Then it's OK, isn't it daddy?"_

_Bols felt his heart skip a beat. "Y-you really think so?"_

_"Yeah." She nodded. "If daddy and mommy say you killed people to help keep us safe, then it's OK." She smiled, showing her teeth. _"I_ still love you daddy."_

_Bols felt tears coming out his eyes. He hugged his daughter, crying. She wrapped her little arms around her father, closing her eyes as she smiled. _

Tears flowed from the eye slots of his mask as Bols snapped back to reality. Most of the tears evaporated before they made it half way down his face.

A single thought passed through Bols's mind.

'I'm sorry.'

He felt the blistering heat coming off Pyro's hand sore to even hotter temperatures. Bols could feel his mask slowly burning from the unimaginable heat.

Pyro tightened his grip, crushing Bols's skull between his hands. (**Not literally.**) Fire began to rush out of his hand, a living example of his burning hatred of the man that took near everything from him.

"DEATH BY INCINERATION!" He screamed as flames rushed from his body, consuming Bols whole.

* * *

A little ways away, Tatsumi and Wave were locked hand in hand. They pressed against each other, trying to push the other back.

The ape-like Danger Beast as well as the clocked tribesmen were occupied with other battles, finally giving the young assassin the one-on-one fight he desired.

Wave wasn't worried about his lack of support. In fact he hoped for it. This was his chance to show Kurome what he was capable of!

However, this thought vanished from his mind once he caught something in the corner of his eye. Wave turned his head, his eyes widened at what he saw.

The fireman General Esdeath fought a while ago, the same one that claim to have killed Dr. Stylish, stood in front of someone on his knees and set ablaze. It took the teenager a few moments to figure out who it was.

"Bols..." He said in a mutter.

Wave felt devastated, one of his friends was dying. He couldn't stop it, he was powerless to do so. Hell he didn't even notice his friend needed help in the first place!

But there was something he could still do for his friend.

Wave released his hands from Tatsumi and quickly dashed towards his friend's killer.

"BOLS!" He yelled, roaring a battle cry.

Pyro turned his head back, calmly staring at the infuriated teen. He placed his hands in his pockets, silently waiting for Wave.

Wave grinned his teeth angrily. How the man causally acted, like it was no big deal pissed the Jagear off to a point he never reached before.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He shouted, letting his anger take hold of him. Wave pulled his right fist back preparing to strike.

"I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY!"

* * *

**And here ends this entry to Akame Ga Kill: Clockwork.**

**So dark way to end it here. I somewhat cried as a wrote that Bols memory bit. I'm not ashamed to admit that.**

**Needless to say, there's a lot of differences between this ambush and the one in the anime. Hell, this here's about half the battle.  
**

**Lots of interesting bits in this entry as well. So if anyone has a question on a particualr bit or something feel free to ask in a review, I'll happily reply.**

**Till next time, for the conclusion of this battle.**


	13. The Way The World Works

**Author's Note: Just a little heads up for everyone reading this. A bit of this entry will be backtracking to certain parts before the last scene of the last entry.**

**You know, before Pyro went all arson on Bols.**

**It'll be labeled were it begins going back in time and when we get back to the present, but I thought I'd let you readers know before hand so there's no confusion.**

* * *

Pyro looked back at the raging form of Wave. The teen roared, charging at him.

The grown man stared at him blankly, his mind clear of all things. Ablaze before him was the man that took everything from him: Bols. Set afire by the Clockwork agent's own hands

This act of revenge gave him, closure I suppose. Assurance that everyone that man had unjustly slayed could now rest at ease with the passing of their murderer.

It also filled him with a sort of emptiness. Something like when one hasn't a clue what to do next, only more...vacant.

Pyro placed his hands in his pockets. Waiting.

Waiting for the infuriated teen.

Waiting for him to try and claim vengeance for his friend.

Revenge. It was and always been a never ending cycle.

Pyro knew this, but he didn't care.

Justice need to be carried out. For all those innocent lives snuffed out by the fires of greed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Wave yelled as he drew closer. The young man pulled his right arm back, preparing his opening attack. "I SWEAR, YOU'LL PAY!"

The Jagear stomped on the hard ground inches from where Pyro stood, chunks of rock flew upwards from the force. Wave swung his right arm forward, catching only open air as his target's body morphed into flame.

This seeming immunity didn't deter Wave. He recovered quickly, throwing an upper cut through Pyro's body. Again, the blow had no effect on the intangible fireman.

Regardless of this, and with a undying fury urging him forward, Wave continued to send blow after ineffective blow at his friend's murderer.

"Give it up. You can't hit me." Pyro said with a slightly sad tone. "It's pointless. Just give up."

"Shut up!" Wave shouted between punches. "I'll avenge my fallen comrade!"

Pyro let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "This is pathetic." He turned around, facing the furious Wave. The forward reopened his eyes. "Go ahead, knock yourself out. You'll accomplish nothing in the end."

"Just shut up!" Wave threw a punch aimed at his opponent's face. Once more, the blow hit open air as his face morphed into flame.

The Jagear roared as he continued his futile assault, too stubborn and blinded by rage to see the obvious.

* * *

Behind them, Bols's right hand twitched. Slowly, his fingers lifted off the ground.

The man was alive, for the moment anyway. All thanks to his fire resistance training he went through when he first the Incineration Squad.

Despite his built up resistance, Bols knew it was only a matter of time before he would die.

He couldn't even see in front of him anymore, and barely hear anything to boot. Bols couldn't feel much of anything, not that he wished to experience all the agonizing pain his body was currently going through.

The eldest member of the Jagears had four, five minutes at the most. Plenty of time to do what was necessary, now that his death was inevitable.

At a gradual pace, his right hand reached inside his pocket, gripping around a small cylinder device: A detonator for the self-destruct feature of his Imperial Arms.

In other words,** Rubicante's** trump card or better yet its last resort.

If he was going to die, the least he could do was deny the enemy the use of his Imperial Arms.

The blast might catch some of his allies, but with no way of knowing for sure if his fellow Jagears were close or even if their enemies were nearby, he had to risk it.

Otherwise, innocent people might die due to his inability to prevent **Rubicante** from falling into enemy hands.

In his heart, Bols knew that whatever god(s) watch over this land would forgive him for this: His final act.

Bols pulled the detonator out of his pocket. Slowly, and with all the strength he could muster, the masked man lifted his arm out before him.

Images of his wife and daughter filled his mind. A final comfort in this last moments.

'I'm sorry, Kurono. I'm sorry, Illia.' Bols now held the detonator before him. His thumb resting on it's single button. 'Looks like I won't be coming home tonight. Forgive me.'

With every last ounce of strength left in his body, Bols pressed his thumb down.

_Click!_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Capital...**

The streets of the Capital's market district bustled with the sounds of various Imperial citizens.

The young Emperor's eyes widen with awe as he looked every which way.

He had traveled through this district several times before, but never truly seen it. To take a few moments and admire the sights.

He along with most of his group were disguised to hide their true identities from the crowd.

Currently, the young Emperor wore a brown sleeveless shirt with black outlines, dark green baggy pants, black shoes similar to the one's his friend Steven wore and black arm bands. He wore his mid-lengthed hair in a single pony tail and had a sword holstered to his side. Mostly for show, but it never hurt to be careful.

"Having fun?" Steven asked with a smile. (He wore the same hooded outfit he usually wares when on missions for Clockwork)

Before they left the palace, it was agreed that it was necessary to drop 'your highness' or other such titles at the end of every sentence so their little disguise ruse would be more convincing.

Anyone who were to look at them now would see two strangely dressed children, a foreigner dressed in the garbs of the Ritterlichkeit household, an Imperial Senator, and two mercenary bodyguards.

People might wonder why this band traveled together and what business they might have here, but that wonder wouldn't last for longer than a few minutes.

The young Emperor turned his head. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"There's much more to see I assure you." Jast called back. He carefully worded what he said so it sounded like he was given some important visitors a tour of the city. "I'll make sure you experience everything the Capital has to offer."

"I hope so!" Steven cheerfully replied.

"I do as well." The Emperor added.

Jast turned his head back a nodded in response. He eyed the two 'mercenaries.'

It was funny, underneath all that armor one would never expect members of the Royal Guard to look so...ordinary.

Made it all the more convincing that they were nothing more than simple mercenaries guarding two kids.

Under normal circumstances, someone _might have_ tried something like pick pocketing.

However, with General Esdeath and her Jagears severally punishing any offense no matter how insignificant along with the fact they were accompanied by Jast, a known ally of the people, the chances of any such incident was relatively low.

Only the insane or foolish would dare commit a crime under these circumstances or cause harm to one of the few politicians that actually cared for the citizens they were sworn to serve.

And even if such an event were come to place, between Xien Shi and the two Royal Guards, they should be able to handle it smoothly.

They only began traveling around the Capital not too long ago. There was still many things that had to be brought before the Emperor's attention. The true nature of his beloved Empire, and the work of his _trusted_ Prime Minister.

Jast continued to walk behind Xien Shi, wondering which part of this corrupted cesspool they should visit next.

* * *

**Minutes before Wave's rage filled assault...**

Tatsumi blocked a powerful right hook from the Apeman, sliding back a few dozen inches. The clocked figure; a member of the Ban tribe known as Hentarr, struck a the young man once more. Once again, the tribesman's blade had no effect on **Incursio's** armor.

With each strike however, Hentarr was narrowing down his list of vital striking points. It was only a matter of time before the cleaver undead found a weak spot.

"**GRAND FALL!**"

As soon as he heard the shout, Tatsumi quickly jumped to one side narrowly avoiding Wave's signature attack.

'Damn it!' The teen mentally cursed. 'I need to find a way to get rid of at least one of these guys!'

The Apeman roared, quickly dashing towards the Night Raid member. Tatsumi grinned his teeth angrily, bringing his arms up to guard.

The Danger Beast threw his arm back, reading a powerful swinging blow. His opponent moved his arms accordingly to block the strike.

Apeman roared one again, swinging his arm downward when someone familiar slammed into the beast. The corpse flipped end over end, finally coming to a stop several dozen feet away.

Tatsumi looked at the large man before him, blinking a few times to make sure his eye's weren't playing tricks on him.

"Aren't you-?"

Norman gave the young man a wide smile. "Yes, it is I! The Giant Slayer Norman!" He hefted his axe up on over his right shoulder. "I see you're in need of assistance one again young lad!"

"Well yeah, but what are you-"

"I shall deal with this ape like beast!" Norman interrupted, turning to face the stunned beast. "My friend will deal with that other enemy, leaving you two armored users to fight one another on equal terms!"

And with that, the Northern Tribesman let out a battle cry as he rushed towards Apeman.

"Wait!" Tatsumi yelled to the charging Norman. The latter couldn't hear the young assassin over his own roaring. "What friend?"

"I believe he's referring to me." The voice of yet another familiar person answered.

Tatsumi turned around, coming face to face with the man he owed most in Clockwork.

"Raryu!"

The Ban tribesman gave him a half smile. "It has been some time, has it not?"

"There's more of you Night Raid?" Wave cut in, drawing attention to himself. "Or are these reinforcements sent by the Revolutionary Army?"

Raryu turned his gaze to the Jagear. "You are wrong in assuming we are members of Night Raid, or even of the Revolutionary Army for that matter." He paused to take a few steps forward. "We are something far more powerful than those band of misguided fools."

"And what would that be?!" Wave shouted as he shifted into a fighting stance.

"Something you've already been introduced to."

Wave relaxed his stance a tad in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Raryu closed his eyes. "You will find the answer, if you give it some thought."

This confused the Jagear even more. Something he's already been introduced to? What did that mean? Had he already heard of their group or...and when an idea formed in Wave's head.

'This guy's hinting that someone introduced me to their group, but who? When did I-'

_"I look forward to your reply."_

Wave felt a surge of realization blow through his mind: Fuyu. Fuyu had, in a way, introduced him. The Chairmen mentioned his plans of launching a coup, but he never mentioned who he was working with.

'Could these guys be his fellow conspirators?' Wave felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his armored face. 'It makes sense if you think about it, but why are they here? Why are they helping Night Raid?'

Without turning his head, Wave glanced around for the Partas survivor. He caught the man strolling towards the battle with that masked man.

'What exactly are you planning?'

Before he could think further on it, Wave's attention was brought back to the here and now as Tatsumi ran towards him.

"On the attack huh?" The Jagear said more to himself than anyone else. "Fine by me! I'll show you what I'm capable of, Night Raid!"

* * *

As Wave held his ground trying to put together the puzzle pieces Raryu thrown at him, the muscular tribesman turned to another matter that acquired his attention.

"I'll leave that foe to you." He said to Tatsumi before walking off to his current focus. "This one here is mine."

"Uh. Sure, no problem." The young man replied.

Raryu stopped, nearly face to face with someone he knew from a long time ago.

A fellow Ban survivor...well, not a survivor anymore but a clan member that lived through Esdeath's genocidal campaign.

"Rar...yu?" The red skinned tribesman struggled to say. It a surprise that a corpse still possessed the ability to speak, let alone remember who he was.

"Hentarr," Raryu gave his fellow tribesman a half-smile. "I am glad to see you. Even if you are nothing but a walking corpse."

"Rar...yu...how...are...here...?" Hentarr replied, tilting his head slightly. "How...are...you...al...ive?"

Raryu let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I wish I could tell you, but current circumstances prevent me from doing so."

Hentarr straightened his head. He stared at his fellow Ban clansmen for a few moments. "I...saw..."

"I know." Raryu reopened his eyes. "I know."

The two stared at one another for what seemed to be an eternity.

Finally, after a long period of silence, Raryu closed the gap between the two of them. He placed one hand on Hentarr's shoulder, looking at his fellow tribesmen with sad eyes.

It was bad enough he died before they could avenge the lost of their clan, but now he was used like a toy by someone who worked under the same witch they sworn to kill.

It was a fate worse than death, one that Raryu knew he had to remedy.

"Now, my old friend." His grip on Hertarr's shoulder tightened. "Allow me to free you from the curse that binds you here."

Raryu grabbed onto the corpse's other shoulder. He spread his feet out so they would support what action he was about to carry out.

Vains popped out of the muscular man's arms and legs as he pulled from both the left and the right. Hertarr twitched as his fellow tribesman pulled harder and harder. Blood began to trickle down the corpse's face as his body shook uncontrollably.

Raryu yelled, pulling as hard as he possibly could. Hertarr let out a scream before his body split in two, one in each of Raryu's hands. Blood splattered on the latter's face.

He took several breaths before letting the two halves of Hertarr fall to the ground. The Clockwork agent closed his eyes after straightening his posture.

"Rest knowing that I will avenge our fallen clan." Raryu said before reopening his eyes. "May you find peace in the next life, my old friend."

* * *

Najenda dashed to her left and right, swiftly dodging every whip lash attack her opponent sent at her. This corpse puppet was once a close friend of her's back when she was a general.

General Rokgough, a respected man within the Imperial Army. At least, he was at one time.

Najenda knew the man well, she assumed he was assassinated by Kurome because he planned on leaving the Empire and joining his close friend in the Revolutionary Army. Not that he didn't realize how corrupt the Empire was beforehand, just that it was probably the trigger.

So not only did Najenda feel responsible for her friend's death, but felt that if anyone was going to bring him peace it would be her.

'Given these injuries I've received from General Esdeath, I'm a lot faster than I expected.' She thought between dodges.

Rokgough pulled his whip back, then slammed it into the ground before him. The force of the blow created a small crater. The whip disappeared underground, burrowing towards the leader of Night Raid.

"Earth Shaker?!" Najenda shouted. She knew the attack, what it was capable of and most importantly its weaknesses. So she jumped straight up, avoiding the ground burrowing attack.

"We've been fighting each other for so long," Najenda said, aiming her mechanical arm towards her opponent. "I know all your moves like they were my own!"

Part of her artificial fist flew forward, rushing towards Rokgough. The latter dodged, allowing the metal hand to crash into the canyon wall behind him.

This however, was all according to Najenda's plan.

She reached for a button hidden in her fake arm's shoulder guard and pressed it.

"**Reel Assault!**" Najenda shouted moments before her mechanical arms started pulling her towards its other half.

Once she was close enough, the former general kicked her old friend's head with all her might(along with added force from her current velocity.) Rokgough's head was blow clean off, his body fell to the rocky floor.

Najenda landed as well, her mechanical arm whole once more. She looked back at her old friend's body, clinching at the sight.

Rokgough had risen once more! Despite lacking a head, the curse of **Yatafusa** still commanded the corpse to its bidding.

A memory played inside Najenda's head: It was of Rokgough, alive and well, smiling at her. She could hear his voice as clear as day.

_"Let's go for a drink, Naja."_

The former general angrily flashed her teeth. "What the hell kind of Imperial Arms is this?!"

Before Najenda could make a move, Susanoo dashed past her, weapon in hand. The blades on his stave spun round and round. The organic swung his weapon towards Rokgough, cutting the latter to ribbons.

When the deed was concluded, Susanoo turned to face his master.

"Sorry to intervene, but we have a situation."

Najenda blinked twice before placing one hand on her waist. "Report." She bluntly replied.

"That winged beast is rising once again." Susanoo said. "It'll be free in a matter of moments."

Najenda's eye widened for a moment. That skeleton monstrosity took a direct hit from Pyro, someone who she understood was powerful enough to fight General Esdeath on equal terms, and that beast was getting up again.

"If that thing- that Dracolith takes flight, we might face near annihilation." The former general said. "We need to prevent such a situation from happening."

"Yes." Susanoo agreed with a nod. "And to do so, I request that I use my trump card. It might be the only way to stop that beast."

Najenda nodded in reply. "Granted. When you're ready."

Susanoo closed his eyes, moving his hands before his core. He held them out in a connected, loose ball. A grow started to emanate from his core.

"**Magatama Manifest**."

Susanoo's trump card is similar to Koro's as it transforms him into a sort of Berserker. The difference however is the source of power used for this transformation.

Koro uses his core's own energy, which is why he's unable to move for awhile after transforming.

Susanoo uses the life force energy of his own user, allowing him to move even after the energy to sustain his transformed state runs out.

This form can only be used three times before his master would die, but in exchange for such a risk Susanoo's strength is increased exponentially.

Susanoo's hair turned to white, his eyes to bright yellow, his horns turned black and even grew larger. His shirt turned black dangling at his sides, his pants also turned black, and a giant symbol encrusted ring hovered behind him.

His upper body seemed half puppet like as it bulged out in way that reminded everyone who set eyes on the organic that he was made, not born.

With his transformation complete, Susanoo quickly moved towards the might Dracolith. Hoping to destroy it before it became a threat once again.

* * *

On the cliff where the _Sons of Nores_ along with Syrua gathered, one of the cloaked figures stood by a tree where the latter was hiding.

"Lord Raven is overpowering those infidels." The _Son of Nores_ stated. "They are no match for his might."

"That's what I expect from a unique individual like him." Syrua replied. "Out of all the people I've meet on my trip to the Eastern Islands, that guy is the most interesting by far."

The tan-skinned man tilted his head to his cloaked ally. "Oh by the way, I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

The latter turned his head. "What do you-"

A single energy beam passed through the man's skull. He dropped to the floor as the rest of his fellow _Sons of Nores_ dove for cover, either by dashing into the forest behind them or simply falling to the ground.

"Told you so." Syrua said, crossing his arms behind his head.

* * *

Walker and Doya ran across the open plain a top the canyon wall, rapidly shooting at one another.

For the past few minutes, both tried to hit the other but so far neither even remotely hit the other.

This reminded Walker of old times. When he and Doya used to have shooting contests to decide which one of them was the better shooter.

Remembering the old days only encouraged the mercenary to free his former partner from this unholy curse. He began to fire faster and, after a few more moments, finally managed to hit Doya.

Three green rounds passed through her body, sending the puppet flying backward.

As she fell, Doya smiled. "Nice...shooting...Walker." She said before disappearing over the edge.

The merc's eyes widened. He ran forward, stopping once he reached the canyon edge. "Doya!"

A bullet nearly nicked the tip of his nose. Walker reflexively drew his head back and his hat flew up.

Walker hesitated for a moment before looking back over the edge. 'That's right. How could I forget?' He thought as his eyes looked at smoking barrel of one of the magnums.

Doya's smile never left her face. Even in free fall she still held that same smug look she always worn.

'She has no will of her own. Hell there's barely anythin left of her now.' Slowly, the merc raised one of his own twin pistols.

Walker could feel tears rolling down the side of his face, but he wouldn't let his feelings deter him from what needed to be done.

He was a mercenary after all, there's nothing professional about letting his emotions get in the way.

He aimed his pistol at Doya's smiling face.

"You're nothin' but a corpse now." These harsh words escaped from his lips. A second after, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kurome swung her sword low, aiming at her opponent's legs. Raven jumped, flipping over Kurome and quickly spinning around to strike at the young girl with his own blade.

His strike was blocked by Natala, whom timely arrival saved his master from losing her head. Akame charged at Raven, swinging her sword straight down. The latter moved his other sword and blocked the attempted sneak attack.

Kurome rose to her feet at that point. She threw her sword forward, aiming to pierce the masked man's chest.

Raven countered by kicking her square in the chest, following that counter with a simple spin that pushed Akame and Natala back.

Kurome hit the ground hard. Her big sister calling out to her while Natala rushed to her side.

"I grow bored of this game." Raven said before vanishing. He reappeared directly in front of Kurome. The latter's eyes widened.

Akame dashed towards her little sister, Natala rushed with all his might, but neither would make it in time.

The masked Raven raised one of his swords up, reading the final blow.

"Die."

He swung his arm down. Before he could slice through Kurome however, Raven felt a hand on his shoulder.

The latter stopped his arm, mere inches from Kurome's neck. The masked man turned his head, looking into the eyes of the intangible Pyro.

"Not going to happen." He bluntly said.

"Oh?" Raven smiled underneath his mask. "So, are you finally going to join in the battle?"

"Am I?" Pyro replied with a smile.

Before Raven could offer a response, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He jumped away, avoiding a scythe that cut through Pyro's morphing body.

"Damn." Lacus said, spinning his scythe around so it rested on his shoulder. "Thought that would work."

"Eh." Pyro shrugged his shoulders. "Guy's just smarter than he looks." He turned his head towards Lacus. "Are the others here?"

"Raryu and Norman are." Lacus answered. "There a little ways back, helping out Tatsumi with his problem."

"I see." Pyro turned his head back to Raven. "I'll leave this to you then."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I won't be long. Just have to take care of some unfinished business is all."

Pyro looked at Kurome, smiling. The latter had risen to her feet. Behind her stood Natala. His cold eyes staring at Pyro.

The Clockwork agent ignored the seemingly intimidating look from the corpse. "You ok kiddo?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kurome replied. She still wasn't too sure how to treat this man before her.

He was an enemy of the Empire to be sure, or at least an enemy to General Esdeath.

Yet, this man acted like he knew her and even protected her. Kurome had no memory of this man, but he insisted he knew the two sisters.

Maybe she should treat him kind of like how she treats her big sister.

I mean, as long as he was an enemy to the Empire it was expected of her to eliminate this man and she will try but...something about him felt...odd. Kurome couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Akame joined up with them, her eyes glancing towards the far wall. "That thing's getting back up again." She said, drawing the majority of the group's attention.

Their eyes drew to the very much alive Dracolith. It shook and moved back and forth, gradually freeing itself from the rocks the pinned it to where it currently stood.

"Your kidding." Pyro replied, placing one of his hands on his forehead. "Bastard just doesn't want to give up."

"I'll handle it." Susanoo cut in, suddenly appearing before them. His new, unseen form surprised the group.

"Wow, when you get so buff?" Pyro said with a smirk.

"I'll defeat the Dracolith." Susanoo said, ignoring Pyro's comment. "You focus on your enemy."

Not wanting to waste another second, Susanoo dashed forward toward the skeleton monstrosity.

Akame, Kurome, Lacus and Natala turned to face Raven. Pyro casually walked away from the group.

"Alright, that's my cue."

Akame and Kurome turned their heads back.

"You're leaving?" Akame asked.

Pyro turned his head back. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." His body began to morph into fire, then gradually vanished to nothing. "Try not to die while I'm gone."

The two sisters returned their focus back to their masked foe. Even with another person to help, this man won't go down so easily.

Akame gulped. Whoever this man was, he was by far the most powerful adversary she fought thus far.

"Just like old times, right sis?" Kurome said with a smile. She mainly said it to help reassure her sister.

Akame eyes her younger sister. "That's right Kurome." She replied with a smile.

It was ironic. Mere minutes ago, the two tired to kill one another. Now, they were fighting side by side like nothing drove them apart in the first place.

Life was funny sometimes.

Lacus Bloodborn twirled his scythe around in the open air. "Alright, shall we get started?"

Raven let out a single laugh. "I was about to say the same thing."

Lacus smiled, grasping his weapon with both hands. Raven held his two _Shingu_ out at each end, preparing to strike.

A chain wrapped around **Kiriichimonji**. Once fully wound around, it tugged at the blade. The force wasn't strong enough to pull the weapon out of Raven's hands, but enough to hold him in place to a few moments _at best_.

The masked man looked towards the origin of the chain. His eyes locked onto a black dressed woman who looked similar to the scythe user before him. Impressive that she managed to flank around without him noticing.

Raven smirked underneath his mask, knowing he'd have to_ repay_ the woman for her efforts.

"Now!" Lacus yelled, charging the masked man. Akame followed along side Kurome. Natala dashed ahead of the three, reaching their target well ahead of the others.

The puppet swung his bisento down upon Raven. The latter blocked with his free sword.

Lacus ran past the two, spinning around and swinging his weapon towards Raven's backside. The latter swiftly pulled his chained sword and moved it to block the strike. The backlash of the sudden, and surprising motion sent Luna Bloodborn flying towards the trio.

"Shit!" She shouted moments before she crashed into her twin brother.

Raven shook the chain wrapped around **Kiriiichimonji** free with one motion, then his Natala's bisento with full force.

The corpse flew backwards, feet scrapping along the ground knocking up dust and rubble. Akame and Kurome dashed past the puppet. Together, they unleashed a furious assault of slashes and jabs on their opponent.

The latter blocked, parried or dodged each strike like child's play.

The Bloodborn twins recovered and join the two sisters in their assault, Luna sticking to long ranged attacks while Lacus constantly aiming to take their opponent's head. Yet even with four assailants Raven still proved to be untouchable.

Natala rushed back to join in the fray, about to join in on the seemingly futile assault when the masked man disappeared all together.

The five fighters turned their heads, looking in every direction for their opponent. Several moments past without a trace. It was as if he simply vanished in mid air.

Still, they didn't stop looking. They had to find him before-

"Where are you looking?"

Blood flew into the open air. Luna Bloodborn dropped to her knees. Behind her stood Raven, **Kiriichimonji** covered in the cannibal's blood.

Lacus tighten his grip around his scythe, veins popped out of his face as he watched his twin fall.

"You bastard!" He screamed, charging at the masked man. Lacus Bloodborn swung his weapon, catching open air as his opponent vanished once more.

Before he could react, Lacus felt a sharp pain run through his chest. He looked down, spotting the **Water Dragon Sword **coated in his own blood. Lacus turned his head around, glaring at Raven. The latter swiftly pulled his sword out.

Lacus Bloodborn fell to his knees, barely holding himself up with his scythe. He looked at his sister, bleeding out and dying if she hadn't already passed.

"D-damn it..." He weakly cursed before falling to the ground.

Raven snapped both swords to his sides, blood splattering on the barren wasteland.

He turned his head toward his remaining three opponents. "It's time I finish this pathetic game."

Raven dashed forward, creating a sort of 'sonic boom' as he launched off the ground.

Akame and Kurome barely managed to raise their swords when the masked man suddenly appeared before them. The latter raised his left hand, swinging his_ Shingu_ down upon Kurome. The young girl managed to block the strike, but the force of the blow knocked her back.

Natala rushed at the man and received a kick to the chest for his efforts. Akame raised her weapon and swung down, but she might as well have been moving in slow motion.

Raven quickly rolled around the strike and the young assassin. Now poised behind the Night Raid member, the masked _Son of Nores_ drew both of his Shingu across his neck as he prepared to take the teenager's head.

By this time, Kurome regained her footing. Her eyes widened as she watch Raven's swing his swords forward.

"BIG SISTER!"

The younger sister's screams were eclipsed however as a massive explosion went off somewhere behind her.

* * *

**A few minutes ago...**

Susanoo casually walked towards the Dracolith. The massive beast gradually freeing itself from its rocky imprisonment.

It shook off another bolder, freeing its right hand. It grabbed onto one of the many rocks before it, crushing it under its bony fingers as it pulled its left arm free.

The skeleton beast finally noticed the organic Imperial Arms approaching. It roared, opening its mouth wide as it charged dark purple energy between its jaws.

After a few moments, it fired the energy beam at Susanoo. The latter stopped in his tracks, holding one hand up towards the incoming energy attack.

"**Mirror of Yata**." The organic said.

A moment after, the giant circle hovering behind him moved in front of his hand. What seemed like a sort of glass formed inside the round frame.

The dark purple beam collided with the so called mirror. It contested with the glass surface before reflecting off its surface and rushing back towards the Dracolith.

The skeleton roared in pain as it was hit by its own attack.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Susanoo dashed forward, delivering three quick jabs to the beast's face. The organic followed up with a right kick, knocking the monster's head back.

With his opponent dazed, Susanoo held one hand high above his head. Seconds passed before a giant, blue sword seemingly made of glass materialized in the palm of his hand. He grabbed onto the sword with both hands, swinging it down upon the living skeleton.

"**Sword of Kusanagi!**" He yelled, cutting through the winged beast like a knife cutting through butter.

The beast let out one last defiant roar before the purple grow in its eyes vanished.

Susanoo landed on the ground, glaring at the hollow remains of the Dracolith. He closed his eyes, turning around. "Now to-"

"_Don't think this is over..._" A sharp, eerie voice that seemed to speak inside Susanoo's very mind said. "_There's more to the servants of Nores then you realize..._"

Quickly, the organic turned around. What he saw made him questioned once again what the hell that beast truly was.

Emerging from underneath the rubble and rock were numerous dark purple shadows. These shadows raced towards Susanoo, stopping in the space between him and the rock pile.

One by one, these shadows rose above the ground morphing into featureless humanoid bodies with white open mouths and perfectly round eyes.

These bodies pulsed, heads tilted in every which direction. They collectively let out a low, creepy laugh as they slowly grew closer to their target.

"This is odd." Susanoo bluntly said. "What exactly is this?"

"_Tell us..._" The same eerie voice from before spoke inside his head. It echoed several times before speaking once more.

"_Do you believe in an afterlife...?_"

Everyone of the dark purple humanoids jumped or ran towards the Imperial Arms, screaming in the same yet different screeching roar the Dracolith had shouted before.

* * *

**Moments after Bols's suicidal attack...**

A massive crater. That was all the remained of Bols or his Imperial Arms.

Embedded in the canyon wall closest to the crater was the Night Raid member Leone. Blood ran down the side of her breath as she took rapid shallow breaths.

"Man...What the hell..." She weakly said before slowly freeing herself one limb at a time. "That guy...exploded or something...?"

She took a step forward, letting out a weak chuckle. "It's a good thing...I'm confident...in my recovery abilities..."

Her knees felt like the would give in on at anytime. Still, Leone dared to take another step forward.

"I'll shake this off...in no time..." She fell head first to the ground, quickly falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

A far distance away from the collapsed Night Raid member, on the other end of the crater in fact, was Wave.

The Jagear, still wrapped inside** Grand Chariot's** protective armor, laid face up on the barren ground.

'What...happened?' He though, as he found he didn't have the strength to speak. 'Bols...what did you...?'

The young man tried to sit up, but couldn't do as much as lift a finger.

'Damn...I can't move...' Wave felt his consciousness slipping.

Images of his fallen comrade flashed before his eyes. Despite how the man look like he was death incarnate, Bols was a kind hearted, shy man who cared about those he came to know and love.

It wasn't fair. Just what the hell was he gonna break the news to his wife and kid?

Assuming he would make it out of this, given his current, helpless state.

'Bols...' Tears rolled down the teen's face. 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I couldn't...'

Wave's eyes closed as he started to lose his battle to stay conscious.

As the last lights faded from his sight, the sole question that's been driving him made these past few days echoed in his mind.

'_What sort of ideal world do you want to create, Wave?_'

* * *

Pyro materialized in the center of the crater. He looked down at the barren ground.

"Here I never thought you'd have the balls to do something like that. Not that I knew you could in the first place" He said in a low tone. "You have more guts than I realize, Bols."

The Clockwork agent tilted his head up to the sky. "Too bad you made the wrong choices in life. It might've been nice, having someone like you as an ally."

The spiky haired man let out a sigh. "Oh well. What's done is done. No way to change it no matter how much we hate it."

Pyro took one step to the side, looking in that direction. "I saw bossman heading over towards Akame and Kurome, so they should be fine with him there." He said before turning around.

"Wonder what Chelsea's doing. I haven't seen her, but she's more of a 'behind the scenes' type so I guess she'll be watching all this from somewhere."

His body began to morph, first into flame, then into smaller sparks. "Wouldn't hurt to see if she's alright."

And with those words, Pyro vanished from the battlefield.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"BIG SISTER!" Kurome screamed. Her voice over shadowed by a massive explosion going off somewhere behind her.

The fiery explosion failed to draw Raven's attention, he swung his two swords down aiming to take Akame's head.

The masked man saw movement in the corner of his eye. He pulled his head back, narrowly avoiding Natala's extending bisento.

"How annoying." He said before noticing a narrow stream of dull orange energy rapidly coming in his direction.

Raven cursed, in order to dodge he had to give up taking Akame's head for the moment and so he did, bending over his back while maneuvering his _Shingu_ under Natala's extended weapon.

Once the energy beam past over head, Natala withdrew his bisento, and of course Akame jumped away, the masked _Son of Nores_ stood back up.

He eyed each of his prey, though they couldn't tell with his face underneath the Imperial Arms **Balzac.** The dark purple man grinned his teeth in anger. This game was becoming more and more annoying. The longer this dragged out, the greater the risk his true identity would be discovered.

At this stage, though would prove a problem.

As much as he'd like to kill another of these infidels, Raven knew it would be best to retreat while he had the edge.

"I'm bored." He said aloud. "You lot aren't enough to entertain me. Consider yourselves lucky I don't finish you now."

"Oh, so these three aren't enough to entertain you huh?" Fuyu whispered into Raven's ear. "I might have the solution to your problem."

The latter quickly jumped away, turning midair to face the light blue haired man. The Chairmen smiled widely at the masked man, pleased he managed to give the latter a good scare.

"_Flash Demon_..." Raven bluntly said, trying to hide the fact that his heart thumped widely in his chest. "You certainly live up to your reputation."

Fuyu gave a slight bow. "I'm pleased you aren't disappointed." He glared into the mask covering Raven's face, smirking. "Now then, as for your entertainment problem-"

Fuyu vanished, leaving only a dust cloud where he once stood. Raven's eyes widened, he quickly raised both his blades, managing to block Fuyu's own sword inches from the forward's face.

The Pastas survivor grinned his teeth in a sinister way. "-I trust a duel with yours truly such provide you with an abundance of _fun_. After all, it's not every day you meet someone that can rival your speed!"

Fuyu pressed his weight forward, pushing his masked opponent back one step at a time.

"Now then, I hope you provide me with the same sort of _entertainment_!" He pulled back his sword and forcefully crashed it against Raven's two _Shigu_. The force pushed the latter several feet backwards, shocking the man.

While he knew about the _Flash Demon_ and his accomplishments when he was a general, Raven had hoped the man had weaken during his time of idleness as the Chairmen of the Senate.

Turns out, not only was that hope diminished before his eyes, Fuyu was much stronger than he originally though.

'Damn it!' Raven mentally shouted. 'I never thought he'd be this powerful alone!'

"What's wrong?!" Fuyu shouted as he dashed towards his opponent. "Finished already?!" He slammed into Raven, pushing the latter further back.

Once the masked man regained his footing, he tightened his grip around the two Shingu in his hands. Raven didn't want to show these all his tricks at this stage, but he's been given little choice in the matter.

He cringed his teeth, vanishing from sight. The masked _Son of Nores_ reappeared in two placed at once, each a far distance from where the man was standing a moment before.

Both exact figures seemed distorted at times, proof that Raven was moving at inhuman speeds between both spots while the 'light of his body' remained in those places.

"So you do have a trick up your sleeve." Fuyu said with a smile. He vanished, then reappeared behind both Ravens at the same time.

"Too bad I know how this one works."

They swung their one-handed swords down, the Raven's' moved blocked it. The swords collided, both afterimages of Raven and Fuyu vanished as they reappeared in the space between the two faded images.

"It's foolish to challenge me in a contest of speed." Fuyu said with a smirk. "I take it you never fought anyone stronger than yourself before."

Raven grinned his teeth in anger, he let out a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm about to become a great deal stronger."

"Oh?" Fuyu tilted his head. "Are you talking about the ability of that _defect_ in your left hand?"

"Indeed, it should be waking up right about now." Raven calmly replied. "With my strength increased beyond my natural limits, your downfall is certain."

Fuyu chuckled. "Such big words from a man using _borrowed_ strength." He smirked once more at his opponent. "That power boost will only last 3 minutes, do you think you can defeat me in that time?"

"I can and I will."

Fuyu smirked even wider, showing parts of his teeth. "Interesting. Let's see what you got!" The Partas survivor knocked the masked man away.

Raven landed a foot away from the latter. He pulled back the hood covering the top of his head, revealing his dark purple hair. It stood fully spiked up, thanks to the coursing power provided from the **Water Dragon Sword** flowing through his body.

He moved both _Shingu_ before him, crossing the blades across each other. He vanished, then reappeared to Fuyu's left. He swung **Kiriichimonji**, aiming at the latter's head.

Fuyu quickly moved his sword over and blocked the strike. The Chairmen sent a kick at Raven's chest, but the latter dodged by vanishing from sight. He reappeared to his opponent's right, swinging both of his weapons down.

Fuyu once more quickly moved his sword and blocked the attack, all without looking at his enemy.

"I must say," Fuyu started. "Your strikes certainly have become much stronger."

He turned his head, looking at Raven with one eye. "But they're nothing compared to General Esdeath."

Fuyu smirked as he noticed his opponent jerk his head back slightly. "That's right, my sister hits _much_ harder."

"Bastard!" Raven shouted, loosing his composure if only briefly. He jumped away, landing several feet away. "I won't stand for this insult!"

"Then stop talking and do something." Fuyu said with a smirk, moving his sword to his side. "I'm waiting."

Raven pressed his teeth together. He was furious! Never had he fought someone stronger, or even insult him in such a way before!

He didn't care about escape now, in fact he completely forgot about that. All that mattered was he put this man in his place, no matter what!

And with that in mind, Raven decided to use a certain method. He dashed to his left, Fuyu let out a single laugh before following suit.

After a few steps, the masked _Son of Nores_ vanished. His opponent as well, chasing after the man at superhuman speed.

When the two reappeared, they stood between Kurome, Akame and Natala.

Before the latter three could react, Raven kicked Natala towards Fuyu. The Chairmen smirked, vanishing as Natala passed over the spot the forward had stood before reappearing in the same spot.

Fuyu dashed forward, clashing his sword against the **Water Dragon Sword**.

"Using these people as shields is useless against someone with my speed." Fuyu said with a smirk. "You should know that, or are you getting desperate?"

Raven grunted. He didn't expect much from this tactic, but still...

"Fine!" He pushed off his opponent's sword. "Then I'll dispose of them!"

The _Son of Nores_ rushed towards the nearest of his so called shields: Akame. Fuyu frowned, vanishing from sight as the latter realized the masked man was coming for her.

Raven swung the blade in his left hand down. Fuyu reappeared beside Akame, pushing her aside.

She didn't escape unscathed however, as Raven managed to cut rather deep into her right cheek.

The Night Raid member fell to the ground, landing on her butt. She wiped the blood currently oozing out the deep cut on her face before standing back up.

"What's wrong?" Fuyu said, pointing his sword towards his opponent. "Are you so frustrated that you can't kill me you decided to kill those not involved in our fight?"

He shook his head, letting out a sigh. "You continue to disappoint me. Perhaps I should end this now."

Kurome looked to her older sister, eyes focused on the wound on her face. She tightened her grip on **Yatafusa**, grinning her teeth angrily as the young girl turned to face the masked man.

"I'll never forgive you!" She shouted, holding her Imperial Arms up above her head. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY SISTER!"

Dark purple lightning shout of the blade and into the ground. The young assassin had deployed seven puppets over the course of this battle, most of which were destroyed by now.

However, she kept one in reserve. One that was her true pride and joy among her collection of corpses, as well as the hardest to control. However, with so few active puppets she shouldn't have as much of a problem keeping it in check.

"Come out,** Iwa Armadillo**!"

The ground ruptured as Kurome's final puppet clawed its way out.

It was a beast, slightly larger than the average man. It was armored with golden brown scales all over its body, the one on its front were rectangular like and smooth with the one's on its back were triangular like and spiked up.

It had three long, sharp claws on each hand and a cone like face with two small black eyes.

(**Think like the Pokemon Sandslash, only bigger and with an anteater face.**)

"No way..." Fuyu took a step back. "How the hell did you acquire something like that?"

Raven turned his head to the latter. He heard of a few types of Danger Beasts and other creatures native to this land from Syrua, but nothing like this thing standing before them.

It seemed...normal compared to the others he's been told about.

"What is that creature?"

"You know those Ultra-class Danger Beasts?" Fuyu nervously replied. "Well this is a Danger Beast that makes those guys seem like pushovers. It's a goddamn Z class. Rarest of the rare."

"I'll make you pay." Kurome said in a low tone. "I'll make you pay for hurting my big sister."

The Iwa let out a low growl, it spread it's multi-jointed legs out.

Fuyu's eyes widened as it knew exactly what was about to happen next.

"Run now!" He shouted before jumping as far away from the creature as he could. "Get away or you'll be caught up in the attack!"

Once he landed, Fuyu quickly spun around running as fast as he could.

Raven felt a drop of sweat pore down his face.

If someone as powerful as that man would turn tail and run then it was serious. He wisely decided to follow his opponent's warning, turned and ran for it.

Akame turned to do the same, but was surprisingly grabbed by Natala whom dashed away as soon as he scooped up his master's dear sister.

The Iwa Armadillo jumped high in the air, hovering above the canyon. The Z-class Danger Beast wrapped itself into a perfect ball. Slowly it began to spin, faster and faster until the light from its body seemed to distort.

"Erupt!" Kurome yelled, calling out the attack name of her puppet since it lacked the ability to speak. "**Unrelenting Needle Assault**!"

Thousands of small, cylinder like needles shot out from the spinning Danger Beast, rushing at a high velocity at every imaginable angle.

The small needles tore up the ground upon impact, transforming the level barren ground into a distorted rocky plain. Once hit, the canyon walls collapsed in on themselves taking with them any unfortunate to be caught by the free falling boulders.

Members of every faction fell helpless to the rapid assault, each individual doing what they could to avoid a fatal blow or in some cases unable to do anything but ride it out.

Despite all the destruction around, the area Kurome stood remained untouched.

Though seemingly a random wide spread attack, the **Unrelenting Needle Assault** was one of the Iwa's easily controlled attacks. It could choose to effect a certain area(s), exclude a certain area(s), or plainly attack everything around it.

As her puppet continued its attack and those that could move tried to escape from its fury, Kurome stood still as a statue. A single tear rolled down her face, shed from the helplessness she felt for failing to protect her sister.

Ironic coming from the same little sister that wanted to kill her with her own hands.

* * *

**Several minutes after the attack...**

Tatsumi flipped over a large patch of rubble that fell on him during that brutal last attack. He scanned the devastated landscape, nothing looked the same. The very canyon the where in was nothing more than piles and piles of large boulders and rocks.

"Unreal." The teen said.

He vaguely saw what cause all this devastation in the first place, let alone where it came from. Still, whatever it was the thing held a great deal of power.

"Tatsumi!" Mine's voice called out to him. The young assassin turned around, quickly spotting the pink pigtails of Night Raid's self proclaimed _Sniper Genius_.

She waved at his with her Imperial Arms. Behind her was Walker and Bulat, both banged up but not nearly as Leone whom they carried between them.

Tatsumi's eyes widen. Quickly he ran over to his fellow assassins.

"What happen?" He asked once he closed in.

"Don't know." Walker bluntly replied. "We found her like this. Still breathing though so at least there's that."

"She was near the crater were that massive explosion went off." Bulat added. "She must've been caught up in that."

Tatsumi stared at Leone for a few more moments before looking at the other three Night Raid members around him.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." He said. "Now we need to find the others and-"

Susanoo suddenly flew in, carrying Najenda in his arms. The latter looked winded, but whatever fatigue she felt didn't seem to bother her when she stood before her subordinates.

Her eye turned to each one, though she held her gaze on Leone for a few more seconds than when she looked at the others.

They in turned mostly stared at Susanoo, still in his white haired ultimate form.

"Is this everyone?" She asked with some difficulty. "Where's Akame, Chelsea and Lubbock?"

As if summoned by that very question, Lubbock, seemingly came out of nowhere, suddenly popped up. He ran over to his teammates, waving one of his hands as he called out to the group.

"Just what the hell was all that?!" The green hair pervert shouted as he drew near. "The entire canyon collapsed! Man I though I was going to die!"

"Luckily you're too stubborn and resourceful to be stomped out by a little rock slide." Walker replied with a smirk.

"There was nothing little about that!" Lubbock snapped back. "Everything exploded around me! It was like someone planted bombs in the ground and blew them all up at once!"

"Not exactly but close enough." Mine replied.

"Did you happen to see Akame or Chelsea on your way over?" Najenda asked her green haired admire.

"I haven't seen Akame, but I thought I seen Chelsea." Lubbock said, holding his hands out to his upper chest. "When the ground started to get torn apart, I'm pretty sure I saw that Pyro guy scoop her up and flew out of here."

Najenda closed her eyes. "Well, at least we know she's safe. I'm sure she'll find her was back to us soon."

"Uh, what makes you say that Ms. Najenda?" Lubbock asked. "Isn't he the enemy?"

"Not that an idiot perv like you could tell," Mine cut in. "But last time a checked that fire guy seemed to have a thing for her, so its a safe bet."

"OH COME ON!" Lubbock yelled. "First Tatsumi has all the luck with hot chicks and now Mr. Appears When You Least Expect It is getting it on with Chelsea!?"

He brought his hands up to his head, rubbing his hair randomly between the two. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR! WHY CAN'T I GET JUST ONE GIRL TO FALL FOR ME!? WWHHHHHYYYYY?!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a pervert, you wouldn't have this problem." Tatsumi replied but low enough so his best friend wouldn't hear him.

"Oh good, you all made it." The familiar voice of one particular red eyed, black haired girl said.

The members of Night Raid turned their attention to the source.

Standing a few dozen steps from the group was Akame and Natala towering behind her.

"Akame!" Tatsumi half-shouted.

He along with Mine and Lubbock quickly shifted into a battle stance. Walker drew one of his twin pistols with his free hand while Bulat, Najenda and Susanoo calmly watched the corpse puppet behind their comrade.

"It's alright." Akame said, turning her head to her sister's dead friend. "He's only here to make sure I get back to you guys in one piece."

Natala looked at his master's older sister. He nodded once, then suddenly jumped off and quickly disappeared from sight.

"OK so you and your sister made nice or what?" Tatsumi said. "Cause I'm really confused by all this."

"Kurome felt responsible for me receiving an injury from that masked man." She replied, holding two fingers up to the cut on her cheek. "She might be my enemy, but she's still my sister."

"So you're telling us that Kurome caused all this?" Najenda asked.

Akame nodded. "She summoned another corpse puppet. A Z class Danger Beast."

Najenda's eyes widened. She was one of the few that knew about the Z class. Human sized creature with unbelievable power and intellect. Just one could devastate an entire country. As impressive as this display might seem, it was only a warm-up for such a beast.

To think Kurome had one under her control was terrifying. How did she manage such an unbelievable accomplishment?

"What this Z class about?" Bulat asked.

"I only heard rumors about'em up North." Walker answered. "They're a small band of intelligent and powerful creatures that could destroy entire countries. Small compared to usual Danger Beasts too, which made it all the more unbelievable."

"They are real." Susanoo added. "My former master and I fought one in the past."

"But you totally destroyed it together right?" Tatsumi said all cheery.

Susanoo closed his eyes, shaking his head. "We barely managed to get away."

He reopened his eyes. "It read each of our moves and countered them perfectly. They are intelligent creatures, in whole league above even Ultra class Danger Beasts."

"So your telling me these guys are even stronger than the class of Danger Beasts that they used as material for the Imperial Arms?" Mine added in.

Susanoo looked directly at her. "From the time I was born, there were only four recorded battles between the Imperial Forces and the Z class Danger Beasts. This includes the encounter my master and I survived."

The organic turned his gaze to the group as a whole.

"Two of these were victories, but only thanks to task forces numbering in the thousands. Even with such an advantage, these forces lost over 70 percent of their fighting strength before they finally put the beast down and this was fighting only one of these monsters at a time."

"No way..." Mine replied in shock, saying what many of her fellow assassins were thinking.

"The two slain Z class were used as material for two different Imperial Arms." Susanoo continued. "One would be the ultimate Imperial Arms, the other is its closest rival."

"The Empire defiantly has the ultimate Imperial Arms." Lubbock added. "Ms. Najenda and I know that for a fact, but we have no details on what it does or even what it looks like."

"So we have one Z class made Imperial Arms belonging to the Empire and another unaccounted for." Walker said. "That sucks. Could really use that other one."

"Well thanks to the civil war 500 years ago that along with countless other Imperial Arms are spread all over the nearby territories." Bulat replied. "No way to know if it operational anymore."

"What about the other encounter?" Tatsumi asked. "The fourth one with the Z class?"

Susanoo crossed his arms. "That was the first recorded conflict: a battle between 12 Z class Danger Beasts and the entire military might of the Empire. Keep in mind very few Imperial Arms were made at the time so none were used in this battle."

He paused, deciding how best to depict what happened next. "It ended in a complete disaster for the Empire. Over 38 percent of their military might was annihilated in the single confrontation. Also as a result of the battle, the chain of islands in the Eastern Territories were formed."

"In other words, the Eastern Islands weren't always the Eastern Islands."

"You mean they reshaped an entire continent?!" Lubbock shouted. He, along with everyone else, couldn't believe such a feat was possible.

"The Z class are a force to be reckoned with." Najenda said. "You've all seen a small taste of their power today."

"These Danger Beasts were a threat to all mankind." Susanoo added. "Fortunately, like other Danger Beast they tend to avoid settlements and only attack when provoked."

"They mostly died off now, thanks to territorial fighting with other Z class." Najenda finished. "So the chances of running into one this day and age are relatively low."

"So no need to worry about them aside from the one Akame's crazy little sister has." Lubbock replied. "Got it."

"Eh you never know." Walker added. "You might have a run in with a Z class in the wild someday Lubbock."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN REMOTELY FUNNY!"

"It is when you overreact like that."

"In any case, we should withdraw." Najenda cut it. "We're all wounded and near our limit. Let's head back to the hideout and recover before heading off to Kyoroch."

"Roger." The majority of Night Raid said in unison.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Kurome watch as the Iwa Armadillo rapidly dug through the boulders and large rocks. It was searching for the other Jagears amongst the rubble, specifically Wave and Bols as the two were somewhere over this way.

After a few minutes of constant digging, the Z class Danger Beast finally found something. It pulled it out of the hole, placing it before Kurome.

"Wave!" She shouted, crouching down. Thankfully **Grand Chariot** was still active, no doubt saving his life from the fallen debris.

"Wave, wake up!" She yelled, shaking the teen's chest back and forth. "Please, wake up!"

Wave slowly opened his eyes, though Kurome couldn't tell thanks to the armored helmet. It took the young Jagear a few moments to regain his senses.

When he could feel again, everything hurt. Everything.

Any move he made echoed pain through his body.

That was fine, he could deal with the pain. It was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. The lost of a comrade, and his failure to avenge him.

"K...Kurome...?" He said, slightly turning his head. He cringed as pain screamed through his body. "Is...Is that you?"

"You're alright." Kurome smiled. Tears pooled up in her eyes. "Thank god."

Wave never seen this side of Kurome before. She was actually being nice, the complete opposite of the cocky attitude she had before. It threw the so called 'man of the sea' for a loop.

Strangely, he found this side of his comrade to be...cute.

Wave shook off these feelings. First he had to know what was going on.

"What happened?" He asked. "Last thing I remember...was a giant explosion and..."

"Everything's fine." Kurome replied. "The enemy retreated. I don't know where but they're gone."

"I see." Wave said, turning his head back to look at the sky. "Kurome...Where's Drake and Chairmen Fuyu?"

"Oh good to know you care _boy_." Drake's familiar voice filled the young man's ears. "Though I don't think you're in a position to worry about others right now."

Wave turned his head. He face filled with joy as he seen one of his closest friends was alright. Notably, Drake's red eyes reverted back to their usual dark blue.

"You made it!" The young Jagear cheerfully said.

"I should be saying that to you fool!" Drake replied with a smirk. "What I went through is nothing compared to that explosion you got caught up in. Hell I'm surprised you're still alive."

Wave let out a short laugh. "I'm tougher than I look old man."

"So it would seem boy." Drake replied with a chuckle. "Oh, and since you were wondering. Chairmen Fuyu decided to go fetch Commander Esdeath and the rest. Seeing as we're all beat up and what not linking up with the others is the best move."

"Now all that's left is to find Bols." Kurome added.

Wave's heart sank at the mention of his name. "Uh Kurome." He said, regaining the young girl's attention. "Bols is...That explosion was..."

He tried. Tired so hard to say it, but he couldn't. The Jagear couldn't bring himself to say the truth.

That Bols blew himself up after being sent on fire by the same man who killed Dr. Stylish.

That the kind hearted, intimidating man they all knew and loved was gone forever.

Wave tighten his fists, or the close as he could given his current condition.

Kurome lowered her head, frowning. Despite Wave's inability to break the news she seemed to have gotten the message.

"Oh...I see..." She said. "Bols is...gone."

Wave looked at the young girl. "Bols is gone..." He said in agreement.

Drake scratched the back of his head. "Don't beat yourself up over it kid." He said. "Things got crazy real quick. I mean, we were only suppose to fight Night Raid and then two more enemy forces showed up. We're lucky we only had one casualty."

"I know but still." Wave frowned. "I should've been able to protect him. He was my comrade and I-!"

He cut himself off, pausing a few moments before continuing. "I let him die. If only I was stronger, then maybe I could've-!"

"Let me stop you right there." Drake cut in. "You're thinking that if were stronger you could've prevented Bols's death right?"

Wave looked at the old soldier. "Yeah."

"Your asking for the impossible Wave." Drake bluntly replied. "Everyone dies, no matter how strong someone is there's always going to be some person they can't protect. That's how this world works."

Wave let out a disappointing sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, Drake was right. Still...

_'What sort of ideal world do you want to create, Wave?'_

That question echoed through his head once more, only this time it didn't cause the usual confusion and frustration he experienced thinking about it.

Now he knew the answer.

Wave looked up at the sky.

A world where no one he cared about died. A world where no one had to go through the tragic loss of a comrade or loved one ever again.

A world with no needless pain and suffering.

A world of true peace.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Several miles from the battlefield, Pyro held Chelsea in his arms.

Moments before the two fell victim to the Iwa Armadillo's wide ranged assault and so Pyro grabbed his girlfriend and made a mad dash (or more like mad flying) out of the line of fire.

The Clockwork agent knelt down. "That was close." He said, looking at Chelsea. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." She replied, her face blushing red. Before now, no one ever held her quite like this. It was rather...distracting.

(**You would think after all the making out they've done she would be prepared for something like that. Eh, anime logic.**)

"Uh..." Chelsea turned her head, looking away from her boyfriend. "C-could you put me down now?"

Pyro stared at her for a few moment before realizing how embarrassed she must be. He let out a chuckle, suddenly rising to his feet and startling the young girl in his arms.

"H-hey! What are you-?"

"What's wrong?" Pyro smiled. "Don't you like being held by a strong guy like me?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I...It's just..." Chelsea struggled to find the words. Honestly, she never felt like this before. Feeling her heart beat so fast in her chest made the young assassin uneasy.

Pyro's child like attitude didn't help at all, and toying with people was suppose to be _her_ thing!

Pyro let out a laugh, closing his eyes in the process. "Chelsea, you really are cute when you're flustered."

"Sh-shut up!" The latter's face turned to a brighter shade of red. "Put me down right now or I'll make you!"

The Clockwork agent laughed once again. "Alright, alright." He bent over, lowering his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's legs before releasing them.

Chelsea's feet planted firmly on the ground. Pyro withdrew his other hand, allowing his girl to stand without any support.

"There. Happy?"

Chelsea spun around to face the man. She made a pouting face, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm pretty mad at you making fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun of you!" Pyro replied with a chuckle. "I was commenting on how adorable you were."

Chelsea spun around again, turning her back to the childish man. "I'm still mad." The young assassin said.

She pressed her fingers into her skin, head slightly lowing. "I mean...No one ever seen me like that before...Its sort of..."

"Embarrassing?" Pyro finished what his girl was trying to say. Chelsea took one step to the side, half turning back to her boyfriend.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

Not the usual kind, but the kind that you show when you're not sure if you should be sad that you got worked up over something seemingly stupid, that the love in your life had to witness that(even _if_ he caused it), or the fact that it happened in the first place.

"Yeah..." The Night Raid member closed her eyes, giving the latter a sad smile. "It's silly isn't it? To be upset over something so stupid. I mean we did-"

"Chelsea."

The latter reopened her eyes. "Yeah?"

Pyro smirked, rubbing the back of his head. "I won't sugar coat this. I mean, it is pretty stupid to get worked up over something like being held in the arms of a guy with the current state of our relationship."

"Well thanks a lot!" Chelsea shout back with the turn of her head.

"But you can't help it since this was your first time." Pyro lowered his hand, grinning his teeth in a smile. "Just be glad you were carried by someone strong like me and not some wimp like Lubbock."

Chelsea turned her head back around. She had a smug smile on her face. "Yeah right, like I'd let that perv hold me in the first place."

Pyro let out a laugh. "See? There's the usual Chelsea we all know and love."

The latter let out a chuckle, placing her hands on her waist. "Like you could keep this side of me down for long."

"Not that the other side of you wasn't cute."

Chelsea smirked widely, showing off her teeth. With the flick of her wrist, one of her needles slid out of her long sleeve and into the palm of her hand.

She moved the needle up to her boyfriend's face, holding it off to the side of his face.

"Do you want me to punch a hole in that pretty face of yours?" She said but casually and somewhat seductively.

Pyro smirked. "Like you could in the first place."

Chelsea let out a smug hump. "Oh trust me, I'm working on that." She said, casually slid the needle back down her shirt sleeve.

The young assassin leaned forward, kissing Pyro on the cheek. She moved around the man, spinning back to face him once she gained some distance.

"Thanks for the save, but I gotta head back before the others start worrying about me." Chelsea said with the wave of her hand. "I'll see you next time!"

"See you soon." Pyro replied, holding one hand up to his upper chest about to wave back when the Clockwork agent saw a shift in the light behind Chelsea.

Blood shot out in the open air.

Pyro's eyes widened as his girlfriend fell, face in shock as she had no idea what was happening. The pyroman took reflexive a step forward, he glared at the masked man standing behind the collapsed Chelsea.

The dark purple haired man was drenched in sweat, his chest bouncing up and down from panting. He cloths were torn in some areas and the sword he held in his right hand dripping with blood.

"You shouldn't have stood in my way." Raven said between breaths, tilting his head to the left. "I'm in a hurry, so move."

Pyro grinned his teeth. Some parts of his body started to morph into fire "Bastard-"

"Hold on." Raven held up one hand. "Now you could fight me, but then your friend here would bleed out." He tilted his head down, looking at the young girl laying at his feet.

"You see, the sword I cut her with has a special ability. One that never allows any wound to heal."

The masked man lifted his head, staring at Pyro. "If you want her to live, you best find a way to stop the bleeding soon. Otherwise, she'll keel over and die."

Pyro clenched his fists. Judging from the way this guy carried on, it was a fair assumption this was the one of the cloaked figures Fuyu came across before. A member of a meddlesome fourth faction that neither he nor anyone in Clockwork had any knowledge of before today.

He had to burn this guy to a crisp. Both for personal reasons and for the benefit of their collective goal.

Pyro's eyes moved to Chelsea, the girl firmly grasping onto a patch of grass before her, eyes wincing in pain.

If this masked man was telling the truth. If his sword did in fact prevent wounds from healing...

She would be in trouble without medical attention alone, but that added onto the mix made it all the more fatal.

Pyro let out a retrained breath, relaxing his stance. 'I can't leave her like this.' He thought, accepting his defeat. 'Not with those wounds.'

"Alright." Pyro said, shooting an angry look at Raven. "Go."

"A wise choice." Raven replied. He dashed off, passing Pyro and disappearing into the forest.

Without another second to waste, Pyro rushed to his girlfriend's side. "Chelsea, don't worry. I'll fix you up in no time."

The latter responded with a pain filled smile. "I'll trust you. So don't disappoint."

Pyro nodded. He ripped her already torn shirt further, showing the full extent of the wound.

It wasn't a deep cut, but one that rain from her upper shoulder to her lower back. Blood oozed out and spread everywhere across her back.

'Not as bad as I thought, but...' Pyro gently pressed his hand down upon the wound. Chelsea's body cringed in pain.

The Clockwork agent hesitated for a moment. He turned his head, looking at the back of his girl's head.

The only thing he could do to stop the bleeding would cause a great deal of pain for Chelsea, but it would save her from bleeding out.

"I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt." He said before moving his other hand towards Chelsea's back.

"Do what you have to." She humbly replied.

"You asked for it." Pyro's hand started to glow orange-red. He pressed them against Chelsea's skin, it sizzled underneath.

The young assassin screamed in pain. The skin on her back burned, sending a mass volume of pain throughout her body. She pulled out the patch of grass she held, clawing into the ground.

Regardless of how horrible he felt about causing her pain, Pyro knew the lightly burning the skin on her back and forcing it to melt over the open wound was the best shot she had at living through this.

He moved his hands up and down along Chelsea's back, closing up the wound as best he could. It would leave a nasty scar, but that didn't matter. All that did was her survival.

In that regard, they were in agreement.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Raven emerged out of the forest and into an open plain. Littered in the open air were the other _Sons of Nores_ he brought with on this nightmarish detour.

Most of them anyway, seeing that some of their ranks had been thinned from that last attack.

"Well I have to say, that was quite amusing." The familiar voice of his partner Syrua filled his ears. "Seeing you lose your cool and all."

Raven turned his head, seeing the cocky man standing behind him. He always choose to surprise his opponent by approaching from behind. One of the quirks they had in common.

"I underestimated my opponents and overestimated my own abilities." Raven replied. "I won't make the same mistake aga-UGH!" He quickly moved one of his hands to his face, slipping it underneath the masked _Teigu_.

The dark purple haired man gagged. He felt something slip out of his mouth. Raven pulled back his hand, staring at the blood that now covered it.

"Wow, those side effects are a real pain aren't they?" Syrua said with a sneer. "Well that's what made the **Water Dragon Sword** a failure after all."

Raven lowered his hand, glaring at his partner. "Stop making fun of me, or you'll be the next one I kill."

Syrua sneer grew larger. "Awh, someone's a little butt hurt huh?" He said, placing his hands on his waist.

"Shut up or die."

"You need to chill out. No need to be so serious about one little failure." Syrua shrugged, closing eyes. "We'll more than make up for it on our next trip." He said before turning around. The grey haired man took a few steps forward.

"Now then, let's have some fun." Syrua spun back around. He smiled wide, showing his teeth. "Our next stop: Kyoroch. Home of this Path of Peace organization I've heard so much about."

* * *

**And here ends this entry to Clockwork.**

**Many things in this one, Bols final suicide attack, the death of the Bloodborn twins, revealing the existence of the Z class Danger Beast and showing what happens when you mess with big sister Akame and Kurome standing there watching it. O-O **

**I swapped out the Kaiser Frog that Kurome had in the anime/manga and replaced it with the Iwa Armadillo. (I wonder how many of you could figure out what the Iwa means...)**

**There were several reasons for this switch, from trying to balance the scales for the obviously overpowered Akame-Kurome tag team to creating a hint of what the latter is truly capable of and personally to create a scene where Kurome just snaps.**

**Yes, Kurome and Akame have set it in their minds to kill one another, but they won't stand for the other dying by anyone else's hands. (or blade or whatever in some cases)**

**It somewhat stated later on in the manga that if you truly love something but circumstances prevent you from being with that thing, you have to set it upon yourself to kill that thing because you feel that way in the first place.**

**In other words, a noble 'If I can't have you, no one can.'**

**Like Akame said in this entry: "She might be my enemy, but she's still my sister."**

**Now, as for the creation of the Z class. I felt it was necessary to create a number of beasts that were abnormal from the usual genre of Danger Beasts.**

**Usually Danger Beasts are large, powerful monsters that seem to follow the 'Bigger they are, the more powerful they'll be' system. The exception to this would be Dr. Stylish's artificially made humanoid Danger Beasts, whom were far stronger than the average human and even retained some intellegince.**

**So, why couldn't there be a group of Danger Beasts with enough intelligence and power to cause any large armed force trouble but small enough so they wouldn't carve a path of destruction by moving from place to place?**

**That, along with the desire to create something outside the status quo, is why I created the Z class.**

**Human sized beasts when by themselves can destroy a(small) country and when gathered in groups have the power to devastate an entire continent.**

**In a way, you could think of each one as another Esdeath running around. Scary right?**

**How exactly did she acquire such a beast? Well you just have to wait and find out. Till next time.**


	14. True Nature

Fuyu dashed along the barren plains around the Eastern Romari territory, traveling far faster than any breed of horse in the Empire.

After a few moments, a second being dressed in dark colors appeared beside the Pantas survivor. The latter eyed the man, it was another one of Serpentine's shinobi hosts: A gray hair man with streaks of black along the ends of his head.

"Did everyone pull out in time?" Fuyu asked the ninja host.

"Raryu is fine and proceeding to the next objective." Serpentine replied.

"Norman on the other hand received some major wounds. Nothing life threatening but enough to keep him out of commission for the time being. He reports that he failed to defeat the corpse puppet he engaged in combat and apologizes for his incompetence."

"I see. Well it's fine." Fuyu said casually. "He's the only one of our expendable corps to survive to this stage, so all is forgiven."

The Chairmen frowned. "I never expected Kurome to have a Z class under her command." He said in a low tone.

"It does pose a threat to our plan." Serpentine replied.

"We need to eliminate it the first opportunity we get."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to slay the girl instead?"

"Pyro would never allow it." Fuyu said with a smirk. "If we tried that would only make him an enemy and we have plenty as it is."

"Why not destroy the Imperial Arms **Yusafusa**?" The shinobi suggested. "If we can get rid of that, then it's magic should no longer have any effect on the corpse puppets."

Fuyu's eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "That's actually a good idea. It may even demoralize her enough to willingly leave the Empire." He said with a smile. "I'll mention that to Pyro next time I see him."

"While we're on the subject." Serpentine interrupted. "Pyro's returning, bringing Chelsea along for the ride."

Fuyu let out a sigh. "What happened?"

"Seems she received some sort of injury." The shinobi eyed Fuyu. "He's bringing her to one of our safe houses inside the Capital."

"That guy, always acting in ways that annoy me." Fuyu replied with a smirk. "No matter. Keep an eye on them. Who knows, maybe Pyro will do us a favor and convince his _girlfriend_ to join us."

"Perhaps, but he's always been one to act on his own." Serpentine paused before continuing. "We barely know what move he'll make next half the time. It's rather stressing to keep track of him."

"Oh it's nothing you can't handle." Fuyu replied with a smirk. "Besides, his sporadic actions keep our enemies on their toes."

"I hope he doesn't become a problem in the future."

"If he does, I'll deal with him." Fuyu frowned. "Those in the way of our goal will either bend to our will or brake to it. I won't tolerate anyone trying to bring down what we're establishing. These people want a peaceful world and that's exactly what I'm going to give them."

A brief moment of silence lasted between the two before the Chairmen spoke once again.

"How's Joker doing on his end?"

"Everything's going according to plan thus far." Serpentine answered. "However they've run into a bit of a snag."

"What sort of snag?"

The shinobi paused to glance at the man running beside him.

"The type that can't be solved unless you cut everything down that stands against you."

Fuyu chuckled. "Is that right?" He replied with a smile. "Well, I suppose that will be another lesson the young Emperor shall be taught on his field trip."

* * *

**Twenty minutes ago, The Imperial Capital...**

Jast and his group traveled at a brisk pace. They were currently located in a slum district located between the Royal Palace and the Great Imperial Walls that protected the Capital.

Xein Shi leading, the party of six traveled with great care. Though it seemed like the people mingling around them were no different than those in the market district that fact is many were just scrapping by.

Even with the threat of torture and execution by the hands of General Esdeath and her Jagears some of these people are desperate enough to try and pull something regardless of the consequences.

The group traversed the surprisingly populated streets. Despite living in poverty, the residents of the slums live lives comparable to the rest of the capital.

Or at the very least, they put on a convincing show.

They moved among the crowd, trying their best not to draw attention to themselves. However, the party would catch the eyes of several curious civilians and the attention of some that noticed the young Emperor glazing at them with particular interest.

Still, none made any hostile movements toward them.

Xein Shi lead them away from the main street and into a series of back alleys and passage ways.

"Why have we strayed from the main route?" One of the Royal Guards asked.

Jast turned his head back. "Chairmen Fuyu wishes the young master to witness all that happens in the Capital, even that which cannot be seen in plain daylight."

"You mean to put-"

The young Emperor held up his hand. "It's fine." He said, calling the Royal Guard off.

"If the Chairmen wishes for we to see it then so shall it be. Besides," The young Emperor turned his head back. "You two are here to protect us should anything happen, right?"

The Royal Guard looked his young lord in his innocent eyes. "Of course, young master." He said with a bow.

While it was agreed to refrain from calling the young lord "Emperor" or "your highness", the Royal Guards insisted on referring to the Emperor with some sort of respect.

Calling him young master helped sell the point that he and Steven are the sons of merchants, so their was no harm in it.

"You little brats!" A unseen man shouted. "We'll teach you to look upon the faces of nobles! You gutter trash!"

A loud smacking noise echoed off the walls.

Jast took a step forward, standing just off Xein's right side. "Can you tell where's that is coming from?" He asked in a whisper.

"Roughly." The martial artist replied. "Not too far from here."

"Senator Jast." The Emperor spoke up. The forward turned, facing the young ruler. "Have your guide take us to the source of that outburst."

Jast stared at the youth for a few moments.

"You told me Chairmen Fuyu wishes for me to witness all that happens in the Capital did you not?" The young Emperor continued, giving the Senator the bravest and determined look anyone had ever seen portrayed on the youth's face.

"Then by all means, show us."

Jast smiled. The Senator was proud, both by the fact that their plan has been working thus far but also by the change the young Emperor began to show.

While he still had much growing to do, it seems that he was starting to break through Prime Minister Honest's cleaver manipulation.

Jast bowed his head slightly. "As you command."

* * *

It took the party several minutes to find the source of the disturbance.

There where 4 middle aged men who appeared to be nobles gathered around in a circle. Beneath them was a pair of boys no older than six, beaten to near a bloody pulp.

One of the nobles rose his leg, bringing down upon one of the collapsed children.

"Serves you brats right!" He shouted with glee before kicking the poor soul again. "This is what you get for being born low class, bottom feeding scum!"

"That's despicable." Steven said in a low voice. "Nobles from the palace coming all this way to beat on slum children? As if they don't have enough hardships as it is."

The young Emperor clenched his fist, grinning his teeth in anger.

"Stop it!" He shouted, moving past Xein Shi and Jast and towards the 4 nobles.

They turned their heads to the approaching Emperor, though none recognized him due to his current disguise and the fact that none of them have seen their ruler in person.

"What's this? Another brat?" One of the noblemen said, turning towards the young man.

Another smirked, thoroughly studying the Emperor. "Foreigners like you have no say in these matters." He said in a harsh tone. "Get lost kid!"

"I thought the Empire was home to brave and noble men who defended and cared for her people!" The Emperor replied, carefully choosing his words as not to give his identity away. "Not despicable men who prey upon the weak and helpless!"

All four of the nobles frowned. One of them approached the young Emperor.

"I don't like your tone!" The noble shouted, slapping the young man across the face.

The two Royal Guardsmen rushed forward, hands resting on the hilt of their swords.

"Young master-!"

"Stay back!" The Emperor shouted, causing the two loyal soldiers to halt in their tracks. He looked at the noble, shooting a determined gaze that unnerved the man.

"Go on." The Emperor said. "Or is your will so weak that you quit halfway through what you've already started? "

The nobleman growled. "Why you little-!" He smacked the young man again, and once more the Emperor faced the man.

This time, the noble punched the Emperor in the gut, then knocked him on his back.

"Had enough you brat?" He said between breaths.

Slowly and without so much as a word, the young Emperor rose to his feet. Once more, he gave the same determined look as before, casting the nobleman further into a rage.

Jast look on as the Emperor received blow after blow, never once striking back at the enraged noble nor failing to rise again and again.

'Young Emperor. You truly are a kind soul.' The senator thought. 'Standing up to these men while relying on your own power instead of that of your title. Perhaps the stories Fuyu told you over the past few years have inspired you to carry out such a noble act,'

The Senator eyed the two slum kids. Their heads were raised, gawking at the young man who chosen to stand to these bullies with awe.

'But right now you are a hero to these people.' Jast looked back the young Emperor. 'One day, you'll become a great Emperor.'

"Xein Shi." The senator spoke. "You know what to do."

The foreigner nodded. "Understood."

He strolled forward, approaching the nobleman pounding the young Emperor.

Only once Xein was within arms reach did the man notice his presence.

"What do you wa-"

"Sorry, but we wasted enough time on you delusional fools." Xein cut in. "Allow me to settle this."

"Wha-"

Xein quickly jabbed three points on the nobleman's neck. Before he realized it, the man's body fell numb. He fell to the floor, unable to move any part of his being.

Xein Shi turned to the other three nobles. He adjusted his stance to one of the many he'd learn over the years as a student of the martial art:** Himo-Kiri Karate**.

The three cringed in fear, hesitating for a few moments before running off fearing for their own lives.

The young Emperor wiped a trail of blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth. He looked at Xein Shi and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Jast asked he approached. The young Emperor turned to face him.

"I'm quite alright." The Emperor replied with a smile. "Only a few bruises, that's all."

"That was totally cool standing up to those jerks like you did!" Steven said ecstatically, suddenly popping beside his friend.

The Emperor blinked a few times then chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing impressive really."

"It was a brave, noble deed my lord." One of the Royal Guards added.

"A selfless act that would have made the last Emperor proud." The other finished.

The young Emperor smiled sadly at the mentioning of his father.

An illness took the last Emperor's life a few years ago and his wife died shortly after leaving the current Emperor in the care of Prime Minster Honest and Chairmen Fuyu. Those two were his family now.

Still, being compared to his late father whom he respected and deeply loved...

"Hearing that...Sets my heart a joy." The Emperor said in a sad but proud tone.

"Uh...E-excuse me." One of the slum boys nervously said. The group from the palace turned their attention to the two beaten and bruised children.

"We wanted to thank you. Standing up for us I mean." The same one said with a smile.

"Those jerks always come down from the palace and pick on us kids!" The other shouted. "It's about time someone stood up to them!"

"Even though it was the right thing to do and those nobles deserved every bit of it, they'll be sending guards after you soon." The first kid said. "I would be worried, but it looks like slant eyes can handle any number of foes no problem!"

'Slant eyes?' Xein Shi thought.

"Thanks for the warning." The young Emperor replied with a cheery smile. "We'll be careful. Now hurry on home."

The slum kids nodded in agreement. The two said their goodbyes before running off into the maze of alleyways.

"What should we do about him?" One of the Royal Guards asked, referring to the immobile nobleman on the ground.

"Leave him." Xein Shi answered. "I rendered him unable to move for the next while along with rendering most of his senses in a daze. In his current state, he's of little threat."

"That would be best." Jast added. "Killing him now will cause nothing but unwanted trouble to this area. Besides, his majesty can always punish him and his associates once we're returned."

"Agreed." The Emperor said. "If nothing else, shall we continue onward Senator Jast?"

The latter smiled, bowing slightly to the young lord. "As you desire."

* * *

**Several minutes after Xein Shi chased off the group of nobles...**

Jast and his party continued to travel through the back routes of the slums.

Eventually, they entered into an open ended courtyard. The courtyard wasn't impressive looking given it was located far from the main streets used in the slums.

It held five different routes to and fro. One of which -located on the opposite side of where Jast and his party entered from- stood several dozen Imperial soldiers.

They smiled, glancing at the group as they let out low toned laughs.

"These are the guys." One of them, an officer from the look of him said. "Cut off their escape routes."

The soldiers moved as their commander requested. At least 5 or 6 of them would block off each of the alternate routes while the rest formed a lazy circle around their six targets.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jast asked despite already knowing the answer himself.

'Looks like those kids were right.' He thought as one of the soldiers took a half step forward.

"If you can't figure the reason why, then you guys are dumber that you look." The soldier said with a chuckle. "We're here to teach you six what it means when you mess with members of the Empire's upper class."

Steven step forward with a smug look on his face. "Prime Minster Honest would be angry if you killed the sons of foreign traders currently striking a deal with him." He said aiming to bluff these pawns.

In truth, but he as the collective intellect known as Serpentine and Senator Jast knew fully way that bluffing without a show of overwhelming force wouldn't work on these greedy fools.

"Ha, too bad for you but our lords pay the Prime Minster plenty in bribes to do whatever they want," The soldier replied, smiling wickedly. "So I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we deprived him of a few coins."

"Besides, we're getting double pay for slaying anyone causing trouble for anyone in his inner circle and that man you left laying on the ground was one of them."

"No...Th-that's...You're lying..." The young Emperor said. All his bravery from before vanished as the news struck him hard.

_Those_ nobles? Part of Honest's inner circle? Did he even _know_ how wicked those men even were?!

"Honest would never..."

"It's the truth kid!" The solder said with a laugh. "We have orders to kill you guys and that's exactly what we're going to do."

The Royal Guards drew their swords. "Protect the Emperor!" One said before each moved to their lord's side.

The Imperial soldiers hesitated for a few moments, deterred by the 'mercenaries' calling one of the boys Emperor.

The soon waved the feeling of uncertainty off as each of them knew that their Emperor would never leave the Imperial Palace without the Prime Minster's supervision.

Or so they believed.

The soldiers slowly closed in on the group of six, inch by inch.

Knowing that they couldn't rely on Steven and his Imperial Arms or his own abilities, Jast's face morphed into a emotionless figure.

Even if they couldn't show their full strength, the members of Clockwork had placed an important piece inside the inner workings of the Palace for this very day.

"Xein Shi." Jast said without looking at the martial artist. "Kill them. Every last one."

Xein Shi smiled. "As you command."

* * *

I grew up in the country side. Being born into an average household, I studied hard and choose to work at the Territorial Governmental Office.

I planed to claim the ranks, marry into a frantically secure family and live a good life.

That dream vanished soon after I started working.

Even in the country side, the corruption originating from the Capital could be seen. Officials took bribes like it was common currency, allowing those that payed them off to climb higher on the latter or do whatever they pleased.

I might have managed to cope if it was just that.

The viceroy -my boss- was a inhuman monster. He hunted other humans for sport. It gave him a sick thrill to impale the poor souls he hunted.

I grew used to the corruption constantly seen around me and, eventually, even my boss's human hunts.

At that point I despised myself, both for growing accustomed to these despicable acts and not being able to do anything to stop them.

One day, I found my Imperial Arms: **Gaea Foundation** in the basement of the castle I was working in.

Later I would learn that no one working here was able to use it, so they kept in storage almost forgetting about it all together.

I felt the Imperial Arms calling to me. Its cry awoke my dying hope. My desire to stop the corruption pledging my home region and end the viceroy's reign.

Taking my time, I made **Gaea Foundation** my own. Using its powers of transformation, I approached my boss and killed him.

The people cheer as they saw me, sword in hand dripping with the viceroy's blood and the latter's decapitated body collapsed in the courtyard of his own castle.

My soul rejuvenated. I was please with my self. Proud that I cause a reformation in the world, despite how meager it seemed to be.

I thought that if I used this power I could help change this deprived world.

I set off to create a better world.

Eventually, I was recruited by the Revolutionary Army to join one of their cover operation squads.

I had no issues joining an assassination squad, seeing as my hands were already dirtied with the blood of a tyrant.

I've come to know people who share my ideals, many I would call friend.

I've experienced the pain of loosing people I've known for years, some of which I considered my family.

I've discovered what it's like to love and receive love in return.

And I've come to know the turmoil of trying to make an impossible choice between those you care about, your own principles, and the ideal you've devoted your life towards achieving.

Never thought it would turn out quite like this...

* * *

****Several days later. **The Capital, location uncertain...**

Chelsea open her eyes. She blinked a few times, lifting her head up.

The young assassin laid on a single bed. Heavy blankets covered her almost half naked body. Several rolls of bandages were tightly wrapped around from her chest down to her lower stomach.

'Weird...I don't remember falling asleep.' She thought, scanning her surroundings.

The room she was in look pretty ordinary: A single wooded dresser before the bed, a small desk with a wooden chair, one window with white curtains. The walls were painted a dull yellowish brown, the floor standard wooded boards and the single door painted white with the same colored frame.

Chelsea glanced out the window, noting the familiar styled buildings around her and the large looming wall in the horizon.

"I'm in...the Capital?"

Her head turned as she heard the door open. Entering through it was none other than Pyro.

The latter at first didn't notice his girlfriend gaze, but once he had smiled.

"So your awake?" He said, pacing towards the bed side. "That's good, you had me worried for a little while."

"How long have I been out?" Chelsea said.

"3 days. Give or take." Pyro bluntly replied. "You blacked out from the pain so I brought you here."

"And where exactly is here?"

"The Capital." Pyro said with a smirk.

Chelsea shook her head. "More specifically please." She said with a smile.

"Ah, you're in one of our safe houses." Pyro replied. "Our boss likes to play things cautiously. In case everything hits the fan or something."

"Makes sense..." Chelsea added. "Never can be to careful when you're planing a coup."

"Yeah, I guess." Pyro said with a shrug. "More importantly, how are you feeling?" He crossed his arms before continuing. "Your wound wasn't deep, but you lost a lot of blood. On top of what I had to do to close the wound, I imagine you'd still be in some pain."

"No, I feel fine. Just a bit dizzy and..." Chlesea cut herself off, realizing something she overlook.

"You..." Chelsea's face started to turn red. "You saw them, didn't you?"

Pyro blinked a few times. "Eh?"

"You saw my boobs, didn't you?"

"Ahhahaha..." Pyro turned his head. "A-about that...You see I had no choice..."

Chelsea's face turned ever brighter red.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"I DID IT TO SAVE YOUR LIFE DAMN IT!"

"EVEN SO, YOU'RE STILL A PERVERT!"

"OH I'M SORRY, NEXT TIME I'LL CLOSE MY EYES WHEN I'M WRAPPING BANDAGES AROUND YOU WOUNDS! DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU END UP LOOKING LIKE SOME MUMMIFIED FREAK BECAUSE OF IT!"

"THAT'S FINE CAUSE I WON'T YOU STALKING PERVERT!"

"GOOD TO KNOW YOU TROLLING BITCH!"

"OH SO I'M A BITCH HUH!?"

"DAMN RIGHT, AND A SEXY ONE AT THAT!"

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"What even was that?" Chelsea asked between laughs.

"That is what I like to call a reversal." Pyro answered, calming down a bit in the process. "Works nearly every time."

Chelsea sneered. "Well aren't you such a charmer."

"Thank you, thank you." Pyro replied with an overly done bow. "For my next trick, I'll show you how a guy takes off a girl's panties without lifting a finger."

Chelsea threw her pillow at her boyfriend. The latter easily dodged with a laugh.

"Over my dead body!" Chelsea said with a smile.

Pyro smirked. "That can be arranged..." He said in a playful manner.

Pyro moved closer to the bed. He bent forward, hovering close to his girlfriend's face.

"Oh can it now?" Chelsea replied in a half-whisper.

She clasped her boyfriend's face between her two hands. She leaned back, Pyro following suit. The two stared into each others eyes for a few moments.

Pyro took the first move, inching his face closer and closer until his lips merely hovered above hers. Chelsea closed the small gap, locking her lips with his.

Their tongues swirled together, contesting with each other for space in the others mouth.

Several minutes would pass before the two separated from the other.

Pyro sat up. "I'll come to check on you later." He said with a smile.

Chelsea turned her head slightly. "Oh so you can show me that trick of yours?" She said, smirking in a seductive way.

Pyro let out a single laugh. "If you're up for it." He replied before turned around and heading for the door.

Along the way, he scooped up the pillow Chelsea had thrown at him earlier.

"Oh by the way," He turned around, throwing the pillow at his girl. "You dropped this."

Chelsea simply caught the pillow. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks hun~"

Pyro turned back around, but still had his head looking at his girlfriend from over his shoulder. "No problem dear~"

He turned his head back around and exited the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Chelsea moved the pillow behind her head and plopped back on it. She smiled, thinking of how wonderful and fun this relationship with Pyro has been.

After a few seconds, she frowned. Sooner or later, she would have to make a hard decision. One that no matter what she choose, Chelsea knew it would crush her.

The young assassin let out an inner laugh.

'Never thought it would turn out like this.' She thought as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace...**

Wave laid on a couch, arms crossed behind his head. He stared at the dull colored ceiling, deep in thought.

He made up his mind on what sort of ideal world he wanted to bring to pass, but how would he set about creating it?

This racked the young Jagear's mind to new heights. Many thoughts passed through his head, but none seemed realistic enough to work in the long run.

The Empire was corrupt, that much he knew. So in order to bring about his ideal world he'd have to change it or leave to join the rebels.

The latter didn't feel right, given everything he been through the past few months.

Wave wasn't even sure what the Revolutionary's end goal was either, so there was no way he would blindly join up with them.

That only left the option of changing it, but how?

He couldn't do it by himself. At first, Wave thought of taking up Fuyu's offer but the reminder of that Pyro character stopped him from pursuing that action.

How could he work with someone that murdered one of his closest friends in cold blood?

While Wave had no way of knowing for sure if Pyro worked for Fuyu in the first place, the young man had a feeling they were related somehow.

He'd just have to ask the next time he works up the nerve to visit the Chairmen.

"How you holding up boy?" Drake called out to him.

Wave sat up, he didn't hear Drake approach since he was so deep in thought.

"Hey Drake." He replied in a low tone. "I'm doing alright."

"That so?" Drake said, crossing his arms. He didn't fully believe the young lad was as 'alright' as he claimed to be. "Aren't you acting a little odd for someone who's alright?"

Wave smirked. He closed his eyes, letting out a slight sigh. "I guess I'm just lost in thought."

"Oh, careful now." Drake sneered. "Thinking's uncharted territory for someone like you boy."

Wave let out a single laugh. "I know right? Since I'm usually the first one to run in head first without a clue."

Drake frowned. Something was wrong. Wave would normally shout some comeback, (usually) yelling the opposite of what was just said about him.

The old soldier uncrossed his arms. He moved over and sat next to the young Jagear.

"Alright, now you got me worried." Drake said as he sat down. He turned his head towards Wave. "What's bugging you so much that you're out of character?"

Wave turned his head directly ahead. "It's just..." He closed his eyes. "Has everything we've been done up till now really been the right thing?"

The teen brought his right hand up to his head, covering that side of his face.

"I've seen so many things wrong with this world. Every side seems to have some sort of evil in one form or another, but Bols..." Wave paused a few moments before continuing. "Bols whole hearty devoted himself to serving the Empire, but even he had to see the corrupt side of the Capital."

"Maybe he did but choose not to believe it." Drake said. "That, or he choose to accept that side of the Empire he loved so dearly."

Wave lowered his hand. "Maybe..." He replied with a frown. "It's a sad joke if he really saw that side of the Empire and choose not to do anything about it..."

"Aye, Bols really was a hypocrite." Drake said bluntly. "But he acted in the way he believed in. Even if he was a hypocrite, Bols didn't live a bad life." The old soldier smiled.

"Not many people are willing to go so far for what they believe in, no matter how deluded or morally questionable it may be."

Wave replied with silence. He agreed with most of what his friend had said, but it didn't feel right talking about Bols that way. Then again, he was the one that brought it up in the first place.

The young Jagear clenched his fists. "It wouldn't have had to go that far. If only..."

Wave stopped himself before he could say any more. He already got Drake's lecture on how strength doesn't grant you the ability to save everyone you care about and didn't care to hear it again.

Instead, he choose to redirect the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Wave said. "I still can't get over Bols death."

The Clockwork agent stared at the teen for a few moments. He above everyone else in the Jagear knew many times over what is was like to loose a comrade.

Perhaps he should cut the kid a break, given this is the first time he lost a good friend.

"Word of wisdom from an old soldier." Drake replied with a sad smile. "No matter how much time you give it, some wounds just never heal. All you can do is cope with the pain as best you can."

"Yeah..." Wave said in a low tone. "I try my best."

Drake lightly patted the latter on the back. "See you do lad."

He sat up, turning around to face the young man. "And about that moral question bit you mentioned before, long as you act according to what _you_ think is the right thing to do, nothing else matters."

Wave closed his eyes. He smiled, letting out a slight huff. "Thanks Drake."

The double agent turned around. "Anytime boy." He replied before heading off.

Wave lean back on the couch before letting out a sigh.

'Nothing else matters as long as I act the way I think is right.' He thought. 'If only things where that simple...or are they?'

* * *

**3 days ago, a few minutes after the back alley ambush...**

Blood.

That was what mostly covered the courtyard.

Red blood.

Fresh from the group Imperial Soldiers foolish enough to seek revenge for the much needed embarrassment their master's deserved.

Xein Shi patrolled around the corpses of slain soldiers, scanning for any unlikely survivors or possible reinforcements.

The two Royal Guards kept a close eye on the foreigner.

Given how quickly he dispensed of these poor souls, the two guards decided to watch the man as a potential threat to the Emperor.

They barely knew anything about Xein Shi, so while he was on their side for now there was no guaranty that would remain the case forever.

Steven and Jast stood a few steps away from the pair. The forward watching the young Emperor standing in a sort of daze while the latter slowly scanned the carnage.

'Such is the fate of all who succumb to greed.' The senator thought. He glanced towards the Emperor.

'I hope this has opened you eyes, your highness. Honest isn't the saint you were lead to believe. His tyranny has brought nothing but misfortune and chaos to this Empire. Understand, my young lord, that we _must_ remove his evil if you truly wish to bring peace and justice to this land.'

A few more awkward moments passed.

"What they said...About Prime Minister Honest..." The young Emperor said, breaking the lasting silence. He turned his head, looking into Jast's eyes. "They were lying, weren't they?"

The latter closed his eyes. He knew the Emperor needed one final push to finally see through Honest's shroud of darkness.

"I'm afraid what they spoke is the truth." Jast said with a sigh. He reopened his eyes, staring at the young ruler with the utmost intensity.

"In fact, there are very few in the Capital that don't know of how corrupt the Prime Minster is. He abuses his powers only for his own personal gain, causing the masses to suffer and die."

"It cannot be..." The Emperor replied. His eyes shook with disbelief.

"It is true, my lord." Jast said with the bow of his head. "I have no reason to lie to you. This ambush is simply one of the many proofs I can show your majesty on how corrupt the Prime Minster truly is."

The young Emperor brought one of his hands to his face. He stood in silence for a few moments, eyes shacking as he struggled to decide whether or not what the Senator said was accurate.

It was true that the men that attacked them claimed their masters worked for Prime Minister Honest. If it was true, there had to be some sort of explanation as to why the Minister would work with such evil men!

Then again, Senator Jast was a close friend to Chairmen Fuyu; a man he respected and admired deeply. There was no way Fuyu would deceive him.

Who was telling the truth? And who has lied to him up till now?

As things stand, it seems the one manipulating things was Honest.

The Emperor lowered his hand. He looked at Jast once more. "Why didn't the anyone tell me this before now?" He ask. The young lord's tone was calmer than before.

Jast half-smiled. It was a good sign.

"Many have or at least tired, but Honest silenced them all." The senator replied. "Besides, would you have believed anyone who would make such an accusation?"

The latter's question brought up an old memory. The young Emperor recalled the last time someone made such a bold statement.

It happened a few months ago, the man who brought it up was the former Domestic Affairs Official Shoi.

He was sentenced to death for speaking out against the Empire's policies and delaying government affairs. Before he was taking away, Shoi proclaimed Honest had been manipulating him for his own selfish interests.

Honest quickly denounced this, claiming Shoi had gone mad and so the matter was dropped.

Now, with a measure of proof before him, the young Emperor wondered if Shoi truly was mad as Honest claimed.

"The Prime Minister had you wrapped around his fat fingers. Advising, if you would call it that, to act in whatever way would benefit him the most." Jast continued.

"He and his fellow conspirators have set upon the selfish decay of our once majestic Empire. If things stay their coarse, then all we've work so hard to maintain will fall to ruin."

"Everything my father, my mother, and all my ancestors sought to preserve..." The young Emperor said in a low tone. "Honest and his cohorts seek to destroy it all..."

"That's correct, your highness." Jast replied. "In order to prevent this, Chairmen Fuyu has made plans to strip these corrupted men of their power. However, he is in need of your help if we are to flush out the rotten cancer plaguing our nation forever."

The young Emperor blinked a few times. "He needs...my aid?"

"Yes, your majesty." Jast said with the bow of his head. "Will you help us restore your Empire to its former glory and aid the people of this glorious nation like your father and his father before then have?"

The Emperor gave the senator a sad smile. He turned his head slightly to the right. "You're right." He muttered. "Supporting the people is exactly what my father had done when he was alive."

The young Emperor turned back to Senator Jast. His face brighten with determination and a cheery smile. "What would you have me do senator?"

Jast smiled, raising his own head. It had worked! He convince the Emperor to aid their coup!

"For now, I suggest you pay head to even hint of what you've seen or learned here today to anyone outside of this group, Chairmen Fuyu, Commander Budo or the rest of the Royal Guard." Jast answered.

"These men are defiantly excluded from the Prime Minister's influence and can be trusted should you feel the need to discuss this information."

Commander Budo and his Royal Guard were composed of men whom sole focus is to serve the Emperor. They were loyal to him and no other.

Given Budo's hinted detest at Prime Minister Honest and the conversation he had with Jast before this tour of the Capital began, the latter knew he could be trusted.

"We have no idea how far spread Honest's nest is inside the palace and we would prefer not to alert that tyrant we're on to him just yet."

The Emperor nodded. "I understand." He looked to Steven. "I should say that goes double for you my friend."

Steven chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head. "No worries your highness. I'm good with keeping secrets."

The Emperor smiled. "I somehow doubt that."

"Your highness, I know this must be hard on you, but you must be strong." Senator Jast cut in. "I cannot stress how important it is to keep this information to yourself for the time being. Once Chairmen Fuyu returns, we can discuss further on the fate of the Empire."

The young Emperor nodded in agreement. "Very well Senator Jast. Until Chairmen Fuyu returns from his trip I shall pretend ignorance to Prime Minster Honest's treachery."

Jast smiled. "Thank you, your majesty. I promise. Together we shall restore the Empire to its former glory and restore peace and prosperity to this land once again."

* * *

**4 days after that event. On the outskirts of Kyoroch...  
**

Syrua looked down upon the rather large town of Kyoroch. This town was a prosperous one, wealthy from the vast about of trading preformed both though legal and illegal channels.

The officials of the Empire mostly didn't know or didn't care about how they acquired such an amount of wealth, as long as they paid their overpriced taxes there would be no problem.

One could say Kyoroch was the capital of the Eastern territories.

Raven walked up to his partner. He too joined in looking at the prosperous town.

They were here for one reason, to _toy_ with the members of the so called "Path of Peace." This religious movement aimed to rebel against the Capital.

Honestly Raven didn't care if these civilians took up arms and fought the Empire. Such an act would only aim their overall objective.

However, Syrua insisted they play around with these fools. It didn't matter either way. At least they could lay the ground work for the large scale operation needed to be preformed in this region.

Syrua smiled widely. He trembled with joy imagining several dozen potential acts and opportunities they had to play with these toys.

With Raven and the Sons of Nores's magic abilities, the possibilities were endless.

Syrua eyed his partner standing beside him. "Raven, how about we give these new toys a good scare to start things off?" He suggested, smiling widely.

"My men are starting the prep work for the operation we plan to carry out in a month or two," Raven smirked, crossing his arms. "But I suppose I can divert some of them for an idea I have in mind."

Syura chuckled. "I can't wait!" He turned his head to Raven. "Better not disappoint me though, otherwise I'd be pretty pissed."

Raven closed his eyes letting out a _huff._ "I assure you, you'll be quite entertain by this act." Raven reopened his eyes, smiling.

"So, as you say: Lets have some fun."

* * *

**And thus ends the latest chapter of Clockwork.  
**

**Lots and lots happening in this one huh?**

**Chelsea's alive, but out of commission for the time being. (And not due to her injury. *wink* *wink*)**

**Wave's showing signs of uncertainty, questioning his actions up till now and wondering how exactly he can create his ideal world.**

**This was brought upon realizing how corrupt the Empire is, his previous conversation with Fuyu on his plans to change it from within,**

****Bols's death and how the man devoted himself to the Empire despite how evil it seems to be** and Wave's answer to the Chairman's question.  
**

**Jast AKA Joker managed to open the Emperor's eye to Honest's true nature.(Though it seems a bit easier than most would believe due to the ambush they went through, his trust in Chairmen Fuyu, and a bit of his naivety.)****  
**

**Now with the Emperor's support and the certainty of Commander Budo and his Royal Guard as allies, Fuyu's overall plan is one major step closer to succeeding.**

**Syrua and his party have arrived at the peaceful Eastern city of Kyoroch. How will their presence in the HQ of the Path of Peace organization effect the lives of those that call it home and the Revolutionary Army's plan of revolution?**

**With signs of uncertainty plaguing him, will Wave join forces with Chairmen Fuyu in bringing peace to the Empire or will the young man follow his own path?**

**And with the Emperor's eyes finally opening to reality, how will Prime Minster Honest handle a revolt lead by two of his key pieces?**

**The answers maybe uncertain, but one thing is sure: No matter the course of how things are to come, many sacrifices will be necessary before peace can be restored.**

**Till next time.**


	15. Personal Update and Bonus

**Hey guys and girls, sorry it's been taking a bit to update the next entry. You see I recently acquired a job (finally freakingly) and work 5 days a week.**

**Most times I get home I'm too tired to do anything so progress has been slow.**

**However, I'm about half way done with where I planed end the next entry so at least there's that!**

**So aside from assuring you, my loyal readers, that I am still continuing this story I've included a little bonus of sorts**

**Below is a "Map of the World" for the Akame Ga Kill universe as there's a world mostly unexplored or unlabeled in the anime. (or simply named in some cases.) **

**Still a work in progress mind you but I've written down the majority of what I've wanted to add on this.**

**Enjoy this little treat into how grand I plan on expanding the universe. See you next time**

* * *

Map of the World

At the center of our focal point is the might Imperial Empire, home to many brave heroes and powerful villains over the decades. With vast military might, resources and powerful artifacts known as Imperial Arms, the Empire is one of the world's leading super powers.

To the East and laying adjacent to the Empire's Eastern sea border is the country known as Magi.

Formed as a result of the _Imperial Civil War_ 500 years ago, it is the home of powerful mages devoted towards the practice of their art.

While those whom call this country home refer to it by it's proper name, the rest of the world simply refereed to this land as the Dominion.

Their military is comprised of numerous mage legions numbering in the tens of thousands.

Their form of government is a simple Round Table of 13 elected representatives.

While their technological advances pale in comparison to their neighbors, the Dominion holds the edge in magic related advancement far exceeding the numerous nations around them.

Further East is the series of islands the Empire refers to as the Eastern Islands.

The majority of these island nations are rather underdeveloped, either from lack of resources, leadership, or in some cases natural disasters, there are a few exceptional developed nations.

Academia, a peaceful nation devoted towards alchemy is one such example.

Another is Sho Sho, a warrior nation that -while seemingly outdated- has produced some of the fiercest warriors the world has ever known.

Their military is based around their warrior class and when necessary conscript from the working class. They are lead by the Shogunate, a powerful figure whom is both the commander in chief and leader of the island nation.

A third would be the nation of Lui, comprise of three islands. Similar to the neighboring Magi, those that call Lui home practice the art of magic. However, they partake in a form the Dominion has long since banned from practice. Powerful, dangerous magic: Necromancy.

The fourth and final notable example would be the chain of islands known as Crescent Moon. While there are numerous villages located on these islands, the Crescent Moon chain is famous for two reasons.

The first, the islands natural formation presenting it as a Crescent Moon (thus the name)

The second , this chain of islands is home to one of the most vicious and organized pirate nations the Eastern seas has ever seen in almost a millennial.

To the North lay the city states of the Polar Knight Kingdom. This nation first formed hundreds of years before the rise of the Imperial Empire and until that time was once the leading power of the world.

Originally, the kingdom had formed from the alliance of a small band of noble warriors known as the Polar Knights. These knights created the city states of the North from scratch, working tirelessly until completion.

While the golden age of the Polar Knight Kingdom has long since passed, each city state is lead by a descendent of those brave founding warriors.

While the blood of heroes courses through each of these individuals, bloodline alone does not make a brave warrior.

From birth, these descendant are put through rigorous training, molding them into applicable warrior knights.

Their military, while powerful in traditional terms, specializes in espionage and guerrilla warfare.

In the North, many a times does the native inhabitants encounter dangerous monsters such as the Frost Giants or high class Danger Beasts.

Decades of practicing hit and run tactics against these fearsome opponents over the millennial has perfected the art. Forging the Polar Knight Kingdom into an unpredictable fighting machine.

To the South, beyond the lands of the now extinct Southern tribesmen wiped out in a brutal Imperial orchestrated genocidal campaign lays lands unexplored by the Empire and its neighbors.

While there have been rumors of sub-human species sighted in the South, such as dwarves and elves, these sightings are unconfirmed as the Southern Frontier is home to some of the most dangerous wild life humanity has ever seen.

In reality, unknown forces shift in the unexplored South. Movement in the thick forests hint at a force of thousands if not more.

The origin of this force, let alone it's purpose are yet to come to light.

To the West are the Western Tribesmen gathered in small clan like societies.

Beyond those that reside in the grasslands are the fearsome Mountain Tribes. Famous for their barbarity and inhuman strength, they freely attack any whom trespass on their territory.

Pass the mountains you'll find the vast Endless Dessert, which true to its name seems to stretch for eternity or as far as any Imperial explorer has ventured and reported back.

Here live the Sand People, a nomad tribe whom lives in the sandy wastelands if one could consider that a possibility.

Continue West and you'll fine three great nations whom despite all odds and seemingly lack of anything resourceful, rival the Imperial Empire in terms of military might and/or prosperity.

To the Northwest lays a collective of territorial states known as the Barron States, sophisticated barbarians with strong ties to odd traditions.

While primitive compared to most nations, they make up for their lack of technological development by stealing necessary technologies from their rivals and possessing overwhelming numbers.

To the Northeast lays the wealth slaver empire referred to as the Principality.

The bulk of their military along with almost a third of their population is comprised of slaves taken from various corners of the world.

At it's core are the higher echelon known as Janissaries, noble breed soldiers each with a stake at becoming the next Sultan.

With a monopoly on the slave market, the Principality is among the richest nations on the planet.

More often than not, a high number of purchased slaves end up dying while being transported to their destinations.

Aside from their fame as a slaver empire, The Principality is the nation at the forefront of utilizing tamed Danger Beasts for military and commercial means without the aid of any magical devices or strange methods.

And to the Center West lays the nation known as Magitech. A powerful country whom practice both sciences and magic, combining the two creating powerful war machines and other beneficial additions to their military might.

A conquering Empire, swiftly and efficiently seizing territory after territory from their neighbors.

Since it's formation over 20 years ago, Magitech has never known peace assign from the brief intermissions between conquests.

It is easily the youngest nation in this corner of the world, and already a worth rival to the thousand year old Imperial Empire.


	16. Unrest in the East

**The Imperial Capital, one week after the Jagears return...  
**

"You didn't have to come, you know?" Drake asked the question to the young man besides him.

"I know you blame yourself for his passing and all, but you didn't have to come."

"I was right there when Bols died. It's only right I be there when his family learns of it. I owe him that much." Wave responded, determination springing from his voice. "Besides, I _want_ to be here."

The two Jagears were on their way to Bols household.

Originally Esdeath desired to stop by personally and inform the passing of her subordinate to his family, but some event that has taken place in the Eastern Territories a few days ago has the palace in an uproar.

It wasn't the planned insurrection from the Path of Peace just about everyone in the know had been expecting.

Whatever was happening Prime Minister Honest himself showed signs of concern.

Now Esdeath and a number of other high ranking officials were bottled up in some secret meeting to discuss what the hell was going on and how they should react.

Seeing as her attention was needed elsewhere, the 'good' general decided to write a simple letter and see it delivered to Bols's family.

Now Drake knew fully well that for cases like Bols whom devoted themselves to the Empire (or whatever cause they've been fighting for) that was pretty damn close to giving his family the middle finger.

Best to deliver the news in person, helps give an idea of how much Bols or those like him were cared about by those they've worked with.

Drake had plenty of experience with similar matters over the years.

Wave, in his stubborn way, followed Drake as he took it upon himself to give Boll's family the grim news. After giving up on yelling at the boy that he could do this on his own, he decided to try and pick apart the boy's reasons for coming.

Sure Wave still blamed himself for Bols death, but given how out of sorts he'd been for the past week Drake though the boy wouldn't have the stomach for this.

It can get emotional real quick.

Yet here he was, brimming with determination and a 'no nonsense' attitude.

Drake admitted the boy grew up some since the lot of them got together, though this attitude he had about probably been brought on by his goal of 'making amends' with Bols.

He'd seen it countless times in the army. Half the time it helped people move on and become better people, the other half they stop somewhere along the way and everything comes crashing down.

Wave a strong lad though, he should be able to pull through with this no problem. Least that's what he hoped.

...

There he went again, carrying about the people he's been spying on.

Drake silently cursed. He honestly had no idea what will happen once his cover's blown.

'_But that's why _I'm_ here, brother_.' The familiar and loathsome voice of his 'brother' rang out in his mind.

If Drake ever had a reason to kill himself, it would be to stop that damn alternate personality of his from takin to him.

And here most figured _he_ as the normal one in Clockwork. Hell all of 'em were crazy in one way or another.

Except Joker.

Aside from the fact that he's perfectly fine wearing skin tight spandex and a painted mask that made him a sight that'll scare children he's the most normal of the group.

And these were the same guys planing to set everything right again.

Pretty concerning huh?

* * *

The two Jagears arrived at the household of Bols's family within the next half hour.

It was a simple abode, commonly seen across the Capital. Brown tiled roof, wood and stone build walls, the usual works.

Set in a somewhat open district, one with actual grass behind most homes within it. Sort of like a suburb you'd see around some massive cities only this one was inside.

So a reverse suburb.

Drake and Wave stood in front of the house for a few moments, the last quiet moments before walking into the almost 100% likely emotional shit storm they were about to set loose.

Drake step forward, knocking on the door three times.

By the time he stepped back the door was halfway open.

Peeking out of the gap was none other than Kurono; Bols's stunning, blond wife.

"Hello? Is there something you need?" The attractive woman asked, glancing at the two men before her home.

"Kurono, was it?" Drake started. "We have some news about your husband Bols. Tell me, is Illia home?"

"No...She's over at one of her friend's house for a party." Kurono replied, opening the door all the way. "Why? Did something happen?"

Drake glanced at Wave for a moment. The latter met his gaze.

He let out a slight sigh. "It's for the best she isn't here for this." Drake returned his gaze to the woman before him. "May we come in? It's...a bit of a long story."

"Sure..." The housewife replied with some curious concern. No doubt already forming ideas of what this was about.

She stepped aside, allowing the two to enter.

Drake step in first, Wave following close behind. The door closed behind them, a bitter reminder for Wave of how one's life can end as simply as a door opening and closing.

Kurono lead the two further in, sitting them down in what was assumed to be the living room. She set off to make some tea, allowing the two Jagears to steal themselves for the task at hand.

Honestly, that calm might have been the only thing keeping Wave from breaking out right then and there.

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the Imperial Palace.**

Gathered within a vast, closed off room was, Prime Minister Honest, Koukei the Minister of Military Affairs, Fuyu the Chairmen of the Sentate and every single general available to attend the emergency summons.

That matter of which they discussed many almost immediately ruled as a inconsiderate prank by some noblemen or other member of status whom wished to cast the Empire up at arms.

An expected response, given the matter at hand.

"What the reports say make no sense!" One of the various generals -a short black haired man with a curly mustache- shouted. "It's impossible that this is accurate. Clearly whomever wrote this is either insane, a fool, or a damn prankster with far to much time on their hands!"

A chorus of acknowledgments ran out for several other generals.

"I believe we should send a detachment of soldiers to the region to ascertain the truth." One of the few generals differing in the opinion of the majority suggested.

This suggestion was meet with a wave of endless, mostly resistant opinions.

"And waste valuable time and resources? Are you quite mad?"

"We need all available troops here for the rebellion we've all been expecting for sometime. If there _are_ any merit to these reports, and I'm certainly not suggesting there is, wouldn't it benefit us that these event are transpiring in Kyoroch or all places? Why should we step in if these..._things_ are assaulting the one likely sparking flame of revolution would take place?"

"Don't you think we have an obligation to the people of the Empire to protect them from dangers such as those reported?"

"Absolutely not because this so called _threat_ doesn't exist! These people want us to divert troops to the city in the hopes of distracting us for the _real_ threat in the South!"

"What _sense_ would it be to divert are attention to the one place the revolution is likely to start?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but seeing as your mind is set on sending forces there then why don't you ask the rebel sympathizers within the city? I'm sure they will be _delighted_ to reveal their grand scheme to a high ranking Imperial officer such as yourself. Assuming they don't draw their blades at the mere sight of your presence, meager as it maybe."

"Enough!" Minister Koukei shouted.

The minister was a young, blond haired male no older than 26. He, like most in power, climbed to his current stature through blackmail and bribery.

Currently he uses his stature to cover his illegal trade of military munitions and arms for his own personal profit.

Additionally, the man aided Honest in eliminating several generals that openly opposed the current government through falsifying crimes against the Empire and swiftly executing each and everyone.

Though Koukei's as corrupt as most within the Empire, the boy knows enough to handle his charge quite well. Damn fine minister for this field.

Whether this was natural talent, inspiration to hold his current position for as long as he's able or in his own twisted way a die hard patriot of the Empire was anyone's guess.

"Regardless of if this threat is realistic or not. The matter warrants us to investigate the area, _thoroughly_, for anything even remotely related to these sightings." The minster said with unquestionable authority.

"A waste of time Minister Koukei." One of the generals all to hastily replied. "This is nothing more than a prank, and a poor one at that."

Koukei's eyes narrowed on the general.

"I think not, _general_. If this was nothing but a mere jest we wouldn't have revived the overwhelming amounts of reports that my subordinates are still filtering through. There is something going on in the East, and I intend to find out what with or without your approval."

The minister paused a few moments before continuing. "And one more thing, speak out of turn again and I _will_ have you shot."

That particular general shuttered. He, along with everyone else in the room knew Koukei as a man of his word. The general decided it best to comply and remained silent for the rest of the meeting.

"That's quite enough hostility minister." Prime Minister Honest toned in. "Like you say, we've gathered here to decide our course of action in response to the events transpiring in Kyoroch, not bicker among ourselves like a flock of poultry."

"Prime Minister, I believe I have a solution." Chairman Fuyu cut it, raising his hand both to draw attention to himself and receive permission to speak.

The Chairman stood next to his fellow Partas survivor General Esdeath, the latter portraying a face of pure boredom.

Before Honest or Koukei could reply, whispers among the generals flooded through the room.

"What's the Chairmen of the Senate doing here?"

"Don't you know? He and General Esdeath used to be quite the pair a few years ago."

"Ah yes, the _Tyrant Duo_ I believe."

"While Esdeath is a powerful general who knows how to get the most out of her men, Fuyu's a tactical genius. They say he defeated an entire invading army with only a single platoon."

"Not to mention he's the fastest man within the Empire. How do you think he acquired the name _Flash Demon_?"

"But he's retired from the army, so why is he here?"

"Politicians should know there place."

"Quite!" Minister Koukei shouted -A tad more calmly than before-

"Chairmen Fuyu is present here upon my request. I thought the expertise of a previously formidable general would prove invaluable for this situation."

Prime Minister Honest gaze upon the Chairmen, half-smiling. "I hope words of these foolish men doesn't deter you from sharing your solution."

He moved one hand towards his grey beard and began stroking it. "Please, speak your mind my friend."

"Gladly." Fuyu replied with a smirk. His gaze shifting to the Minister of Military Affairs.

"As you say Minister Koukei, we require more information in order to properly react to the growing situation in the East. I purpose we send my dear sister General Esdeath and her Jagears for that very task."

A slight roar of quite gasps and mutter came for the generals around the chairmen.

"The Jagears are a special policing force. Sending them to ascertain if these reports are true certainly falls within their jurisdiction." The Chairmen continued. "Under that pretext, there will be no need to deploy a military force of any size thus leaving the Capital well defended."

"If the reports are false, then the Jagears will search for the ones responsible for spreading these lies and punish them accordingly. If they happen to be true, then I'm certain that a group comprised of Imperial Arms users should be more than able to handle the situation."

"In either case, I'm positive General Esdeath and her subordinates will bring us a favorable outcome."

"You make a good point." Koukei replied. He glanced at Honest, waiting for his output.

The latter nodded slowly a few times, seemingly contempt with the idea. He looked at General Esdeath. "What do you say General Esdeath? Are the Jagears up for the task?"

The Partas survivor grinned. "I think my Jagears are more than capable for the task at hand."

"Then it's decided." Honest said with a cheery smile. "Care to make it official Minister Koukei?"

The Minister nodded in response. "General Esdeath and the Jagear special police force are hereby assigned to investigate the situation in the Eastern city of Kyoroch, report back their findings, and act accordingly to whatever you may find."

"With this deceleration, I call this emergency meeting adjured."

* * *

**Back at Bols's household...**

Kurono came back from the kitchen, tray in hand. Atop the simple metal piece was a tall kettle and three decorated cups. She set the tray down on a table between her two guests.

She pored the tea into the three cups, handing each out once she had finished.

The two Jagears thanks her, Wave a bit more quietly than Drake.

The latter glanced at the young man before taking a sip of the tea. Wave hunched over, simply stared into the cup all doom and gloom like.

Drake let out a sigh, taking another sip before looking into the eyes of Bols's wife.

By that time, Kurono had taken a seat, cup in hand, patiently waiting for either of the two to start on why they were here.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Drake said in a resigned tone. "Bols is dead."

Kurono blinked a few times. There was no change in her outer appearance.

She's a strong woman, Drake had to admit, but even so he knew the news hit her hard.

After a few lasting moments of silence, Kurono opened her mouth to speak. The words didn't come at first, but when they did they showed some hints on how she was taking all this.

"How did he die?" Kurono asked.

"He died in the line of duty. Fighting against the enemies of the Empire." Drake slapped a hand on Wave's back. "He save young Wave here, one of his own comrades from sharing the same fate."

"That's not true!" Wave suddenly shouted, snapping out of the trance he seemed to be in. He shot up, almost tipping the cup held in his left hand. "Bols died because I wasn't strong enough! If only I was he would be-"

"I'm sure you've done everything you could have." Kurono said with a sad smile. She turned her head to the young man. "My husband is-_was_ a good man. Don't blame yourself for his sacrifice, that's the last thing he would've wanted."

Wave clenched his fist. Don't blame himself? How could he not?! If he noticed sooner, if only he was faster, stronger then Bols would been alive.

While it's true there was no point in wallowing in self pity over it, Wave couldn't help but think of what _could have been_ and ended up hating himself for it. It's in his nature after all.

If nothing else it helped fulled his desire to create his ideal world.

Now if only he could figure out how to usurer it in.

"How long are you going to keep beating yourself over this boy?" Drake half shouted. "It's like I told you before, there was nothing you could've done to change it."

Wave turned his head slightly, closing his eyes as his face cringed up in anger. "It's my fault!" He shouted. "Bols would still be alive if I wasn't so careless!"

Kurono shook her head. "You're not the one to blame here Wave." She smiled.

"Don't hate yourself for what you couldn't control. Life has it's good and bad points. What matters is if we have the strength to overcome those hard times and keep moving on."

Wave opened his eyes. His gaze hit the floor. Not only Drake but now Bols's wife was lecturing him. How embarrassing could this day get?

Drake turned his gaze to Kurono. "Your taking this better than I thought."

The latter turned her head. "I've...We've been preparing for this situation for some time now..."

She closed her eyes, smiling. "Bols taught us everything he could for this day. He wanted us to know that even though he's gone that we should continue living for him."

Wave turned his head to Kurono, eyes flickering in surprise. "Did Bols really say that?"

Kurono opened her eyes. She nodded. "My husband always knew one day he'd be judged for all his past sins. In spite of that, Bols didn't want us to wallow in despair when he eventually passed."

"It'll be hard without him here any longer. Little Illia especially will take it hard. Those two were inseparable when he was home."

Drake saw balls of water forming at the ends of Kurono's eyes as she spoke the last bit.

She had a damn fine talent for hiding her feelings. The poor woman must be torn up inside.

Seeing as the act was starting to fade, Drake placed the cup on the table before him.

"Sorry for taking up so much of your time." He said before standing up. "We'll be leaving now."

Kurono wiped the tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She stood up, smiling.

"I thank you for taking the time to personally deliver the news of my husband's passing." She said with a slight bow.

"Don't mention it." Drake replied, tapping Wave on the shoulder.

The two Jagears moved down the hallway they originally came from and out the door. They turned, facing Kurono whom followed them to the doorway.

"Bols was a close friend to many in our unit." Drake spoke. "Should you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will, thank you." Kurono humbly replied. "Take care."

"You too. Say hi to the little one for me."

Kurono closed the door. Moments after, Drake let out a sigh.

He always hated these 'condolence runs', left a bad taste in his mouth every time. Though this time was one of the more mellow experiences, so at least there's that.

He turned to Wave, the latter silent which was rather abnormal for the lad.

Hell this entire day the boy hadn't been acting right. 'Not that it _should_ matter.' Drake reminded himself.

Wave repeated what Kurono had previously said over and over in his mind.

To live for him, that's what Bols wanted from his family.

To live for him...

It had been simple, yet the young man in his sorrows failed to see it.

They were right. Bols didn't want people to mourn for his passing, rather renew themselves with the determination to continue living.

The young Jagear could punch himself for how idiotic he'd been up till now. No more hating himself for what could have been, for Bols's sake if nothing more.

Wave looked up to Drake staring at him.

"You ok old man?"

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Are you _boy_?"

Wave smiled. "Yeah...Let's go home."

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Chairmen Fuyu casually strolled the halls of the Imperial Palace.

Keeping pace beside him was Jast, whom informed him of his recent success of gaining the Emperor's trust by opening his eyes to the truth _and_ that Commander Budo is a like minded individual whom wishes to rid the Empire of the rotten cancer infesting it's beating heart.

Now with his added gain of diverting General Esdeath and his Jagears to the East there was little in the way of Clockwork's next step.

With Prime Minster Honest personally debriefing the Jagears, now was the best time to talk with the young Emperor.

"Damn fine work Jast." Fuyu said, barely containing the joy in his voice. "Thanks to you, our ideal world is one major step closer to coming true."

"I should be thanking you for placing such trust in me." Jast replied. "It's only through you that we've managed to come this far."

"It's through the efforts of many that we've come this far. Though I'll admit its thanks to my _coordination_ that those efforts bore fruit."

Jast nodded in agreement. "We owe everything to you my friend. By the way, how did you managed to separate Honest from the Emperor in the first place."

"It's quite simple. I ask one of my girls; Luna to be specific, to divert the fatass's attention." Fuyu bluntly replied. "Fortunately Luna's clever enough to have avoided sleeping with the bastard, but she's still steaming mad at the whole ordeal."

Senator Jast remember that particular one. Blue hair, quite type who likes to speak her mind, quite sassy. Surprised she agreed to the whole thing.

Then again, Fuyu did save her and her friends' from a worse fate...

"I'll be surprised if she doesn't try to kill you." Jast said with a smile.

Fuyu let out a single laugh. "I know right? I'm sure she'll be giving me an ear full once this is over with."

The two remained silent for the remaining time it took to reach the thrown room.

They stood in front of the door, staring at the massive form for the next few moments.

Fuyu turned his head to Jast, the latter meeting his gaze.

The Chairmen smirked. "Ready?"

Jast nodded. They turned back to the door.

Fuyu stepped forward, pushing the massive double doors.

The doors swung opened, revealing a line of Royal Guardsmen lined up a few feet from the entry all the way to the steps leading to the young Emperor.

Standing beside the young ruler was Commander Budo, looking intimidating as always.

"Chairmen Fuyu. Senator Jast. Welcome." The Emperor cheerfully said as the two stepped further into the room."I hope your trip has been eventful Chairmen."

"It certainly was, your highness." Fuyu replied with a smile.

Finally, all their planing and actions had lead them to this moment.

The official start of their fight against the corruption.

"Now if I maybe so bold your highness." Fuyu smirked. "Shall we get down to business?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Night Raid's HQ...**

Najenda, in her personal study, glanced at a few dozen maps and other documents spread across the desk before her.

She sat in her favorite lounge chair; a simple wooded one with red cushions.

The leader of Night Raid let out a sigh. Her last plan, a simple ambush on the about half the Jagears ended in less than satisfying results.

1st was the unexpected appearance of Chairmen Fuyu, the _Flash Demon_. His power rivals that of General Esdeath, but this wasn't played against them as the next unexpected event took place almost immediately after.

The interruption of two other forces; the known Clockwork -whom despite knowing of HQ's orders to eliminate the group still treated Night Raid as allies for the most part- and a mysterious group referring to themselves as the Sons of Nores, most likely cultists given their fanatical vocabulary.

Najenda hadn't a clue who they were are what their goal is, but one thing's for sure. They possess powerful, ungodly abominations.

The Dracolith, a skeleton dragon like monstrosity capable of going toe to toe with an Ultra-class Danger Beast and win. Not only that, but upon its seeming defeat several dozen dark purple '_shadows_' spawn from it's remains.

According to Susanoo, whom fought them in the previous battle, these shadows weren't nearly as powerful as the Dracolith.

However, they seemed to excel at physiological attacks as they can communicate directly into a person's mind sending various messages referencing death and the afterlife.

On top of being able to closely mimic the Dracolith's dreaded screech, these shadows would dishearten the hearts of most any they could fight against.

Fortunately these shadows were all seemingly destroyed when the canyon collapsed.

Another cause for concern was the mask assailant. He fought five opponents at one point and _still_ overpowered them all. It wasn't until Chairmen Fuyu engaged the man that he began to seem beatable.

He escaped, more than likely. As have the majority of the Sons of Nores.

The 3rd, and possibly the most frightening of these events, was Kurome's Z-class Danger Beast: Iwa Armadillo.

The Z-class were known for their overwhelming powers and strength capable of destroying small countries single handed or reshaping the face of an entire continent. Mostly they've died out in this day and age thanks to infighting between the Z-class.

Najenda honestly hoped that the Empire of all nations hadn't tangled with the formidable beasts especially given their disastrous results fighting them in the far distant past.

With Kurome in possession of one such beast, overlooking the fact it's a corpse puppet, the Jagears have become a much greater threat then ever before.

And who's to say that the Empire doesn't have a few other Z-class Danger Beasts hidden away?

This, along with the newest faction of power made the Revolutionary Army's goal of overthrowing the Empire all the more difficult.

As a result of that disaster, Leone was gravely injured but recovering nicely thanks to her healing factor and Chelsea's off who knows where.

The only real benefit to the battle was the death of the Jagear Bols, killed by the hands of the Clockwork agent Pyro.

That's twice he killed a mutual enemy and still HQ deems Clockwork as an enemy.

Who knows the reason why. Maybe the higher ups see something the rest of them can't.

In any case, it wasn't her place to question orders.

Some knocked on the door three times, snapping Najenda out of her train of thought. She looked up with her single eye.

"It's open." She said aloud.

The door slowly opened, revealing Walker on the other side.

"Hey boss." He said with a smile. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Rough evenin?"

Najenda let out a sigh. 'You have no idea.' She thought to herself. "You could say that." She replied.

"Our last engagement with the Jagears have revealed a number of variables that I need to take into account for our next mission."

"It's a really pain in the ass, ain't it?" Walker said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a cigarette.

"I know how you feel. When I used to lead my old mercenary unit and plan out these huge jobs it was always a headache. Worth it in the end though, since we all usually make it out alive and paid well."

Najenda watched as the merc lit his cigarette. It made her crave for a cigar. Later she told herself, once she was finished going over the details.

"We have to assume that there's a chance we'll run into these Sons of Nores on our way to Kyoroch. There's also the high possibility we'll run into the Jagears again if they caught onto our plan of assassinating the rat within the Path of Peace. Then we have the certain chance of meeting with Clockwork again as they seem to be following us anywhere we go."

"Loads of problems with few solutions eh?" Walker commented, exhaling a puff of smoke. "I remember those good ol' times. Doya always greeted the challenge with that confident smile of hers."

The merc frowned for a moment. "Shame she ended up a toy for some twisted little girl." He said in a half-whisper. "I shouldn't have left her in the North. Could've avoided all that had I known better."

Najenda waited in silence for a few moments. Doya was one of Kurome's other corpse puppets, one Walker knew well.

She could relate to her subordinate having gone through the same experience during that battle.

The only differences is that while General Rokgough's body has been shredded beyond recognition let alone use, Doya still remained one of Kurome's puppets despite the amount of damage her body had taken.

Walker would have to face the pain of fighting a friend who's not only fighting against their will but who's body is being desecrated through the usage of an Imperial Arms.

Thinking it best to get the man's mind off the terrible ordeal, Najenda began to share her plan for the upcoming mission.

"I though it best that once we've reached the city limits we approach in pairs to avoid suspension. Those of us who's faces are known will be in disguise to reduce the chances of drawing unwanted attention. Infiltrating the city should be easy enough given Kyoroch's a massive trade route in the Eastern territories."

"Aye." Walker simply agreed.

"Once we're in, we'll spend a day or two gathering information. Maybe we can find a way into the Path of Peace's Headquarters that doesn't involve breaking though the front door. There are a few agents in the city already so I'm sure they can help."

"I have a few allies in the city, least last time I heard from 'em." Walker added. "Havin' talked to them in ages so I'm sure they'd like to catch up."

"If you think that they can help."

"Aye they'll help. Number of 'em owe me a few favors."

Najenda half smiled. "Once we've gathered enough info we'll plan the assassination accordingly. That includes the approach, how we'll handle any bodyguards Bolic might have, how we'll divide our forces and so on."

"Look at you. Here I thought you were having trouble making up a plan." Walker said with a smirk.

Najenda returned it with one of her own.

"This is only the start of it. Everything else comes after I know the situation in Kyoroch and who we have to contend with."

"Understandable, given all the crap thrown into our eyes the other day."

Najenda leaned back in her chair, casually crossing her arms across her chest. There were a lot more factors added to this mission, all the more reason why it could fail.

It couldn't fail. The fate of the revolution as well as the Empire depended on the success of this very mission.

She looked at Walker.

"We'll be moving for Kyoroch tomorrow. It should take us a few days ride to make it to the city. I brief the others on the plan once we start to move."

"Rog, boss." Walker replied with a smirk. "Guess my visit helped you find you confidence huh?"

Najenda closed her eyes, shrugging her shoulders as a smile formed on her face. "Let's just say I found it reassuring to speak to someone about this."

"Happy to help." Walker said with the tip of his hat. "Unless you need anythin else on this fine evening, I'll be takin my leave."

"Carry on then."

With a nod, Walker turned around and exited the room.

Najenda opened her eyes. In a few days time everything would be decided at Kyoroch. Whether the revolution starts now or later and in turn the overthrow of the corrupted government all depended on Night Raid success.

Little did she know that the events at Kyoroch will decide more than if the Revolutionary Army moves now, rather it would become a foreshadowing of what could be in the near future...

* * *

**Several days later, on the outskirts of Kyoroch...**

On separate approaches, the Jagears and members of Night Raid traveled to the city of Kyoroch. Each unaware but suspecting of encountering the other, even if the chance was low.

Having fought each other for so long, the Jagears and Night Raid have accepted encountering each other with the same air as one would expect the sun to rise every single day.

Night Raid traveled along the eastern approach while the Jagears marched down the center path.

The two forces closed in on their destination, yet only one had an idea of what was waiting for them.

"Kyoroch just over this hill." Bulat said to his comrades.

"We should see Kyoroch soon." Run said, addressing General Esdeath more than any of the other Jagears.

The two groups held Kyoroch in sight.

Night Raid stopped at a cliff edge of sorts, more of a edge of a hill but with a jaggeder end.

They stared down at the city, jaws dropping, gasping and/or eyes twitching with disbelieve.

Najenda said what each of her subordinates were thinking.

"What the hell is this?"

The Jagears reacted in a similar way despite being debrief on the situation. The only two keeping their composure were Run and General Esdeath.

"It's worse then the reports say." Run said.

"This will certainly prove to be an interesting experience.." Esdeath added with a smile.

The forces of the Empire and Revolutionary Army witnessed an event so unbelievable that most wouldn't even consider a possibility.

The city had been surrounded on all sides.

The enemy force weren't Imperials, Revolutionaries, nor were they any sort of bandits.

It was something far worse, and far more nightmarish than any_ human_.

Their sluggish movements, the dull grey color of their skin and most of all the moaning.

These beings are monstrosities.

This was abundantly apparent as the numerous arrows flying through the skies hit their targets and the damn things still wouldn't fall, unless hit with three or more at a time only to start slowly crawling towards the city.

It had been made clear to all but those who choose never to believe such a sight presented before them what force surrounded the heart of the Eastern Territories.

Kyoroch was under siege by the living dead.

* * *

**Several days earlier, on the outskirts of Kyoroch...**

Syura smiled widely, pleased at the sight before him.

While grotesque in every way, the army of the undead would become the open act of his plan for toying with the inhabitants of Kyoroch.

"Have to hand it to you Sons of Nores, never thought we could reuse toys after they reached their expiration date." He said with a smirk. "Necromancy, what a lovely art."

"These are but simple fodder. Easily to slay if one can figure out their weakness." Raven humbly replied. "However, if we were to employ such a spell over the entirety of the Empire their numbers would be endless."

"Now _that_ would be a sight to see!" Syura said with a laugh. "The look on my father's face when he sees the country side overrun with walking corpses would be absolutely priceless!"

"I too look forward to seeing his face should that come to pass." Raven turned his head to his partner. "I've been meaning to ask, shouldn't those _others_ you've been expecting have arrived in the Capital by now?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Syura replied with a careless shrug. "It's not like I care if those pawns have to wait around a few days for me."

Raven frowned. Syura always treated everything like a childish game. It made it rather annoying to deal with such an individual, still it was necessary. His status would aid them in furthering the grand design.

Now if only he would act seriously, this process would be so much more bearable.

"You should go and bring them up to speed. Any delay could hinder the plan and that would be bad, especially for the two of us." Raven started. "I'll oversee the situation here and join you once our business is concluded."

Syura crossed his arms behind his back. "But I wanna see the zombies attack the city~" He said in a childish whining way. Purposely of course, as a sort of joke.

Raven let out a sigh. "You can see the beginning if you really want Syura, but no longer than a day understand? I'm not kidding, should you delay this everything we've planned will go to ruin."

Syura frowned. "Alright fine! Don't get too inspired with these toys in my absence though!"

"No need to worry about that, I'm not as addicted to 'entertainment' as you." Raven swiftly replied. "Besides, this be an exceptional distraction while my men lay the ground work for the _Corpse Garden_."

"Guess you have a point. You are a dull person most of the time Raven." Syura said with a smirk. "Alright, I'll go once I see the opening act. Need to at least see the looks on these fools faces when an army of the undead comes limping up to their doorstep."

"That's fine." Raven replied.

'You _spoiled bastard_. If you weren't necessary to the plan I would've killed you long ago.' He thought to himself. 'One day, you're own actions will prove to be your undoing. And as you lay there dying in the mud, I'll be stand there smiling as I watch the light fade from your eyes.'

Though Raven didn't mention it, the real reason he wished Syura gone was so he can freely retrieve something quite necessary.

Somewhere within the city below laid a particular item.

One he desired greatly.

One absolutely necessary for _his_ plans.

One he would gladly tear apart the city and all whom resided in it to obtain.

For now, he would simply bide his time experimenting with the army of routing corpses and see how effectively the citizens of the Empire combat the undead.

If they failed to slay these disposables then the Empire would easily fall to what the Sons of Nores planned to unleash in the next few months.

A grand display portraying the strength gained to those whom pledge themselves to their holy god.

Raven smirked.

"Soon the land will run red, filled with endless corpses. Once the _Corpse Garden_ is complete, only then will _he_ return and bring this world to it's knees."

* * *

**And thus end another fine entry to Clockwork.**

**Also this is the mark of 4,100 view. Thanks so much guys and girls!  
**

**So the Sons of Nores begin to show their true capabilities: Necromancy.**

**A deadly art, one that is a certainty in this anime.(cough cough Yatafusa cough cough.)**

**While it's true that no one can create any additional Imperial Arms in this day and age, no one said anything about replicating the abilities of said Imperial Arms.**

**Yes certain one can't be replicated unless you were some sort of demigod but others are within reason to do so.**

**Necormancy has long been considered a form of magic. So if a nation devoted to magic over the millennia discovered how to preform the art then Zombies and other undead figures suddenly become feasible. Who's to say that they haven't already? **

**Yatafusa has to have gained its power either through powerful magic or some type of Danger Beast in order to have the power to raise the dead in the first place.**

**Course the current Necromancy spell used by the Sons of Nores is far inferior to Yatafusa's abilities in terms of quality, this spell makes up for it with quantity.**

**And we finally have Wave getting himself together after the death of Bols, at least until he possibly sees Pyro again. Then who knows what will happen.**

**I felt the scene necessary due to a number of reasons. Mostly cause Wave seems to be so bloody stubborn.**

**Also have the appearance of the manga character Koukei, Minister of Military Affairs.**

**I really, really, really wanted him to be more significant than his role in the manga, which was SCREAMING, SCREAMING, RUNNING WHILE SCREAMING and finally dying.**

**He(appears to be) the youngest of the targets assigned to Night Raid once the Revolutionary Army begins to lay siege to the Capital. So given that I figured he's a bit of an intellect, knowing at least who to bribe, blackmail, etc to climb to his current position and how to smuggle arms and munitions out without ppl whom look into it noticing.**

**Unless Honest decided to give him the position, which is a possibility.**

**Finally the Emperor and Commander Budo have join Fuyu and Jast in their crusade to cleanse the Empire of corruption. What sort of roll will the Emperor, Commander Budo and the Royal Guard have once the coup begins?**

**With the arrival of the Jagears and Night Raid at the city of Kyoroch, how will the two groups deal with the corpse army besieging the city? Is there a possible change of a temporary truce between the two opposing factions or will they battle each other among the undead?**

**And what exactly is this planned _Corpse Garden_? While it seems to be a sort of ritual to summon someone, who and what are the Sons of Nores trying to return?**

**Find out the answers to some of these questions on the next entry of Clockwork.**


	17. March of the Undead

**The Imperial Capital, inside the Imperial Palace...  
**

Fuyu and Jast walked the vast halls of the Palace, having finished their meeting with the young Emperor and Commander Budo a few minutes prior.

The forward had explained in careful detail how the coup will be executed along with the role he'd like the Royal Guard to play during the act.

Of course, Fuyu and Jast didn't mention the existence of the **Conqueror's Hand** nor the fact that most of the members of the coup were brainwashed.

Best to leave details like that out otherwise it might create unwanted doubt and the Partas survivor knew all to well how doubt can ruin even the best laid out plans.

"So Jast, what do you make of these so called zombies assaulting Kyoroch?" Fuyu casually asked, starting the first conversation since they left the thrown room.

Jast turned his gaze to his friend beside him.

"It's concerning." He replied. "If the reports are true, and I believe they are, then that means there is a person or a group of people out there that are capable of utilizing forbidden magic."

"Necromancy huh?" Fuyu added.

He studied forbidden magic in the past, in the chance Prime Minister Honest or some other foe within the Empire decided to utilize their powers.

After all, they had no problem installing an entire assassination company of children or using any and all means of committing mass genocide or "executions" on their own citizens.

"Giving the timing, perhaps those _Sons of Nores_ are the ones behind this."

"The same thought occurred to me as well." Jast replied, returning his gaze forward.

"I've been studying world history, I know everything the Empire knows about our neighboring nations and beyond. However, these _Sons of Nores_ are...unfamiliar. Most likely some secret cult originating from one of the counties that study magic."

"You think they're from the Dominion?" Fuyu asked.

The Dominion or rather the country of Magi is a neighboring nation of magic casters located to the east. They are a relatively new country, formed 500 years ago at the end of the Imperial Civil War.

As such there as always been a sort of uneasiness towards their Imperial 'cousins' as they could aim to reclaim their lost land at any moment of their choosing.

One could say that has been a key reason why the nation had advanced so far in the magical arts in such a short amount of time.

Another would their inability to compete in an arms race with a nation that could quite easily outproduce them in weapons and traditional firepower.

"I highly doubt that." Jast answered. "The Dominion's sole focus is the practice of magic, but even they know better than to use forbidden magic."

"I have a good idea which nation they _could_ be from, but I would like more information before jumping to conclusions."

"What do you propose?" Fuyu humbly asked.

"I need to watch these _Sons of Nores_ in action." The senator answered. "That's the only way I can be certain were they come from."

Fuyu turned his head. "You wish to observe them personally?"

"If I can observe them I might be able to pick up certain_ hints_." Jast answered, meeting Fuyu's gaze.

"Habits known in certain places of the world, dialect, sorts of daily rituals, the sorts of things that can paint a picture of where one comes from."

"If I pinpoint the nation they've came from, we can learn how best to deal with them. Best to rid ourselves of any unwanted problems before we launch the coup."

Fuyu smiled. His friend's reasoning was sound.

Given how these _Sons of Nores_ would certainly become a nuisance it's best to eliminate them before they cause any real damage, especially if they were behind the little artificial Danger Beast event.

Of course there's no proof they were even involved, Fuyu suspected they played some sort of role in that mess.

"Point taking." Fuyu replied, turning his head back around. "Take Raryu and Pyro with you. I'll also have Serpentine's shinobi hosts station in that area assist you in anyway needed."

Jast smiled. "Thank you, I'll find out everything there is to know on our new enemy."

"And together we shall crush them." Fuyu added with a smirk.

"For our ideal world."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Kyoroch...**

The Jagears looked on in shook as the masses of zombies slowly moved towards the city walls.

The brave defenders unleashed volley after volley of arrows upon the undead but did little other that slow their already sluggish march.

"This is unreal." Wave said aloud, clearly as disturbed by the events before them as any other sane person should be. "How can something like this happen?"

"It's an insult to justice!" Seryu added, clenching her right fist. "Disrespecting the bodies of law abiding citizens! Have these people no shame?"

"I didn't think anyone else could control the dead." Run said more to himself but loud enough for the rest of his comrades to hear. "Though these..._things_ pale in comparison to the one's Kurome uses."

The young black haired assassin nodded in agreement. "My puppets could easily overpower any of those routing meat bags, but they're sure are a lot of them."

"Whomever or whatever is causing this is obviously compensating quality for quantity." General Esdeath quickly deduced. "These walking corpses are clumsy, sluggish even but they seem to be extremely durable. On top of that there seems to be no end to them."

She smiled as several ideas of which moves she'd try out first flashed in her mind.

"Interesting. I look forward to seeing how much punishment these tools can take."

Drake glanced at his new, redesigned metal gauntlets.

He changed a few things from the last design.

Now one could electrify them at the press of a button located inside each gauntlet instead of flexing your arms out so your shoulder blades touch it.

There was more bulk to it now thanks to the added generators installed inside each pair, of course this made them heavier but it wasn't anything the clever engineer could not handle.

He added more armor plating to the backsides both as an added defense and to protect the generators located inside the twin gauntlets.

Now they look more like armored gloves from an old medieval armor set only with square fingers.

Though this new design came at the cost of being unable to fire electricity like a projectile.

As an added bonus, Drake order the crafting of two custom designed swords that allow electricity to flow through them without expelling outward.

Meaning that when he grabbed onto these twin swords they would instantly become wrapped in electricity.

Course the inside was the only special part about the swords, from the outside they looked like two ordinary blades that anyone in the Imperial Army would use.

He flexed his hand a few times, still growing accustomed to the added weight.

Drake dropped down from his horse, quickly pacing to General Esdeath's side.

"Mind if I take a crack at 'em?" He asked without turning his gaze from the zombie horde before them.

"What do you intend to do?" Esdeath asked in response without so much as a glance.

Drake took a step forward. "Just wanna test something." He answered, placing his hands on the hilt of his newly acquired swords.

Esdeath smirked. "Do as you wish."

Drake nodded in thanks, he drew his twin swords then slowly moved down the road and towards the mass of undead.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"What is this?" Najenda asked, eye wide with fear and surprise. "What the _hell_ is this?"

Mass upon mass of what seemed to be moving corpses slowly approached the city of Kyoroch.

Volleys of arrows rained down upon them, yet seemed to do nothing more than slow the already snail pace march of the undead.

"Christ." Walker said. "What godforsaken madness have we walked into this time?"

"Are those things...zombies?!" Lubbock half shouted. "I thought those things only exist in manga!"

"Well they look real enough to me." Leone replied before taking a quick few sniffs.

She stuck her tongue out, making a _bleck_ sound. "Smell pretty real too."

"Zombies or not those things are disgusting." Mine added.

"Necromancy..." Akame said under her breath. "Who would've thought someone other than Kurome can control the dead."

"Who in the hell is responsible for this?" Tatsumi replied, clenching his fists.

It was bad enough that Akame's sister could control the deceased bodies of those she killed but this. This is unforgivable!

Images of his close friends; Sayo and Ieyasu flashed in his mind. If whoever or whatever caused this somehow cast this spell or whatever on them...

"These bastards have some nerve using the dead like this!" The young man shouted. "No one should have to see those they know and love like this, no one!"

Bulat glanced at his student. He agreed with Tatsumi 100 percent. However, his emotions have been get the better of him all to often recently.

Then again, Tatsumi had gone through a lot of emotional stress over the past few months, mostly thanks to HQ's orders to terminate people they consider allies, even friends in some cases.

It's only a matter of time before he explodes and Bulat had every intention of stopping him should things get out of control.

First things first, they had to overcome their current problem.

"They're between us and the city." Bulat said, crossing his arms. "How do you wanna play this boss?"

"I...G-give me a moment..." Najenda answered, still unsettled by this development.

She placed her metal hand over her eye patch.

Another unexpected development, one that changes everything they had planned.

In order to get though this mass of bodies, they would have little choice but to cut through them.

Yet that in turn would announce their presence here and jeopardize the reason why they were here in the first place: To kill the _rat_ within the higher epsilon of the _Path of Peace_ organization.

If they couldn't do that, then the revolution won't begin at the desired moment.

But they simply can't ignore such a large threat as this mess before them. To do so would throw away what they were fighting for in the first place.

She had to think, to try to come up with a plan that enables them to deal with these zombies or whatever they were and somehow assassinate their target.

Moments passed with nothing to show for it.

Najenda grinned her teeth. 'There's no possible method we can use to save this city _and_ assassinate Bolic without complication.'

Angry at the realization that she couldn't think of a way to accomplish both goals, the usually composed leader of Night Raid silently cursed at herself.

Walker glanced at Najenda and, once studying the latter's face, knew how nerve racking this whole damn thing has been on the woman.

He let out a sigh. 'Just one unpredictable event after another, must be a bitch given how you like to plan for everything best you can.'

Walker though as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it soon after placing it in his mouth. 'I feel yeah boss.'

He let out a puff of smoke, slowly exhaling into the open air.

"Whole situation's straight out of a goddamn nightmare." He said in a casual, "Well fuck, this is perfect." kind of ways.

Walker glanced out towards the mass of bodies surrounding the city when something caught his eye; several sparks of lightning coming from the main road.

He tilted his head, biting unto his cigarette.

"The hell's that?"

* * *

**Minutes earlier...**

Drake casually walked towards the slow moving undead horde, twin swords in hand.

He could feel the eyes of the rest of the Jagears glaring at the back of his head, this didn't bother the double agent nor made him nervous.

Only helped him focus, to set an example that these _things_ could be killed. Or rather re-killed.

"Time to see how these freaks handle this." He said aloud, pressing the buttons inside his metal gauntlets.

A moment after, electricity flowed through the twin gauntlets and into the swords he held in his hands.

The swords sparked with life as their blades electrified, creating a dull bluish glow.

Several zombies turned to the engineer, slowly shifting towards the man.

"Least they're eager." Drake said to himself.

Twirling one of the swords in his hand, he fast stepped towards the closest of the walking dead. He stabbed it in the chest, shocking the corpse as electricity flowed into it.

Its skin fried as it shook violently, Drake withdrew his sword and watched as the zombie slumped to the floor. He watched it for a moment before turning to face the next one.

'_Looks like they fry good enough eh brother?_' Drake's 'younger brother' said.

'Shuttup Rak, I'm trying to focus.' Drake mentally replied.

_'Heh, just trying to reassure you is all._'

'Well if you want to help me so bad, go back to sleep. I'll call you when I need you.'

'_Tsk, whatever._'

Drake sliced the head off the next walking corpse, its body dropped to the floor as its head flew in the air.

The engineer glanced at the head once it landed on the ground, it moved its mouth a few times before suddenly stopping.

"Ok, so chopping off their heads works well." Drake said to himself.

He turned and sliced into the chest of another zombie. It shook from the electrical shock, but stayed on its feet. Drake kicked it to the ground were it stayed.

"Electricity works for the most part." He said, turning to his text target. At that time, Drake noticed that more and more of these walking dead were turning towards him.

"Pretty popular ain't I?" Drake said with a chuckle.

'_Now if only you had that same luck with the ladies._' Rak added with a high pitch laugh.

'Heh, well it's no thanks to you're attitude Rak.'

'_What are you talking about?_' Rak replied. '_I'm a charmer, but you'd know that if you weren't so goddamn awkward around women._'

"Whatever." Drake said aloud, decapitating several zombies at once.

He ran forward, impaling several of the corpses as he went. Each seemingly lit up from the electrical current flowing into his swords.

Drake withdrew his swords, spun around and cut through several of the zombies attempting to surround him.

The engineer stayed on the move, slicing into these seemingly endless corpses as he went.

* * *

**A few moments earlier...**

"Looks like there's someone fighting on the outside." Mine said, noticing the same spectacle Walker had seen.

"This might be the best chance we have to infiltrate the city." Akame added.

"A...Agreed." Najenda replied. She was still shaken up over this whole situation.

Walker crossed his arms, staring at his boss. Obviously she still need a few moments to regain her composure. He let out an inner sigh, knowing that he'd have to get the ball rolling.

"It should be Leone and myself." The merc stated. "Tatsumi can come too so long as he uses Incursio's camouflage ability."

The other members of Night Raid turned their gaze toward Walker.

"It's best that way since we need to plow through these things in a hurry." The latter continued. "Sides' the rest of you guys faces are known to the Empire, well aside from Lubbock but he sucks at fighting groups or so he says."

"Well...You're not wrong." Mine replied with a shrug, ignoring Lubbock as he shouted "What's that supposta mean?".

"...You're right Walker." Najenda said, seeming regaining her old self. "Very well, you, Leone and Tatsumi cut through this and make it into Kyoroch. The rest of us will meet you in the city once things calm down."

"Roger that boss!" Leone replied.

Tatsumi nodded before summoning** Incursio**.

"Won't let you down ma'am." Walker added with the tip of his hat. He turned to the his comrades. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

* * *

Several of the archers firing from the city walls noticed the blue flashes of electricity dancing off in the distance.

Though they didn't know who or what it might be, there was something out there fighting the horde of undead and that was good enough to raise the defenders spirits.

The stream of arrows picked up, though most did little against the mass of zombies.

Drake sent a few dozen heads a flight. He turned his head, noticing how far he traveled into the horde.

"Might've got myself into some deep shit this time." Drake said, dodging a wild blow before counterattacking. "Damn it guys, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

"**Justice Cannon!**" The all too familiar voice of Seryu shouted out.

An explosion rang out, followed by the pieces of those hit by Seryu's attack.

Drake smirked. 'Speak of the devil.' He thought.

'_Aye, and it's your number one fan girl._' Rak added.

"Koro! Number 5!" Seryu shouted to her Imperial Arms. The dog like creature nodded, quickly consuming his master's cannon arm and replacing it with a massive drill.

Seryu's face distorted in a wicked smile as she pulled her drill arm back.

"**Enma's Spear of Justice!**"

Seryu lunged forward, drill arm spinning as she ripped apart any walking corpse in her path. Koro whipped back and forth behind her as she held onto his leach.

She can to a stop once she closed in on Drake, body parts and blood flew into the open air.

"Koro! Number 3!" Seryu yelled. Once again Koro consumed her weapon replacing it with a large sword.

"Now go Koro! Feast on these corpses tainted by the powers of evil!"

The little dog like creature started to pulse as it grew in size and shape.

Large bulky arms sprouted out from it's once tiny stub hands.

A mouth formed on the once small creature, it breathed heavily showing rows and rows of sharp white teeth.

Drake turned his head back to the orange hair girl.

"Careful, we don't know if these things might poison him or somethin."

Seryu smiled, nodding in acknowledgement. "Understood! Koro, if these walking corpses taste weird don't eat them alright?"

Koro grunted an acknowledgement, or at least that's what Drake assumed it was before lunging towards the closest group of zombies, tearing into them.

"Right. Now that's settled." Drake said, slowly pressing his back against Seryu's. "How bout we clean up the rest of these freaks?"

Seryu smiled wickedly once more. "As a hero of justice, it would be my pleasure."

The two dashed forward in their own directions, cutting into each and every walking corpse that stood in their way.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a different side of the city outskirts...  
**

Walker blasted into groups of zombies forming up on the left and right, most dropped like flies.

Ahead of him Leone was doing her best to clear a path to the city, those these damn corpses kept filling up the corridor she's been trying to open.

So Walker had been blasting each and everyone one that wondered in while trying to keep pace with the lace.

He didn't need to worry to much about being grabbed at from behind as Tatsumi had his back.

It took a few tries for the three of them to figure out the only way to kill these things was to damage the head, that or crush their bodies beyond use.

Now it was all a matter of cutting through these sea of walking dead as fast as they could, then entering the city without drawing too much attention.

"Just stay behind me kid." Walker said. "Whatever you do, just stay behind me."

"No problem." Tatsumi said, he was a bit closer than Walker thought. "I'll make sure none of these guy grab you."

"Hey guys!" Leone called back, smashing two zombies head together. "You might wanna pick up the pace! From the sound of it that's the Jagears out there fighting these things!"

Walker cursed under his breath. "Just one problem after another."

He turned his head back, though he couldn't see Tatsumi he knew he was there.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us this time kid."

"All the more reason why we can't fail here."

Walker smirked, turning his head back around. "Well said Tatsumi."

* * *

"Move in." General Esdeath commanded. "Wipe out all these so called walking dead."

"Roger that!" Wave replied, summoning his Imperial Arms.

He jumped off his horse, running forward into the horde.

"Someone's eager." Run said with a smile.

"He might just be worried about Drake and Seryu." Kurome replied before sliding off her horse.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Run stared at the young girl for a few lingering moments. Though she might come off a harsh to most people, it was just her way of showing how she cared for those she considered her friends.

"Good luck." Run said with a smile. "I'll back you up as best as I can manage."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it." Kurome said with the wave of her hand. "I have plenty of people in my collection who can do that for me."

"Of course." Run replied with a half chuckle.

He glanced to General Esdeath on his right. "Will you be joining us Commander?"

"Not in the same area, no." She quickly replied, placing a hand to her chin.

"I'll be attacking from a different angle completely away from you, that way I can use my abilities to the fullest. Problem is I can't decide which area to attack first."

Esdeath frowned before continuing. "Though I look forward to seeing how much punishment these walking corpses can take, they are rather dull creatures. I can't exactly bring myself to the usual drive I have when I'm about to crush an enemy force."

Run let out a single laugh. "I see you're point." He answered humbly before activating **Mastema**.

"On that note, I'll be taking my leave."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Well isn't this something." Raven said with a widen smile.

He, along with his handpicked men tasked with casting the **_Call of the Dead_** spell watched the defenders of Kyoroch pitiful attempts at defending their city.

It wasn't until a week after they cast the spell had the Empire sent the Jagears to deal with the situation and they were plowing through the horde of undead like simple weeds.

Honestly, if _teigu_ users couldn't manage this much against simple low level grunts like these there is absolutely no hope for the Imperials when the **_Corpse Garden_** has been completed.

Of course, these _teigu_ users will fall to the power of the _fushin_. It's an inevitability.

On the other side of the city appeared a separate group cutting a path through the city.

If Raven had to guess, most likely they were Night Raid. After all, they have a perfectly good reason to infiltrate the city.

The removal of a certain rat Syura's father had place in the inner workings of these _Path of Peace_ religious fools.

Bah, all religions who don't worship the god **Nores** are fabrications of lies.

Not that it matters, they along with the rest of this country will be consumed by the coming storm.

"This experiment is over. We have all the info we need." Raven said, turning his head to his men.

"Shall we drop the spell my lord?" The closest cloaked_ Son of Nores_ asked.

"No, not yet." Raven replied with a smile. "Let the Ice Witch and her minions have a few more minutes of fun. It's the least we can do."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later...**

"**GRAND FALL!**" Wave yelled, smashing into several zombies at once crushing them underneath the force of his boot.

He shot up, spun to one side and punched an approaching corpse three times in the face.

The young man flipped around, sending a downward kick at another foe attempting to grab him from behind.

He quickly stepped forward, delivering a right hook with enough force that it sent the hit zombie flying into several others pilled behind it.

"There's no end to them is there?" Wave said, more to himself than anyone.

With a break in the action, the young Jagear took the moment to keep tabs on his other comrades.

Drake, Seryu, and Koro were far up ahead mowing down these walking corpses like nothing. At first Wave rushed in determined to help them but from the looks of it those three have it well under control.

Off towards his right Wave occasionally saw ice bits fly from the sky towards the ground. Best guess that is were General Esdeath decided to unleash her own frozen hell on these freaks.

Run stayed in the air flying between all three of these positions, providing support as best he could usually in the form of a razor sharp feather storm.

It helped clear the path on his end, but these zombies seemed to be numberless.

Even with Imperial Arms, they can only fight for so long.

Wave glanced over his shoulder, seeing how Kurome was holding up.

Though she might hide it well, Wave knew she had to be hurting in one way or another.

Between fighting that masked guy and the stamina she drained controlling all those corpse puppets of hers, there was no doubt in Wave's mind that the youngest member of the Jagears was pushing herself before fully recovering from the last battle.

Or maybe...Maybe he was being overcautious around Kurome.

Maybe it came from his renewed determination to do everything in his power to keep his comrades from dying but...he couldn't exactly find the words.

It was like...Like how Seryu held Drake in such high esteem. Kurome's simply one of those people that Wave really cared about.

Currently, the black haired girl managed to cut through any zombie that got in her way. She summoned two of her own corpses; Apeman and Natala to aid in clearing the freaks out.

Natala stayed close at hand, slaying any who drew too close to his master while Apeman thrashed about like the wild Danger Beast he is.

Strangely enough, it seemed that the rotting horde of corpses completely ignored Apeman and Natala.

Aside from that, Wave noticed some sighs of exhaustion on Kurome's face. However slight those signs were.

"You Kurome, how you holding up?" He called back to her, the latter turned to him and smiled.

"Oh? I must be doing something wrong if you are concerned about me." She replied with a smirk.

"Just being a good teammate is all." Wave humbly replied, punching another zombie that wondered too close.

"That's cute, but I'm fine." Kurome replied, decapitating another walking corpse. "No need to worry, I have Natala here protecting me after all."

Wave smiled. 'Well at least she's still acting like her usual self.'

"Whatever you say Kurome." He replied, turning his head back to the girl. "If you need help though, don't hesitate to call me. I'll come running."

"It'll be a sad day when I need help from an idiot like you." Kurome said with a laugh.

Wave shrugged his shoulders in response before rushing off towards the next group of enemies.

Kurome watched him go, surprised.

She come to expect some sort of response from the so called "man of the sea" after an insult like that. Usually something that would prove that Wave is indeed an idiot.

It looks like Bols's death changed him and for the better it seems.

To many, including Wave, it always looked like Kurome treated the latter like a child. A sort of "tough love" situation if you would.

In reality, it is Kurome's unorthodox method of grooming those she considers her comrades.

The young girl had seen far too many of her friends and loved one die before her eyes. So she took it upon herself to protect those that seemed weak until they became stronger while motivating them in a "Prove me wrong" sort of approach.

It might be harsh, but it tended to work in most cases.

Kurome smiled. "Well, maybe I don't need to worry about you so much anymore."

She took another moment to gaze at Wave, taking pride in helping him evolve to what he is now. **(Despite the fact that it was mainly thanks to Drake in this case, not that Kurome knows.)**

Suddenly, Kurome felt a shock race through her body, following the loss of all her energy.

She dropped to her knees, unable to find the strength to stand.

Beside her, Natala knelt to help her then vanished from sight. Off in the distance Apeman disappeared like the Danger Beast never existed in the first place.

Next the light in her eyes started to fad faster than she could think. From what she could see, the young girl was surrounded my walking corpses.

'Darn it...Not now...'

Kurome felt herself falling forward, her vision clouded barely able to make out the shape of the zombies slowly closing in.

Or the armored shape of Wave rushing towards her.

"Kurome! KUROME!" The young man's fading voice shouted out.

It was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Hours later...**

Wave sat beside Kurome, the latter resting in a single bed.

They along with the rest of the Jagears where safely inside the city of Kyoroch, brought into the_ Path of Peace's_ HQ on the authority of Bolic, one of the high priests.

It seems like he had some..._connections_ with the Empire, but right now nothing else mattered to the young man.

"You stupid girl." He said in a happy-sad tone. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself like that."

Wave held Kurome's hand between both of his. "Seriously, and you call me an idiot. You need to learn how to pace yourself Kurome."

At that moment, the door opened.

"Am I interrupting?" Run asked, stepping into the room.

"No, not at all." Wave said with a sigh. He turned to face his good friend. "What's up? Came to check in on Kurome?"

"Yes but I can't stay for long. I have a report for the Commander." Run replied, walking to Kurome's bedside.

"The doctor says she'll be fine given enough rest." Wave said, turning back around. "She collapsed from a mix of exhaustion and side effects from those drugs the Empire got her hooked her on."

"That's good to hear. About how she'll be fine I mean." Run replied, turning his gaze to Wave. "Do you plan on staying by her side until she wakes?"

"Yeah." Wave said with a nod. "It's the least I can do for her."

"I see." Run replied, crossing his arms behind his back. "I'll see if I can have someone bring you some food, dinner was a half hour ago."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Wave said with a laugh. "Now that you mention it I'm starting to get hungry."

Run smiled. "Maybe if you eat in front of her, Kurome will wake right up."

Wave laughed. "Right? Given how much of a glutton she is, she'll spring right up and eat the rest of my food before asking if there's anymore."

Run chuckled at the thought. "That's certainly Kurome for you."

The two fell into an awkward silence, each looking at the bed written Kurome.

"I can't help but notice something." Run said, breaking the lasting silence.

"Notice what?" Wave asked, turning his head.

Run looked at his friend smiling. "At how much you changed."

Wave closed his eyes, chuckling. "I don't think I changed that much."

"Not true." Run bluntly replied. "You're a lot more level headed than before."

Wave reopened his eyes. Smiling, he turned back to Kurome. "Gotta thank the old man for that. He help me get through Bols's sudden passing."

"Ah yes. That does make sense." Run said in a mutter. "Either way, it's a positive change Wave."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." Run said, lowered his arms. "We'll talk again later."

The blond haired Jagear turned around, he made it halfway to the door before Wave called out to him.

"So, what sort of idea world do you wish for Run?"

The latter stopped, half turning back to his friend.

"I'm sorry?"

Wave smirked. "Let me put it this way," He said without so much as glancing at his friend. "Do you believe the Empire is corrupt?"

Run hand flinched slightly. He stared at Wave with cruel eyes.

'Does he know?'

The blond haired man fully turned to face Wave, glaring into the back of his head.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Well, let's say I've seen some _questionable_ things going on." Wave replied with a smile. "You don't need to worry, what we say will stay here in this room. I give you my word."

Run hesitated for a few moments, his cold gaze poring into the back of Wave's head.

"I don't have any comment on the current status of the Empire, nor do I wish to discuss it at this time."

Wave closed his eyes. "I see." He said as Run turned around, continuing on his way to the door.

The latter reached for the handle, almost eager to leave the room.

"Something happen to you didn't it?" Wave suddenly said. Run's eyes widened in surprise. "If so, I am sorry."

Run shot his head around, glaring at the young man. His mouth opened but he stopped himself. There was too much at stake to blow it now.

"You know, I've was asked the same question not too long ago." Wave said, slowly rising from his chair.

"What sort of ideal world do I wish to create. It made me think, think harder than I ever have in my life. Honestly my head never hurt so much hehe."

He turned to face Run, giving the latter the most confident look he'd ever seen from Wave.

"I finally found the answer after Bols died. I wonder, is my answer the same as yours?"

Run blinked a few times, mouth hanging open. It was one thing to go through a change, but this. This was something else.

It was if the old Wave died and a new one was born in his stead. Run couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

How did this happen exactly? Did Drake do this or was it this other, this one who asked Wave such an idealistic question?

Run turned around, meeting Wave's determined yet still friendly gaze.

"You have peek my curiosity Wave." Run said, still unsure how to take all this. "We can talk more about all this later."

Wave simply nodded. "I look forward to you're reply."

He turned around, sitting back in his chair before once again holding onto Kurome's hand.

Run gazed a Wave in wonder and surprise for a few lingering moments before opening the door and moving into the hall beyond.

After he heard the door close, Wave couldn't help but laugh.

"I sounded just like him. Ha, next thing I know I'm going to have a harem of maids and other women at my disposal."

He leaned back, gazing at the ceiling.

"Isn't that funny Chairmen?"

* * *

**Minutes later...**

General Esdeath sat in the room she was given by Bolic; one of the more fancy rooms reserved for important guests.

She looked out one of the large decorative windows, watching the townsfolk dance and sing about.

They were saved from the horde of undead after all, so it's only natural they celebrate that their lives weren't snuffed out this time.

None of it mattered to the famed general for her mind was preoccupied with two things.

The first is how exactly could the dead rise from the graves in such vast numbers?

The second was the same questing plaguing her very being: Where is her beloved Tatsumi?

Paying more attention to the forward rather than the latter, the work of such abominations border on the so called forbidden magic she heard rumors about.

Her_ brothe_r always payed more attention to those sorts of things, he is a bit of a history fan though not as much as Senator Jast whom seemed to be Fuyu's friend.

She'd have to ask either of them more on the capabilities of forbidden magic the very next chance she has.

Esdeath heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." She said without moving her gaze from the window.

The door opened, Run appeared through the opening and stepped inside.

"I'm ready to give my report commander." He humbly said.

"Go on." Esdeath bluntly replied.

"Ma'am." Run instantly replied.

"As you are well aware, soon after Kurome had collapsed the enemy we were fighting simply fell all at once. No one seems to know what exactly caused this, nor had we found any answers from examining the corpses."

"Some of the people I interviewed assumed this was the work of a necromancer or perhaps a group of necromancers given the scale of the event."

"Given what little I gathered on the classified forbidden magic, it is possible that these corpses became undead through the practice of necromancy."

"Since we have no other possible suspects, let assume this is the work of a necromancer or maybe a group of them since we have no idea how powerful these possible magic casters are." Esdeath cut in.

"If this is the work of a magic caster, then it would explain why these corpses suddenly stopped all on their own."

Run nodded in agreement. "It either means the user ran out of magic power or they deliberately dropped whatever spell they had cast."

"If the latter, then that may mean whatever goal they had in attacking the city had been accomplished," General Esdeath added. "That or they simply gave up."

"Whatever the case, we simply don't know." Run said. "Now I would like to add my own personal witness accounts during the battle with these so called zombies in the event we end up fighting them once again."

"Aside from what Drake and the others have reported?"

"Yes commander." Run said with a nod. "Aside from what we already know on their strengths and weaknesses, there is one critical piece of information I noticed when flying about the battlefield."

"When observing Wave and Kurome I noticed that they completely ignored Kurome's corpse puppets. In my opinion, it seems like they're only attracted to living targets." Run deduced. "If so, it's rather fortunate that we have a necromancer of sorts on our side."

"Is that right?" General Esdeath asked, slightly turning her head. "In the event those things return, **Yatafusa's** ability might play a critical part in our counteroffensive. Rather unfortunate given the current state of its user, not that it could be helped."

"Of course..." Run replied. He paused a few moments before coming to the last topic in his report.

"There's one other matter I like to report." The young man started. "While I was flying above the city, I notice something rather interesting."

He paused long enough for General Esdeath to offer a reply. When she didn't, Run carried on.

"I saw fallen corpses stretched out in an almost straight path leading directly to the city. I questioned the guards as this path was made on the other side of where we were engaged."

"The guards told me a team of three, two men and one women managed to cut a path through the horde of undead and enter into the city. By their descriptions one of them shared a striking resemblance to someone we both know."

Run paused for a moment to breath.

"I am almost certain that one of the three that entered the city during the battle is in fact Tatsumi."

General Esdeath felt her heart skip a beat. She half rose from the chair she sat it, eyes wide.

'Tatsumi...is here?'

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Drake leaned on the balcony railing, staring at the night sky.

He was dressed in a simple black tux with a red tie, matching pants and dress shoes.

The reason why he dressed up was thanks to a party the_ Path of Peace_ decided to throw as a symbol of thanks to their saviors.

Most of the Jagears however skipped the party for various reasons.

Hell only he and Seryu came out of the whole group. Though Run popped up earlier before leaving a few minutes ago.

Parties aren't exactly Drake's thing. He go to them sure but mostly keep to himself unless there is plenty of alcohol and this party had a pretty shitty selection.

So here he was, keeping to himself as Rak constantly bug him in the confinement of his mind.

Least till now that is.

"Hey~ Whatcha *hick* D-doin out here?"

Drake turned around, slowly stumbling towards him holding a two glasses was an obviously drunk Seryu.

She wore a green single piece dress with while opera gloves (**those long ass gloves that cover up to your elbow**) and high heels.

'You don't see that everyday.' Drake thought.

Rak laughed. '_Damn! Well now we know what she looks like in a dress, _and_ how she is when she's drunk!_'

Drake waited for Seryu to stumble over, catching her once she closed in. Now that he had a closer look, Drake could see the red lipstick she put on.

And here he though Seryu of all people would never wear makeup, even if it was only a little something.

She looked up staring at Drake with a mindless face, blinking a few times before making what the latter considered a rather lewd face as she started chuckling.

Just how drunk was this girl anyway?!

"Hey you~" She said, slurring with her words. "What's a handsum guy like you...doing out all alone like this?"

Drake let out a nervous laugh. "Well parties aren't exactly my thing."

"No joke! I'm the same!" Seryu said before bursting out laughing. "Hell I can't even stand wearing a dress!"

She calmed down after a few more moments. She place one of her drinks on the balcony.

With her now free hand, she began to lightly stroke her index finger up and down Drake's chest.

"But I don't mind it now, since you're the one looking at me."

'_Bro she's totally into you! Don't fuck this up!_' Rak screamed mentally.

"Uhh...A-are you even old enough to drink?" Drake nervously replied.

Despite the fact he survived the horrors of war, lived through unspeakable atrocities, and still for the most part remained sane the thing that would always unsettle the good 'ol engineer is when a women starts to hit on him.

'_Dumbass stop cockblocking yourself, come on!_' His alternate ego roared.

Seryu looked at him, pouting. Even drunk, women still get offended when it comes to there age.

Come to think of it, this was the first time Drake ever saw Seryu act like a normal, drunk off her ass flirty woman.

"I'm 26." She said, holding her pout face.

Drake blinked a few times in disbelief.

"No way, no way in hell you're that old!" He shouted.

"Well yeah, how'd you think I got into the Imperial Police Academy? You need to be at least 21 years old to sign up."

Drake's jaw dropped. All this time...

FOR ALL THIS TIME DRAKE THOUGHT SERYU WAS 16 YEARS OLD!

NOW HE LEARNS THAT NOT ONLY IS SHE WAY OLDER THAN SHE LOOKS, SHE ONLY 5 YEARS YOUNGER THAN HE IS!

This revelation shattered Drake's image of he and Seryu as a sort of father-daughter couple.

...

Kind of sounds wrong but you get the message.

Seryu raised an eyebrow.

"You mean...you didn't know?"

"Of course not!" Drake shouted. "I always thought you were 16 this entire time!"

Seryu turned to her left, turning even redder than the alcohol already made her.

"Ehehe, you really thought I was that young?" She said, swaying back and forth all lovey-dovey like with her free hand pressed to her cheek. "Naughty naughty, so you're into young girls huh?"

Drake grinned his teeth. "No it's not like that! It-it's just..." He took a few moments to calm down a bit before continuing.

"It's just that, I always thought of you like the daughter I never had..." He said after moving his right arm to his neck, rubbing it.

Seryu turned back to him. She looked into his eyes for a few moments before tears came rolling down her face.

_'Real nice asshat, you went and made the girl cry.'_ Rak harshly said. _'Hope you're proud of yourself bro, cause I sure as hell ain't.'_

"Ah shit I didn't mea-"

Seryu suddenly lunged forward, grabbing onto the double agent and almost knocking the two of them off the balcony.

She bawled her eyes out, crying far harder than the last time Drake seen her cry.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' He mental scream.

Drake opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anyway to fix this mess he created.

He hesitantly started to move one of his hands toward Seryu when the latter started to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm just so happy!" She managed to say between the tears. "I knew you cared, but-but to think of me like a daughter. I just- I can't I-I'm sorry!"

Drake felt his heart sink. Happy? She was happy?

"My parents died around my 18th birthday." Seryu continued, slowly calming herself down.

"After that, I didn't know what I would do. That's when I meet Ogre. He helped me when I was down, took me in and trained me until I was old enough to enter the academy then took me on as his disciple."

"Ogre became my only family at that point. Between then and my 23rd birthday I meet Dr. Stylish. Ogre introduce me and we talked about possible body modifications to improve my fighting capabilities."

"Since he told me it would help in my fight against evil, I gladly accepted. He even replace my arms when they were cut off by that Night Raid bitch, but now..."

Seryu snuffled, her tears picked up once again.

"But now Ogre and Dr. Stylish are dead! It's like everyone I ever care about dies! My parents! Captain Ogre! Dr. Stylish! Everyone!"

She stuffed her head deep in Drake's chest, crying as she grabbed onto his chest with her free hand.

Drake stood dumbfounded. He was at a loss as waves of emotions plagued his mind:

He felt sorry for the poor girl given all she went though.

He felt angry at Ogre and Dr. Stylish for twisting her into the person she is today.

He felt the need to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and tell her everything's gonna be alright even though that was nothing but a bittersweet lie.

He felt saddened that Seryu was nothing more that a victim of unfortunate circumstance after circumstance.

And finally he felt pissed off at himself for growing so goddamn attached to her.

"It's just...I don't know! I don't know what I would do if I lost you or the commander!" Seryu continued.

"The commander's so nice to me! She's kind and a symbol of strength I rely on when things go wrong! She helped me in so many ways to improve myself, I can't thank her enough."

_'Well she's right to idolize Esdeath as a symbol of strength.'_ Rak added. _'Hell that bitch is crazy strong. I'll give her the whole advice bit cause she knows what the hell she doing, as for nice well hehe. We both know that's nothing but a farce.'_

"And you." Seryu said, pausing so she could try and calm down.

"You were the first one to comfort me when Dr. Stylish died. You renewed my determination to fight against evil! I know I bugged you for awhile after that, always rushing to your side whenever I thought you were in danger."

Seryu eased her grip on Drake's chest. She took a few deep breaths. It felt like she held all this in for the longest time and now she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I know it bugged you, so I backed off a bit. But today, today I couldn't stop myself from worrying about you when you went off on your own like that!"

She glanced up, tears still flowing from her face.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why didn't you ask me to go with you right from the start?! Why did I have to rush in after you when you were surrounded?! YOU IDIOT!"

She slammed her free hand into Drake's chest a number of times, with each hit yelling the word "idiot".

Drake closed his eyes and sighed. This was what he gets for bonding with her, noting but headaches, regrets and a deep echoing pain in his chest and it wasn't from her punching him repetitively.

"I only-"

"Shuttup! I wasn't finished!" Seryu shouted, cutting him off. She stopped hitting him at that point, burrowing back into Drake's chest as she cried.

Drake frowned. He moved his arms, embracing the Jagear.

Several awkward minutes passed as Drake held Seryu in his arms. All the while Seryu let out several sniffles, hasty breaths, and other crying noises.

After a few more minutes, Seryu finally seemed to calm down. She pushed off of Drake's chest slightly, looking up at the man that held her.

"I...I didn't realize it until today just how much you meant to me..." She said in a low voice. "I never felt this way towards anyone else but you..."

Drake lowered his arms. "What are you sayin?"

Seryu gazed into Drake's eyes. She gave the man a sad smile. "I'm saying I love you Drake. You old fool."

Before the old soldier could react, Seryu pushed up and kissed him.

Seryu kept her lips locked with his, closing her eyes as her heart fluttered.

Drake on the other hand stood petrified. The worst scenario had happened to him, already he could feel his mixed emotions tearing him up from the inside.

He couldn't do this anymore. He just couldn't. He gone too far and now...

And now he could help but admit his true feeling for this girl. This damn twisted, foolish girl who had to go and fall for him.

_'Takes a broken girl to love a broken man, isn't that right ol brother of mine?'_

Seryu pulled herself back, blushing as her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"That was my first you know." She said. "I'm glad I gave it to you."

Drake lowered his head. "I see...Thanks Seryu, it...it means the world to me..."

Seryu took a few steps back, smiling. "I'm going back to my room now. It's getting too hot for me." She said, slowly turning around. "I'll leave the door unlocked in case you want to...help me cool off."

_'Damn. She's a keeper.'_

Drake didn't reply, but Seryu was too drunk or too dense to care.

Cheerfully she walked the best she could back into the ballroom, chugging the drink she held onto this entire time and chucking the glass off to the side when she was done.

Once Seryu faded from view, Drake let out a single, loud roar to the heavens clenching his fists to the point were his fingernails dug deep into his skin.

He cursed up a storm soon after, hating himself more than anything else right now.

After venting for the better part of 10 minutes, Drake finally managed to calm down.

He grabbed the glass Seryu left, which SOMEHOW managed to stay in one place the entire time.

The double agent swirled the drink around, staring at it.

_'So...I take it that you aren't going to tap that?' _Rak's voice mentally spoke.

Silence was his only reply.

_'Oooookkkkkkkk~ So if you're not do you mind if we switch for the rest of the night? I see you're going through some complicated shit right now and figure you could use a break, so whatcha say?'_

Drake turned around, facing the city before him. He quickly downed the glass in one go, placing it back on the balcony railing.

"Do what you want, I'm done with all of this." He said rather detached, closing his eyes.

'_Well then.._.' Rak thought, suddenly his eyes reopened switching from their usual blue to crimson red.

"Don't mind if I go and have some fun. After all, Seryu basically threw herself at us."

* * *

Esdeath leaned her forehead against her arm as she laid in her bed. **(You can imagine her in that single white shirt if you guy want too. Ha you probably are now cause I mentioned it mwahahahaha.)**

Today was filled with a great number of surprises. Walking corpses, the use of forbidden magic and the possibility of running into a necromancer in the near future, Kurome's sudden collapse and most of all: Tatsumi.

He was here at Kyoroch, somewhere with two other companions.

The news brought joy to her heart. She will finally reunite with the one she loves and bring him back into the fold. Finally, all her worries on whether he would join the Revolutionary Army would melt away.

Who were these two others with him? Members of the Revolutionary Army perhaps? Or some friends he made along his travels?

It didn't matter in the long run. Tatsumi was here and she would gladly tear apart this city to find him.

'Until tomorrow.' She thought before shutting her eyes.

* * *

**And here ends another entry of the glorious Akame Ga Kill: Clockwork.**

**Finally managed to complete this now that I'm starting to get some more days off since it's the off season were I work. **

**Course we'll still be busy now and then but least I can plan things out now, maybe.**

**Anyway, a lot to swallow in this one huh?**

**First I want to touch on Najenda's seemingly uncharacteristic panic attack. Now to me, she seems like someone who wants to plan for any situation they can foresee.**

**If you start throwing unexpected event after event at a person like that, they usually lose their shit for a few minutes raking their brain at how to salvage a situation like the one Najenda found herself in.**

**Walker however is one of those "Expect anything and everything" types so he can adapt thanks to his time in the North were just about everything that isn't human is trying to kill you. Which is why he calmly suggested his own plan to Najenda and basically saved the day.**

**Second; Wave's transformation into an INTELLIGENT BEING OMG ITS A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE RUNNNNNNN!**

**In all seriousness, this transformation is brought upon from the seeds Fuyu planted in the young man earlier on along with Drake's guidance on getting passed Bols's death.**

**He's beginning to show signs of his, evolution if you will, that even the cleaver Run is having difficulty believing.**

**He's even throw for a loop when Wave took a page out of good ol' Fuyu's book.**

**Does this mean Wave will end up joining the forces of Clockwork and possibly bring Run along for the ride? Or does he have something else in mind? Only time will tell :)**

**And finally the last matter I want to bring up; DRAKE X SERYU YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Some of you most have saw this coming, but probably not in the way it went down.**

**In the manga Seryu openly says how she doesn't like dresses hinting that she's one of those people that don't really fit in at parties. Aside from that, she's sort of a tomboy so there's also that.**

**As her getting drunk...Best idea in this entry.**

**I felt the need to show a side of Seryu that not only people never got to see but also wouldn't expect. I mean I don't think anyone can see Seryu of all people flirting with others under normal circumstances.**

**Which is were the alcohol comes into play. **

**We all know that most drunk people are completely different than their normal selves, so what happens when someone with a broken mind like Seryu gets drunk? **

**In all honestly I have no bloody idea, but for the purpose of the story she acts a bit more like a "normal" girl with a hint of mood swings.**

**You gotta admit some of that was funny. Especially Rak and his comments.**

**Walker, Tatsumi and Leone successfully enter the city of Kyoroch, however General Esdeath knows her "beloved" is in the city! That's not all however as Jast AKA Joker will soon depart for the same city with Pyro and Raryu!  
**

** Raven also has his sights fixed upon the city, as something he wishes to acquire at all costs lies within the city walls.  
**

**What exactly is it? And how will these events affect Night Raid's mission? **

**Find out next time as agents of Night Raid try to spark the flames of revolution!**


End file.
